The Hunters
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Ginny's pursuit of Hermione succeeds, then things get complicated. They learn about love, Veela, themselves,how people can change, and they meet the real Fleur. Polyamorous relationships, other warnings by chapter. 36 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: The Hunt of the Lonely Heart  
>Pairing:GinnyHermione  
>Word Count:9400<br>Warnings:Femsex, fairly explicit. 

The Hunt of the Lonely Heart

Ginny Weasley had grown up the baby, and the only girl. Far from being spoiled, she had been in some ways lonely, and she had learned early on that if she wanted something that she had to go after it with determination, and she had to be smart about it. And there was something that Ginny wanted very badly indeed. She had been determined, and she had been smart, and she had been patient.

It had never been an innocent game, not even in the beginning.

Ginny Weasley had set out to seduce and ensnare Hermione Granger not long after she had met the older girl, and she had played her cards in a manner that would have secured her the World Poker Championship. Ginny had no regrets, and no guilt, not even a little, at steering Hermione away from Ron, for clearly Ron had never deserved her. Aside from some excitement during the war, that relationship had always been tepid at best.

Harry?

Harry would be just fine; women (and men) were lined up deep trying to get his attention. But Harry had been a central figure in Hermione's life, and Ginny had sought to co-opt that space, that attention. She was careful to always be available for Hermione, a shoulder to lean on, an attentive and sympathetic ear. And all the while she was subtly leading Hermione away from Ron, suggesting that perhaps Ron simply wasn't right for her, that she deserved someone who would appreciate her more, and not take her for granted.

Hermione came to rely on her, and found herself drawn to her. Ginny made her feel safe, and appreciated, and Hermione felt closer to Ginny than anyone else. She was really the perfect friend. In time Hermione had come to assume that Ginny would always be there, simply because she could not imagine life without her.

And after the war Ginny had moved in for the kill.

The "Golden Trio" had become a quartet; the four of them were almost always together. Ginny and Hermione shared quarters when they traveled, or when Hermione came to visit at the Burrow. In a calculated move, Ginny gradually became less reticent about changing in front of Hermione, their long friendship rendering modesty an unneeded formality in Ginny's view. Ginny was careful however, only to discreetly display her charms. A glimpse of breast, a glimmer of buttock, the occasional reveal of a neatly trimmed groin, and Hermione found herself trying to see more, the tantalizing peeks playing on her natural curiosity. Ginny had a truly beautiful body, especially if you favored the athletic type, and Hermione did, perhaps because her own figure was more Rubenesque. Before too long Hermione wondered what that soft-looking, freckled, skin would feel like, how it would be to hold and touch this woman who had always been there for her, who had never failed in her love for Hermione.

Ginny noticed this attention, and the thought of Hermione wanting to look at her set a fire in her belly that would not go out. She was seated at her dresser brushing her hair one evening at the Burrow, her robe casually open and her nipples occasionally showing through the hair that lay shining and thick on her breasts as she brushed it. Hermione was in bed reading, or pretending to, as she stole frequent glances at the mirror. Ginny took care to graze her nipples with the brush, and they responded eagerly, wrinkling and tightening and taking on a glow in response to the stimulus. Hermione soon abandoned all pretense of reading, and when Ginny saw that, she slowly began to pull and roll one of her nipples between a finger and thumb. She was careful not to make eye contact with Hermione in the mirror; so it was as if she had forgotten that Hermione was there. She even let her eyes close as the pleasurable feeling spread through her. The knowledge that Hermione was watching, that she _wanted_ to watch, sent the blood rushing to her pussy, and the need built.

Hermione could scarcely breathe; how often had she imagined Ginny naked as she masturbated alone in her bed? She had tried to think of Ron, of Victor, even Harry, but when her body yielded to the pleasure it was always Ginny's face that she saw, and Ginny's hands that she imagined. It did not occur to her that this was by design, that Ginny had wanted her to feel that way, that the years of listening and holding had always been for Ginny something other than friendship. Ginny had kept things very low key during the war, because she knew that Hermione had an important part to play and she cared too much for her to fundamentally alter her world while she was in such peril.

But that was then, and now she was prepared to gather in the net she had woven.

Ginny allowed a sigh to escape her lips, and her legs shifted apart as she sat before the mirror. Hermione could not see Ginny's left hand slide across her thigh and in between her legs. But Hermione could see the motion of that shoulder under the thin robe, and as her brain worked out what must be going on her mouth went dry. Of its own accord, one of Hermione's hands abandoned the book and slipped beneath the sheet, the fingers trailing up her thigh and across her stomach before sliding into her panties. She soon found where the moisture in her mouth had gone to. It did not occur to Hermione that she was in fact indulging in mutual masturbation with her best friend, because the moment blended so seamlessly with her fantasies, with the myriad glimpses she had had of Ginny, and with her own imaginings, that this seemed wholly normal.

Not that she could have stopped at this point, and when she saw Ginny's hips begin to move she slipped a finger into herself and moaned softly as her eyes closed. Ginny heard that, and opened her eyes just enough to see. Her heart nearly stopped at what the mirror revealed to her.

Hermione was propped up in bed, holding a book with one hand while the other was obviously busy beneath the sheet. _"She's mine,"_ Ginny thought, and she swiveled around to face Hermione and dropped the robe off her shoulders. "Hermione," she called in a low voice.

As in a dream, Hermione's eyes opened and fell on the sight of Ginny seated before her. She was naked and open, and her fingers shone with the wet from inside her.

"I want you, 'Mione," she said, "I have loved you and wanted you for years and now there is nothing keeping me from telling you, and showing you. You don't have to say anything now, just watch, and see how much I want you."

Hermione could do nothing _but_ watch. Well, apart from tending to her own arousal, that is. She had never seen anything half so beautiful in her life, and as she watched Ginny straining for release it occurred to her that she was actually in love with her. It was quite a nice thought to have as one came she decided as she rode out her orgasm.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny standing beside the bed, she said nothing, but slid over and opened the sheet in invitation. Ginny slid into bed beside her and embraced her.

"Gin, have you really had these feelings for me for a long time?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It wasn't the time; you didn't know you loved me yet. You thought you loved Ron, and you didn't know you could love another girl like this. I had to take my time and show you."

"Show me what?" asked Hermione in typical curiosity.

"Me, mostly," replied Ginny, "just a bit at the time, until you were ready."

"So you planned this?"

"Every step of the way. It was too important to leave to fate. Are you upset with me?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed, truth to tell. And flattered, and impressed. Weren't you worried that I wouldn't be attracted to a girl, though?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want you to be attracted to a girl, I wanted you to be attracted to me," Ginny said as she pressed her lips to Hermione's cheek.

"Mission accomplished then," breathed Hermione, "so it was no accident, all those times I happened upon you not quite dressed?"

"Not a bit of it," Ginny admitted.

"Suppose it hadn't worked?"

"It would have still been fun; I got a rush out of you seeing me. It excites me for you to look at me, it always has."

"I'd never have the nerve to do something like that," Hermione confessed.

"We'll see about that later, but right now I want to sleep with you in my arms, and wake up with you still there. I've waited a long time for this night, 'Mione."

"I guess I have too," mused Hermione, "I just didn't realize it."

"You always were a little slow," Ginny agreed as she flicked her wand and put out the lights.

xxxxx

"Good morning, 'Mione," Ginny greeted her when Hermione woke up.

"Morning… did what I remember really happen?"

"If you mean did I masturbate in front of you and tell you that I love you, then yes, it really happened," Ginny assured her.

"You really want to be with me? Really; a real couple?"

"I really do."

"What are we going to tell Ron and Harry?"

"The truth, I reckon," Ginny answered, "I'm not worried about George and Bill and Charlie, or Harry either for that matter. Percy might pretend to disapprove, but I've been ignoring him for years. Ron has no gripe, since he's been seeing Lavender again, and frankly I think they're good for each other. Lavender makes him feel smart. I'm pretty sure Dad will be okay with it as long as I'm happy, and Mum… I bet the first thing she says is something about grandchildren. What about your parents?"

"They like to think they're open-minded and progressive, I guess this will be their chance to prove it. Ginny, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't kind of nervous about all this."

"I know 'Mione, and you can leave the telling to me. I've wanted this for so long I can face anything, just as long as I have you. Honestly, if you are the only person left in my life I will be perfectly content. And as much as I want to kiss you right now I think we'd better get down and help Mum with breakfast. Big news lands easier on full bellies."

"Good idea, but you have to kiss me at least once before we get up. Call it practice if you like," Hermione insisted. Ginny's lips found hers, and Hermione was overwhelmed by the softness of Ginny's mouth, the gentle and yet overwhelming nature of the kiss that was unlike any she had experienced. Hermione whimpered as Ginny broke the kiss. "There was never a kiss like that…" she whispered.

"That's because you've never been kissed by someone who loves you like I do," Ginny told her, "now let's get dressed" Ginny got up and casually dressed, and then turned to see Hermione still in bed. "Bit slow there, Granger."

"I just wanted to watch you," Hermione admitted.

"Good. Your turn now though," Ginny replied. Hermione rose and found a pair of jeans to pull on, and as she had slept in a t-shirt, bra, and panties that was the bulk of her dressing.

"I - I'm still a bit modest, Ginny," Hermione explained, "I don't have your body or your confidence."

"You're beautiful, never doubt it, and I know you're modest. It's cute, but I'll have you dancing naked before you know it," Ginny said with her impish grin. Hermione tended to doubt that, but she knew better than to underestimate Ginny's power of persuasion now. They put on their shoes and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning girls!" greeted Molly as they entered the kitchen.

"Best morning ever, Mum," Ginny told her.

"And why is that dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I'll wait and tell everyone at the same time," Ginny demurred.

"As you wish, but if it's about you and Hermione, I have to say that it's about time! Honestly, the two of you belong together like bacon and eggs! Speaking of that dear, would you go and get some eggs?"

"Mum, are you a Legilimens?" asked Ginny in shock.

"Ginny darling, do you think that I don't know my own daughter? I've known how you feel about Hermione for ages; it just wasn't my place to say anything. Hermione darling, I'm thrilled! I always wanted another daughter, and if I could have asked for one special, she would be just like you," Mrs. Weasley promised.

"I'm surprised," Ginny said hesitantly, "thrilled, but surprised. I thought you'd go on about Grandchildren, or fret about Ron, or something."

"Ron! Pish, I love him of course, but Hermione would be wasted on him. Gin dear, you're a much better match for our Hermione," Molly promised.

"But… ," Hermione began, "doesn't it bother you that I'm a girl?"

"You're not a girl Hermione, you're a woman, and so is Ginny. Did you think that I wouldn't know love when I saw it? Or did you think that that I had never known the love of a woman? Because you would be wrong there, Arthur won over some pretty fierce competition, I can tell you! It nearly drove him _mad _ because he didn't know how to compete with her."

"Then do tell, Mum," urged Ginny, "who was she?"

"Who she was is my business," Molly replied, "and Hermione dear, do call me Mum, or Molly, as you prefer. I've always loved you, and I'm thrilled that you want to be with Ginny."

"But… Ron…" Hermione stammered, unable to leave the subject.

"Please," said Molly, "as I said, he's no match for you, Hermione. You need a firebrand like my Ginevra. And while I am thrilled for you both, I do have to mention that not everyone else will be so happy about this."

"That's okay Mum," Ginny told her, "I'm just relieved you didn't get on me about Grandchildren."

"There is time enough to discuss that later," Molly replied, "now would you gather the eggs? The others will be down here shortly, and I would advise you to wait until after breakfast before you spread the good news."

"Thanks Mum," said Hermione, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're okay with this."

"And why shouldn't I be happy that you love my daughter? You're a remarkable woman, Hermione, all the more so because you love my Ginny. But let's get ready to feed the masses now, would you check on the bread, dear?"

And just like that Molly Weasley had a new daughter.

That would be the highlight of the morning, however.

Breakfast at the Burrow was always chaos when everyone was there, and this morning pretty much everyone was.

There was Fred's empty chair of course, and the plate of food that was always put there for large gatherings. All of the assembled felt his presence at these times, and while the food never disappeared, none of them would have admitted to surprise if it had. Fred's sense of humor, they felt, was proof against death.

Bill and Fleur were there with Victoire, Charlie, George, Ron of course, Percy and Penelope, Arthur and Molly, Harry, and Ginny and Hermione. Lavender had been unable to attend this time, but only Ron really missed her. Lavender was an acquired taste, and only Ron had really acquired it so far.

"So what's going on with all of you?" asked Arthur Weasley as he beamed at his family in sated content.

"Lavender says to say hello to you all, and that she's sorry she couldn't make it this time," offered Ron.

"Well you be sure and tell her hello from us," Arthur replied, "and tell her that we understand and respect her wish to be with her own family."

"Indeed," agreed Molly fervently. Ron's brow wrinkled as he worked on that.

"Oliver wants me to play seeker for Puddlemere," Harry volunteered.

"That's marvelous Harry!" Charlie enthused. "Are you going to?"

"Well, I was," Harry began, "but then England called…"

The table erupted in shouts of joy and excitement, Ginny no less than the rest.

"_They may not even notice when I tell them,"_ she thought, _"not after that!"_

It took several minutes for the bedlam to die down, and Ginny was just about to speak when Bill stood and cleared his throat…

"We're pregnant again!" he exclaimed, and the table erupted in joy once more. This time it was more than a few minutes before things settled down, and there were several surreptitious nose-blowings.

"Hermione and I are together," Ginny exclaimed joyfully, "we're a real couple now!"

A profound silence greeted this announcement, and the joyful grin on Ginny's face faltered. Hermione's face flamed red, and then went white. Ron glared fiercely at them both, and then left the table without a word. George looked stunned, Percy and Penelope were whispering urgently to each other, Bill and Fleur stared openly at Hermione and Ginny, Charlie looked thoughtful, and Harry looked worried. Molly wore a shaky smile, and Arthur… Arthur looked like a thundercloud.

"And how long has this been going on?" he asked coolly.

"I – I just told her last night how I felt," Ginny said tentatively, "but I've felt this way for a long time. It just took me a while to, you know; get up the nerve to tell her?"

"So, you have been knowingly violating one of the few rules of this house?" Arthur asked sternly.

"Dad?" Ginny began.

"You know very well Ginevra, that none of my children have been allowed to stay in the same room with their paramours in this house. Not until they were married. You knew this, and you broke this rule," Arthur said, his voice trembling. "Molly, how long have you known about this?"

"I just told her this morning," Ginny interrupted.

"I was not speaking to you, Ginevra," Arthur injected. "Well?"

"I may have had my suspicions…" Molly said hesitantly.

"So, you passed your aberration on to my daughter, I had thought that behind us," he said in clipped tones. "Hermione, I have always held you in the highest regard, and I have no wish to think that you were part of this deception. However, I think it best if you leave soon," Arthur said formally.

"Dad…" began Charlie.

"My house, my rules," Arthur said flatly, "you all knew them, and if you broke them the rest of you had the sense not to flout that. Should you and Hermione marry, Ginevra, you may of course stay together in the Burrow," he ended in a reasonable tone.

"You know we can't marry, Dad," Ginny said numbly.

"I do indeed," agreed Arthur, _"and there is a REASON for that!"_ he hissed as he stood swiftly and stalked from the room.

"You could have warned me, Mum," Ginny whispered.

"I had thought that he had changed," Molly confessed. "He's not as bad as that sounded, but what I told you about earlier just about drove him over the edge. I'm sorry Ginny, Hermione, just give him time."

"No, I don't think so," Ginny said as she stood, "and bugger Ron too. Anyone else want to tell me how depraved I am? Now is the time."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said firmly, "you two were made for each other."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said gratefully. Hermione was crying softly, but she looked at Harry in gratitude. Ginny put her arm around Hermione. "Anybody else?"

"You should have known better, Gin," Charlie said sadly.

"I should have known my father was a homophobic git?"

"Well yeah, sis," George told her, "where you been the last forever?"

"You're welcome at Shell Cottage," Bill told them, and Fleur nodded agreement. "Both of you, any time at all." Ginny's eyes, and Hermione's, filled with tears.

"Interestingly enough," Percy began formally, and everyone braced for the worst, "at the next session of the Wizengamot there is a resolution to allow same-sex marriage coming up for a vote. I myself intend to support it vigorously."

That surprised Ginny more than anything else that had happened.

"I was going to anyhow," Percy explained, "but now it's a bit more personal." Ginny sped around the table and squeezed Percy 'till he begged for mercy. Percy patted her awkwardly on the head until she turned him loose.

"Thanks Perce," she said fervently.

"Ginny, I want to leave," mumbled Hermione. Hermione could not shake the vision of Arthur Weasley's face from her mind. A man she had regarded as a second father, and he had glared at her like she was some sort of vermin, because she loved his child. She simply could not deal with that.

"Here, Gin," said Bill, tossing her a set of keys, "these will get you through the wards and into the house."

"Thanks Bill," Ginny said as she plucked the keys from the air, "come on 'Mione, I need some fresh air." Hermione allowed Ginny to lead her outside, and the crack of Apparition echoed through the morning air.

"We should go soon love," Bill said to Fleur, "help them settle in, like."

"Non, we shall give them time, and finish our visits as we planned, "I do not wish to upset Victoire further, and she has been looking forward to these visits for a long time."

"She's right you know," George agreed, "best to pretend nothing happened."

"I can't do that, I'm afraid," Harry said as he stood, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I have to leave now."

"I understand Harry," Molly said as she gazed at her dark-haired son,"I really do. And I'm so sorry."

"That's okay Mum," Harry said, knowing it would thrill Molly to hear him say that, "I'm just glad I found out now. I'll see you." Harry swiftly went outside and Apparated away.

"Are the queers gone?" asked Ron aggressively as he stalked back into the kitchen.

Percy hexed him.

xxxxxx

"Oh Hermione, I'm so, so, sorry," Ginny told her as she held the brunette in her arms. "I really had no idea Dad would react like that." Hermione fought to control her tears.

"Whatever shall we do, Gin?"

"Hermione, do you still want to be with me? I mean, after all that," Ginny asked in a trembling voice.

"What? Of course I do, I wasn't dumb enough to think that everyone would be supportive, I – I was just surprised that your Dad was so vehement on the subject. I suppose nearly losing your Mum to a woman left some scars. That won't be the last time that sort of thing happens, either. No, I meant what shall we do, where do we live, and things like that."

"Oh!" exclaimed Ginny in relief. "Well, we'll just get our own place then, won't we? I've only been staying at the Burrow because it was fun there, and that's sure gone now. You work, I do pretty well with the Harpies, so we could live almost anywhere we liked."

"Our own place… that sounds quite lovely. At the moment though, I have to pee something fierce, could you get the door open?" Hermione confessed as she fidgeted a bit.

"Need any help?" Ginny asked with a grin as she opened the door and moved aside. Hermione's fierce blush was all the answer she received, and she grinned again before she threw herself on the couch in the living room and cried. _"Dad, how could you…"_ she thought. She didn't hear the plumbing, nor Hermione's footsteps, but she felt herself enveloped in a soft, warm, hug, and she recognized Hermione's scent. _"It was worth it,"_ she admitted to herself, and she turned so that she could put her arms around Hermione, _"it was worth it all."_

"Do you suppose we should go to my parents now?" Hermione asked.

"Get it all over with at once, huh? I'm not sure I'm up for a replay of that scene just yet, do you suppose either your Mum or Dad would freak out like mine did?"

"I don't _think_ so, but I wouldn't have thought that your father would be so- so-"

"Vicious?" supplied Ginny.

"I wasn't going to go that far, but yes. That about sums it up I suppose."

"Then let's take advantage of the peace and quiet while we have this place to ourselves," Ginny suggested, and she pressed her lips to Hermione's. "Now then," she said when the kiss ended, "I fancy a walk on the beach with my girl, how about you?"

"That sounds lovely," agreed Hermione, "do you suppose the water is too cold for swimming?"

"The water here is always cold, but we can check it out if you like."

"I don't have a suit, and one of Fleur's wouldn't fit me by a mile," Hermione mused aloud.

"I rather doubt that Fleur owns one, this place is pretty secluded. Last time I was here we just went skinny-dipping," Ginny explained.

"You saw Fleur naked?"

"Yup."

"And after that you still want me?" asked Hermione in amazement.

"Oh for crying out loud, 'Mione, she's my sister now. And she never has been and never will be you. Now come on, let's go."

The two women stood and took the path to the beach, leaving their shoes on the bench at the end of the path. The sky was clear that day, and the breeze gentle, Ginny took Hermione by the hand and they strolled along the edge of the water while the waves lapped gently at their feet. The tranquility of the scene, and the comfort of each other's presence calmed them both, and the tension from the horrific scene at the Burrow faded gradually.

"Think it's too cold?" Ginny asked as the water swirled around their feet.

"A bit bracing perhaps, but not too bad, there still remains the question of attire, however." Ginny grinned and began removing her clothes.

"Not a problem for me, and if you're shy leave your undies on, we can dry them easily enough." Hermione stared openly as Ginny piled her clothes on the beach and then ran and dove into the ocean.

"God, she's gorgeous…" Hermione breathed aloud.

"Come on, 'Mione!" called Ginny as she stood waist deep in the sea. "It's really lovely!"

Hermione took a long look in both directions before hastily dropping her jacket and jeans and running to join Ginny. She was quite certain that she looked ridiculous in her t-shirt and panties, and she knew very well that her run was perfectly awkward compared to Ginny's athletic movements. The water reached her knees, and she halted.

"Merlin! It's freezing!" she gasped.

"You'll get used to it," promised Ginny, "do I look cold?"

"Actually, yes," answered Hermione, "you're covered in gooseflesh and your-" she blushed fiercely.

"Oh, yeah," admitted Ginny as she glanced down at her chest, "but that's more to do with you than the cold. Now come here, woman." Hermione waded out to her, and Ginny embraced her. "See? Not all that cold is it?"

Hermione was framing a reply when she felt her feet leave the sand, and she caught a twinkle in Ginny's eye.

"Don't you _dare_ Gin-"

Ginny threw herself backwards into the water, holding Hermione close to her, and as the water closed over them Hermione felt Ginny's lips find her neck, making a warm spot in the chill that covered the rest of her. She surrendered to the feeling, and let her hands roam over Ginny's back. She had not even thought of breathing yet when Ginny set them back upright.

"Are you mad, 'Mione?" Hermione put on the sternest face she could muster, but the sight of Ginny with her hair plastered to her chest looking like a Siren, made it impossible to hold it.

"I'm soaking wet and it's all your fault," Hermione said fiercely.

"Good," replied Ginny as she took Hermione's face in her hands. "So am I, and that's how it should be."

This time Hermione let her hands drift lower on Ginny, and she cupped Ginny's bottom in her hands and pulled them together. A low moan passed through Ginny's lips, and she shifted a bit and pressed her thigh between Hermione's legs.

"God, 'Mione, what you do to me…" Ginny slid her hands beneath Hermione's shirt and traced circles on her back. "You slept in a bra?"

"Well, if you recall I got sort of sidetracked at bedtime last night, but I sometimes sleep in a sports bra, yes. Not all of us have perfect breasts, Gin."

"You think mine are perfect?" asked Ginny happily.

"Absolutely," breathed Hermione as she stared.

"They're yours, you know," Ginny said throatily, "all of me is yours." She pulled Hermione's mouth to her breast, and before Hermione realized it she had taken the hard pink nipple into her mouth and was sucking gently on it. "Harder," hissed Ginny as she ran her fingers into the wet dark hair on Hermione's head. "Yesss…"

With a gasp, Hermione pulled back and straightened up.

"Ginny, I can't do this here, not right out in the open. Suppose someone sees us?"

"Their good luck, I guess," answered Ginny, "but I'm not sharing." Hermione followed Ginny's gaze and flushed as she saw how the t-shirt was plastered to her body. Even the bra was a tiny bit see-through now, and her own erect nipples were quite evident.

"I look like a cow," Hermione muttered as she compared the softness at her hips and waist to the tautness of Ginny's body.

"You make me look like a boy, Hermione Granger. You are the sexiest woman on this earth, and if you really can't do this here then let's get back to the cottage before I burst into flames, ocean or no ocean."

"You can't really believe that Ginny, I have eyes." Ginny seized Hermione's hand and placed it between her legs.

"Does that feel like I don't believe it?" Hermione's eyes grew round, for even in the water the slick heat of Ginny's arousal was obvious, and Hermione felt a melting warmth growing inside herself as well.

"Let's get back to the cottage," she said through numb lips. Ginny kept hold of her hand and fairly dragged her to the beach.

"Oh…" breathed Ginny as she watched Hermione bend over to retrieve her jeans, the transparent panties stretching across Hermione's bottom. "You've got a great arse, 'Mione. Can I have it?"

A sly grin came to Hermione's lips, she still had no idea why Ginny liked to look at her, but she had to admit that it felt good. She threw a glance up and down the beach again before standing with her jeans in her hands.

"No point in getting my jeans wet too," she said, and with her back still to Ginny she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She quickly pulled her jeans up and gathered her jacket before turning around. Ginny was staring at her open-mouthed. "At least put your shirt and jeans on Ginny, I really don't like the idea of someone else seeing you like that."

"Oh. Right. Good one 'Mione, I didn't expect that."

"Hurry," urged Hermione. Ginny hurried.

Hermes was waiting for them when they reached the cottage, and Ginny hesitantly unrolled the message. "It's from Bill," she said in relief, "he and Fleur are going to her parents after they leave the Burrow. They'll be back Monday. He says for us to use their room, and whatever clothes or food and stuff we want." She looked up at Hermione with a grin on her face, "he also says that he and Fleur are happy for us, and that Percy actually hexed Ron because he was acting like a jerk."

"I always rather liked Percy," Hermione admitted, "now feed Hermes something while I go and rinse the salt off would you?" Hermione went to Bill and Fleur's room, passing through into their bath where she stripped and stepped into the shower. She was not at all surprised when a few moments later she felt Ginny's arms encircle her from behind, and she leaned against the warm skin as Ginny's hands gently washed her, slipping over her as the scent of Fleur's soap filled the shower.

"I love you 'Mione," Ginny breathed into her ear as she massaged Hermione's soapy breasts, "and I want you."

"I love you too," Hermione answered, "and I'm yours, all of me." Hermione urged Ginny's hand downward, and her back arched as the soapy fingers slid over her bare, slick, mound. "All of me," Hermione panted, "inside and out…" She shifted her legs apart and reached back to touch Ginny as Ginny slowly slid a finger into her. A tremor shook her as Ginny curled the finger just – so, inside of her.

"Ginny, I can't reach you," she protested.

"This time for me, please," Ginny asked, "I've wanted this for so long, just let me make you feel good, love." Her breath was warm on Hermione's neck, "let me make you come." Hermione moaned as Ginny's teeth nibbled her neck, as her tongue tasted the skin there, as a second finger slipped into her quivering core.

"Oh God Gin, that feels so good… it – you – oh, ohh!"

Ginny pressed her pussy as tight to Hermione as she could get it without stopping what she was doing, the feel of Hermione responding to her touch, the scent from Hermione that was blending with that of the soap, the hot water, and most of all the clinging softness that pulsed around her seeking fingers… it was so much better than her dreams. Hermione guided Ginny's free hand to her breast, and mewed as Ginny pulled and twisted the nipple.

"Yes, oh yes, just like that, don't stop. Please don't stop," gasped Hermione as her legs began to tremble.

Ginny had no intention of stopping, her heart pounded and her ears rang as she felt the woman she loved melt in her embrace. Hermione's breath came in gasps, she shook, she trembled, she –

"For you Gin, I - I'm c- coming - for you - Oh GOD!"

Ginny's fingers were squeezed in a heated velvet vise, and the shower was suddenly wetter than it had been. They slid together down the tile wall of the shower, and they kissed until the water began to cool.

"Ginny, my love, we need to get out of here…" Hermione breathed.

"Anything you say, love," Ginny replied as she helped Hermione to her feet. Ginny turned off the water and supported her rubber-legged lover out of the shower. "Do you need to sit down?" she asked.

"Frankly, I could use a nap. These emotional extremes have worn me out, I've never been so upset and so happy in such a short time. And I've never had an orgasm to compare with that one."

"Good," Ginny told her, "but they'll get better. Everything will get better now." Ginny found her wand and dried them both off. "I'm kind of tired too, let's go to bed."

They crawled under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms, it was evening before they woke.

"Gods, Hermione, you are so much more than I ever dreamed," Ginny greeted her upon awakening, "and I dreamed a lot. You melt me, you burn me, you fill me, and you empty me."

"I'm fat," Hermione countered.

"You, my love and my lover, are what a woman was meant to be. Soft, and strong, and brilliant, and sensual, and passionate, and so damn sexy that I fear I will simply DIE of desire in your presence. I wouldn't change the least bit of you. Except maybe that modest streak, I would purely love to do you in front of strangers"

"Ginny! That's – that's – why would you want to?"

"Because you're mine now, and I want to show you off. I want to brag, I'm a jock, Hermione."

"But I'm _dumpy!_" Hermione protested. "I could understand ME showing off YOU, but honestly, Ginny my love, I'm nothing special to look at, really."

"Like I said before, you were always a little slow. Are you willing to let me prove it to you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"There is a lesbian club near here. No guys, and everyone there is very respectful of relationships, and _very_ appreciative of hot women. Hermione, you may not be what Hollywood is after right now, but I can absolutely promise you that anyone who really loves women would crawl through broken glass on their hands and knees to get to you. I know I would."

"Do you expect me to get naked in front of a bunch of strangers?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Not at all, I just want the chance to show you how beautiful you are, and how desirable. Nobody will see anything but how much I want you. I promise."

"But you're a famous Quidditch player, everyone will recognize you. Or is this a Muggle club?"

"I want them to recognize me, and no, it's a Witches club. You might be surprised who's there."

"I trust not Millicent Bullstrode," Hermione said dryly.

"Actually, Millie owns the club, she and Pansy Parkinson."

"You have to be joking! Millicent – a lesbi- oh. Yes, I can see that now, but _Pansy?"_ Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yup. Like a three Galleon coin. But she's rich, and the club is good, and Pansy doesn't care if you're Pureblood, "Mudblood", or Muggle. Pansy is all about the pussy."

"Oh dear," mumbled Hermione.

"The food is good too, get dressed and let's go."

The nearest thing to fitting Hermione that they found was very stretchy, and very tight. It was a sleeveless, silvery sheath of some magical fabric that displayed plenty of leg and an impressive amount of cleavage.

"I can't possibly go out in public wearing this," protested Hermione, "I look like Bibendum."

"Bullshit, you look like Eve, and you make me wet just looking at you," countered Ginny.

"Perhaps, but I already know that you're a bit off, love. I accept that you find me desirable, and I take joy in it, but the average witch, lesbian or not, is going to hurl."

"A hundred galleons says you're wrong," Ginny said bluntly.

"Don't be silly, and how do we judge? You can't measure desire."

"Okay. Go with me, I promise not to let anyone see anything they shouldn't, except for your face when you come. That, I will share with the other women, and they will thank me for it, and you will understand what a fabulous woman you are. Okay?"

"You're serious, aren't you?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Damn right. 'Mione, you're hotter than the sun."

"Nonsense, but under the terms as stipulated, I agree. Best to disillusion you quickly," Hermione replied.

"Same to you. Now, let's raid Fleur's closet for me…"

What they found for Ginny was a red leather mini and a black tank top, and black leather boots high enough to make Ginny as tall as Hermione. "Try these on," Ginny said as she handed Hermione a pair of grey suede boots, "we can adjust them if we need to."

"They are a little snug," Hermione admitted as she reached for her wand. "Oh! I can adjust this dress too! I should have thought of that earlier."

"Don't you dare," Ginny said as she took the wand from her hand, "you look perfect."

"Ginny, I'll be embarrassed," Hermione protested.

"Why?"

"You know why. Besides, I think it's rude to expose strangers to this," she gestured at her body.

"So if they thought you looked good, it would make a difference?" asked Ginny.

"Well of course, everyone likes to be admired, but I've never drawn much attention for my looks. Except at the Christmas ball that time, but that was only because I was a little less ugly."

"You have to get over this, Hermione. I don't have a problem with you being modest, like I said, it's cute. But I can't have you thinking you're not attractive, so trust me. Try this, and if I'm wrong I'll never try and make you do something like this again. Deal?"

"All right then, but I hope you're ready to console me through a crying jag when I get laughed at."

"I'm always ready to console you, but I'm not worried about that happening tonight. But I do have a question for you, if you don't mind," Ginny asked.

"Of course not, ask me anything."

"It's kind of – intimate," Ginny temporized.

"For goodness' sake Gin, we just had sex in the shower. How much more intimate can it be?"

"Fair point. Okay, here goes then… I like it, I mean I _really_ like it, but what made you decide to go bare down there?" Hermione blushed again, she had been doing a lot of that since Ginny had pounced.

"Well, it was because when I thought of –" the rest of the reply was an unintelligible mumble.

" 'Mione?" queried Ginny. Hermione drew a huge breath.

"It was because when I used to imagine making love with you it seemed to me that it would be better for both of us this way. The hair on my head is hard enough to deal with, and I'd never properly feel your tongue on me there through all of that shrubbery." Ginny gaped.

"And you don't think you're sexy?" Ginny asked in wonder. Hermione shrugged. "We need to go right now, or I'm going to tear that thing off of you and eat you with a spoon."

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

"You're killing me. Come on," Ginny said as she took Hermione by the hand and walked to the apparition point. "I'll drive since I know where it is, okay?" Hermione nodded assent, and the couple vanished, reappearing in a narrow, but very clean alleyway. "Millie and Pansy set this up, it's a Muggle-shielded point and the enchantment prevents collisions with other arrivals. Let's go!"

Hermione was still dreading it, but Ginny's enthusiasm was infectious, so she actually had a bit of a smile on her face as they entered the club. The place had an elegant atmosphere without being pretentious, cloth-covered tables, leather- seated booths, dark corners, a dance floor that passed from light into shadows, all-in-all it was a very pleasant place, and it was full of women. Women of every description, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hermione felt herself relax a little.

"Weasley!" said a voice Hermione had not heard in years, and she couldn't suppress an icy trickle of dread. "Long time since you were here," Millicent observed as she approached them. She looked sort of like Hermione remembered, except for the smile that truly transformed her face. "I see you brought your own yummies," Millie said as she frankly appraised Hermione. "The girls here will be disappointed, but it's not like you ever took one of them home, anyway. Who's your friend?"

"She's more than a friend, Millie, she's my life," Ginny replied, "and you already know her." Millicent stared at Hermione for a long moment, Hermione maintained a nervous silence.

_"Granger?"_ gasped Millie.

"The one and only," Ginny assured her.

"Goddess, Granger, you're fuckin' _hot_. Pans, get over here!" Pansy arrived in a slither of black silk and a waft of very expensive perfume.

"Ginny! Great to see you again, and is this gorgeous creature my birthday present?" Pansy was not shy.

"Nope. This one is all mine. You're welcome to look though," Ginny said generously.

"Oh, I'm looking," Pansy said in admiration, "I have to say, Gin, I like your taste in women, I get tired of the scrawny look that passes for sexy today. This one is a woman all right," Pansy licked her lips. Hermione was rendered speechless, but she also felt a tiny tingle in her stomach.

"It's good to see you again, Pansy," Hermione ventured, not quite sure if it really was, just yet.

_"Hermione Granger…"_ breathed Pansy, "damn. Do you suppose if I hadn't been such a bitch back in school that I'd have had a shot here?"

"You never would have," Ginny promised, "I've been hunting her since second year, I spent first year working out how."

"Rats," said Pansy, "but on the bright side, you two are going to sell a lot of drinks for us tonight. Your money's no good here tonight ladies, I'll get a table ready for you." Pansy slithered off.

"So Millie, are you and Pansy…" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Not really, Pansy is still sowing wild oats, actually both of us are, so if you two ever want a little strange in the mix, give us a call, okay?"

"This is going to take some getting used to," Hermione said slowly, "the last time we were together you were sort of trying to kill me, and now you want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah, well, Pansy and I were both kind of idiots back then; Voldemort messed up a lot of heads. I'm glad we didn't manage to kill you Granger, it would have been a waste of first-class stuff. You guys have fun, okay?" Millicent took her leave and headed to greet some new arrivals.

Hermione turned to Ginny with shock plain on her face.

"Told you so," Ginny smirked.

"You put them up to that, didn't you?"

"No, I swear," Ginny answered, "now lets go to the table Pans got for us, and I warn you, it's going to be conspicuous. Pansy is a businesswoman, and we're good for business."

"Conspicuous", was not too strong a word. The table was in full view of the dance floor and spotlighted. It was also on a slightly elevated platform. A buzz ran through the crowd as they sat down.

"Ginny," Hermione said to her, "I feel like I'm in a display case."

"We are," admitted Ginny, "and do you think Pansy would have put us here if she thought nobody would look?"

It was in Hermione's mind to point out that it was Ginny who rated the display, and while that was undoubtedly true, even Hermione was not so insecure as to miss the hungry looks that came her way. The tingle grew stronger.

A server arrived with some appetizers and a wine list, and when Hermione went to put her napkin in her lap she felt a jolt run through her.

"Ginny!" she hissed, "if I so much as twitch, everyone here could see my knickers!"

"So twitch," Ginny shrugged, "are you wearing knickers?"

"Barely, Fleur's things are kind of – exotic."

"Look around, 'Mione, exotic is the order of the day. Listen, one reason I like this place is because it's safe for women, safe for us to admire each other and feel sexy. Every now and then someone might get a little out of line but Millie takes care of that. You don't have to put on a show, but relax; nobody is going to think ill of you because your knickers show a little, its part of the fun." Ginny raised her hand and the server appeared, Ginny ordered wine, and the server grinned at her and then winked at Hermione.

"See? Fun," Ginny told her. Hermione actually began to relax a little, but she sat with her knees firmly together. The wine arrived, and it proved to be very good. It also helped Hermione to feel more at ease. "Want to dance?" Ginny asked as she topped off Hermione's glass.

"Not just yet, I want to get used to the place a little more, and is the music always fast like this?"

"The DJ will play whatever anyone wants, especially if they're sitting at this table," Ginny promised.

"Good, because it would be hard for you to do me on the dance floor with this racket playing," Hermione said bluntly as she looked hungrily into Ginny's eyes. Ginny felt a little spasm in her panties, and a tiny bit of humidity.

"I was kind of kidding about that," whispered Ginny.

"You better not have been," countered Hermione, "you wanted me to feel sexy and desirable, and it's starting to work. Unless you're ashamed for people to see you with me, that is." The look on Hermione's face gave the lie to that statement, and she languidly shifted her legs a little. Two couples collided on the dance floor, and Hermione smiled broadly at Ginny. "You were right, this is fun," admitted Hermione.

"God, you're sexy, 'Mione," breathed Ginny, "you aren't gonna dump me for one of those chicks drooling over you are you?"

"Never, and you aren't going to dump me for one of the ones drooling over you either, because neither one of us alone will ever be hot as we are together. It's a chemical thing, trust me, I'm the brightest witch of our age," Hermione said in a voice that curled Ginny's toes.

"I've created a monster," Ginny mused. Hermione passed the tip of her tongue over her lips and remained silent.

"Can I have your autograph, Ginny?" asked a timid voice.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing," Ginny answered as she shook off the daze. The girl handed Ginny a quill and extended her forearm.

"Make it to 'Willa', please," asked the girl. Ginny scrawled an autograph on the girl's arm in a looping script, and the girls eyes shone with excitement. "Thanks Ginny!" she exclaimed as she hurried back to her friends.

"Does that happen often?" Hermione asked.

"Often enough, part of the job, there would be no pro Quidditch without the fans."

"Every woman in this place is jealous of me right now," Hermione said smugly.

"That's just what I was thinking. More wine?"

"One more," said Hermione as she crossed her legs, "and then I want to dance…" Ginny shifted uneasily in her seat.

_"What have I done…"_ Ginny thought to herself. Ginny poured the wine and her eyes widened as Hermione drained the glass in one go.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said as she stood and picked up her small bag, "I want to visit the loo. Why don't you get the DJ set up to play something slow?" Hermione walked away, and Ginny's were not the only pair of eyes staring at the sway of her hips.

Ginny went and found Pansy, and a wide grin spread across the face of the Slytherin graduate as Ginny explained what she wanted.

By the time Ginny returned to their table Hermione was back, and as she and Ginny approached the dance floor the music changed, and most of the lights went out, leaving only some pencil spots making bright circles on the floor. The music was light classical, piano and guitar, and Hermione molded herself to Ginny and simply let the feel of this woman she loved and the sound of the music carry her away.

Hermione nuzzled Ginny's neck as they danced, she threaded her fingers into the red hair, and she softly touched Ginny's ear with her tongue. "I'm yours…" Hermione whispered to Ginny, "all of me, forever."

Ginny's hands slid down Hermione's back to her hips, and she held their lower bodies tightly together. It restricted their dancing a lot, but this was really another kind of dance, and they were not the only couple dancing. Hermione saw others similarly lost in each other when her eyes drifted open, and the sight added to the liquid feeling that overtook her.

Ginny led them through a lighted spot, and Hermione chose that moment to kiss her.

"Damn, Millie," said Pansy as they watched Hermione and Ginny, "I knew Weasley was hot, but how on earth did we ever think Granger was a dog?"

"No idea, but the two of them are starting a lot of fires tonight, I hope we have enough booze."

Hermione and Ginny passed back into the deep shadows, and Ginny's hands slid to Hermione's bottom and squeezed. "Mmmmmm…" purred Hermione against the skin of Ginny's neck. Hermione trailed her fingers down the side of Ginny's face, Ginny tried to catch them with her lips, but the fingers slid on down her neck and kept going until Hermione was cupping a breast. Ginny's breath hitched as Hermione teased her nipple with a thumb and sucked on the side of her neck. "Mmmm… yes…" breathed Hermione.

Ginny eased them back through the light, the spot picking highlights from their hair and glinting from the wet that Hermione's tongue had left on Ginny's neck. All conversation had ceased, the couples dancing were far too involved in each other for speech, and the patrons not dancing were fully occupied by the charged atmosphere of the room and the sight of the couples. Especially the redhead and the brunette that now drifted back into shadow.

Ginny slowly eased her right hand around to Hermione's thigh, and then slid it in between their bodies. "Mmm-hmm," whispered Hermione as her teeth nipped Ginny's earlobe, "all yours…" Ginny's heart raced as her fingers slipped under the hem of Hermione's dress and slowly quested upward until they met…

"God, 'Mione," moaned Ginny as her fingers came to the smoothness of Hermione's pussy, unimpeded by any scrap of fabric.

"I couldn't ruin Fleur's panties, now, could I love," Hermione muttered, "now please baby, make me come for you." Ginny traced Hermione's lips with her fingers, and was rewarded by a sigh of content that was replaced by a hiss of desire as she entered the wet heat between those lips.

Hermione gasped softly into the hollow of Ginny's neck as the fingers curled inside her, unerringly finding that certain place that made a shudder run through her body. "Yessss, oh yes, Gin, oh, oh…" Hermione panted softly.

A few other couples drifted nearer to them, but as they were no longer dancing so much as swaying in place it was no matter. Hermione's eyes opened and met the hungry gaze of a blonde who was similarly involved with her partner. They smiled at each other, and a soft moan slipped from Hermione as Ginny thrust rhythmically inside her, pressuring her clit with the heel of her hand. The blonde gasped, and that couple eased towards a darker place.

Hermione teased Ginny's ear with her tongue and slid a hand into the neck of Ginny's top, stretching the fabric until she could grasp Ginny's nipple with her fingers. "Not now," Ginny breathed, "put your arms around my neck." Hermione complied, and Ginny sped up her fingers inside Hermione, and pressed harder on her clit. Ginny felt a quiver in Hermione's legs, and felt her hips start to buck a tiny bit. She caught Hermione's ear in her teeth, and bit lightly before whispering to her, "Come on baby, come on…"

The motion of Hermione's hips increased, and her eyes found those of a brunette standing alone nearby, Hermione ran her tongue up Ginny's neck and smiled at the girl, whose mouth dropped open slightly as her hand slid into the waist of her pants.

"Almost there…" Hermione breathed, "almost, al-almost, oh yes baby, oh yes, yesyesye-" Hermione fastened her teeth in the juncture of Ginny's neck and collarbone, trying not to bite too hard as she came.

"God 'Mione, but I do love you so," Ginny said, and Hermione let her head fall back limply as Ginny spun her through the light once more. The spotlight burned the image of Hermione's face into the mind of nearly everyone in the room, the image of a woman totally in love, and totally loved, and utterly complete.

Ginny made a couple judicious arrangements to their clothes, and they simply stood in each other's arms for a time. Hermione stirred, and then reached for Ginny's hand and sucked the fingers clean.

"I never in my life imagined that I would say this," Pansy's voice said from nearby, "but you, Hermione Granger, are the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Told you so," Ginny said with a grin, "and you owe me a hundred galleons."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lash_Larue  
>Title: The Hunter and the Hunted<br>Pairing: Ginny/Hermione - Pansy  
>Rating: Adult<br>Summary: Hermione discovers something about herself  
>Warnings: Girlsex, see original prompt<br>Word Count: 1050  
>Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling<p>

"The Hunter and the Hunted"

I can't believe it.

Ginny Weasley shows up at my club with her new girlfriend and it's Hermione Granger. More than that, Granger is hot. Damn hot, and she doesn't believe it, which of course makes her even hotter.

So I, being a sharp businesswoman, put those two on display. I'm having fun watching Granger be uncomfortable with all the attention and then she downs a few glasses of my best white wine and Weasley takes her out on the floor and does her in front of the whole joint. Nobody could see a thing but Grangers' face, though the dress she was wearing let you know there was a real woman inside it. There were women wanking all over the place and I was just about to break my rule and pick up a customer when Granger sucked her girlfriend's fingers clean right in front of me.

But that's not what I can't believe.

Weasley helped her back to their table, because Granger was a bit rubber legged, not that I could blame her. Granger put her head on Weasley's shoulder and sat real still for a while, and then I noticed one of her hands sliding up Weasley's thigh. She sat up straight like she'd been caught falling asleep in class, and waved me over to the table.

"Have you got somewhere private that Gin and I can borrow for a while?" she asks. "Because what I want to do to her I don't think even you would want me to do out here." Weasley's eyes bulge a little at that, and I guess maybe mine do too. Anyway it takes me a minute to find my voice, but I remember saying something like "Sure, follow me." And I take them to my office. It's a nice place, big leather sofa, lots of good chairs. I spend a lot of time there; anyway, Granger looks around and her eyes land on the sofa and she licks her lips. I figure it's time for me to disappear and I tell them to make themselves at home and I'm at the door when I hear Granger call my name.

"Yes?" I say.

"I'm not sharing her," Granger says, "but you can stay if you want to watch."

I figure it's even money whose mouth falls open wider, mine or Weasley's, but if Ginny has anything to say Granger's tongue cuts it off and then she's pushing Weasley down onto the sofa and dragging her ass to the edge of it and this little thong goes flying and I catch a glimpse of red that settles an old bet before Weasley's lap is covered up by that huge cloud of hair.

I kind of sleepwalk over to a chair right opposite them and fall into it. Weasley's eyes meet mine for just a moment and then she's somewhere else altogether, her eyes are still open but I have no idea what she's seeing.

So there I am in my office watching while Hermione-fucking-Granger eats her girl out on my sofa. I have no idea how much practice Granger has had but there is no doubting her sincerity, or her effectiveness, judging from what I can see of Weasly.

I would have pegged Weasley for a screamer, and maybe she usually is, but there is nothing usual about this. I don't even bother with my tits because that swamp between my legs is screaming for attention and I might have torn my skirt a little.

There isn't much sound, just a wet sort of noise from behind all that hair, and an occasional kind of gasping sound from Weasley as she gulps in some air. She doesn't seem to be breathing out at all, maybe Granger is sucking the air out through her pussy but whatever she is doing it has Weasley dragging those boots with heels like knives up Grangers back and pulling up her dress while she does it. I am wondering how such a short girl could have such long legs when I realize that Granger isn't wearing knickers and that her slick pussy is winking at me from under that real woman's ass and I'm making more noise than both of them and I can't even _blink_ because I'm afraid I'll miss something.

I can see Granger's arm moving, and the muscles on Weasley's arms and legs tensing up, her eyes are closed now and her fingers are digging into my leather upholstery as her head begins to rock from side to side and I've got my legs draped over the arms of my chair while I frantically try to put out the fire in my cunt.

And now Weasley is shaking like she's being crucioed or something, and her heels are drumming on Granger's ass and Granger's arm is a blur and Weasley's back arches hard and she finally turns loose of all that air she's been gulping down in a great big whoosh and she's just kind of feebly twitching now and Granger is _still_ going at her like she wants her more than straight "O's" on her N.E.W.T.'s.

Finally it looks like Granger has had enough, and she turns around, sitting on the floor in front of me with all that wild-ass hair and her head pillowed on her girl's pussy and her face covered with come and her dress up and her legs open and her bald pussy is all swollen and red like I know mine is and she's staring at me with those huge brown eyes not saying a fucking word while I try and stab myself to death with one hand while scrubbing my clit with the other and staring, staring, staring back at her.

I'm wondering what her tits look like, or maybe I say something because she pulls that designer sock she's wearing down below her rack and then she wipes her face with her hands and rubs that stuff on her chest like it was body lotion and I'm falling, falling, falling…

My eyes open and those brown pools are inches from me and I wonder how I ever thought they were muddy and she smells like very expensive soap and pussy and she smiles at me and says "Thanks, Pans," and then they're both gone.

I still can't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Lash_Larue  
>Title: The Hunters Part three<br>Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others mentioned  
>Rating: PG-13 to R for language and concepts<br>Summary: Bill, Fleur, and Victoire come home  
>Warnings:Not really for this chapter, setting things up<br>Word Count: 4400  
>Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling<p>

"Preparation"

"Molly tells me that you two let Ginny and Hermione go to your home to stay, Bill," Arthur Weasley said to his son.

"Yes, they obviously couldn't stay here, and the place was empty. She's my sister, Dad," Bill said to the disapproving look on the elder Weasley's face.

"Of course, just so long as they are gone before you return it will do no harm. We can't have my granddaughter being exposed to that sort of thing you know," he said heartily as he beamed at Victoire.

Bill closed his eyes as Fleur rose gracefully to her feet.

"What we cannot have, Monsieur Weasley, is _our daughter _being exposed to such ignorance and prejudice. I am leaving now with Victoire, Bill. I will see you at my parents'. Thank you for your hospitality Molly, _you_ are welcome in our home at any time."

With that Fleur carried her child to the fireplace and flooed away.

"Can't you control your wife, Bill? That was outrageous!"

Bill closed his eyes as Molly rose tiredly to her feet.

"Come with me Arthur, we need to talk," she said quietly.

"Not now Molly, surely-"

"Now, Arthur. This has gone too far already and if you don't come to your senses you are going to lose more than three daughters and a son. And I will not allow you to keep my grandchildren from me."

"What are you on about?"

"I will be very surprised if Ginny, Hermione, or Fleur ever set foot in this house again, and they are all daughters to me and have been to you. As for the son, well I can't see Harry coming back either. Now will you come with me or do you want to talk about this in front of Bill?"

"No worries Mum, I'll just round up our things and join Fleur and Victoire. I'm sorry for the trouble," Bill said as he prepared to beat a retreat.

"You have nothing to apologize for, darling. Give my love to Fleur and Victoire, and to Ginny and Hermione when you see them."

"Right Mum, see you later Dad," Bill hurried gratefully away.

"Now then Arthur, what in Merlin's name is _wrong_ with you?"

xxxx

"Mmmmm," purred Hermione as she woke to see Ginny staring into her eyes, "I could get used to this."

"Good, because you're stuck with me. You amaze me, Hermione Granger."

"I think I may have surprised Pansy a bit as well, and I know I surprised myself. I'm not sorry though," Hermione said as she kissed Ginny's nose. "And don't worry, I kept you covered, Pansy didn't see much of you."

"Wasn't worried, I'm plenty used to being naked around other women, although that _was_ the first time I've ever been eaten in front of one. And _Merlin_ 'Mione, I – I never felt anything like it, never, not even close." Hermione smiled lazily at her lover. "I guess Pans got an eyeful of you though, huh?" grinned Ginny.

"All that there was to see, yes. It just really got to me, seeing the effect I had on her, I felt powerful, and desirable, and sexy, and I had never really felt like that until you took me on the dance floor. Thank you Ginny, you helped me to see myself in a new way."

"Do you want to go back?"

"To the club? Sure, sometime, not tonight though, and I don't see giving Pansy another private showing. Now then, we have two days before Bill and Fleur get back, and I want you all to myself. And of course we'll have to allow time to straighten the place up before they arrive," Hermione said.

"Won't take long, we haven't made any mess," Ginny countered.

"Not yet," Hermione agreed, "but I want you in every room of this lovely cottage, and on the stairs, on that charming little balcony, and anyplace else that comes to mind." Ginny stared at her, round-eyed and slack jawed. "But first I want a swim." Hermione got out of bed and padded naked across the floor, pausing at the door to look back at Ginny. "Coming?"

"Nearly, won't take much more," Ginny informed her as she hastened to join her.

The water was still cold, but they didn't mind so much, and Hermione found that she could after all do that right there out in the open. Her lips drew Ginny's taut nipple between them, and their eyes closed as they got lost in one another.

So it was that they did not see the two older women pass by hand-in-hand on the beach.

"Look Min, isn't that sweet?" posed the shorter of the two, her yellow-gold eyes sparkling with joy.

"Madame Hooch, I am shocked at you! Imagine, spying on your former students in this manner! You know very well that we won't hear a thing at this distance without a spell," she chastised as she flicked her wand, "now keep walking, but slowly. We don't want to miss this do we?" Minerva said happily.

"Not a bit of it," agreed Hooch, "and it's about damn time. Never saw two girls more suited to each other."

"Never?" McGonagall asked with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Once," Hooch corrected herself as she planted a kiss on her long-time lover, "just once."

xxxx

"I think we're done, Gin," Hermione said as she collapsed at the kitchen table, "did we miss anything?"

"Footprints on the ceiling," Ginny replied, pointing, and she cast a cleaning spell.

"Oh, I overdid the levicorpus thing, huh?"

"No, I'd say you got it just about right," Ginny said with a grin. "They should be here soon though, I wonder if we should start breakfast for them?"

"Great idea, Sis," Bill said as he appeared in the kitchen fireplace with a pile of luggage. "Fleur's folks fed us breakfast of course, but I could do with another!"

"He's part Hobbit," Ginny informed Hermione.

"The girls will be along later, Fleur wanted some Mother-Daughter-Daughter time with Apolline and Victoire," Bill explained.

"Ham or bacon with your eggs?" Ginny asked as she headed for the fridge.

"Both!" Bill said with a grin.

"Stupid of me to ask," admitted Ginny.

"Bill," began Hermione, "I really want to thank you for letting us come here. It's been lovely, and after that scene at the Burrow… well, it's really very good of you to let us stay here knowing how your father feels." Bill flushed red.

"I'm really sorry about that Hermione, Ginny. I knew Dad wasn't all that open-minded on the subject, but I was really shocked at his reaction. He even tried telling Fleur to keep Victoire away from you two," Bill said, slowly shaking his head.

"How'd that work out for him?" Ginny asked archly.

"About like you'd think. Fleur left immediately after informing Mum that _she _was welcome here anytime and telling Dad in not so many words that he isn't likely to see Victoire or the new one much in future."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bill, we didn't mean to cause so much trouble," Hermione said, crestfallen.

"Bullshit, we didn't cause any trouble," Ginny said belligerently, her hands on her hips.

"She's right 'Mione, all you two did was fall in love, it's his problem. Well, that and Mum. Mum was getting set to explain a few things to him when I left."

"Oh dear," muttered Hermione.

"Serves him right," Ginny spoke up, "he's not only insulting us, but Mum as well."

"I just don't _understand!_" Hermione said in anguish. "This is just not like him at all; he has always been so kind to everyone…"

"Mum will sort it out," Bill said confidently, "now then, what have you two been up to?" Hermione turned scarlet.

xxxx

"We want you both to consider this as your home until you can find a suitable place of your own," Fleur told them that afternoon.

"We don't want to be a bother," Ginny said.

"You will not be a bother, I have never seen the house so clean," Fleur complimented them, "and you will be good company for Victoire and I while Bill is away. It is important for Victoire to be around people in love, and I know zat Harry would welcome you at his house, but it is rather gloomy, n'est ce pas?"

"Just a bit," Hermione admitted, "I've been staying there because it's close to work, but so has Ron, and I'm not anxious to see him again."

"I'd like to see him," muttered Ginny as she massaged her knuckles.

"That's settled then," Bill said decisively, "and I doubt Ron will be at Harry's much longer. Harry was very upset by the whole thing, and before either of you start up again, this is _not your fault._ Clear?" Ginny and Hermione nodded. "I have some acquaintances at the bank that are in real estate, you two decide where you want to live and I'll help you find something you'll like. I might be able to swing a little deal on a mortgage if you want to buy," he said with a wink.

"You're the best brother ever, Bill," Ginny said fervently.

"Not much competition there, but thanks. I knew Ron was a prat, but I have to say that old Perce surprised me a bit. Best stinging hex I've ever seen, too. Although not quite in the same class as your bat-bogey, of course, Gin."

"How is Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Bit sad, he sort of knew how Dad felt about that, but I think he was still disappointed. And I don't think he'll be going to the Burrow much anymore either. You see, Charlie is gay," Bill told them.

"I kind of wondered why he never brought a girl home," Ginny said slowly, "he's a pretty good-looking guy, and he's got all those sexy scars. We'll have him over once we get our place, okay 'Mione?"

"Of course," agreed Hermione. "You know, I think Harry might be gay as well, as long as we're on the subject."

"He is," Fleur said softly, "and so is Ron."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Hermione "After the way he acted, and how he is always trying to swallow Lavender's face?" Fleur shrugged.

"You cannot hide that from a Veela. Ron is miserable because he cannot come to terms with himself, and that is a journey he must at least begin on his own."

"Well, I'm not gonna be the one to tell him," Ginny said, "say, do you think he and Harry…"

"Non," Fleur said with a smile, "there is not the spark between them, but in time, per'aps Harry can help Ron to accept himself."

"Time to lighten the mood," Bill declared, "did you two have any fun over the weekend?"

"Well, we did go to a nice dance club," Ginny told him.

"Great! You should see Fleur dance, she's amazing!" Bill crowed. "I can't begin to keep up with her, it's like I don't have knees or something. You should take her with you sometime."

"Ummm, " began Hermione hesitantly, "it's kind of a 'woman's' club."

"I am a woman," Fleur pointed out.

"It's a lesbian witches club," Ginny clarified.

"Would I have to take a test?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"No, but you'd sure get hit on." Fleur shrugged.

"It has happened before, is the music any good?"

"It is, and I'm damn sure Pansy Parkinson would make certain that they played anything you wanted," Ginny told her.

"Parkinson?" Bill asked. "The girl that was screaming for us to give Harry to Voldemort? That Parkinson?"

"The same," Hermione informed him, "she's changed though."

"Still, a small lesson might be in order," murmured Fleur, "she is a lesbian?"

"Oh yeah," confirmed Ginny.

"Have fun baby;" Bill said with a grin, "it will give me some daddy/daughter time with Victoire before I go on my trip. Ginny, you and Hermione are in for a treat, Fleur will bring down the house."

"Bill, you embarrass me," Fleur said teasingly.

"You don't mind if a club full of dykes pants after your wife?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"I don't own her, and I trust her, and she needs to have a little fun. Fleur can handle herself, and I'm sure they know how to deal with anyone who gets carried away, and you'll be there with her. Besides, Parkinson has a little payback coming. I just wish I could be there," Bill said.

"You'd never pass the physical, big brother," Ginny assured him.

"Is the food edible?" Fleur asked.

"It's quite good," Ginny told her.

"When does the club open?"

"Six," Ginny answered.

"Then we shall have to hurry," Fleur said as she stood, "come with me," and she left the room.

"It's only two," Hermione said blankly.

"Fleur means business," Bill told them, "and some things she doesn't like to use magic for. You've never really seen her turn the Veela loose, have you?"

"Well, she certainly turned Hogwarts upside-down," Ginny recalled.

"Then you haven't seen it. It's something, I promise," Bill grinned at them.

"I thought the thrall didn't work on women?" Hermione questioned.

"A popular misconception, it just doesn't have as much power on people who are not sexually _attracted_ to women. And quite aside from that, she is still Fleur."

"Oh," Hermione breathed.

"Where are you two?" called Fleur from upstairs.

"Go, have fun," Bill said as he shooed them away. _"Parkinson, you are just-so-screwed!"_ Bill thought gleefully.

Ginny and Hermione entered the master bedroom to find Fleur rummaging through her closet.

"What did you wear to the club last time?" she asked them.

"Mione wore this," Ginny said as she took the silver sheath from the hanger.

"Excellent," Fleur said appraisingly, "of course it will never do to show up in zee same thing, so…" she gave a flick of her wand and the dress turned the color of blood. "Shoes?" Fleur asked, and Ginny pointed to the grey boots. "Not zis time, I think," Fleur said pensively, and she produced a pair of spike-heeled shoes the same color as the dress.

"I can't-" began Hermione.

"Of course you can, the shoes are charmed, and quite easy to dance in, and this dress will be stunning on you. Fleur knows best, d'accord? Now then, Ginny, for you…" It was short and shiny and the color of emeralds, it had long sleeves and nearly no back at all, and Ginny's eyes lit up when she saw it. Hermione's mouth watered a little. "Shoes?" Ginny pointed to the black boots she had worn before. "Perfect, with one slight change," Fleur said, and with another flick of her wand the shafts of the boots resolved into an intricate lattice of straps. "Now into the shower with you both, do not dawdle, and do not dry your hair, go."

They went.

"Forceful, isn't she?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the shower.

"A bit, yes, I think this is going to be fun though."

"So do I," Hermione agreed.

Hermione and Ginny emerged from the bath wrapped in towels to find Fleur standing naked, looking at some dresses laid out on her bed.

"Holy -!" blurted Hermione.

"Thank you," Fleur said matter-of-factly, "get rid of the towels, this is no time for modesty." There was no disobeying Fleur in this mood; they got rid of the towels. "'Ermione, you are absolutely magnificent, I am jealous," said Fleur, "Ginny you are indeed fortunate. Here, rub this into each other's hair while I shower. I won't be long." She handed them an unmarked bottle and disappeared into the bath.

"Did you see her, Ginny?" asked Hermione numbly.

"I've seen her before, remember? But the first time is a shock, I admit."

"She's –"

"Absolutely perfect, yep."

"She cannot possibly be jealous of me," Hermione protested.

"I wouldn't advise telling Fleur what she can and cannot be," Ginny counseled, "now let's get this stuff in our hair so we don't get in trouble. We are in the presence of genius, and it would behoove us to do as we're told."

They had barely finished when Fleur reappeared, her skin glowing from the hot water. She took up the bottle and rubbed the liquid into her hair.

"This is a Veela hair potion," she explained, "it adapts to the individual's own hair and brings out the best in it. Now then, you first Ginny, sit." Ginny sat, and Fleur went to work on her hair, Hermione tried not to stare at Fleur. Fleur caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled at her. "It is alright to look, 'Ermione, tonight is for us to be admired, why should we not admire each other, d'accord?"

"She's right you know," Ginny agreed.

"I think a simple upsweep for you, Ginny," Fleur said as she worked on Ginny's hair, "and of course we must allow a few strands to fall carelessly on your neck. What do you think, 'Ermione?"

"Works for me," Hermione answered as she stared at the glowing red wisps of hair floating on the back of Ginny's neck.

"No subtlety tonight," Fleur declared as she opened a case and began working on Ginny's face.

"I don't usually wear makeup, Fleur," Ginny protested.

"No, and you do not need it, but tonight is different, now relax and leave zis to me," Fleur told her without pausing. Hermione watched, fascinated, as Fleur brought out the natural color in Ginny's face and then applied eye shadow and lipstick the color of the dress Ginny was to wear, along with black liner and some truly amazing mascara. "Et voila!" Fleur exclaimed, and she handed Ginny a mirror.

"How the hell did you put all this green stuff on my face and make it look natural?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"The colors go well with you, that is why you are nude, so that I can match the shading to all of you, not just your face. And using good cosmetics instead of magic allows for better control. Sit, 'Ermione."

Hermione sat.

Fleur looked at Hermione minutely, and Hermione was very aware of the nude part-Veela so close to her. Ginny thought that was quite funny.

"Your hair will not take so much work as Ginny's" Fleur declared.

"What? You're kidding, right? Ginny's hair is like silk, but mine is all over the place!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oui, it is wild and untamed, just like you," Fleur agreed, "we shall not put zis merveilleux stuff in a cage." Fleur set to work with brush and comb, and Hermione was surprised not to feel the usual tugging. Apparently the hair potion was quite effective. "Ginny, what do you zink?" Fleur asked.

"Amazing, it looks kind of like it usually does, but more _her_ somehow," Ginny answered.

"Bon, now for your face…"

"Good luck there," muttered Hermione.

"Zis will be a bit more involved than Ginny, we must be dramatic, but we do not want to overwhelm your complexion." Hermione was a lot more interested in Fleur's complexion, but she was getting more comfortable with the proximity of the flawless skin. Finally – "Ginny, is she not stunning?"

"Fuck…" said Ginny in honest wonder.

"Fine by me," Hermione allowed, she was maybe not all that used to Fleur after all.

"If you must, but I will be most displeased if you two ruin my work, better to wait, it will make it better. Now zen 'Ermione," Fleur handed her the mirror.

"Who's tha- _Merlin!_" gasped Hermione. Had Fleur told her what she was going to do, Hermione would have sworn that she would look like a clown. Her hair did indeed look much the same, but there was no hint of the usual frizziness, just an abundance of wavy brown hair that played by its own rules. Her lips matched the color of the dress, and that same color was lightly scattered over her eyelids along with a charcoal that made the red seem redder and her eyes look huge. The deep brown of her eyes caught hints of the red as well. "I look like a vampire!"

"Oui," agreed Fleur, "beautiful and dangerous, n'est ce pas? Here," Fleur said as she opened a drawer and tossed black lace panties to them both. "No thongs tonight, these are meant to be seen, get dressed while I put on my face."

"Umm, Fleur, how are we going to get the dresses on without messing up our hair and stuff?" asked Ginny.

"Step into them," Fleur answered.

"Oh, right."

Ginny and Hermione carefully dressed while Fleur finished her own makeup. It did not take long, for Fleur well knew what worked for her. Finished dressing, the couple watched as Fleur pulled the brush through the silver of her hair; it looked like moonlight. Fleur turned to them and smiled, and both of them drew in a breath.

It was not nearly as dramatic as their own makeup was, but then it didn't need to be. Periwinkle shadowed her silver-blue eyes and shone from her lips, and a hint of peach bloomed on her cheeks. "You are gorgeous!" Fleur exclaimed when she saw them.

"Thanks," Ginny and Hermione managed to mumble.

"I cannot wait for Bill to see you, he will faint dead away," Fleur promised them as she dressed.

Fleur's outfit consisted of a grey-blue silk dress that had no more back than Ginny's, and a slit up the left side, along with lethal looking slingback heels in a slightly darker grey.

"What do you think?" Fleur asked as she turned to face the other two women. Silence greeted her question. "Is something wrong?" asked Fleur in concern. "I can change if this isn't right."

"No," Hermione finally got out, "I think that's just about perfect, if you have in mind making Pansy's head explode."

"Thank you," Fleur said with a smile that made Hermione go weak in the knees, "but I shall be invisible beside the two of you." Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look that managed to express sincere doubt of that. "Turn around please," Fleur asked them, "I need to see you from every angle." They complied; Fleur was clearly in charge here.

"Just one small change, I think," Fleur said as she picked up her wand. She carefully drew the wand down the outside of their left legs, slitting the fabric enough so that the black lace showed on them as well. She led them over to a large mirror. "Voila! The Delacour-Weasley-Granger sisters!"

"Fleur, you're not only the most beautiful living thing in the world, you're a genius," Ginny admitted.

"I almost feel sorry for Pansy," Hermione said with a total lack of sincerity.

"Yeah, even after what you did to her, this is gonna hurt."

"What did 'Ermione do to her?" Fleur asked, and Hermione blushed fiercely while Ginny explained.

"I wouldn't mind seeing zat myself," Fleur breathed, "but tonight chere Pansy will have to manage her desires in public as best she can. Now let us go and amaze my poor husband."

The three descended the stairs and entered the living room. Fortunately, Bill was not holding Victoire, for he did drop the book he had been reading from. His eyes were fixed on Hermione, and his chin was on his chest.

"I knew she would get to 'im," Fleur whispered to Ginny, "me, he sees all the time, and you are his sister, but 'Ermione is –"

"Absolutely breathtaking!" exclaimed Bill. "Hermione, you're astonishing! Oh, darling, you look beautiful too, and you sis," he added.

"I'm frankly not sure whether to be pleased or not," Hermione said with a smile, "was I so hideous before?"

"What? Oh, no," Bill stammered, "it's just that – that…" Ginny came to the rescue.

"It's just that before, you were a friend of his little brother and sister, just another kid in the house. Tonight you're a woman, _my_ woman, big brother."

"Right. Thanks Gin, and I'm sorry Hermione, if I insulted you. It's a matter of context, is all."

"It's rather hard to take 'absolutely breathtaking' as an insult, Bill. I'm a bit astonished myself, truth to tell."

"Time to go give Pansy the other barrel, as the Muggles say," Ginny announced, "don't wait up, Bill."

"Hang on a minute Gin, please. Go ahead love, Hermione; I won't keep her but a minute." Fleur smiled at her husband and led Hermione to the Apparition point.

"Gin, you remember that Fleur is pregnant, right?" Bill asked her.

"Sure, I'm excited about it," Ginny confirmed.

"So is Fleur," Bill told her, "but for Veela, even part Veela, it's a bit different."

"Oh?" Ginny prompted.

"Veela, and although Fleur is ipart/i Veela, her Grandmother is a Queen and the Veela is quite strong in her, are strongly biased towards females for sex and affection. The farther along Fleur gets, the stronger the Veela becomes," Bill told her.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I just want you to know that I trust her absolutely, and anything that she does that might seem a bit beyond the pale is fine with me. She can control things at this stage, and we've been through it before with Victoire. Just make sure nobody hurts her, will you? If she wants it, whatever it is, let her have it, okay? And feel free to enjoy it yourself. Fleur is spectacular, even for a Veela. I'm happy to share her with you and Hermione; you're good for her, and for our new child."

Bill hugged his sister, and Ginny hugged him back, still a bit unsure.

"So if Fleur wants…"

"I would prefer it to be you or Hermione, if you are willing. But I don't think it will come to that yet. Just try and keep her from harm, and if she seems an outrageous tease, enjoy it, yes?" Bill told her.

"Thanks Bill, we'll take care of your wife and child. It's not like it's hard, how can you not love Fleur?"

"I can't imagine," Bill said with a smile, "now go and have fun, the three most beautiful women in the world should have fun."

Bill hugged her, and then Ginny joined Fleur and Hermione, "Here we go ladies," said Ginny as she Apparated them to the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Execution" – part 4 of the "Hunter" series

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione Fleur/Pansy others mentioned

Rating: R

Summary: Pansy is a glutton for punishment

Warnings: Bit of kink, BDSM of a sort, someone somewhere might feel infidelity is involved

Word Count: 2400

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

"Execution"

Ginny Apparated the three women to the alley by the club.

"I should perhaps explain something…" Fleur began hesitantly.

"About the pregnant Veela thing?" Ginny offered, and Fleur nodded. "Bill filled me in on it, it's fine. 'Mione, the Veela part of Fleur gets stronger as her pregnancy advances, and that part of her really likes the ladies. So if she decides to turn Pansy inside out or something, it's okay with Bill."

"Oh," said Hermione numbly, unable to look away from Fleur, "okay."

It was as if a sort of mist was creeping outward from the blonde, more felt than seen, like the precursor to a lightning strike, a thing that tugged at all of the senses, almost a smell, almost a taste, nearly heard music from the beginning of time.

Fleur smiled and the spell was broken.

"I am glad he told you, that makes things easier. Do not worry, either of you, I am loyal to Bill, but it is necessary to acknowledge this part of me. It is who I am," Fleur told them.

"Right, let's go," Ginny said, and they headed for the door, Ginny and Hermione walking with linked arms and Fleur following behind them.

"Weasley!" exclaimed Millicent, "great to have you back, you too, Granger, and - _damn!_ You two were hot last time, but – hey, Pans! Get your ass over here and check out the Gryffindor chicks!"

Pansy responded to Millicent's hail, and swept over to them. Her face lit up when she saw the Gryffindors in question.

"Ginny, Hermione, you're stunning! You have to tell me who did you, I didn't think the two of you could be hotter, but _damn!_"

"What I said," Millie confirmed.

"We just happened to bring out beautician along," Ginny said casually, and she and Hermione moved apart as Fleur stepped forward.

"Bon soir, Millicent, _Pansy…_" said Fleur in a throaty tone none of the others had ever heard from her before.

Ginny, Hermione, and Millicent all experienced an instant of vertigo as Fleur unleashed her thrall, but Pansy flushed deeply, and her pupils swelled until her eyes turned black.

"Fuck me," Pansy breathed,"_Fleur Delacour."_

"Alas," Fleur said quietly, "I cannot, I am married." She trailed her fingers lightly down Pansy's cheek, and Pansy tried to catch them with her mouth, but they were gone. Fleur leaned in close and whispered to Pansy, _"If only you had asked me during zee Triwizard…"_

To Ginny, Hermione, and Millicent it looked like Fleur was lit from within, moreover, each of them were convinced that they were the only one who could see Fleur as she truly was. And that was the true power of the thrall, it did not merely insist that the Veela was the most perfect thing in the world, but that only _you_ could see this. And this was merely a spillover, Fleur was not concentrating on them at all, this was simply something in the very air surrounding her.

For Pansy it was as if she had fallen into a midnight well of infinite depth, and Fleur was the only thing that her senses could perceive. Faster and faster she plummeted into the inky depths, yet got no closer to the woman that was the world.

Fleur smiled, and with an almost audible snap, she subdued her thrall. Millicent shook her head to clear it, Pansy stood rosy-cheeked and breathing heavily, seeming to be slowly returning from a great distance. She swallowed heavily and then found her own smile.

"Nice to see you again," she managed to say, "Millie, would you show these ladies to their table? I need a minute here."

"Sure, follow me girls," Millicent said as she led them to the same table Ginny and Hermione had occupied before.

A ripple ran through the club as Ginny and Hermione were recognized by many of the patrons, and the sight of Fleur with them did nothing at all to calm things down. The bartenders exchanged looks, and got busy with setups, already counting tips in their heads.

Pansy rallied bravely, and the entrepreneur in her was overjoyed by the trio at the table, but the woman in her was ravenously hungry. She gathered herself and walked over to them.

"Would you like something to eat?" Pansy asked, and she immediately turned crimson. Fleur stared at her for a moment in silence, Ginny and Hermione just watched in awe.

"Why don't you bring us whatever you think we would like?" Fleur said smoothly. "Something light perhaps, so as not to spoil the dancing."

"Right," Pansy managed to respond, "would you like some wine?"

"Certainly," Fleur said, "I will trust your judgment there as well."

"I'll be right back," Pansy whispered, and she backed away from the table before turning and heading for the kitchen.

"Damn, Fleur," Ginny said, "are you going to kill her?"

"Perhaps, in a sense," Fleur allowed, "am I making you uncomfortable? We can leave if you like."

"It's just a bit new, that's all," Hermione answered her, "we've never been exposed to the thrall before, not really. I'm afraid Ginny may have a little trouble thinking of you as a sister just now."

"The thrall is a very primal thing," Fleur explained, "neither you nor Ginny will be affected in your feelings for each other, your love is proof against it, even were I to concentrate it on you. It may indeed cause you to see me in a different light, but I hope not a negative one."

"No, not negative," Ginny said, "for me I think I'm just seeing you more for yourself, the woman you are, rather than as my brother's wife. 'Mione, how about you?"

"I really want to kiss her," Hermione admitted.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said fervently, "I was afraid it was just me."

Fleur smiled at them, and they both felt their hearts trip just a bit.

"I shall remember that, when the time comes, but the urge may pass for you. Here comes Pansy."

Pansy presented a bottle of wine for Fleur's approval, and had the satisfaction of seeing surprise on her perfect face.

"This is an extraordinary wine," Fleur said reverently.

"This is an extraordinary night," Pansy replied. "Besides, I still owe Ginny and Hermione for being such a cunt back in school. Now I have two new friends, I hope, and the most beautiful woman ever to draw a breath is sitting in my club. There is never going to be a better time to open this bottle."

"Touche," whispered Fleur with a quiet smile.

"Should you be drinking?" Hermione blurted.

"Veela are different," Fleur assured her, "but I thank you for your concern. Pansy, will you join us in a glass?"

"Think there's room?" said Pansy with a grin as she expertly cut the foil from the bottle. A server arrived with a tray of glasses, and another with food. "This is a pate that I make," Pansy explained, "I think you'll enjoy it. The crackers are Millie's. " She opened the bottle and handed the cork to Fleur, and she sniffed it and nodded. Pansy then poured a small amount of wine and handed it to Fleur, who swirled it in the glass and watched the light shine through it before holding the glass under her nose. Her eyes closed as the bouquet of the wine filled her senses. She took a sip and rolled it on her tongue. Every eye in the place, except for the DJ, watched the play of her tongue against her cheek.

"Magnifique," Fleur pronounced, and Pansy poured for the four of them.

Pansy held her glass out towards them, "Old enemies, new friends," she said, and she raised the glass to her lips and stared at Fleur through the rich red wine as she drank. The toast was echoed, and when Pansy lowered her glass her pupils once again went wide and black as she watched Fleur's tongue catch the last of the wine from her lips.

"Does your DJ take requests?" Fleur asked Pansy.

"If he doesn't have what you want, I'll kill him," Pansy promised.

"Any wine left?" Ginny inquired.

"Me too," Hermione said as she stared at Fleur and Pansy. Fleur released the brunette, and Pansy deliberately refilled all of the glasses but her own.

"I have to keep my wits about me," Pansy explained.

_"Good luck with that,"_ thought Ginny.

"This pate is marvelous," Fleur commented, and Pansy's face lit up.

"Pansy! Got a minute?" one of the bartenders called out.

"Excuse me ladies," Pansy said, "enjoy, and call out if you want anything. Anything at all…"

"You are right," Fleur said as she watched Pansy walk away, "she has changed."

"So, are you going to let her off the hook?" Ginny asked.

"Mais non, that would be rude," Fleur said with a smile, "I must go and talk with the music man, thank you for bringing me here, it is fun." Fleur stood and walked over to the DJ.

"Do we feel sorry for Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, hell, the spillover from the thrall has me all squishy, I bet Pansy is having a ball," Ginny answered her.

"I – I – I kind of want her, Ginny," Hermione admitted, "and I feel awful about it, I mean, you're my _life…_"

" 'Mione, love, don't worry about it. Fleur is Fleur; she's a force of nature. You couldn't want me if you didn't want her. She's the epitome of woman. Who the hell wouldn't want her?"

"Hi, I'm Christopher," said the DJ, "what can I play for you?"

Fleur named a little known track from a lesser known album by an unknown band, and Christopher's eyes lit up.

"Girl, I'll play that until you tell me to stop," he said fervently, "just let me know when you're ready, okay, sweetie?"

And so did Christopher prove to be a man of his word. He was the only male allowed in the club, because he was a damn good DJ, and because he was the self-proclaimed "Gayest Wizard in the World". He really was more excited by the requested music than by Fleur.

Not every man is a liar.

Fleur resumed her seat at the table and took a sip of water.

"Do you feel like dancing?" She asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Will the music be slow?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Non," answered Fleur with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Go ahead Fleur," Ginny encouraged, "we'll join you later. More wine, 'Mione?"

Fleur stood and caught Christopher's eye and nodded to him, the lights flashed rapidly, and several couples and singles moved off of the floor.

"What's up?" asked Pansy as she rejoined Ginny and Hermione.

"Fleur wants to dance," Ginny answered, and as if in reply, a spotlight fell on the blonde Veela. There was a collective intake of breath, and then the music started.

It was like an electric guitar was being crucioed while a set of drums was being viciously abused, a driving, primitive, imperative rhythm that was not so much heard as felt in the base of the spine. Even those who did not dare dance to it moved with it, and Fleur – Fleur both surrendered to it and dominated it.

Amazing did not even start to explain it, and the next day no one present could describe Fleur dancing beyond a few helpless gestures and garbled sounds. Fleur let slip the leash and the Veela filled all the room, her body moved in impossible ways, violent, sharp, motions that were nonetheless graceful, hips and shoulders and legs moving separately and yet part of a whole. And the silver lash of her hair whipped through the air like lightning tethered to a single point.

One by one they danced with her as the music pounded and vibrated deep in the essential parts of them all, and one by one they fell by the wayside. But Fleur danced on, the light within her building, the beat of every heart in the room slaved to the savage pounding of the drums.

A shadow fell across the moon as Pansy joined Fleur on the floor, and the fire and the shadow moved as one.

"Ginny my love," Hermione said as she stared.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother is a lucky man."

"Uh-huh."

It was as if Pansy was Fleur's shadow, a darkness brought about by the light from within her, and for far longer than anyone else had managed, Pansy echoed the passion Fleur put into the dance. Pansy was not there, but someplace far away, carried off by the power of the thrall and the strength of the woman before her, helpless and hopeless and consumed by desire. The mist was stronger now, spreading throughout the club, and some women sought the shadows, together or alone. Millicent turned to a short blonde beside her, who smiled and nodded and took Millie's hand. They left for the office. Ginny ran her fingers into Hermione's hair and stared fiercely into her eyes.

Pansy was rooted to the spot now, able only to turn so as to keep Fleur in front of her, to keep her eyes on the astonishing creature before her. Fleur's head whipped sharply, and the moonlight silk lashed across Pansy's face. The brunette tilted her head far back, and the silver slashed across her taut throat, the beat of the drums calling time as the flail fell on her willing flesh.

Behind the bar one of the bartenders dropped to her knees and disappeared beneath the skirts of another, and all around the room couples reached for each other as they watched the dance.

Pansy's hands tore open her blouse, and the lightning flashed across her bared breasts as they heaved with the desperation of her breathing. Tirelessly Fleur danced, and the skin of Pansy's breasts grew pink beneath the flogging of the moonlight hair, and the drums drove on and on, and the whole of the place breathed as one animal while the Veela exulted in her freedom and her power and Pansy trembled as she stood and the cry of her orgasm was the scream of the mistreated guitar… and then the music ended abruptly, leaving Pansy gasping and quaking, and there was only Fleur in all of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Fleur"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating: R

Summary: Fleur explains things

Warnings:Not really

Word Count:2070

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

Part Five of "The Hunters"

"Fleur"

Fleur leaned forward and kissed Pansy lightly on the cheek, then turned and gave Christopher a signal. A saxophone-heavy blues number started up, and Fleur called the Veela to heel.

It began in the far corners of the room, and the more observant patrons really did think that they saw a sort of shimmering golden fog pulling in on itself and returning to Fleur as she stood and gently re-ordered Pansy's blouse. Couples including Ginny and Hermione drifted back onto the floor and danced easily to the soothing music. Fleur helped Pansy back to the table and sat silently with her as her breathing returned to normal.

"What was that?" Pansy asked at length.

"Me," Fleur shrugged, "the Veela in me."

"Oh."

Pansy waved a server over and spoke quietly to her, and then she turned her face to Fleur and captured her eyes.

"I can't have you, can I?" she asked.

"Not truly, non," Fleur answered her, "as I said, I am married, and I love my husband and my family. A family that will be larger soon," she laid a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"So why – what –" Pansy reached for words.

"Sometimes I have to let that part of me free," Fleur explained, "this seemed a good place to do it. Please do not worry; everyone's memories of this night will be cloudy."

"Not mine," Pansy said flatly.

"Non, not yours, you were the one the thrall was concentrated on."

"Why me?" Pansy asked.

"Because of your actions during zee battle at Hogwarts," Fleur answered her truthfully, "I had in mind punishing you for that. At first."

"I see, well I can't say I didn't have it coming to me, and what do you mean, 'at first'? What more could you have done to me?"

"I could have left you unfulfilled, left you with a desire that you could never satisfy," Fleur explained. "The thrall is the weapon of a Veela, it is our defense against those who would seek to force us against our will, and it can be our means of exacting vengeance. Veela are in some sense predators, you see."

"But I don't feel 'unfulfilled' exactly, although I suppose I'll want you for the rest of my life, so mission accomplished there," Pansy told her. "Hell, the only time I've had orgasms that compared with those was when Hermione ate Gin-" she stopped abruptly, and looked quite embarrassed.

"Ginny told me about that, although not in detail," Fleur said, her eyes sparkling.

The server arrived with some more food and another bottle of wine; Pansy thanked her and began opening the bottle.

"Not in the same league as the other, but festive all the same," she said as she opened the champagne. "So why did you decide to give me a break? I did what you said I did, other things too, and I was never a friend to Granger and Weasley."

"Perhaps not at Hogwarts, but they said that you had changed, and I can see that you have. I can feel your regard for them, and this place is not that of an evil person, I can feel that as well, one cannot hide feelings from a Veela," Fleur answered her.

"So you'll come back?"

"Oui, if you allow it, but I must tell you that the thrall will only get stronger until the baby comes," Fleur explained.

"You can confine the greatest effect of it to one person?"

"Yes, for everyone else it will not be much different than tonight. In fact it is possible to adjust to the peripheral effect to some degree, and in any case only the focus of the thrall can be compelled to act against their will. Your music man is immune to it."

"His loss. Damn, I guess he really is queer. Of course, that just means he's at home here. I have to say that as far as punishments go, I've had worse," Pansy looked Fleur in the eye again. "Would you really have fucked me if I'd asked you to back during the Tournament?"

"Non, back then you were not so attractive, there was not the love of women in your heart as there is now." Pansy nodded, and took a sip of champagne.

"You say the Veela gets stronger until you deliver?"

"Oui."

"Then feel free to let her loose on me. If that's all of you I can have, I'll take it, and if it makes me look like a stupid slut in front of the customers I'll take that too," Pansy said in resignation.

"Non, they will only remember that we danced, anything beyond that will remain between us. Even now the memory of your beautiful breasts has faded from their minds," Fleur assured her. Pansy brightened visibly.

"Beautiful?"

"Magnifique," Fleur assured her. "Now then, since we are to be friends– tell me of 'Ermione and Ginny…"

"Oh, champagne!" Hermione exclaimed when she and Ginny returned and joined Fleur and Pansy.

"Yes, this is a night to remember," Pansy told her. "Come to it Granger, you just keep bringing me memorable nights…" Hermione looked at the smile on Fleur's face and then covered her own with her hands.

"You told her about it, didn't you?" Hermione muttered.

"It is all between friends, n'est ce pas?" Fleur asked her. "And 'Ermione, if you and Ginny stay until the baby is born you may see things from me that shock you even more. As for what you did here, I am sorry to have missed it."

"Don't give up hope," said a grinning Ginny.

"Ginny!" scolded Hermione, and her blush deepened. "Hell with it," Hermione decided and she downed her champagne. "I guess we've all seen each others bits in action here except for Fleur's, and I won't ask to," she said as she stared at the Veela, "but don't expect me to look away if I get the chance."

"That's my girl!" Ginny said proudly.

"I have got to say," Pansy said slowly, "that I am damn glad you two decided to show up here. Business is booming and I'm having orgasms like earthquakes."

"Me too," Millicent agreed as she arrived at the table, having left a very happy witch sleeping on the couch. Any or all of you, anytime at all, whatever you want is on me and Pansy, and this is your table. Right Pans?"

"Indeed, just try and let us know when you're going to be here, so we can call in extra help," Pansy was looking at the bar, where patrons were lined up three deep. "I guess Lions and Snakes can get along after all. Say Fleur, did you have house names at Beauxbatons?"

"Oui, they are named for flowers, I was in Orchidee," Fleur answered.

"Ohh…" Hermione breathed.

" 'Mione?" Ginny questioned.

"Nothing," Hermione insisted, but the small smile on Fleur's lips made her aware that Fleur knew what she was thinking. The tiny nod that Fleur gave her didn't help a thing, either.

"Come on Granger," Millie said, "this number is slow enough for the two of us to dance to."

"Delighted," Hermione said as she stood and took the offered hand.

"Pans, I never would have believed this, would you?" Ginny asked as she watched Millicent and Hermione dance.

"Never. Thank the Gods we lived to see it though, so many didn't," Pansy replied, a faraway look on her face.

"To departed friends, even those who were enemies," Ginny said as she raised her glass, and Fleur and Pansy echoed the toast.

"Ginny my friend," said Fleur conspiratorially, "tell me, was 'Ermione as magnificent as Pansy tells me?" Ginny grinned.

"I swear I felt her tongue in my throat, and her head was in my lap," Ginny said earnestly. Pansy sprayed a bit of champagne, and Fleur's eyes glazed over.

"Ginny, chere…" began Fleur.

"It's up to her, Fleur, but I think she will. Bill gave me the outlines of what it's going to be like for you, and we want to be a part of it. You can trust us, and so can Bill."

"You can trust me too," Pansy promised, "and I realize that I have to prove that, but if something is going to happen involving the three of you, whatever it may be, I would be honored to be any part of it."

"Thank you," Fleur said, "we shall see then, Veela parturition is extended compared to humans. We have some time before I get huge and ugly."

"Ugly you will never be," Pansy told her, "and I volunteer to rub potions on your swollen tummy anytime of the day or night."

"You're all heart, Pansy," Ginny told her.

"Yeah, my heart's all up in this too," Pansy replied, "come on Weasley, it's time you and I groped each other a little. Will you be okay alone, Fleur?"

"I do not think that will be a problem, no. Enjoy your dance," Fleur said with a smile.

"She's like a princess or something, Fleur. Isn't she?" Millicent asked Hermione as they danced together.

"I think she may actually be one," Hermione confided, "her Grandmother is a Queen, at any rate."

"Huh," said Millicent, "you know Granger; you really do have beautiful eyes."

"Why thank you Millie," Hermione said, touching Millicent's cheek with her fingers. "Your skin is so soft…" Millicent blushed.

"Thanks Hermione, it's my best feature, so I take care of it."

"How did we get here Millie? You, me, Ginny, Pansy? After all that has gone before, how did we wind up here, together, friends? Even admiring one another as women, as – as sensual beings?" Hermione asked her.

"Just lucky I guess," Millicent said with a shrug, "you still think too much, Granger," Millicent teased her.

"I suppose I do," admitted Hermione, Millicent startled when Hermione's hand brushed across her bottom. "Sorry, wasn't thinking."

"Hermione Granger, you're teasing me!"

"Uh-huh, do you mind?"

"Nah, but I'm going to be a lady here. I don't fancy bats flying out of my nose again."

"I was always hot for you, Weasley," Pansy confided as they danced.

"Damn. Like Fleur said, too bad you didn't ask back at Hogwarts," Ginny told her.

"You mean you would have…"

"In a heartbeat. I got horny as hell waiting for Hermione to come around, and although you were a bitch back then, you had a great rack," Ginny told her.

"Shit. That's what I get for being a stuck-up bitch, I guess," Pansy admitted, "can I grab your ass a little?"

"Sure," said Ginny as she slipped her thigh between Pansy's legs, "what are friends for?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Pardonez-moi?" Fleur asked in confusion.

"Your autograph, I mean, you have to be a famous dancer. I never saw anything like it!" said the eager young woman standing beside Fleur.

"Non, I am just a wife and mother," Fleur assured her.

"Oh. Well, can I have your autograph anyway?" she asked, offering a pen and extending her arm.

"Very well, what shall I say?" Fleur asked, bemused.

"To Leslie, I want to eat you…" sighed the girl.

"How about, "best regards"? " Fleur asked.

"Anything, just touch me!"

_"Time to go, I think,"_ Fleur said to herself as she scribbled nonsense on the proffered arm.

"Brought her back safe and sound," Millicent said as she helped Hermione to her seat, "so tell Weasley no bat-bogies, huh?"

"D'accord, Millicent," Fleur agreed, "and next time you must tell me what you use on your skin, it is so lovely."

"Yeah, sure, uh, see you," said Millie as she hurried back to the office.

" 'Ermione, you teased that poor girl," chastised Fleur.

"A little, yes," admitted Hermione, "but not so much as you teased Ginny and me."

" 'Ermione, my friend, perhaps you do not understand. I do not tease you and Ginny. I want you, and soon I shall need you. Tonight I can give my passion to my husband, but soon; soon the Veela will rule, and she must have a woman. It is who I am, and it is necessary for the bebe. This child is special, she will be a Queen, will you help her? Will you help me?"

"Do you mean…" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Oui, when the time comes, will you make love with me? You and your Ginny, will you love me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: Debates

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating:Adult

Summary: Options are considered all around

Warnings: discussion of infidelity or group relationship

Word Count: 3160

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part Six

"Debates"

"Thank you for taking me to the club," Fleur told Hermione and Ginny, "I had a wonderful time. I'll see you tomorrow, but now I think I'll go and wake Bill." She blew them a kiss and ascended the stairs.

"Somehow I don't think Bill will object," Ginny allowed.

"Likely not. Gin, what do you really think about us being intimate with Fleur? Isn't it a little creepy what with her being your sister, sort of, and Bill knowing about it and…" she faltered to a halt.

"Well, I damn sure wouldn't even consider it if Bill _didn't _know about it. I'll try and catch him tomorrow before he goes to work and ask a few questions, I mean, if she really needs someone it might as well be someone she knows and trusts, who cares about her. I don't know much about Veela, I guess I should try and learn now that there's one in the family."

"Nor do I, but I'll start researching, although I suppose we could just ask Fleur, come to that," Hermione decided.

"I guess we just have to decide if we'd be able to handle it emotionally. And of course whether or not we want to," Ginny added.

"It might be a bit of a strain on our relationship, I mean, I'd hate for you to compare me to _Fleur_ for goodness' sakes," Hermione admitted, "I can't believe all this. A few days ago I hadn't really admitted to myself that I was in love with a woman, although I now realize that I've been in love with you for years. And now I'm a voyeuristic, exhibitionist lesbian tease contemplating a three-way."

"Welcome to the human race love, and there is no comparison, I've loved you forever. Ready for bed?"

"Actually I'm not all that sleepy, fancy a walk on the beach?"

xxxx

"Look Min, somebody's been making sand angels," Xiomara said as she pointed to the outline in the sand between two low dunes.

"Look again, there are knee and elbow prints on the angel's skirts," Minerva observed and reported.

"We need to start staying up later," Xio declared.

"I think we need to make a sand angel," countered Minerva.

xxxx

"Got a minute Bill?" Ginny asked as Fleur and Hermione cleared the breakfast dishes.

"Just about three," Bill answered.

"Great, come on." Ginny led the way to the sitting room. "I'll get to the point. Do you really want Hermione and me to have sex with Fleur?"

"If she does, and if you want to, yes," Bill answered. "Veela are different, and this pregnancy is different even for Veela. This baby is to be Queen, and since you might be concerned in her development, I should also explain that she is not strictly speaking 'my' child."

"You mean Fleur-"

"No, not that, Fleur hasn't been with another man, this is a magically aided pregnancy using Fleur's dna and that of a suitable Veela. This baby will be pure Veela if things go well, and making love with women at the right time is part of the magic that allows this. Fleur was intended to be Queen, but her mother did not have adequate support at the right point in Fleur's development. By the traditional way of reckoning, Fleur should be a quarter Veela, but she is really nearly ninety percent. Her Mum is half. Grandmama is pure Veela, and she had planned to have a pure Veela child after Apolline to ascend the throne after her, but she never quickened again. It gets complicated, but the long and the short of it is that if an heir to her line is not born before she dies, the flock will scatter like a hive of bees when the queen dies. The whole flock is quite upset about the prospect, and this child may be their last chance."

"What about Gabrielle?" Ginny asked.

"Gabby doesn't have enough Veela in her, and there is not much time left. Grandmama is quite old, even for a Veela."

"I guess that explains why her thrall is so strong, huh?" Ginny asked, going a bit distant with memories

"It does, blood will tell, and of course, Fleur is still Fleur," Bill said with the smile of a man who knows his good fortune. "So you see this is quite important to a lot of people. And I don't say that to pressure you, but to explain why I am so willing. Frankly, Ginny, I can't think of two women in the world that would be better for this than you and Hermione. Your love for each other will make the magic stronger. Now I really have to go. Talk to Fleur, she'll answer all of your questions, but believe me when I say that not only do I not mind, I'd be honored to have you and Hermione help her."

Bill kissed Ginny and flooed to work. Ginny went back to the kitchen where Fleur and Hermione were lingering over a cup of tea and watching Victoire play on a blanket on the floor as the dishes washed themselves.

"Tea?" Fleur offered.

"And conversation," Ginny replied.

xxxx

"I don't need to go to St. Mungo's!" shouted Arthur Weasley.

"Yes, you do," said Molly calmly, "and you are going, Arthur."

"I am NOT going to hospital and getting poked and prodded simply because our daughter turned out to have the same sick desires that you had! Now keep shut about it or-"

"Stupefy," said Molly sadly, and Arthur crumpled to the floor. She levitated him to the fireplace and threw in a bit of floo powder, "St. Mungo's," she said clearly as she pulled her husband into the green flames.

xxxx

"Some night, huh Pans?" Millicent said as she greeted her business partner at their club.

"Sure was, is there any booze left?"

"Not a lot, we'll need a delivery before we open. They're good for business, those three, but if they come often people are gonna start dying for real," Millie speculated.

"There are worse ways to die. I'm thinking that it will be best if they just show up randomly, that way people will come in often just in case, what do you think?" Pansy asked.

"Makes sense, if they were here every night people would get used to them."

"Not Fleur they wouldn't," Pansy countered.

"Maybe not, she can sure dance," Millicent allowed.

"Uh-huh," whispered Pansy with a faraway look on her face.

"You've got it bad, huh Pans?" Millicent asked her with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I do," sighed Pansy, "and there's not a damn thing I can do about it but try and enjoy whatever comes my way."

"You've always got me," Millie assured her, "not an adequate substitute, I admit."

"You're aces, Mill. A girl never had a better friend. No sense in mooning over somebody else's nookie though, let's getting an order ready, right?"

"Right, and we need to call the cleaners, the office is a little…"

Pansy just grinned and nodded.

xxxx

"I suppose that you have questions?" Fleur asked.

"Just a couple, let me bring Hermione up to speed first though. 'Mione Fleur is carrying the future Queen of her flock," Ginny began.

"She told me that last night," confirmed Hermione.

"Great, this is a magically aided pregnancy, and the magic requires the sexual love of women at some point for it to work," Ginny explained.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked Fleur.

"You know of course that a Veela's power is bound to her womanhood, yes?" They nodded. "Because this child must be flesh of my flesh, part of me has to be in her, but I am not of sufficient Veela blood to be queen, do you see?" Fleur asked. Ginny spoke up.

"Bill said that your Mum attempted this, but she didn't get enough support at the proper time, I guess that means her women weren't up to the job?"

"Something like that, Maman did not respond sufficiently to them, she did not yield completely to them, give herself to them without holding back, and so the magic failed," Fleur explained. "You see the non-Veela part of me has to surrender completely to the Veela, the woman, for this to work. That is why the choice of partners is so important."

"And you want to use us?" Hermione asked. "I mean, Ginny I can see, but-"

" 'Mione, I thought we were past that," Ginny interrupted her.

"Well said, Ginny. But sexual attraction is only a part of it, for this magic there must be true feeling, and I already love the two of you," Fleur told them both.

"You're in love with us?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Not the way that you are in love with each other," Fleur said, "but love is love, the type of love does not matter so much as the quality of the love. We have shared much; do not the two of you love me?"

"I know I do, I've loved you ever since you took care of Bill," Ginny told her, "I used to be jealous of you though, and at first I thought you were a bit stuck up."

"When first we met, I _was_ a bit stuck up, I like to think that I have matured somewhat," Fleur admitted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I kind of have a crush on you," Hermione confessed, "will that mess things up?"

"Non, but it might make the experience more palatable for you," Fleur suggested. Hermione blushed.

"I can't hold that against you 'Mione, if you'd shot me down, and she and Bill weren't married, I'd be after her myself," Ginny stated.

"And under those circumstances," Fleur said throatily, "you would most likely catch me." Ginny felt a little tingle.

"Have we already started this, then?" Ginny asked.

xxxx

"Percy, I'm so glad you're here, did you get everything arranged?" Molly asked as she emerged from the fireplace at St. Mungo's.

"Yes, once I showed the Magistrate our memories he realized that we were telling the truth. It's a good job he knows father though, otherwise he might not have realized the change in him. Healer Pye is waiting for us," Percy told her.

"Oh, he's not still experimenting with muggle medicine is he?"

"I can't say, but he's the best healer for the job, and he knows Father well, let's get him in there," Percy said as he took over the levitation.

"Drastic change in behaviour, you say?" asked healer Pye.

"Yes," confirmed Molly, "he has been remarkably rude, cruel almost, and I – I think he's nearly resorted to violence."

"Well that surely isn't the Arthur Weasley that I know," said Pye. "Did anything happen to trigger this that you can think of?"

"My sister told us that she's in love with a woman," Percy supplied.

"I see, well many people aren't comfortable with that, does that seem different for him? Had he ever expressed an opinion on the subject before?" Pye inquired.

"Well, I knew he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea," Molly said hesitantly.

"But you don't think that it is simply the fact that it is his daughter that accounts for his ahhh-"

"Viciousness," Percy filled in, "and no I don't. The woman in question has been a daughter to Mum and Dad for years; he knows what a fine person she is. I simply cannot see my father behaving like that towards either her or my sister. Something is wrong," Percy said flatly.

"Any other unusual goings on with Arthur?" Pye asked.

"He has been complaining of severe headaches of late," Molly told him, "the usual potions haven't been very effective for him either." Pye's brow knitted at that.

"Very well, let's have a look then." Pye wheeled over what looked like a huge magnifying glass and positioned it over Arthur Weasley's head. "This apparatus allows us to look inside the body, it's our version of the muggle's MRI. You may be surprised to know that their machine is more effective than ours, but this usually does well enough to – hello!"

"Hello what?" Molly asked fearfully. "What is it? Is it bad?"

"Well it isn't good, I'm afraid. Do you see this mass here? That dark shadow amongst the gray?"

"Yes," said Percy, Molly was too afraid to speak.

"Well it doesn't belong there. Arthur has a tumor in his brain, and in this location it is pressing on the amygdala, which is the part of the brain controlling fear and aggression," Pye explained.

"Then that's why he's been thinking these horrible things?" Molly asked him.

"Well, no, the thoughts are his own, but it does explain why he reacted so violently. He can't control his fear or anger."

"Well get it out of him before he drives all of our children away then! Vanish it!" ordered Molly. Healer Pye turned to her with a somber expression.

"If the growth were anywhere but in his brain, I would do just that. Unfortunately the brain's functions are electrical in nature."

"Dad would love that," Percy injected.

"Quite, but for the same reason that muggle technology doesn't work in the presence of high concentrations of magic, we can't use magic on the brain. It completely disrupts the workings of it and is usually fatal."

"What are the alternatives?" Percy asked.

"There are potions that are sometimes effective, however…" Pye hesitated.

"Go on," Molly told him, gathering her strength.

"Well, these potions are highly toxic, and even under ideal circumstances it is merely a contest to see whether the tumor dies before the patient does. However in Arthur's case, that snakebite he received makes it unlikely that he could tolerate the treatment at all. That was a potent magical venom, and rather than build any sort of tolerance to poisons it did quite the opposite I'm afraid."

"So what happens if we do nothing," Percy asked him.

"The symptoms will grow more and more severe, and then he will die," Pye told them calmly. "From the size of this mass I estimate that it would only be a matter of a few months." Molly threw herself into Percy's arms and wept.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Percy asked as he held his mother.

"There is a chance," Pye told him, "but I don't think your Mum will like it…"

xxxx

"We are in the beginnings of our relationship, yes," Fleur answered Ginny. "Perhaps the two of you should go somewhere away from me to talk things over so that my presence will not influence you. And do not feel obligated to do this; you owe this sort of love to no one. If you have any more questions I will be happy to answer them as best I can."

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am in my fourth month, Veela pregnancies are a full year long."

"You aren't showing at all," Ginny told her.

"Non, and that is encouraging, it means that the initial magics were done correctly. If they had not been, my body would be changing like any other human woman's," Fleur replied.

"How long until we need to –" Hermione fell silent.

"Have sex?" Fleur asked, and Hermione nodded. "There is no great rush on that, at least three months, but the courtship should start soon. I must get used to thinking of you as romantic partners, and I think that would be better for you as well. I must tell you that I am already attracted to you both, and likely I have been for some time. I know you and respect you, and of course I already love you too."

Hermione and Ginny both felt a little quiver at the words.

"If we do this," Hermione began slowly, although several parts of her body were screaming _'YES!_' very loudly, "what happens with us after the baby is born? Is the relationship over?"

"That would be largely up to you two. I will not neglect Bill, nor can you replace him in my heart, but as far as Bill and I are concerned the relationship could continue. We would just all have to respect each others feelings, and bear in mind the primary relationships, Bill and me, and you and Ginny."

"And if one of us starts to love you more than we love each other, or you start to love one of us more than you do Bill?" Ginny asked.

"Then we shall all be hurt badly," Fleur said plainly, "this is not without risks to all of those involved. Shall I go to my mother's for a while so that you can think about it without me around?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "it's not fair to throw you out of your own house like that, if we need the distance we could go to my folks, we have to cross that bridge sooner or later anyway. Right now I think I'd like to go for a walk with Ginny though."

"As you wish, and please do not do this if you do not want to. It is not your problem, and it was selfish of me to ask," Fleur told them sincerely.

"Nothing wrong with asking," Hermione said as she touched Fleur's cheek. "Walk on the beach, Gin?"

"Want beach!" said Victoire.

"You take her, 'Mione and I will stay here," Ginny suggested.

"D'accord, come Victoire, we shall go to the beach." Victoire toddled over and Fleur lifted her, smiled at Ginny and Hermione, and took the path to the beach.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Can we handle this? Do we dare take the chance? I don't want to lose you, Ginny."

"I feel the same way about you, and it's a little scary. I mean aside from the whole weird thing with Bill and all, thank God he's not part of the deal. I couldn't do that." Ginny shuddered.

"Glad to hear it, but can you imagine _not_ falling in love with her under these circumstances?"

"Not really, but I don't see why that would make us stop loving each other. It seems to me that the more love you give, the more you have left over," Ginny told her.

"That's beautiful Ginny, and I think you're right. And this really is important, our problem or not, this matters to many people."

"It does. I'm mostly worried about Bill to tell you the truth. He's dad's son, after all, suppose that comes out in him once this really begins?"

"I guess we could all talk about this under veritaserum," Hermione said, only half joking.

"If we need to do that, we shouldn't do it at all. We're going to have to trust each other, all of us, if this is going to have a chance to work. But right now it's just the two of us, and I'm not going to worry about anybody else right now. Are we going to do this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: Determinations

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating: Adult

Summary: serious things are reluctantly decided

Warnings: discussion of infidelity, reference to group relationship

Word Count: 2865

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part Seven

"Determinations"

_"Split open his head and cut the tumor out?"_ squeaked Molly Weasley. "You're barking!"

"I assure you that I'm not, Mrs. Weasley," Augustus Pye replied, "and while this procedure is certainly not without risk, the alternative is death within a very few months. Meantime the symptoms will worsen exponentially."

"Don't you think that Arthur should have a say in this?" Molly questioned.

"Frankly Mrs. Weasley, I don't think that he is competent to evaluate the situation. He is quite literally not in his right mind. Percy has the necessary documents to take custody of his father. We do have a relationship with the muggle medical community for cases like this, and there is a top surgeon available. Arthur's Ministry benefits will pick up the cost, which will be very substantial. As a matter of fact, I recommend keeping Arthur asleep until after the procedure to avoid stressing him."

"I don't know, it just seems wrong," Molly mused.

"Mother, if you wish, you may leave it in my hands," Percy offered.

"Thank you dear, but I can't saddle you with this decision, if your father died you'd blame yourself, no, this is a part of marriage. This is something I have to decide for both Arthur and myself, I did say 'for better or worse', after all. I've surely had years of the 'better', and I suppose this is the 'worse'," she sighed deeply and covered her face with her hands.

Percy and healer Pye exchanged glances and waited.

xxxx

"I want to do it," Hermione said tentatively, "but I wonder if it's because I think it's the right thing to do, or because I want Fleur, want to touch her, to taste her."

"Does it matter why?" Ginny asked.

"I think it does," Hermione answered her.

"Yes, I suppose it does," admitted Ginny.

"I mean, if that's the reason, then what would keep me from having sex with someone else in future? I don't want to be unfaithful to you, Ginny, even if we can't marry legally, I would like to consider that we are. And Bill and Fleur surely are. Can this be right? Can it be justified?"

"I have to believe Bill when he says he would like us to," Ginny replied, "and I know Fleur wants us to. For me that disposes of the infidelity bit, but we have to decide this based on us, and no one else at all, Hermione. It's no one's business but ours. And as far as the future goes, this is a lot more than just having sex with someone else, it is a real commitment, and we would be in it together, so there's no sneaking or deception involved. Bill did say they went through this with Victoire though, I wonder what that meant? Was she supposed to be Queen as well, or is something else involved here?"

"Something more to ask Fleur when she gets back then, can we even make this decision now?"

"I don't know," Ginny told her, "but the fact of the matter is that for this to work, the feelings have to be real. We both have to really want to touch her, to make love with her, or there is no point in trying. So it would be wrong to do this just to help her and her flock. I already love her in a way, and I think I could fall _in_ love with her, and I can surely see myself wanting her if I let myself do it. Can you see yourself doing that?"

"I think I can, yes," admitted Hermione. "I admit that I am worried about what will happen after the baby, though."

"Then are you just scared? Scared that it will lessen what we have?" asked Ginny.

"No, not that, or at least not _just_ that, it's just so – so - _unconventional!_" Ginny burst into laughter.

" 'Mione love, no more than what you did with Pansy, face it, you _are_ unconventional."

"I suppose that I am," Hermione said in wonder.

"So?"

"I'm just not sure. As you said, it's a very serious commitment, and we're only starting out ourselves," Hermione answered.

"You're right on both counts. And I can't deny that it will complicate things, we'd be more involved with Victoire as well. It would be sort of like having a kid of our own," Ginny added.

"It's just so _much_," Hermione said softly. Ginny nodded.

"But right now there is something that simply has to be done, come with me." Hermione took Ginny by the hand and led her to the apparition point.

xxxx

"All right Percy, I think I have to take the chance. Arthur's already gone, at least the man I married is. If he'd just changed on his own I'd have to accept it, but I cannot let some _thing_ take his life and his family from him. What do I need to do, healer Pye?"

"You just did it, Mrs. Weasley, I'll handle everything. Do you want to meet Dr. Barstow? She's quite a nice woman," Pye told her.

"Does she know about our world?" Molly asked.

"No, she'll just know that Arthur is an important government official."

"I don't think that I can keep my magic from leaking out," admitted Molly.

"I'll go with Dad, Mum," Percy told her, "I'm used to interacting with muggles, and I'll keep you up to date. Would you like to stay with Penny and me while Dad's in hospital?" Molly shook her head to indicate 'no'.

"I feel like I'm abandoning him," Molly said morosely.

"He wouldn't be aware of your presence Mrs. Weasley, I have him deeply sedated. Soon I'll switch him to the proper muggle drugs so that he will be prepared for Dr. Barstow. We've done this before," he assured her.

"And how did that go, then?"

"In similar cases it has been successful three times out of five, on average." Molly paled. "But you must remember that we often get to this point very late, sometimes the patient or the patient's family simply waits too late to reach this decision," Pye told her.

"And did we wait too late?"

"Time will tell, but I hope not."

"It will be fine Mum," Percy assured her, "you know Dad, always gets on with muggle things, doesn't he?" Molly smiled at him, but it was only because she knew it would make him feel better. She remembered Arthur cocking up any number of muggle things.

xxxx

"Where are we, 'Mione?" asked Ginny as they appeared in an unfamiliar park.

"Near my parent's house, are you ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ginny asked in amusement.

"You can go back to Bill and Fleur's, but I can't have this hanging over my head while we are deciding whether or not to start things with Fleur."

"Are you going to talk to them about Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"Not even under the Imperious curse. One thing at the time, let's go."

Ginny allowed Hermione to lead her to her parent's house, and truth to tell she was more amused than nervous. She had Hermione; she didn't need Hermione's parents, although it would be nice if they were at least tolerant.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" called Hermione as she opened the door.

"What a wonderful surprise darling, and you've brought Ginny with you! So nice to see you, Ginny," exclaimed Mrs. Granger.

"Thanks, you too," Ginny replied.

"Is Dad home?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes, he's in the study, he's giving a paper at a conference next week."

"Neat," said Hermione automatically, "come on Mum, we can't stay long, but this is important."

Mrs. Granger followed them to the study, amused, but not concerned. She was used to Hermione's moods.

"Hermione dear! And Ginny! How marvelous, what's the occasion?" Mr. Granger asked as he stood to greet the two young women.

"Mum, Dad, I have some important news. I'm in love with Ginny, and we're going to spend our lives together," Hermione said baldly.

"Well of course you are, dear," said Hermione's mother.

"Indeed," agreed her father, "now what's the news, then?"

"You knew?" Hermione asked incredulously. "How could you know when I didn't know?"

"Hermione love, you've never talked about anyone else since sixth year. After you split with Ron you've always been with Ginny one way or another. We're Muggles, but we're not blind," Mrs. Granger told her.

"Indeed, nor stupid, I'm sorry if we spoiled the surprise for you though, poppet," her father added.

"No, I'd say there is plenty of surprise here," Ginny said as she took in the stunned look on Hermione's face.

"Now come and give your new Dad a hug, Ginny!" Ginny did, and then she hugged her new Mum as well.

"Your parents are the best, Hermione," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"They really are… you really _are!_ Oh, Mum and Dad, I love you!" cried Hermione as she flung herself on her father.

"There, there, dear, no need to carry on so. I assume from your reaction that things might not have been so smooth in other quarters then, eh?" he said as he patted her back.

"Not so much, no," admitted Ginny, "my Dad and one of my brothers were a bit horrible about it, truth to tell."

"Never you mind, Ginny love, never you mind, they'll come 'round when they see how happy you are. Now wait here a second, we have something for you," and with that Hermione's mother hurried from the room.

"How is the quidditch going, Ginny?" asked Mr. Granger.

"We're doing pretty well, might make the playoffs. We're on a bye period just now, the Finnish team all came down with a virus so we've got a long open spot and we're taking a break," Ginny told him.

"Well you be sure and get us tickets when you're nearby, will you? We'll have to cheer our girl on!"

"Dad, you and Mum are unbelievable," said Hermione softly.

"Surely you're not surprised that we're happy for you? Ginny's a wonderful girl, and she makes you happy. Your mother and I have never wished for anything other than that, Hermione."

"Here you are, I hope they fit," said Hermione's mother as she came back into the room. She stood between Hermione and Ginny and opened a small velvet box. "These belonged to my grandmother and your father's grandmother, dear girls; we'd like you to have them."

The box contained two engagement sets, obviously old, and very beautiful.

"Mum…"

"We'll leave it to you two to decide who gets which," said the beaming Mr. Granger, "go ahead and try them on, we'll get them adjusted if need be." Hermione shook off her daze.

"Dad, we're witches, remember?" Hermione said as she looked at the rings. "Ginny, which-"

Hermione broke off as she saw the tears streaming down Ginny's face.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked softly. Ginny nodded and then threw her arms around Hermione and sobbed on her shoulder.

"This – this is the way it _should_ be!" Ginny gasped as she struggled for breath. The Grangers looked at each other in silent understanding. They would talk with Hermione in private when they could, but they were not about to forget this matter. Ginny gained control, and Hermione took the box from her mother and held it out to Ginny.

"Do you want to pick?" Hermione asked her. Ginny shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "Then I will, and I want you to have this one," Hermione took the ring from the box, handed the box to her mother, and then placed the ring on Ginny's finger. "It's a touch loose," she said and tapped it with her wand. Mrs. Granger extended the box to Ginny, and she took the other engagement ring and placed it on Hermione's hand. It fit perfectly.

"That one was my grandmother's, and you are her namesake," Hermione's mother told her, "you're very like her, you know."

"You two hang on to the wedding bands, if the world doesn't come to its senses we'll have our own ceremony just as soon as you decide, right?" Mr. Granger said heartily.

"Could you keep them for us until we get our own place? We're staying with Bill and Fleur right now," Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, and please give our best to Bill and Fleur. Fleur is so lovely, isn't she?"

"She sure is," agreed Ginny. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I don't begin to know how to thank you," Ginny told them, "for the beautiful rings, of course, but especially for being happy for us."

"Well you can start by calling us Mum and Dad," Mr. Granger told her, "and it's us who should be thanking you. You've brought joy to our little girl."

"We can't stay just now Mum, I'm sorry, but we wanted to tell you about us," Hermione told her.

"We understand dear, and we're busy getting ready for the conference. We'll have a proper little holiday together after things sort themselves out." Hermione's dad was already back at work on his paper, and that bit of normalcy meant as much to Hermione and Ginny as the rings.

There was no trouble for them here.

"See you soon," Hermione told her parents, and Ginny ran over and kissed Mr. Granger on his cheek, leaving a smiling parent in her wake when she left.

xxxx

"Allo?" called Fleur as she and Victoire returned to the cottage. Receiving no reply, she fixed lunch for herself and Victoire, and then put her daughter down for a nap.

She sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Hermione and Ginny were gone. What did that mean?

"It will be alright, little one," she whispered as she rubbed her stomach, "you shall see, it will be alright…"

Slow tears ran down her cheeks.

xxxx

"We need to get back, Fleur might be worried, we didn't leave a note," Ginny said anxiously.

"You're right, but what do we tell her? What do we do?"

xxxx

"Mr. Weasley, I'm Dr. Barstow, I'll be performing the surgery on your father," said the tall woman as she extended her hand.

"Thank you doctor," Percy said correctly, "is there anything that you need from me?"

"No, everything is set; we'll take him first thing in the morning. The surgery will take a few hours, but I think the chances are good for success. The tumor is a bit larger than I like them, but it's not too deeply embedded. The real problem will come if the tumor turns out to be malignant, of course. Normally we'd biopsy it first, but since it's already causing distress we'll go ahead and remove it. If further treatment is required we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Do you have any questions?"

Percy wanted to ask, _is my father going to die?_, but he didn't.

"No thank you Doctor, our family physician explained it all to me. I'm quite content that my father is in good hands," he told her.

"Very well Mr. Weasley, and try not to worry. I know that sounds silly, but worrying won't help anyone. I'll come and see you in the waiting room as soon as we're done tomorrow." She looked at him narrowly. "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

"Thank you, no, I'll be fine, Dr. Barstow."

"Right then, see you tomorrow." She turned and walked briskly away.

Percy left the hospital and found a private place to Apparate home. He found his mother sitting at the kitchen table holding an empty teacup.

"I met the doctor, Mum, she seems quite competent," he told her.

"She's going to _cut his head open_, Percy," said Molly in horror.

"Let me get some fresh tea for you Mum," he said as he took the cup. "Here, have a go at this while I brew the tea." He handed her a glass of liquid, and she drank it without looking at it or tasting it. Percy caught her head before it could hit the table.

"No, Dr. Barstow, I do not need anything to help me sleep," he said as he replaced the sleeping potion in his pocket. Then he carried his mother to her room, put her in bed, and covered her before going to his old room, where he sat for a while staring at nothing.

"I should tell the others," Percy said aloud, "but I'm not going to."

xxxx

"Anybody home?" called Ginny as she and Hermione entered by the kitchen door. Fleur's heart fluttered frantically, and she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm in the sitting room," Fleur called out.

"We're sorry we forgot to leave a note," Hermione said, "but I just had to tell my parents about Ginny and I before, well, before…"

Hermione and Ginny went and stood in front of Fleur, their hands behind their backs, both of them looking very grave indeed.

"Before what?" Fleur asked them, nervously.

"This," said Ginny as she and Hermione each presented Fleur with a huge bunch of orchids.

"May we kiss you now?" asked Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Gifts Freely Given"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Commitments are made

Warnings: Discussion of group relationship

Word Count: 2375

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part Eight

"Gifts Freely Given"

"You will? You are? Really?" Fleur asked as she stared at the flowers Ginny and Hermione offered to her. "You want to? You will love me?"

"We want to do you – do it – make baby – oh Merlin, I'm gibbering," Hermione muttered as she turned purple.

"We talked about it, Fleur, and we know that it's a big commitment and not a fling. But the bottom line is that we both love you. We know that this will be very different for us all, but we want you to know that we decided to do this because of how we feel about you, and for no other reason. We know that you have an obligation to your Veela family, to your heritage. We don't. We don't feel any obligation at all. But we love you, and we know that we can be _in_ love with you. We know that we can want you, and so we have decided to trust you with our hearts, because we just can't give you any less than all that we have to give," Ginny explained to Fleur.

_"Ma belles,"_ breathed Fleur, "so much you give to me, so much…"

The orchids got rather bruised in the embrace that followed, but they were still beautiful.

xxxx

"The surgery went well, Mr. Weasley," Dr. Barstow told Percy. "I think we were able to get all of the tumor. It will be several hours yet before your father is awake enough to speak, however. I've sent the tumor for testing, and hopefully later today we'll know more about the prognosis, but the first hurdle is past."

"Thank you, but we won't know for some time how he actually is, correct?" Percy asked.

"That's right; until he wakes we won't really know the real, immediate, effects of the surgery. Some patients recover very swiftly, and others take some time. But what I saw during the surgery was encouraging. Someone will contact you when he is moved to his room. Right now he is in recovery, and there are no visitors there. But you can feel free to tell your mother that the surgery went well," she told him.

"Thank you again, Doctor Barstow," Percy told her, and he watched her walk away again.

"Right, all of that meant that we still know damn-all about how he's going to be, 'Hi Mum, Dad's not dead yet, but we don't really know shit about how he is! Stiff upper lip now!' Bugger, I'll think of something to tell her…" Percy muttered.

xxxx

"Assyria? Now? You must be joking," Bill replied to his boss.

"I'm afraid not Bill, this is a huge find. Potentially the largest this century, and you're our best curse-breaker. But if you really can't, we'll send someone else. The bonus would be _massive_, though," Mr. Smithers told him.

"How massive?"

xxxx

Fleur took Ginny's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly, and then did the same to Hermione.

"Already I love you," Fleur said through her tears, "and the flowers, orchids – you remembered…"

"We did," Hermione said as she recovered from the kiss. "We have much to learn about each other yet, and I am just beginning to really learn about myself. Please be patient with me, I'm still having trouble believing that two such beautiful women love me, and want me. It might take a little while for it to sink in."

"I believe that you feel that way," Fleur told her, "but I do not understand why. You are loving, and thoughtful, and caring, and you melt me. I tell you this plainly, I want you. I want you for the woman you are, not just for what you might mean to my people, my baby. And you, chere Ginny… you set me afire, and you always have. Now I can tell you this. But Hermione is right, we have much to learn of one another, and I want the two of you to concentrate on each other now. I am content with what you have told me, and I too need some time to adjust to the magnitude of this. But tonight, now, will you hold me?"

The three women settled onto the couch together, and tears were abundant, along with smiles.

"Look what 'Mione's parents gave us," Ginny said, proudly displaying her ring, "show her yours, love."

"They are beautiful! They look antique!" Fleur gushed appropriately.

"They belonged to my Great-Grandmothers," Hermione explained. "Mum and Dad wanted Ginny and I to have them."

"How wonderful! So your parents are happy with you and Ginny being together?" Fleur asked.

"I'll say," Ginny answered, "heck, they knew it before Hermione did. There are wedding rings too; Mum and Dad Granger are keeping them safe for us." Hermione felt a thrill on hearing Ginny say that, and she loved her parents more than ever.

"Maybe Percy will fix it so that we can actually marry," Hermione said wistfully.

"A week ago if you'd said that I would have laughed," Ginny admitted, "but now? Now I wouldn't bet against ol' Perce. The lad has steel in him."

"If that does not come to pass," Fleur said delicately, "you can be married in a Veela ceremony. We have recognized the marriage of two female Veela for a very long time."

"We aren't Veela, though," Hermione pointed out.

"Your relationship with me will make you Veela in every way that matters, and perhaps in ways that you cannot imagine yet," Fleur told them, "you shall be mothers to a Queen. To us, your love makes you both royalty. Love is the most important thing to the Veela."

"But we don't know if it will work yet," Hermione reluctantly pointed out.

"I know it," Fleur assured them, "already I can feel her changing inside of me, becoming, she needs only your continued love to fulfill her destiny."

"That, she has," Ginny promised as she pressed her face to Fleur's throat.

"And so do you," Hermione added as she softly kissed Fleur's eyes.

"Victoire is awake," Ginny mumbled into Fleur's neck.

"I'll get her," Hermione said as she stood, "Victoire has some things to get used to just like the rest of us, she might as well start now." Hermione headed up the stairs.

"How should we act around Victoire?" Ginny asked. "For that matter, what about Bill? Should we not touch you around them?"

"If you want to touch me, touch me," Fleur told her, "Bill understands, and Victoire will know if we try and hide our relationship from her. There is no need to hide love. It would not be good to have sex in front of her, Bill and I do not do that either, it would confuse her, and perhaps frighten her. But she will not think it strange if we hug or kiss, indeed, she needs to see that."

"Bill?"

"Will have to use his imagination, our lovemaking will be between us, when we are ready. Bill is a wonderful husband, and very understanding, but I do not think that he should see me make love with his sister, or his sister's wife either. I have no doubt that he would enjoy seeing me with Hermione; he is after all, a man, but no. That part of our relationship he cannot share. But caring and love we have no need to hide, there should be privacy, but not secrecy. And later on it will not be an issue."

"Bill said that you went through this with Victoire, was she supposed to be Queen?"

"Non, what he was referring to was the latter stages of Veela pregnancy, for the last three months, and hopefully four with the new baby, we Veela cannot bear the touch of a man. We stayed in separate rooms," Fleur explained. "In the last trimester we hunger for a woman's touch."

"So did you have one of your Veela friends…" Ginny fell silent.

"Never fear to ask, Ginny, soon we shall know everything about each other. But no, there was not the need then that there is now. And so I thought of women, and I masturbated. I imagine Bill did too," Fleur said with a smile.

The warmth that had started in Ginny's middle was cooled by the thought of her brother…

"For future reference, I'm not really interested in how Bill got through it, or will get through it. That is firmly between you and him as far as I'm concerned, and I think 'Mione would feel the same way," Ginny told Fleur.

"Feel the same way about what?" Hermione asked as she entered the room carrying Victoire.

"Ginny was telling me that she is not interested in hearing how Bill got through the last trimester when I was carrying Victoire. Veela cannot stand a man's touch then," Fleur explained.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I don't need to know either. So did you just, you know, not feel any 'urges'?"

"Oh no, Veela are extremely aroused then," Fleur told her.

"So what –"

"She thought about women and wanked," Ginny informed her.

"Oh…"

"Look, Victoire, I brought you something," Ginny said as she pulled a golden sphere from her pocket. She tossed it into the air, the wings of the snitch popped out, and it circled slowly about a foot above the floor. Victoire squirmed from Hermione's grip and chased the snitch, giggling happily. The snitch seemed always just out of reach, but not so far as to make her give up the chase.

"How fun!" exclaimed Fleur.

"I enchanted it to stay close to her," Ginny explained, "thought it might come in handy once in a while."

"So, umm, Fleur, did you think about any women in particular? I mean, I just want to know your type, is all," Hermione asked as casually as she could.

"I do not have a 'type', 'Ermione my sweet, but as for who I thought of while I touched myself? You sleep with one of them," Fleur told her. And then she looked hard into Hermione's eyes and said – "and you see the other in the mirror."

xxxx

"Hi Mum, Dad came through the surgery well, and the Doctor is encouraged about the chances for success," Percy said as he entered the kitchen at the Burrow. Molly was at the table having tea with Penny, the remnants of lunch scattered around them.

"Percival, you gave me a dreamless sleep potion, didn't you?" asked Molly through tight lips.

"I surely did, and I gave you plenty of it," Percy told her. "I knew you wouldn't sleep without it, and as you weren't going to the hospital I decided that it would be better for you to be sleeping than tearing your hair out. For much the same reasons I haven't told Ginny or my brothers."

"So you took it upon yourself to decide for us all then, did you?" Molly said severely.

"I did," Percy said flatly.

"You've got yourself a man here, Penny," Molly said to her daughter-in-law.

"I do indeed," Penny agreed as she looked fondly at her husband.

"When should we tell Ginny and the boys then, Percy, since you seem to be in charge?" asked Molly dryly, but the smile on her face bespoke the gratitude that she felt towards her son.

"Doctor Barstow expects the results of the tests late today, and of course Dad is still asleep. I think that we should wait until he wakes and we have the test results before we tell them anything. There is no point in them being on pins and needles too."

"Are you sure, dear?"

"I admit that they have the right to know, and if he should die I am aware that they may all hate me for keeping them from seeing him first. But there is nothing to see just now other than our father lying covered in bandages, and they've all seen that. Once there is something to tell them, I will. For Merlin's sake, we can't have Ron and George traipsing about a muggle hospital! Bill is busy with Ginny and Hermione and Victoire and a pregnant wife, and Charlie is likely still smarting from the whole thing with Gin and Hermione. So yes, I'm sure."

"Very well, Percy," Molly said, "now sit down and have some lunch before you have to go back to the hospital." Percy sat as his mother busied herself in serving him a lunch that would have fed a family of centaurs, or even Hagrid. "And Percy," Molly said over her shoulder, "thank you."

"You're most welcome, Mum," he replied.

Penny pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek as she held her curled hand to her lips.

xxxx

"Rough day, love?" Bill asked as he emerged from the fire in the sitting room.

Fleur was reclined on the couch; her head was in Hermione's lap and her feet in Ginny's. Hermione was running her fingers through the silver hair and massaging her scalp while Ginny rubbed her feet.

"A most wonderful day, my dear husband," Fleur answered him, "your splendid sister and our beloved Hermione have decided to help with the baby, with the magic." Bill's face nearly split in two from the grin that broke out on it.

"Best. Sister. Ever." He said fervently. "And Hermione, how can we ever thank you enough?"

"For God's sake Bill," Hermione replied, "it's not like touching Fleur is a punishment! And to love her? Please."

"She's something all right, but still, it's a risk for you both. Merlin knows what Dad would say if he found out, and likely a lot of other people as well."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Dad would say," Ginny responded, "and as for other people, let them eat cake. We know it will be complicated, because there are so many different relationships involved here. But like 'Mione said, how can you not love Fleur?"

"I can't imagine," Bill admitted, "but I'm still happy that it's going to be you and Hermione, Gin. I'll rest easy knowing she's with you two."

"Silly boy, it's not like you are going to be on the other side of the world," Fleur replied languidly.

"Actually darling, it sort of is…"


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: The Hunters Part 9 "News"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Some things are learned, others remain hidden

Warnings:Not really if you've been reading. If not, find the first chapter

Word Count: 2545

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part Nine

"News"

"Oh?" Fleur said as she swung her legs from Ginny's lap and swiveled upright.

"There's been a huge discovery in Assyria. Biggest find in the last century, maybe ever, they want me to do the curse-breaking," Bill explained.

"Actually, it's not Assyria anymore," Hermione could not refrain from pointing out, "it's mostly Iraq and – nobody here really cares about that, do they?" she said as she trailed off.

"Not so much, Babe, no," Ginny agreed.

"When do they want you to leave?" Fleur asked.

"Well, they wanted me to leave now, but I held out for two weeks delay," Bill said proudly.

"They cannot wait until the baby is born?"

"No, we have first crack at the sites, but we have to move quickly. I only got the delay by explaining that there is still excavation and protective charm work to be done. They don't need me for that," Bill explained.

"How long this time?" Fleur asked him.

"Best estimates are at least a year," he said grimly. "Of course we won't know until we do it, but based on past experience it would be naïve to expect any less than that. I can come back for the birth of course, but apart from that I won't be able to leave very often. The level of protective spells in use will make travel extremely awkward.

"Well, I knew what you did when I married you; I suppose I can't start complaining now. And it puts food on the table and a roof over our heads," Fleur acquiesced.

"It will do much more than that this time, there is an enormous bonus, and I held out for a percentage of the find as well," Bill told her with satisfaction.

"How enormous?" Ginny asked.

"Put it this way Sis, if things go anywhere near like projections, I won't find you and Hermione a house when I get back, I'll buy one for you."

"Holy sh- " Hermione bit off the exclamation.

"Just about what I said, but really, I couldn't do this at all if I didn't have people I trust absolutely to stay with Fleur and Victoire. Yes love," Bill said, sensing the protest Fleur was about to make, "I know that you can take care of yourself and Victoire, but I will still feel better knowing they are here. Oh, you will stay here, won't you? Can you stay here that long? I mean, you do have jobs and such."

"I don't see why not," Ginny said, considering the prospect, " 'Mione?"

"With a little arrangement it should be fine, we were planning on staying a while anyhow. We can floo if we need to, and I can arrange to do much of my work from here so that I can be around while you're off at matches. Now that I think of it, I quite like the idea of working here. There are fewer distractions."

"You sure about that?" Ginny said with a meaningful glance at Fleur. Hermione blushed.

"Behave, Ginny," Fleur scolded, "you know very well that Victoire has manners enough not to disturb Hermione while she works," she added innocently.

"I do have the next two weeks off though," Bill announced, "would you like to go somewhere, Fleur?"

"That would be nice," Fleur admitted.

"How about Rio? The bank has a house there we could use," Bill suggested.

"Ahhh, it is not Carnivale, but the city is exciting. I'm not sure that would be the best place to go with Victoire, though. Most activities are at night, could we find a reliable Nanny there?"

"Leave her with us," Hermione suggested, "Ginny has the rest of this week off, and I can take next week. It will give us the chance to get closer to her."

"Are you sure?" Bill asked. "I know she'd be fine with you two, and she's a pretty good kid, but…"

"Go, have fun," Ginny insisted, "heck, I'll take her to meet the team, they'll go nuts over her. And Hermione and I are going to be a much bigger part of her life now, at least until you get back. She needs to know that she can depend on us."

"Well, if you are sure," Fleur temporized, but Hermione and Ginny could see how much she liked the idea. Bill would be gone for a long time, and the chance to have him all to herself for a while was not something Fleur would want to pass up.

"We're sure," Hermione said for both of them, "when will you leave?"

"Hermes is here," Ginny announced.

xxxx

"Hello Dad," Percy said as Arthur's eyes focused on him.

"Hello yourself," he replied as he cast his eyes around the room. He winced and raised a hand to his head, where he encountered bandages. "Well I don't recognize the ward, but this is surely a hospital. Did Molly brain me with a pot then, Percy?"

"No Dad," Percy assured him.

"Well I couldn't blame her if she had, the things that came out of my mouth, the way I treated Ginny and Hermione…" he fell silent, and Percy remained quiet himself. "I mean, I can't approve of their relationship, I just can't, but it's their life. And Hermione is a fine woman, I know that, I just don't underst- oh, Merlin. I suppose they hate me now, don't they Percy?"

"Well I won't deny that they were both extremely upset, Dad. So you remember the incident that morning?"

"Of course I do, why shouldn't I? Wouldn't mind forgetting it though, it wasn't my finest hour. And why am I in St. Mungo's, and what happened to my head?" he asked.

"This isn't St. Mungo's, Dad, you're in a muggle hospital, and a muggle Doctor has operated on your brain."

"Really? Have I got stitches then? Can I see them?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Steady on Dad, I've a bit more to tell you," Percy informed him, and the look on Percy's face sobered Arthur's mood rapidly.

"Let's hear it then, Perce."

"You had a tumor in your brain. Our healers couldn't handle it, so we brought you here. The tumor was putting pressure on the part of your brain that controls fear and anger. That's why you lost control. If it hadn't been removed you would have gotten more and more angry and died within a short time. I did not think that in the state you were in that you could make a rational decision on your own, so I sort of decided for you, along with Mum, of course. I hope you can forgive me for it."

"Nothing to forgive, you were quite right, I was bang out of my head. I – I nearly raised my hand to your mother, Percy. I could never forgive myself for that, I'd sooner be dead. Thank you son," Arthur said with tears in his eyes.

"You're most welcome Father; I must say that it's good to have you back. The doctor tells me that you will be here about a week. Of course if we could get you to St. Mungo's I'm sure that they could speed things up now the tumor's been dealt with, but-"

"No, no, best to let the Doctor handle things I expect. So he actually split my head open and cut the thing out? Amazing, that, the things muggles can do without magic! Remarkable people, altogether remarkable!"

"The Doctor is a woman, but she does seem to be tops in her field. Healer Pye was most confident in her abilities."

"Good man, Pye," granted Arthur, "I'll bet your mother didn't think too much of the idea though."

"No more than you'd expect, no," Percy told him, and he turned his head as the door opened, "here's Doctor Barstow now," Percy said as he stood.

"Awake I see, Mr. Weasley, how do you feel? Are you in any pain?" the Doctor asked him.

"My head hurts a bit, but it's nowhere near as bad as it's been of late, thank you, and do call me Arthur, please."

"Very well Arthur, has your son told you anything about what has happened?"

"Yes, he told me about the tumor, and how it made me act like a git. Frankly I'm glad the thing was there, otherwise I'd have to own up to being a right bastard, wouldn't I?" Arthur answered her.

"Can you move your legs, Arthur?" she asked as she folded back the sheet. He lifted both legs and bent them at the knee slightly. "Good, now wiggle your toes for me please. Marvelous, now close your eyes and touch your nose with your forefinger, either hand, good, now the other, fine." She dragged the cap of her pen along the soles of his feet, the jumping and slight giggling proving that he could feel it quite well. "You seem to have gotten through the surgery very well Arthur, sometimes there is some loss of coordination or feeling following brain surgery, I'm very pleased that you seem to have avoided that."

"Thank you Doctor, I'm right chuffed myself," Arthur told her, "Percy tells me I'm to be here about a week, is that right?"

"Just about, yes," she replied, and then her face grew serious. "There is however something more I have to tell you, Arthur. The tests on the tumor showed that it was what we call a glioblastoma, and unfortunately this type of tumor is malignant, it's a cancerous tumor."

"I see," Arthur said softly, "how bad is that then?"

"We'll need to do some further testing to say for sure, but I'm fairly confident that we got all of it. We just need to see if it has spread anywhere else. If it has, there are still treatments we can try for it, but you came through the surgery very well indeed, and I believe the outlook is as favorable as it can be," she said encouragingly.

"Well then, we'll just have to hope for the best, won't we? Thank you for telling me straight, Doctor, I can see I'm in good hands. I'll not worry."

"Good, if you need anything just ring, the Nurse will bring 'round your medication soon, just a little something to help the discomfort and reduce the chance of swelling. I must say that you have a good, solid, skull on you Arthur, but be watchful of banging it against things for a while, will you? Do either of you have any questions for me?"

"Not me, Perce?"

"What will the further testing involve, Doctor Barstow?" Percy asked.

"Blood tests and a few biopsies, we'll numb up an area and take a tissue sample with a long needle, there's a bit of discomfort involved, but no real danger. We'll give your father a couple days rest and then get that done. Resting is your job just now, right Arthur? I'll be back in the morning to see you again, have a good night."

She left the room.

"Well, could have been worse, I suppose," Arthur said, "no need to borrow trouble, and perhaps Pye has something he can do if it needs doing. How's Molly doing, son?"

"Scared, but holding up, you know Mum," Percy said heartily.

"Aye, I do, and I'm thankful for it every day of my life. I nearly lost her to another, Son; did you ever hear about that?"

"No, but it's obvious the better man won," Percy responded.

"Wasn't a man. I guess that's why Ginny's news hit me so hard. I've always been afraid that I would lose Molly to her. She was very beautiful, you see, very elegant indeed."

"Who-"

"No, son, that's not mine to tell. And I'm foolish to still worry over it, if Molly were going to leave me she would have done so long ago. But I suppose a part of me will always wonder why she chose me." Percy was silent for a time.

"Shall I bring Mum to see you in the morning then?" Percy asked.

"It would be grand to see her, yes. But tell her I understand if she can't bring herself to come; I know how she feels about stitches!" Percy nearly wept with relief to see his Father's humor again.

"Right then, I'll just let everyone know things are going well so far, and I'll give your love to Mum," Percy said heartily.

"Oh, you can't do that, Perce, I did that long ago," said Arthur with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow then lad, and thank you." Percy surprised his Father by bending over and giving him a quick peck on the uncovered part of his forehead, and then he took his leave.

Percy left the hospital, stepped into an alley, and Apparated to the back of the Burrow's garden where he wept unrestrainedly for a few minutes before setting himself in order and entering the house.

"Dad's awake, and doing well," Percy announced to Penny and his mother. "The doctor is quite pleased with his recovery, which apparently is due in at least some part to the remarkable durability of the Weasley skull." Both women laughed, although Molly did have tears on her face.

"When can I see him?" Molly asked.

"I'll take you in the morning if you leave your wand here, I can't chance you hexing anyone," Percy said, only half teasing.

"Oh, you!" Molly said as she swatted his arm.

"There are just a few tests to run, and then he should be able to leave in about a week."

"As long as that? Well I suppose the muggle way is slower, but I have to admit that they do know a few things. What sort of tests?"

"How about a spot of tea?" Percy asked.

xxxx

"I'll get it," Hermione said, and she went to the owl port and opened it. "Here, Hermes," she said, giving him a treat and then removing the envelope from his leg. "It's addressed to all of us."

"Read it then," Ginny encouraged.

"He says, oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped.

"Percy sent an owl to say 'Oh my goodness'?" Bill questioned. "Bit odd, even for him."

"No, it's your Father, he's in a muggle hospital," Hermione explained.

"What the devil for?" Bill asked.

"He had a tumor in his brain; the healer's at St. Mungo's couldn't handle it so they sent him to a muggle specialist. Percy says the surgery went well though, he says your father is much improved already," she hastened to add.

"Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Bill asked in some dudgeon.

"He says he's at the Burrow, and anyone wanting more information should come there, otherwise he'll let us know when there is more to tell."

"Go, Bill, I will stay here with Victoire," Fleur said.

"Right, Ginny, you coming?"

"Of course. I'm pissed at him, but he's still my dad. Hermione?"

"Perhaps I should stay here…"

"Nonsense," Fleur told her, "you will doubtless know things about this hospital business that the others will not, and you should be with Ginny. Victoire and I will be fine. Now go, and send me word when you can."

There was no arguing with Fleur when she took that tone, and in any case, she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: The "Hunters" part Ten "Explanations"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione others

Rating:Adult

Summary: Percy fills them in

Warnings: Some girlsex, a little het stuff

Word Count: 2500

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 10

"Explanations"

"What's the idea, not telling us about Dad right away, Percy?" Bill said as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'll explain everything, Bill, but I'd prefer to just do it once. Charlie is coming soon; everyone else is in the kitchen. Hello Ginny, Hermione, nice to see you. Dad's in no immediate danger, so just calm down, would you? This is hard enough on Mum without tempers flaring."

"He's right Bill, we have to think of Mum, I'm sure Percy had good reason for not telling anyone sooner," Ginny told him.

"Right, sorry Perce, just a bit of a shock is all. Mum's in the kitchen, you said?"

"Yes, along with the rest of us, bar Charlie, but he'll be along." Bill headed for the kitchen.

"And how are you doing, Percy," Ginny asked as she eyed him narrowly, "and don't even ithink/i of lying to me."

"I have had better days," he admitted with a smile, "but I do want to tell you that we have our real father back, and he's quite ashamed of the way he treated you two. The tumor made him unable to control his fear and his anger."

"Oh," said Hermione, "then hearing that Ginny was in love with a woman made him think of -" Hermione broke off abruptly.

"Yes," Percy agreed, "he told me about that, but I think we should keep it amongst us three, it's not our story to tell, is it?"

"Right," Ginny agreed, "it doesn't erase it, but it does put a different slant on it. Anyway, Hermione and I are together, and Dad is still alive, so there's time to sort things out." Ginny gave her brother a hug. "You know, Percy, you've turned out all right since you got the stick out of your arse." Percy grinned ruefully.

"There's food if you're hungry, Mum had to do _something,_ so she cooked."

"At least that much is normal," Hermione said, "ready to face Ron?" she asked Ginny.

"Bugger Ron, I'm not taking any crap from him, let's go." Hermione and Ginny headed to the kitchen and Percy took a seat and waited for Charlie, using the time to organize his thoughts and calm his fears.

"Hi Mum," Ginny greeted her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione added.

"Molly, remember dear? I'm so glad to see you both! I was afraid you might never come back after – well, after," Molly replied. There was a snort from the table, and Ginny and Hermione turned to see Ron staring at them belligerently.

"Well, if it isn't the qu-" _Smack!_, a sharp report echoed through the kitchen as Bill's hand collided with the side of Ron's head.

"You keep a civil tongue in your head, little brother, or I will pull it out by the roots. If you ever act disrespectfully to either of those women in my presence again, it will be the worse for you, do you understand me?" Bill said in a voice that was shaking with anger. Ron turned deathly pale, and nodded mutely.

"Boys!" scolded Molly as she wrung her hands.

"I mean it, Mum, I'm not going to put up with that sort of thing. I know this is a bad time for us to fight among ourselves, but I simply will not have it," Bill responded. "And Ron, you might ask yourself just why it is that this upsets you so much, right?" The pallor turned into a deep blush.

"Who's hungry?" asked Molly, hoping to break the tension.

Nobody really was, but everybody pretended to be, and the long tradition of eating together as a family did seem to cool things down.

"Nice one, Bill," George whispered to him, "he had it coming."

"Anything left to eat?" Charlie asked as he strode into the kitchen, followed by Percy. Charlie really was hungry, and his sterling example spurred further interest among the group, and after the pie had been disposed of Percy stood up, and the room fell silent.

Precisely and succinctly Percy explained what had happened with Arthur, leaving out nothing of import so that his siblings would understand his reasons for doing what he had done. He filled them in on the surgery and the initial encouraging results, and finished up by explaining the need for further testing to be done. Nobody interrupted him. Charlie cleared his throat and spoke after Percy resumed his seat.

"I don't see how you could have handled it better, Perce. You were the man on the spot, and you came through for us, I even think you were right not to tell us sooner. A bunch of scared Weasleys in a muggle hospital? Recipe for disaster if ever there was one. I'm proud of you, little brother," Charlie told him.

"Right then," George began, "what do we do next?"

"I'm taking Mum to see him in the morning," Percy explained. "His visitors are strictly limited just now, only two at the time. If anyone thinks they can't control themselves there they'd best not go at all, though I'll tell you that he doesn't look near as bad as after the snake thing. But it _is_ a Muggle hospital."

"Why doesn't everyone who feels up to it come along and sit in the waiting room, we can visit in shifts, if he's up to it. It will mean a lot to him that you came, I'm sure," Molly suggested.

And so it was agreed.

George went home, as did Bill, both of them promising to meet the others at the hospital at nine in the morning. Ron stumped off to his old room leaving Molly, Penny, Percy, Charlie, and Ginny and Hermione in the living room.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Penny, "wherever did you get that beautiful ring?" Ginny proudly displayed her ring, and urged Hermione to do the same.

"Hermione's parents gave them to us when we told them about us, these rings belonged to Hermione's great-grandmothers, and there are wedding bands too!" Ginny gushed.

Molly's heart was torn between joy at the happiness on her daughter's face and shame at the reception that same news had received in her home. But she pushed the thought aside and allowed her happiness for the couple to show through.

"They're just beautiful, girls, that was a lovely thing for the Grangers to do," she said sincerely.

"Are you getting on alright at Shell Cottage?" Percy asked them.

"Great," Hermione told him. "Oh! Bill and Fleur…"

"What about Bill and Fleur," Molly asked quickly.

"Nothing bad Mum, keep your hair on," Ginny told her, "Bill has to leave soon for a really big job in Assyria. He'll be gone about a year, and make an obscene amount of money. Hermione and I are going to stay with Fleur and Victoire to help out. And Bill and Fleur were going to go away by themselves for a while first, but now –"

"Well, they'll just have to go ahead and go then; I'll talk with them tomorrow," Molly promised.

"What's up with Ron?" Charlie asked. "Any idea why he's being such a berk about Ginny and Hermione? Is he jealous or something?" Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. "Spill it, Gin, or I'll tickle you until you throw up," Charlie threatened.

"Well," Ginny said hesitantly, cutting her eyes at her mother.

"Go on, Ginevra, after the last several days, what's one more whatever it is? As long as he's not a death-eater I can stand it," Molly told her.

"Fleur thinks Ron is gay, and that he can't face up to it, so he gets all nasty and stuff when he's faced with it," Ginny responded.

"Well of course!" Molly said as she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Makes sense to me," Penny agreed.

"Well, Fleur is surely Veela enough to tell," Charlie agreed, "and you simply cannot hide that sort of thing from a Veela. Well, I'm knackered; I'll see you all in the morning." Charlie headed up the stairs, but he didn't stop at his own room, he climbed right to the top, and went into Ron's room.

"You and I need to talk," he told Ron seriously.

"You should get some sleep Mum," Percy suggested.

"I daresay you're right, dear. Could I trouble you for some potion? I don't want to show up looking horrible and I doubt I could sleep without it."

"Of course, anyone else need some?"

"I'm okay," Ginny told him, " 'Mione?"

"I think the old standby warm milk will work for me, but thank you. May I stay in George's room, Molly?" Hermione asked her.

"Don't be silly, you'll stay with Ginny, the two of you are adults, and you need each other. If Ron says anything I'll hex his freckles off. I am fed up to here with people acting like idiots. We have enough to be getting on with around here without trampling on love."

"Well said, Molly," Penny put in. "And the two of you are always welcome at our place as well, Ginny, and I think it's very nice of you to stay with Fleur. I know it will mean a lot to Bill. I'll see you directly, Percy darling, I don't think I'll need the potion either."

Penny, Ginny, and Hermione kissed Molly goodnight and climbed the stairs.

"I feel a little odd about this," Hermione confessed, "I mean about us staying together here."

"Not me," Ginny countered, "now why don't you get in bed and read while I brush my hair?"

"Well, Percy my boy, it's me and you again," Molly sighed, "you're a fine son, and a fine man. I'm so proud of you I could burst."

"Thanks Mum, now let's get you to bed," Percy said gently, and he helped her to her feet.

xxxx

"How is your father? How is Molly?" Fleur asked Bill.

"Percy said Dad did well with the surgery, but the tumor was malignant. They have to do further tests to see if the cancer has spread. Mum is holding up alright, and we're going to see him in the morning. Oh, and I slapped Ron about the head, the stupid git was having another go at Ginny and Hermione." Fleur's eyes blazed.

"If I hear him do that again, I will give him something to be shocked about," she said in a low voice.

"Let's not make things worse if we can help it," Bill pleaded, "and I would really rather the rest of the family not know about our special relationship with Hermione and Ginny. I don't think even Percy could really handle that."

"And you, my love, can you really handle it? Truly?"

"I can," he promised her, "they aren't taking anything from me, they are giving something to you. To you and our child, something that you need that I cannot give you. You say you knew what I did before you married me, and so you understand that sometimes I must be gone for a long time. Well I knew what you were as well, you hid nothing from me. I entered this marriage with my eyes open and I would not change one single thing about you, Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley. I know that you will fall in love with them, and make love with them. And I also know them, and they are strong and loving women, worthy of your love. Now let's make good use of the time we have together." Fleur kissed him and took him by the hand.

"I am fortunate to have such an understanding husband," Fleur said as she pulled him towards the stairs.

"Just don't tell me any details about you and Ginny, okay? But I wouldn't mind a few pictures of you and Hermione…"

xxxx

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Hermione as she stared at Ginny sitting in her dresser chair.

"Brushing my hair," breathed Ginny.

"Do you usually brush _that_ hair?"

"Only when I think of y- you," Ginny whispered.

"Gin, you're killing me."

"Prove it. Show me," demanded Ginny as one hand drifted to her breasts.

Hermione stood and stepped out of her panties, and then pulled her t-shirt off over her head. She made no effort to order her hair, just left it as it fell. She smiled as Ginny's pupils dilated at the sight of her, and then she picked up her wand, dropped a pillow on the floor and sat in front of Ginny with her legs wide open.

"Lumos," Hermione said and her wand tip glowed bright in the room. "See?" she said as she traced the glowing tip over her mound. "See how she swells for you?" With her free hand Hermione spread herself open to Ginny's view. "See? See how wet she is?" Ginny's breathing grew deeper, and she seemed to have forgotten the brush altogether, staring as the tip of the wand slid up Hermione's stomach. "See? See how hard they are? All of this is for you, because of you," Hermione explained to Ginny. "Just one thing more I think," the wand went lower again, and Hermione rubbed herself with her free hand. "Just as I thought, she's a bit prickly. _Depilate,_" Hermione murmured, and she slowly passed the glowing tip of the wand over her engorged flesh.

Ginny was leaning forward in the chair, fascinated, unable to look away as Hermione prepared for her.

"That's better," Hermione declared as she slid her fingers over the soft, smooth, flesh. "See? She's even wetter now, do you see? Do you see how I want you?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione leaned back against the bed and drew her knees up.

"Then give me what I want."

Across the hall Penny gave Percy a knowing smile. "I believe that Ginny and Hermione have a sleeping potion of their own," she said in amusement.

"Whatever it takes for them to get through the night," Percy said with a hint of his old pompousness.

"And me? Do I get something to help me make it through the night?" Penny asked.

"Darling, this is hardly the time, my father may be dying, I can't-" Percy stopped speaking as Penny's hand slid into his pajama bottoms.

"I believe you can, dear, and there is no better way to fight the fear of death than with an affirmation of life. Tomorrow will bring what it brings; all that we can count on, is now. Let's not waste the now, I love you, Percy."

"Muffliato," gasped Hermione, and then she dropped her wand and grabbed fistfuls of Ginny's hair as she shook, as Ginny's fingers and tongue pushed her over the edge.

"See?" she whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"Gods, Percy!" cried Penny as he came inside her. She melted onto him, and he held her and stroked the softness of her hair.

_"Life does indeed go on,"_ he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Confessions and Promises"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Things are explained and asked

Warnings: Crack!Angst, kind of my own invention, I think.

Word Count:3500

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 11

"Confessions and Promises"

"Mollywobbles!" Arthur cried joyously as his wife entered the room, and then his smile faded. "Can you ever forgive me Molly? I've been sorry for things before, but never before ashamed, never…"

"Shush, Arthur," she said as she embraced him carefully. "Gnomes over the fence, don't think about it, I quite understand. But if you need forgiveness then you have it, darling."

"Thank you dear, I only hope that Ginny and Hermione can be as understanding."

"Of course they will, Arthur, it was that horrid tumor making you think those things," Molly told him.

"I'm afraid not," Arthur said gently, "the tumor might have kept me from being able to forebear saying them, but it didn't put them into my head, Molly. I really _don't_ understand how a woman can fall in love with a woman, not in that way. And I really don't approve of it, it – it just seems unnatural somehow. And I know the two of them will face difficulties because of it. I just wanted more for our daughter, I suppose."

"Arthur, there is nothing more for her to have. She is loved, and no matter how you feel in your heart about lesbians, I'm quite certain that you realize what a fine young woman Hermione is. Ginny could have found no one better. Do you really think a tallywhacker is so important then?" Molly asked him.

"Well, when you put it like that… damn things cause more trouble, than anything else, I suppose. And you're surely right about Hermione. It's too late for me to change how I feel about it, but not too late to learn better. I can be happy for Ginny. And Hermione too, for that matter, our Ginevra is quite the prize, isn't she?" he said brightly.

"Indeed she is Arthur, now how are you feeling?"

"Better than in some time, truth to tell. This headache is nothing at all compared to the ones I've been having lately, and if not for my shame I'd feel quite content. I trust Percy told you all about the situation, didn't he?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed he did, and the rest of the family as well. Percy is a man, Arthur, we may be proud of him. He's carried all of us through this."

"Aye, he's overcome his weaknesses and folly. I should take the lesson from him and overcome my own! There now, would you like to see my stitches?"

"Not just now, Arthur. Percy says it will be a few days before they do the other tests?"

"Dr. Barstow was in earlier, charming young woman, very bright indeed, I can't wait for you to meet her, Molly, she's-"

"I'm sure she's wonderful, Arthur, and I am quite prepared to love her like a daughter, but _whatever did she say?"_

"Oh, yes, well, we're doing the tests tomorrow! She said she'd never seen a head like mine for toughness and resiliency, what do you think of that?" he said proudly.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least, Arthur," Molly said with a smile. "The children are here, would you like to see them now?"

"Of course! Oh, err, is Ginevra here?" he asked tentatively.

"Certainly, and Hermione with her," Molly told him.

"Best have them in first, then, if they're willing," he said resolutely.

"I'll send them in, dear. And Arthur, it's lovely to have you back."

"Thank you Mollywobbles, it's good to _be_ back. I didn't much care for that other bloke. Now fetch the girls before I lose my nerve, will you?" Molly left the room.

"Ginny dear, your father wants to see you and Hermione first, please," Molly told her.

"Right then," Ginny said as she stood and held out her hand to Hermione. "Ready love?" she asked.

"Indeed, let's go and see him," Hermione said heartily, but inside she was fervently praying that Arthur would at least be civil. She was afraid of what bat-bogies would do to someone right after brain surgery.

"Girls! How lovely to see you!" Arthur greeted them.

"H'lo Dad," Ginny said tentatively.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Hermione followed, "it's good to see you looking so well."

"Would you like to see my stitches?" he asked, and it was so much the old Arthur Weasley they loved that both of them had smiled before they knew it.

"I'm terribly ashamed of how I acted, Ginny, Hermione, I was bang out of line and I know it. And the tumor doesn't excuse me."

"It _is_ your house, Dad," Ginny said, "and you have every right to have your own rules in it."

"Aye, I do, but it's your home, and you are my daughter, and you have the right to expect me to support you in your choices so long as they are not harmful to you. And while loving a woman will certainly pose difficulties, even I am not so blind and stupid as to think that loving Hermione could be harmful. I'm trying, girls, but I admit that I don't understand how two women, or two men, can fall in love like that. You know, your mother, well, long ago…"

"She told us, Mr. Weasley, not who, or anything like that, just that she had been in love with a woman, and that she chose you," Hermione explained.

"Oh, good. I suppose a part of me still wonders why she chose me over her. She was really – but no, not my story to tell, as I told Percy. So, as I said, I can't understand how a woman can fall in love with another woman, but I can certainly understand how _anyone_ could fall in love with Hermione, Ginny my love. And I can't think how anyone could _not_ fall in love with you. And I suppose that's all that matters here, isn't it? The love?"

Tears were running down all three faces, and Ginny had to make a real effort to speak, but she managed.

"Can you be happy for me? For us?" she asked.

"Of course I can, darling Ginny. I've never wanted anything else than happiness for any of you, and I'm more thankful that I got the chance to tell you that than I am that I'm still alive. Now I just hope I live long enough to see your happiness, and maybe in time I can understand better. And never let it be said that Arthur Weasley, the _real_ Arthur Weasley, that is, is behind the times. Bugger the Min, if you two are committed to each other, that's good enough for me. Hermione, welcome to the family, and though I have loved you as a daughter for years, I now give you the hand of my Ginevra with joy. For whatever it's worth to you girls, you have my blessing."

"Look at our rings, Dad!" exclaimed Ginny, and they displayed them with pride.

"Beautiful! Stunning! Wherever did you get them?"

"Mum and Dad gave them to us," Hermione explained, "my other Mum and Dad, I mean."

"Thank you, Hermione," Arthur said quietly, "that means more to me than I can say. Ginny girl, you picked a winner, no doubt of that."

"Can I see your stitches Dad?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, just let me peel this bit of plaster off…"

Molly was getting a touch nervous at the amount of time Ginny and Hermione had been gone, but the happiness on both girl's faces when they returned set her at ease at once.

"Everything is fine with us Mum," said Hermione as she embraced the older woman, and Molly buried her face in Hermione's abundant hair and wept with joy.

"Charlie, Ron, you're up," Ginny told them.

"What'd you tell him about me?" Ron asked curtly.

"Not a damn thing," Ginny replied. "Nice shiner though, Ron." Ron had the grace to grin sheepishly, and he and Charlie went to see their father.

"Should they tell him now?" asked Molly, concerned.

"Won't ever be a better time," Ginny said, "he's happy, he's himself, and he gave 'Mione and me his blessing."

"Also, he's heavily medicated," Hermione told Molly. "I read his chart. And I've heard of Dr. Barstow, they don't come any better."

"Thank you dear, that does make me feel better," Molly told her.

"Lads! Good of you to come and see your old man! How are thing- Merlin, Ron! Did you take a bludger to the head?"

"No, actually, that was me, Dad," Charlie told him.

"Oh?" Arthur inquired.

"Ron was being an arse to Ginny and Hermione. I went to have a little man to man with him and he got a bit shirty. Actually, he took a swing at me," Charlie told his father.

"Bad move, Ron. Charlie could have gone pro, boxing," said Arthur. "And why were you being hard on Ginny and Hermione? Do we need to get Dr. Barstow to look at you? These things might be hereditary for all I know."

"No. It's not that," Ron said slowly.

"Tell him or I will," Charlie told him. Ron turned scarlet, and drew a deep breath.

"I gave them a hard time because I'm gay and I'm ashamed of it, alright? I'm sorry to tell you this when you're ill, Dad, but I just can't stand it anymore!"

"Well of course you're gay, Ron," Arthur said, "I've known that for some time."

"Huh?" gawped Ron.

"Listen son, anyone who would dump Hermione and take up with Lavender Brown, well… let's just say that shows that you're not really interested in women," Charlie cracked up, he absolutely _howled_ with laughter.

"Shut it, you great poofter," Ron began, "Or I'll – ouch!"

And just like that he had matching shiners.

"Don't call your brother names, Ron," advised Arthur.

"He's as queer as I am!" protested Ron.

"Queerer, likely," amended Arthur, "at least he's got a boyfriend."

"I don't get it, you gave Ginny the boot for taking up with Hermione, and you're fine with Charlie and me being gay?"

"Charlie lives in Romania, Ron. He told me years ago, to my face, and he never made any bones about it."

"Poor choice of words there, Dad," Charlie said with a grin.

"What? Oh, right. Charlie never backed me into a corner like Ginny did, and if I hadn't had that blasted tumor I would have handled that better. He knew I was uncomfortable with it, and he respected that, so I respected him. I'm not proud of how I've acted in this regard, and I hope that Charlie will bring Horst here to visit. But I warn you Ron, don't give Horst any lip, or you'll get worse than a black eye. He's huge," Arthur promised.

Charlie caught Ron's eye, nodded, and gave him a wink. Ron turned purple.

"So then, Ron, anyone in particular have your eye?" Arthur asked him. "Harry, perhaps?"

"Harry's too skinny," Ron said automatically. "Oh Merlin, will this nightmare never end," he groaned.

"Not until you come clean, little brother," Charlie promised him, "no such thing as halfway out of the closet!"

"Oliver Wood," Ron mumbled.

"The Puddlemere keeper?" Arthur asked. Ron nodded.

"Nice!" Charlie said in approval.

"I don't even know if he's gay," Ron said miserably.

"Oh, he's gay alright," Charlie promised.

"Did you-"

"No, no, little brother, back off, you're right out of eyes to black. I just meant that I've seen Oliver in a few clubs, that's all."

"Was he with anyone?"

"No one in particular, last I knew; but he does seem partial to Gingers…"

"This is the strangest day I've had in my life," Arthur told them, "it must be these muggle drugs. Wonderful things these muggles come up with!"

"Bill and George and Penny and Percy are still out there Dad," Bill told him.

"Send in Bill and George please, and Ron, relax son, being Gay doesn't make you less of a man. Take a look in the mirror if you doubt me."

"You won't think less of me, Dad?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't possibly, son," Arthur promised.

Ron wondered why Charlie was snickering, but he never found out.

"Ron! Charlie! What on earth have you been up to?" Molly hissed sharply.

"Ron just needed a little encouragement, that's all," Charlie told her.

"He came out?" Molly asked.

"Reluctantly, but fully," Charlie confirmed, "he's got a thing for Oliver Wood."

"Nice pick, Ron," Ginny told him, "word around the quidditch world is he's hung like a-"

"Ginny!" Molly said sharply. Ginny shrugged, Hermione and Penny giggled.

_"Really?"_ mouthed Ron. Ginny nodded, and Ron settled back in his chair with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Bill, George, lovely to see you, want to see my stitches?"

"Sure!" said George.

Show and tell concluded with George being very impressed, and then Arthur put on his "father" face.

"Bill, I want you to take Fleur to Rio as soon you can. I know you love me, I know you're concerned for me, but there is not one thing you can do to help me other than to take care of your family, do you hear me?"

"But-"

"No! I know all about Assyria, and it's a grand opportunity, and you should take the chance, especially since Hermione and Ginny will be with Fleur and Victoire. They couldn't be in better hands. But son, I've had a wonderful life, even if I die tonight. Not that I plan to, mind. You will be away from Fleur for a long time, and curse-breaking is dangerous work. I know you're good at it, and I'm proud of you, but things happen, as has recently been brought home to me. Get your arse out of here this minute and go to your wife, do you hear me? Merlin's _balls_, son, you're married to the most beautiful woman I've ever heard of, and she's a wonderful mother and a smart and caring person. Kiss your mother goodbye and get out of here before I have Charlie give you a shiner. Beat it! I love you and I love Fleur and I love Victoire and I love the new baby. Now get out of here!"

"Thanks, Dad. You know Gin and Hermione will have to leave too, right?"

"Of course, I've already settled things with them. Besides, I'll be able to visit with them once I get out of here. Percy will get in touch if he needs to, right? Now you go and show those folks in Brazil what a beautiful woman looks like. And tell them she's my daughter in law," Arthur told his oldest son.

"Right Dad, see you later." Bill kissed his father, slapped George on the shoulder, and left.

"Dad told me to take Fleur to Rio, now," Bill announced to his family. "And that means Gin and Hermione need to go too."

"Well of course it does, Bill. And you should obey your father, you know," Molly said with a smile. "You too girls, go, have fun with Victoire and each other."

"Send me your floo address when you get it, Bill," Percy told him, "I promise to let you know if anything happens, don't worry about that."

"Right then Percy, you have my complete trust," Bill told him, "and my admiration. You've a good man here Penny, take care of him, will you?"

"Oh, I do," Penny promised him. Bill winked at Percy.

"Ready to go Gin, 'Mione?" Bill asked.

"Mum?" Ginny began.

"Go, darlings, we'll keep you up to date, but really, your father is better than he's been in weeks. I'm glad you got things sorted with Arthur; I know it will help him get well. And Ginny, I still have my wedding dress, which was my mother's, and believe it or not, it might fit Hermione rather well. With Percy on the job you may need it!"

Many Weasley-kisses were exchanged, and Bill, Ginny, and Hermione departed.

"So George," Arthur asked, "are you gay too?"

"Not really, Dad. I mean, there was that one time in the showers with Oliver Wood, but-"

"Don't tell Ron! You'd have to kick his arse!" Arthur said urgently. "You're not serious about him, are you?"

"No Dad, actually I've been seeing rather a lot of Katie Bell."

"She's a girl, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Dad. Quite a lovely girl actually," George assured him.

"Oh good. From the name, I was afraid she might be a dairy cow. Not that there's anything wrong with that! I just want my children to be happy…"

"Merlin's drawers, Dad, what the hell are you on?" George asked him.

"Dunno, son, but it's some good shit, I'll tell you. Lots better than those nasty potions they give you at St. Mungo's."

"Right…"

George picked up the phone and dialed.

"Pye here," came the answer.

"Healer Pye, this is George Weasley, I'm with my Dad, and he's acting a bit strange."

"That's to be expected George, the muggle medications are a bit different, but Dr. Barstow is the best there is."

"It's like he's plastered, you know, drunk," George explained.

"Is there a plastic bag hanging by his bed plugged into his arm?" Pye asked.

"Yeah," George confirmed.

"Read me the label."

"Ringer's lactate, and umm, morphine," George read.

"No worries then, your Dad is snockered, that's all. He might be a little uninhibited, but it won't hurt him any. It's quite pleasant, actually."

"Okay then, thank you." George rang off.

"Katie has a great rack, Dad," George told him.

"Marvelous! You know, your Mother has a great –"

"I'm just going to send in Percy and Penny now Dad," George said as he stood.

"Oh, yes, wonderful," Arthur agreed.

"He seems to be getting a bit tired," George told them, "and the drugs have him a little tipsy, so if he says anything strange just pass it off, right? I talked to healer Pye about it, and he says it's to be expected. Good job St. Mungo's has muggle telephones. He's expecting you and Penny now, Perce."

Percy and Penny went to Arthur's room.

"Percy, Penny, grand to see you! Penny, you are lovelier than ever! I trust my son is taking good care of you?"

"Indeed he is, Arthur, indeed he is."

"Oh, Percy, just so you know, I was having George on a bit just now. He even called Pye to ask about the drugs. I pulled that thing out a while ago, it was making me fuzzy, and I want to remember all of this, you know, just in case."

"Isn't that dangerous, Dad?" Percy asked.

"No, I asked the nurse about it, it's just for pain, and to keep me hydrated. It doesn't hurt much, and I can drink water. And how often do you get to put one over on George?"

"Fair point Dad, and I have to admit you seem okay to me," Percy conceded.

"I feel grand, actually. I've got to know my children better, and to make amends with Ginny and Hermione. Not a bad day, all-in-all," he said.

"No, it sounds rather good," Percy admitted.

"Percy, I'm going to ask you something. You and Penny, because I need to ask someone, and I trust the two of you to do what I ask, right?"

"Of course, Dad," Percy replied.

"I don't think I'm going to be around much longer," Arthur said calmly, and he raised his hand to forestall denials. "I don't mean days, son. But I can feel that things are not right, and I'm quite sure that I don't have many years left. And that's fine, I've had a marvelous life, wonderful children, wonderful new daughters," he said as he smiled at Penny. "Did I ever tell you, Penny, how very beautiful you are, and how happy I am that Percy has you in his life?" Penny smiled at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Percy, there are great things ahead for you at the Min. I know it. You've earned it and you will have it, mark my words. But I want to ask something more of you, you and Penny. May I?"

"Of course Dad, anything," Percy said earnestly.

"If I'm right. If I die before your mother, she may come to you and ask you a question. I want you to tell her what I'm going to tell you now. Will you do that for me son, Penny?"

"Of course we will, Arthur," Penny began, "but what-"

"You will know when the time comes, if it comes," Arthur assured them. "I have to lay this burden on you Percy, you are the one that I can count on to tell Molly exactly what I ask you to, without trying to interpret it or make it seem other than what it is. My request is simple, tell your Mother that I said to follow her heart _this time._ That's all, can you do that for me son?"

"Of course, Father. But why me? Why not Bill, or Charlie? They love you as much as I do."

"Because, Percy my lad, there is _steel_ in you."


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: The "Hunters" Part 12 "Priorities"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, Fleur/Bill, others

Rating: adult

Summary: What's important

Warnings: There might be a bit of angst here, not a comedy like the last one.

Word Count: 1500

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 12

"Priorities"

"Right then Arthur, you can go home tomorrow," Dr. Barstow told him.

"Splendid! Thank you again Dr. Barstow, for all you've done for me," Arthur said sincerely.

"I'm just sorry I didn't have better news for you on the test results," she replied, "are you sure you don't want me to tell your wife and son?"

"Quite sure, thank you, and I hope that you aren't offended that I want to discuss further treatment with my regular, uh, doctor," Arthur answered.

"Not at all, you _should_ do that, he knows your history. Tell him to feel free to contact me with any questions. It was a privilege to work on such a stout skull, Arthur," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're a grand lass, Dr. Barstow, are you married? Pardon me for asking."

"Not exactly, Arthur, my partner is a woman, you see," she answered guardedly.

"How wonderful, my daughter is in love with a woman as well! Marvelous girl! Smart as a whip, I tell you! Do you know, I think I may actually be beginning to understand that a bit, now."

"Well, that's more than my father ever did. Threw me out of the house when he found out. I've never been so hurt in my life, it was like the ground had swallowed me up," Dr. Barstow told him.

"Aye," said Arthur, a bit shakily. "Still, he came 'round when he saw you were happy, I expect."

"He never did, actually. He died last year. Told Mum he didn't want me at his funeral." Arthur passed a quaking hand over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor. Sometimes fathers are very great fools. I can tell you that I should be quite proud indeed to have a daughter like you. I'm quite proud of my own, come to that."

"Then tell her, Arthur. Tell her often, and say it loud. There is a part of every girl's heart that only her father can reach. Be sure that part knows that you love her, will you?" Dr. Barstow left, and Arthur Weasley paid careful attention to her parting words.

xxxx

"I've got next week off, Gin," Hermione announced as she stepped from the fireplace, "so you can go back to practice with no worries."

"Great, I'll get back as soon as I can every day, and Fleur will be back before the team travels again. I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep without you, though."

"Well, Fleur will be here, so I can join you on occasion. She and Victoire will be alright for a little while without us, at least for a few months," Hermione proposed.

"Maybe, but we might want to see if we can find someone else to help out. If we make the playoffs I'll be gone a lot. Mum won't leave Dad alone, and he won't be able to floo or Apparate for a while. Besides, it's going to be a while before Fleur will feel comfortable with him being around Victoire. She was really upset by what he said," Ginny replied.

"But he didn't mean it," Hermione protested.

"Yeah, he did, he just couldn't keep from saying it. And I know he's trying, and he does seem to be happy for us, but he's _not_ really comfortable with it. And that's fine, he feels how he feels, he can't help that. Victoire would pick up on that feeling though; you know how sensitive she is to emotion. And right now we can't have Fleur getting upset if we can help it. Besides, what do you suppose Dad would do if he caught one of us kissing Fleur?"

"Oh dear…" Hermione muttered, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well I have, and so has Fleur. Penny might be able to help out, she and Percy are a good couple for Victoire to be around, but they have their own lives to lead, and Mum really counts on Percy. Ron's kind of useless just now, and George – well, he's George."

"Right, we need someone dependable who really cares for Fleur and can sort of make their own hours…" Hermione trailed off.

"Pansy?" they said together.

"I need a drink," Ginny whispered, "I cannot believe we are even thinking of Pansy Parkinson for this."

"She did offer to rub potion on Fleur's belly," Hermione reminded her.

"Volunteering to rub something slippery on Fleur's body does not count as a selfless act," Ginny countered.

"Point taken, and we'd have to get to know her better before we could consider it seriously anyway. Just because she's wanked off while watching me eat you out and rub your come on my breasts doesn't mean we know each other."

"You did what?" Ginny asked through a mouth suddenly gone dry.

"It was lovely," Hermione assured her, "my skin never felt so soft."

"You are going to kill me yet," Ginny said as she reached for her lover.

"I want mama!" came an insistent voice.

"No kids for us 'Mione, deal?"

"Agreed, although we might have to adjust to being mothers to a queen one day."

"Queens have servants though, right?"

"Mama!"

"Victoire certainly does, and it's still your turn," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny made a rude gesture, but she hurried up the stairs nonetheless.

"Where mama?" asked Victoire as Ginny entered the room to find the child standing in her crib.

"Mum and dad have gone on a little trip, sweetheart, remember? They'll be back, but for now Hermione and I will be with you, okay?"

"Mama Ginny," said Victoire as she held up her arms to the redhead.

_"Ohshit…"_, thought Ginny as her heart melted.

xxxx

"Fleur, my love?" Bill said to her as they lay side by side on the beach.

"Oui, mon couer?"

"Let's go home. I miss Vic, and I miss Shell Cottage," he said.

"Sunshine is overrated," Fleur agreed, "and I too am homesick. This is a nice place, but there is an emptiness. Home is better."

"Should we warn Hermione and Ginny we're coming?" he asked.

"Non, it will be fun to surprise them, but perhaps I should go first, just in case…"

"Right," Bill agreed hastily, "we'll go to the Burrow and see Mum first."

xxx

"It's good to be home," Arthur sighed as he settled into his chair. "Thank you Percy, for all that you've done."

"Think nothing of it Dad, I'm just glad you're alright," Percy told him. "Shall I go with you to see Pye tomorrow?"

"No, no, he's coming here. Doesn't want me Apparating or taking the floo just yet. Just routine, any road, good man, Pye."

"Right then, I'll just be going home then. Call if you need anything, Mum," Percy said as he kissed Molly on the cheek. He threw a pinch of powder into the fire and was gone.

"Now then Arthur," Molly said calmly, "what aren't you telling Percy?"

"Never could fool you, Mollywobbles," he said, smiling. "Well I'm afraid the news isn't all good. The surgery was a complete success, they got all of the tumor and I have no ill effects from the surgery. I am afraid however that the cancer has spread a bit."

"Oh, Arthur…"

"Now, now, no call to panic, there are things to be done, and that's what Pye is coming to talk about tomorrow. That dratted snake isn't helping a thing, but Pye has some ideas. I'm not done yet, Molly."

"The children will be so upset," she breathed.

"No they won't. We're not going to tell them," Arthur decreed.

"We can't hide that from them, Arthur," Molly said, shocked.

"We can and we will. I have bridges to mend with my children, Molly. And I want to earn Ginny's trust back, have her believe that I accept her for who she is. I can't do that if she knows I'm ill. We will lie until it can't be hidden any longer, and then I will tell them and take the blame. Please, Molly, don't take the chance to earn back my daughter's trust from me."

"But Arthur, surely –"

"Molly darling, Dr. Barstow told me that her father did the same thing to her that I did to Ginny. She said it was like the earth had swallowed her up, that there was a part of a girl's heart that only her father could reach. Her father died last year, said he didn't want her at his funeral. I want the chance to reach that part of Ginny's heart before I die. I want to reach it on my own; I want to earn her love, to show her that I love her and am proud of her, and that I embrace all that she is. I want to show you that I can still learn, still grow. I want you to think that you made the right choice long ago, Molly. I want this last chance to d_eserve_ you…"


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Requests"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Everybody wishes for something

Warnings:Mentions of se

Word Count: 2360

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 13

"Requests"

"Hi, Mum, Dad," said Bill as he emerged from the flames.

"I thought you were in Rio," Arthur greeted him, "not that it's not wonderful to see you, of course."

"Well, I'm going to spend the next year or so away from home, so it suddenly seemed like the place to be. Besides, we missed the baby."

"That just shows that you know what's really important, Bill. Where's Fleur?" Molly asked.

"She went straight home, Gin and "Mione weren't epecting us so soon, so Fleur thought she'd best go first just in case they were sitting around in their skivvies or something," Bill laughed.

"And she's still angry with me, I epect," Arthur said in chagrin. "I'll work on that, it seems you really never are too old to learn. But I agree with you son, there's no place like home, after all. You're leaving in a week then?"

"Right, I'm ecited about it, really. For a curse breaker this is as big as it gets. An unspoiled ancient site to penetrate, and there's no telling what we'll run into. I'll miss everyone of course, but the challenge is fascinating. And the money is ridiculous. We'll be set for life if this pans out."

"Just be careful son," Molly asked him.

"I will Mum. So Dad, how are you feeling?"

"Really well, actually, my head scarcely hurts at all, I feel like a new man!"

"Clean bill of health then?" Bill pressed.

"Well, I still have a ways to go before I can slam the old noggin against a wall, but healer Pye will be keeping an eye on me now, so I'll be fine. Will you be able to come home at all during the project?"

"Not often, in fact, maybe only for the new baby. I suppose I can sneak a couple of days here and there, but really, the more I'm there the sooner I'll be done. Not to mention being able to keep the lads from making a hash of the job. Some of the new breakers are more enthusiastic than skilled, and those ancient Assyrian wizards were a sneaky lot," Bill told his parents.

"Will you have dinner with us?" Molly asked.

"Sure, I'd love to, might as well let the girl talk die down before I go home," Bill replied.

"You have to wait until she sends for you, right, son?" asked Arthur with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, yeah."

xxx

Fleur arrived home and found the sitting room empty, there were, however, sounds coming from the picture of Victoire on the mantel that had been charmed to serve as a baby monitor.

"Hermonkey read story."

"How do you ask for something, Vic?" Ginny's voice came.

"Hermonkey read story, please," amended Victoire.

"That's right, honey," Ginny approved.

"Mama Ginny sit with Vicky, please?"

Fleur smiled and took a seat in the chair nearest the fireplace to listen to Hermonkey read "The Night Kitchen". Hermione did editorialize a bit, substituting "Vicky" for "Mickey", but she was a wonderful storyteller, and Fleur found herself listening raptly to the tale that she had read aloud so many times.

"Vicky sleepy now. Night-night."

"Goodnight, angel," said Hermione.

"Pleasant dreams, Princess," Ginny wished.

Fleur's chair faced away from the entrance to the room, so Ginny and Hermione did not see her when they came back into the sitting room.

"Well, I still don't really think I want us to have kids," Ginny said, "but I have to admit that Victoire is a lot of fun. I've really enjoyed taking care of her this week."

" Mama Ginny, huh?" asked Hermione. "Sounds like you two get along well."

"Jealous?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"A bit, perhaps."

"No need to be jealous," came a familiar voice, "I am certain that you shall be 'Mama Hermonkey' before you know it."

"Fleur!" they exclaimed, and they rushed to embrace her as she stood.

"I have missed all of my girls," Fleur mumbled into Hermione's hair.

"We've only missed one of ours," Ginny told her, "but we missed her a lot. Where's Bill?

"At the Burrow, I thought it best that I come alone first, since you didn't expect us this evening. Just in case," Fleur smiled broadly at them, and Hermione and Ginny felt the familiar hiccup in the rhythm of their hearts.

"We're very discreet," Hermione assured her.

"Pity, I was hoping to interrupt you…"

"We'll arrange that," Ginny promised, "_after_ Bill has gone."

"I look forward to it," Fleur told them, "I am so jealous of Pansy."

"You're never going to let me forget that, either of you, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, never. I know Pansy won't forget it either, and do you want to forget it?" Ginny answered her.

"Not a bit of it," assured Hermione. "Have you eaten, Fleur?"

"Not yet," Ginny replied instantly. "Oops, that was out loud, huh?"

"A shout straight to my heart," Fleur told her as she trailed her fingers over Ginny's lips. "Soon. Not now, but soon. And I have not yet had dinner, Hermonkey my love. Bill will no doubt eat at the Burrow; shall I fix something for us?"

"That would be lovely, if you're not too tired from your trip," Hermione conceded.

"What would you like to eat?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Whatever you want to feed us, Fleur, my lovely," Hermione replied in kind.

"So, are we going to tease one another for a few months?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I'm up for it, don't get me wrong, just trying to get a sense of the schedule here."

"The imperative is still a few months away, yes," Fleur told them, "and originally I had planned not to enter physical relations with a woman or women until it was necessary for the baby. But that was before I knew that it was to be the two of you. I do not need the imperative to want you; I only need the time for us to grow closer, so that what we share will be true. And that was also before I heard you with Victoire, for nothing reaches a mother's heart like someone loving her child. Tease one another I hope that we do, but months?" Fleur cradled Ginny's cheek in her hand, "I cannot wait months."

Ginny's reflexes were better than Pansy's, and this was not thrall, this was just Fleur, and Ginny caught Fleur's fingers with her lips, sucking two of them unresisting into her mouth.

"Neither can I," Ginny promised her, after she had released Fleur's fingers.

Fleur's eyes gleamed, "Already the Veela grows in you. I shall fix dinner for us now." Fleur went into the kitchen, and Ginny followed her with her eyes. She recovered and turned to find Hermione staring at her.

"Oh, Gods," Ginny asked in worry, "too soon? Did it upset you to see that?"

"Terribly," Hermione told her, "I can't stand to see you do that with her." Ginny's face crumpled. "I can't stand it because it makes me horny as Hell. Now put me against the wall and fuck me. I want it hard and fast and dirty, and I want it right now."

"Suppose Bill comes in?"

"I don't care, we'll go in the closet and I'll spell the door, but I want it _right now_, Ginevra."

Fleur entered the sitting room to ask a question regarding dinner, and found the room empty. Sounds from the closet brought a smile to her face, and she pressed her ear to the door and listened. A few moments later her hand started to slip into her pants, but she stopped. _"I shall save this for Bill,"_she decided, _"but it cannot be months, already I want them."_

xxx

"Lovely dinner, Mum, thanks," said Bill, "one thing I'm not looking forward to is the camp food. But perhaps we'll have a decent cook this time."

"Miracles happen, son," Arthur encouraged him. "And I suppose I'll need one to get back in Fleur's good graces."

"I don't think you'll need a miracle, Dad. She's not unreasonable," Bill assured him. "And Ginny and Hermione will explain things to her."

"Of course she's not unreasonable, but I still have some work to do with Ginny and Hermione as well. But, as Molly said, 'gnomes over the fence', time to move forward."

"Be sure and let Fleur and the girls know that I'm available for baby-sitting just as soon as your father's head resumes its normal hardness, will you Bill?" Molly asked.

"Of course, Mum. I hope you mean it, for I'm certain they'll call. Victoire seems to have limitless energy."

"Much like her father at that age," Molly told him.

"Your owl is here, Bill," said Arthur.

xxx

"Hi Sis, 'Mione," Bill greeted them, "how did you get on with Victoire?"

"She calls me 'Mama Ginny'," Ginny told him proudly.

"Splendid, and what does she call you, Hermione?"

" 'Hermonkey'," she answered.

"She calls you a monkey? That's rather rude, we'll put a stop to it," Bill promised.

"Not 'her monkey', " Bill, 'Hermonkey', one word. It's closer than Viktor ever got to my name."

"Oh, well, I guess that's alright then. Kind of cute actually."

"Did you have dinner at your parent's Bill?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, typical meal at the Burrow, more food than you could possibly eat," Bill answered. "So, Ginny, Hermione, are you still up for staying here after a week with Victoire? Can you manage it?"

"We're looking forward to it," Ginny promised, "if we make the playoffs I'll be gone more than I'd really like, but we'll manage just fine. And even if we go to the final, which even I admit is unlikely, we'll be done before the baby is due."

"And I'm going to set up office space in the attic," Hermione told him, "so that I can be here while Ginny's touring. It will work out just fine."

"Mum said she'd be glad to help once Dad's recovered from the surgery. He looked really good, back to his old self," Bill told them.

"I just hope it lasts," Ginny said, "I couldn't go through that again."

"I don't think that you will, Gin, and he knows that it's up to him to gain your trust back. He'll come through, he's Dad," Charlie told her.

"We'll see, he certainly was trying at the hospital, I'll give him that," admitted Ginny.

xxx

"You should get to bed Arthur," Molly cajoled.

"Yes, yes, just let me finish these letters, dear."

xxx

"Want to go to the club for a drink?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It seems a bit rude to run out on Bill and Fleur, don't you think?"

"Not at all," Fleur told them, "go, have fun, Ginny has been cooped up with Victoire for a week. Bill and I are tired, anyway."

"We are?" Bill asked.

"Ehausted," Fleur said meaningfully.

"Oh. Have fun girls, see you in the morning," Bill said as he rose from his chair.

"Give my regards to Pansy and Millie, will you? And tell Pansy I look forward to dancing with her again," Fleur said before she followed her husband up the stairs.

"Should we change clothes?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the jeans and t-shirts they both had on.

"No, maybe Pansy will let us sit at the bar if we're a bit grungy."

"Worth a shot, let's go."

"Hi girls, where's Fleur?" Pansy said by way of greeting.

"Home, we just dropped in for a drink," Ginny answered her.

"Come with me then, there's a bar in the office, and I'm a decent bartender. I don't have enough staff here tonight to handle the fires you two might start anyway, and Millie's off tonight."

"We'd hardly start fires dressed like this," Hermione scoffed.

"You still don't get how hot you two are together, do you?" Pansy asked her. "Come on."

"Fleur said to tell you hello, and that she looks forward to dancing with you again," Ginny told her in the privacy of the office. Pansy brightened visibly.

"I know I can't have her, she was straight with me about that, but it's like being with her just fills me with light, or something," Pansy said, slowly shaking her head. "You want something exotic to drink or just strong?"

"Tequila shots?" Hermione suggested.

"You just keep on surprising me, Granger," Pansy replied, "I like it."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Pansy?" Ginny asked. "I don't remember any from school."

"A little sister, yeah. Late life kid, she'll start Hogwarts in a couple years. I've looked after her off and on since school so Mum could go visit her sister in Poland. Kind of fun, really, and I'm surely glad she won't face what we did at school."

"No argument there," Hermione said, and she raised her glass and tossed back her shot. "Gin and I have been taking care of Fleur's little girl this week. It's been a lot of fun." She set her glass back on the bar and Pansy poured again.

"Well if you ever need a hand, just let me know. I kind of miss being around a little one; Grace is old enough to be a pain in the ass. She's too much like I was, I guess."

"That _must_ be awful," agreed Ginny.

"Nice, Weasley, fuck you too," Pansy said with a laugh.

"Maybe someday," Hermione replied, draining the second shot, "but we'll have to get to know you better first."

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," Pansy admitted, "but I'm ready anytime you are. And if you're going to break my heart, don't drag it out, huh? I don't usually mind having sex for fun, but I know you two are together for life, and I'm just not sure if I can pull off a 'casual' thing with you guys. But I'll tell you straight that I couldn't turn either of you down. As long as both of you know about it, I'm yours, either or both of you, anyplace, anytime. This is the new, honest, Pansy Parkinson. Please don't hurt her too badly." Pansy emptied her own glass.


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Various Beginnings"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione others in the future

Rating:Adult

Summary: Plans for the future are made

Warnings:Reference to girl sex, reference to group relationship

Word Count: 2760

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 14

"Various Beginnings"

"Well now Arthur," said healer Pye, "I have to say that Doctor Barstow did a splendid job. There is no sign at all left of the tumor in your head, and it's a neat bit of stitchery as well. Just drink down this skele-grow, and in the morning your head will be as hard as ever!"

"And what then?" Molly asked.

"I won't sugar coat things," Pye said seriously. "The conventional treatments, magic or muggle, are simply too dangerous to contemplate. Not only would they be horribly painful, they would kill you in days, Arthur. But I believe that we can bolster you with strengthening solutions to help you fight the cancer, and the tumors that appear can be vanished so long as they are not in your brain. However the spread of the disease will proceed, we simply cannot find it all. If we did nothing whatsoever, I would be surprised if you lived three months, Arthur. But I have every hope that with the sustaining treatments that we can apply that that will be greatly extended. There is simply no way to know. This is new ground, and may indeed lead to treatments that will benefit others in your situation."

"I should like that," Arthur told him, "I've always wanted to be in on new things. And I'm quite fond of strengthening solutions; I made liberal use of them on our honeymoon! Molly is quite the –"

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed, her face turning scarlet.

"What? He's a healer. You're my wife. Nothing improper about it! Now then, Pye, let's us see what good we can make of this. I may yet be useful before I pop my clogs! Now, now, Mollywobbles, don't take on so. Forever wouldn't be long enough to be with you, but look at what we have together! Years of love, and wonderful children! And Ron as well…"

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed. "What a terrible thing to say!"

"The truth is often unpleasant, love," Arthur said as his eyes sparkled with love for his wife.

"So I'll see you in a fortnight, Arthur," Pye told him. "Here is the strengthening solution, once a day, mind, no matter how tempting your wife is." (Molly blushed fiercely, but she could not suppress a giggle.)

"I make no promises!" Arthur exclaimed. "Molly is addictive!"

"I have no doubt," Pye said with a smile. "Don't hesitate to call, either of you. We're in this together you know."

Pye bowed and stepped into the fireplace.

Arthur poured a measure of strengthening solution and downed it at a go.

"Now then, Molly Prewitt," he said, "let us see what kind of man you settled for…"

"In the morning, dear, that skele-grow will kick in any time and then-"

"Oh dear," muttered Arthur, "yes indeed, I'll just stretch out on the couch I believe."

xxxx

"Great work on the protective spells lads," Bill complimented, "I can't feature anyone getting through _those_ to trouble us while we work. Let's get started, then. Easy does it, right? Trust me; having extra heads isn't as handy as you might think. The last curse breaker that happened to didn't get on with himself at all, kept getting angry and breaking one of his own noses…"

xxxx

"We had an owl from your mother, Arthur is doing well," Fleur told her over breakfast.

"I should go by and see them after practice I suppose," Ginny mused.

"Should I come too?" Hermione asked. "Do you feel up to testing the waters?"

"Not this time, I want to have a talk with Dad first. Now that he's not in the hospital all full of muggle happy-juice he might not be so accepting, and I can't have you go through that again," she answered.

"Give them my love," Fleur told Ginny, "and let me know what you think about him, please. Victoire misses him, but…"

"Believe me, I understand. Speaking of understanding, "Mione and I have been thinking that it might be a good idea to have someone we can call on to stay with Victoire, just in case one of us is gone and you need to go see your midwife, or, well in case something happens. Not that it will, but-"

"I understand, and I am grateful for your concern," Fleur assured her, "and this pregnancy is a little unusual, and I might need to be seen, yes. Didn't you say that your mother would be available for that?"

"Yeah, but – well – later on, when 'Mione and I are _closer_ to you, we just don't think Mum would really get that. And Bill did say that he would rather the rest of the family not know. And I don't think we could hide that relationship from my mother, not if you were having problems, you know?"

"Ahhh, oui. Of course you are right; even Hermione's wonderful parents might look askance at that. I suppose that there might be a flock member who would be willing…"

"What about Pansy?" Hermione suggested. Fleur's face showed surprise, then interest.

"Well she should be able to accept the relationship, that much I believe. Does she have any experience with children?"

"She has a ten year old sister that she's cared for off and on since school," Hermione supplied, so more than Ginny and I, really."

"I see, but can she be trusted? With Victoire? With us? She is a marvelous dancer, and she is beautiful, and a successful businesswoman, but how well do you know her?" Fleur questioned.

"A fine question," admitted Hermione. "I can get Harry to do a check on her, see if she's been involved with anything underhanded since school. I feel a little creepy about it, but we do have to be as careful as we can."

"And we should spend some time with her away from the club," Ginny suggested, "everybody is different at work. Gwenog would be perfect, but if I can't be here, she can't either. She loves kids, I actually think she might consider having a couple of her own after she quits playing. That's going to require a brave man."

"That's going to require a turkey baster," Hermione corrected. "I'll send an owl to Harry right away; if he finds anything we won't pursue it further. And you need to get to practice, love."

"Yeah, I do. I'll try and get out of supper at the Burrow, but I don't want to hurt Mum's feelings, so don't wait for me to have your own." Ginny kissed Hermione and turned towards the sitting room and the fireplace.

"And where is my kiss?" Fleur asked indignantly.

"Just here," Ginny answered as she leaned across the table. "No thrall!" Ginny cautioned her. "I have to fly."

"I promise," Fleur said as she pressed her lips to Ginny's. "Have a good practice, 'Mama Ginny'," she said with a happy smile.

"Right, later, ladies," Ginny promised, and she ran her fingers through Hermione's hair on the way by.

"Your Ginny is splendid, Hermione. Such a passion for living."

"Indeed she is, I can still scarcely believe my good fortune," admitted Hermione. "I'm sad that she's gone, might I have a kiss too?"

"I am the fortunate one here," Fleur breathed as their lips parted, "to have the help of you and Ginny at this time. You are a part of me now, the two of you."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, we love you too."

"Vicky want go beach please."

"Just as soon as we tend to the dishes, my love, we shall go to the beach," Fleur promised. "Shall I bring lunch to you in your attic nest, Hermione?"

"I'd rather come down and be with you and Vic. But I do need to get that owl off to Harry, and I've a fair bit to do today. I'll give you a hand with the dishes first, though."

"No need, go, the sooner begun, the sooner finished."

"We want to do our share," Hermione protested.

"And you will," Fleur told her softly with a look full of promises.

xxxx

"Ten o'clock the fourteenth, then, Percy?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, the proposal will be read at ten, and then the floor will open for debate. I daresay we'll hear the same old thing as always, but I'm hopeful. Many of the younger members have assured me of their support, I think that we're close to being able to pass it," Percy answered.

"Will you be speaking then son?"

"I can't unless I yield the chair, rules you know. And I think that I can do more good by enforcing the rules fairly than by speaking. Everyone knows where I stand on this. At the least perhaps I can prevent it from deteriorating into bedlam."

"Is that likely?" Percy shrugged.

"The opposition is based mainly on either fear or religion, Dad. Historically those are not the genesis of logical debate."

"Aye, wars, more like. I'm sure you're up to the task though, good luck son."

"Thanks, well then, I'll be off. You're looking well Dad, better than in some time."

"I feel pretty good," Arthur allowed, "love to Penny." Percy nodded, kissed his mother, and left.

"What are you up to, Arthur Weasley?" Molly demanded.

"Mum, Dad, it's me!" announced Ginny.

"No word of this to Ginny, please, Molly," Arthur entreated.

"In the kitchen, dear," Molly called.

"Big surprise, hi Mum, Dad. You look like a beater, Dad, they're always having to get patches on their heads shaved."

"It's too bad the blasted thing wasn't under a bald spot, I've little enough left to lose. How are you and the other women of Shell Cottage? Getting on alright?"

"Fleur misses Bill, but I think she's glad we're there. She can have a little time to herself when she needs it, and either Hermione or I are usually about if she needs help or a grownup to talk to. And Victoire is a treat. Usually," amended Ginny.

"I remember those days," Molly agreed.

"I don't know how you managed," Ginny said in wonder, "I had Vic by myself a lot when we first got there. A six hour match doesn't wear me out like she can."

"I'm so glad you and Hermione could see your way clear to do this, Ginny," Arthur told her, "I know it means a lot to Bill, and Fleur, and Victoire. I think especially Victoire. This way she won't grow up with the same ignorance and prejudice that I did." Ginny looked closely at him.

"Do you really mean that, Dad?" she asked.

"I do. I had a very enlightening talk with Dr. Barstow before I left the hospital. I know I've fences to mend with all of you, and Harry. Just give me a chance if you will, darling."

"I love you Dad," Ginny said as she hugged him. "I'll give you more than one chance if you need it, I guess it was quite a shock to you."

"I won't need but one," Arthur assured her, "hard-headed I am, but I believe a bit of light shined in while the thing was cracked open. It was worth doing just for that."

"Can I help with anything before I go?" Ginny asked.

"You just did, dear," Molly informed her, "I hope you and Hermione are doing your fair share of the chores."

"You taught me well Mum, and no worries, Fleur isn't as much of a tyrant in the kitchen as you are."

"Off with you, cheeky girl!" Molly ordered happily, and Ginny complied.

"That was a lovely visit," Arthur said happily, "let's go out for dinner, what do you say, Mollywobbles?"

xxxx

"I'll be back as soon as I can, love," Ginny told Hermione. "And really, don't worry about coming to this series. We should win easily, and if we don't I wouldn't want you to see it anyway. This is Greenland's first year playing. They're tough as hell, but not experienced. Take care of you and Fleur and Vicky, and I'll be back soon."

"I'll never get used to this, you going away," Hermione admitted in misery.

"Good. I won't play quidditch forever though, and if we do well I'll make enough on my next contract that we'll be able to really enjoy our "golden years", Ginny promised.

"Just as long as I can have you while you're young and beautiful, and ripe, and luscious… Damn! Now I'm all worked up and you're leaving!"

"Poor Hermione," Ginny said with a complete lack of sincerity, "whoever shall you do?"

"I can't expect Fleur to just – just –" stammered Hermione.

"No you can't" agreed Ginny, "sometimes you have to take things into your own hands. Or you could go see Pansy."

"Ginevra! That's – that's just…"

"Okay, step into the closet, the state you're in, it won't take long. I've got that much time."

"Bugger the closet, Victoire is asleep," Hermione said, and she pulled off her pants and sprawled in one of the soft upholstered chairs.

"Lose the top, love," Ginny demanded, "if I'm gonna do you as a favor then I want you naked."

"I almost hope you lose," Hermione muttered as she pulled off her shirt, "then you'd be home sooner."

"Not happening, sweetheart, but I'll try and give you something to remember…"

Fleur stood in the shadows of the doorway and watched as Ginny thoroughly dealt with Hermione's little problem.

"Gods above…" Fleur breathed, "they are so beautiful together."

"I love you…" Hermione sighed as she slumped limply in the chair.

"I know you do, and I love you. I'll see you soon, love," Ginny promised, and she kissed Hermione and stepped into the fire.

Fleur stood irresolute; wanting to go to Hermione but unsure if she should reveal that she had been watching.

_"They knew I was here, and we are to be lovers someday,"_ Fleur told herself, and she walked quietly to the chair and pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione." I'm sorry! I-"

"Hush, my sweet," Fleur whispered, "it was beautiful to see, but now let me hold you. I promise to behave, for now, anyway. I honor your love, but you need to be held. I know what it is like to see a part of your heart disappear in green flames."

Fleur was quite right, she did need to be held, and heedless of her nakedness Hermione accepted the embrace. And in that moment a bit of Hermione belonged to Fleur forever.

xxxx

"Weasley! Good to have you back, are you ready for the cold?" Gwenog asked her.

"After my farewell gift, Gwen, I'm ready to melt all the ice they have. Let's get this done!"

"So I take it you and Hermione are getting along well, then?"

"Gwen, if I told you all of it, you'd swear I was lying. But on my oath, I am simply neck-deep in the best stuff in the world, and there is plenty more standing by the side of the pool," Ginny promised.

"Get out," Gwen scoffed.

"You know Hermione, right?" Ginny asked her.

"Of course, everyone does, and I admit freely that she's as tempting a morsel as I've ever seen. But what of the rest?"

"Well for one, there's a rich woman who owns a bar," Ginny said smugly.

"You're lying, Gin," Gwen insisted.

"You caught me, I'm lying," Ginny admitted.

"No you're not, you lucky bitch!" Gwenog recanted.

"Lies, all lies," Ginny soothed, "who the hell could handle more than Hermione?"

"Fair point Red; now let's get ready to beat this team so we can get out of here."

xxxx

"Thank you Fleur, for understanding," Hermione said, "I think I can sleep now. I miss Ginny though; I haven't really had her very long."

"I know, it is new and powerful, and there is an emptiness in your heart," Fleur told her, "but she will be back soon."

"I know, but…" Hermione hesitated.

"Yes, my dear friend?"

"You holding me helps with that feeling. I just don't feel too empty when I 'm in your arms."

"And that is as it should be; I am not your Ginny, Hermione my love. But I love you, and with me your heart has a home. I miss Bill as well, so tonight let us hold each other and feel loved. Nothing more is needed now, do you see?"

"I'm naked," Hermione pointed out.

"Oui, I had noticed that," Fleur agreed with a smile, "now sleep, you shall be warm enough in my arms."

Hermione's eyes drifted shut, and Fleur held her and stroked her hair gently. The faint flutter in Fleur's womb seemed quite content.


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Resolution"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Things come to a head in the Wizengamot

Warnings: Not really this time

Word Count: 2350

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 15

"Resolution"

"I've just had an owl from Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she came down from her attic office.

"Oh?" Ginny commented over her shoulder, continuing to work on dinner. "How is he?"

"It's not about him, it's about Pansy."

"So, was I dancing with a Death Eater after all?" Fleur inquired.

"I would have to say no," Hermione answered, "in fact, I'm not so much impressed as I am overwhelmed."

"Please keep us guessing, you know how much we like that," Ginny requested.

"You've been terribly smug since you scored 18 goals against Greenland in the final match, beloved."

"I thought you wanted me home quickly? And now I have these days off and…"

Fleur smiled at the teasing banter between her friends, they were fun companions, and Fleur had been as happy to see Ginny back as Hermione had been.

"You are marvelous, and we both thank you for returning quickly. But she has a point, Hermonkey darling, what have you found?"

"By the terms of inheritance set up by Pansy's great-great grandfather, when her father died it was Pansy, as the oldest child, who inherited everything. Pansy Parkinson has spent a huge amount of her inheritance to aid the families of people killed and injured during the war. She has set up education trust funds for the non-magical survivors of wizard/muggle couples. She has even brought in specialists from abroad to see Neville's parents. She paid for the restoration of Luna Lovegood's home. The list goes on," Hermione told them.

"How come we never heard about all that?" Ginny asked.

"Harry said that it was really hard to uncover, and that he might have sort of bent a few rules to do so. Pansy was adamant that she did not want it known that she was doing it. Harry believes that she didn't want people to think that she was trying to buy forgiveness for her actions during the war. He also thinks that her father may have had her under the Imperious curse or some other threat back then, and that perhaps her mother was similarly coerced," Hermione answered her.

"What a bastard, I'm glad Grawp stepped on him," Ginny muttered.

"This is good news," Fleur said, but I see a difficulty."

"Yes?"

"We wanted to see if she was trustworthy, honorable; but have we not acted rather less than honorably ourselves, in discovering that which she wanted to remain unknown?" Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"In a way, I suppose so," she said, "I was so concerned about keeping Victoire safe that I just didn't think about it from that angle."

"None of us did," Ginny admitted. "What should we do about it?"

"My instinct is to confess and apologize, but that could make terrible trouble for Harry, and he did ask that we not say anything to Pansy."

"Harry put himself at risk for us. We must keep our silence. And perhaps Pansy will not be interested, in any case. Why don't we invite her to dinner sometime, and just see how things go?" Fleur suggested.

"That's about all we can do, I guess," Ginny agreed. "Life sure was simpler when you knew that if you were doing something Pansy didn't want you to do, that you were doing the right thing."

"This Sunday?" Hermione asked.

"Works for me," Ginny agreed, "that's an off day."

"I am always here," Fleur said with a smile.

"Mama! Hermonkey!" came Victoire's voice.

"You're getting closer, 'Mione," Ginny pointed out. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and headed for the stairs.

"I will send the invitation," Fleur announced, "and at any rate we shall give her a good dinner, if she accepts."

xxxx

"This assembly is called to order," Percy announced with a slam of the gavel. "The chair will recognize those wishing to speak to the resolution before the Wizengamot to grant same-sex couples the right to the legal status of marriage as is currently provided to male-female couples. The chair also reminds you all that outbursts will not be tolerated, nor will abusive language. This is a body of law, and this resolution will be given the same respectful consideration as any other matter before it." Percy waited a moment to be sure his message had been received. It had. Percy was actually very impressive. "Statements are limited to five minutes, and I shall not recognize any request to speak other than a politely raised hand. The floor is now open…"

"…it's unnatural, that's what it is! I won't have it! I won't have my children exposed to thi-"

"Your time is up, sir," Percy broke in, and when the speaker began to protest a bailiff cast a very nice 'silencio' on him.

The discussion had been lively, and there had been impassioned speeches both for and against. Percy's bailiffs had ample opportunity to practice various suppressing spells, but thus far nothing new had been said. It seemed to Percy that they would have done as well to have had the members mail in their votes.

"Does anyone else wish to speak?" he asked. Two hands were raised, and Percy recognized the first of them to rise. Arthur Weasley stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Most of you know me," he began, "I've been here for a long time, and many of you know how I would have wanted the vote to go on this a few months ago. Nearly dying has a way of making you think things over, however, and I believe that some of you may be under the same mistaken impression of what this resolution is about that I was."

"This resolution is not about approving or disapproving of homosexuality. It is about respect. Respect for your fellow witches and wizards, and respect for love itself. 'Unnatural'; we've heard that several times today, I've said it myself in the past. Well I was mistaken, and so are you, if you think that. We as humans fall in love with who we fall in love with, and no one has ever figured out exactly why. Now I'm not talking about someone deciding to go out and bag themselves a rich spouse, that's not love. I'm talking about your heart needing someone else's heart to beat properly, the relationship where there is a hole in your life when they aren't there, having someone who is more than important to you; rather they are an essential part _of_ you. I hope that all of you know that feeling, for it's wonderful, and it's the very best part of life. Sometimes, and more often than you might think, I promise you, for not everyone has the courage or the inclination to let it be known, a man feels that for another man, or a woman feels that for another woman."

"All of you here today know someone who is homosexual, likely more than one. Many of you here today, _are_ homosexual. Notice that I'm not using popular terminology, this isn't a pub, this is a place of laws, and this is the place where we provide for the fair treatment of one other. So I'm going to explain the thing that came to me about what you're really saying if you vote 'no', on this. With the chair's permission I would like to ask some people to stand, merely stand, not speak."

"Very well," granted Percy.

Arthur gestured, and several people stood, a murmur went around the room.

"Order please," Percy said.

"Familiar faces to most of you, I can see," said Arthur, "and yes, these people you see standing now are homosexual. 'Gay', if you prefer. All of your lives have been touched in some way by these people, several of you _owe_ your lives to the healers standing before you. Many of you have been educated by some of them, and all of you who are not Death Eaters owe your freedom to be here today to many of them, and perhaps one of them in particular. And there is one, not here today who _would_ be standing with them had he not already died in the effort to secure your freedom. You all know Albus Dumbledore. Who knows how many others were lost that would have been affected by your decision today? I don't."

"So what a 'no' vote means today is that you are telling these people here before you, and those that have died, that '_Yes_, you've taught our children, and _yes_, you've healed our wounds and succored us in our illnesses, and advised us of our rights. You have provided us with the goods and services that are needed in our lives, and _yes_, you have even _died_ for us. But, _no_ you can't marry the one you love, you can't have the protections and rights that we do because; well, you're 'unnatural'…"

"I'm not here to attack anyone's faith, not even to try and change your feelings. If you don't understand how a man can fall in love with a man, then you don't. It's just not in you, perhaps. A 'yes' vote here does not mean that you approve of homosexuality, and frankly it's not your place to approve of it, it exists whether you like it or not. And if the Supreme Being disapproves, we may leave the matter in their hands for disposal, don't you think? If you believe that your faith tells you it is wrong, it is your right to believe that. But we none of us have the right to force our faith upon others. A 'yes' vote here today merely recognizes that these and the many others that have been a part of your lives, are people. That's all; we're all just people."

Arthur turned and bowed to the chair, and then resumed his seat, as did the others standing. There was a bit of whispering, and some chairs were slid a distance away from their neighbors when possible, there were even some that left with red faces, but there was no eruption, and there was thought evident on some faces of the Wizengamot. And the vote was up to them, the people in the gallery were there merely to voice their opinions.

"Anyone further?" Percy asked. One hand was raised, and Percy recognized them, and Pansy Parkinson walked to the front of the room.

"I think that Arthur Weasley has just about covered it," she said. "I am Pansy Parkinson, and I just wanted to take this opportunity to be sure that all of you know that I too am a homosexual. Some of you may have known that already, but for those of you who know of me, and did _not_, know that…" and here Pansy turned and faced the Wizengamot, _"you know it now."_

"Thank you." Pansy took her seat, and there was more than a little confusion evident. Except for Harry Potter. Harry had a small smile on his face.

"If no one else wishes to speak, then we will adjourn for deliberation. The Wizengamot will assemble in one hour for the vote. Voting is to be by roll call." After a moment's silence Percy slammed his gavel down. "This assembly is adjourned." The Wizengamot filed out, and more than one face among them turned to look at the assembled people, some of whom received more looks than others.

"Well played, Pansy," Harry whispered to her. Pansy initially looked startled, but a smile spread across her lips in a moment.

"Been sneaking about, Potter?" she asked.

"Maybe, just a bit, I have people I care for to look out after, Pansy, just like you do. I don't intend for any of them to be caught unawares if I can help it," he explained.

"Am I going to be in the 'Prophet' soon?" she asked.

"Not from anything I've done, you have my word. I wouldn't have spoken to you about it myself, but I wanted you to know that there are no hard feelings on my side. And also that I admire you for what you're doing, and for the way that you're doing it, even what you're doing with those wankers in the Wizengamot. You're all right with me, Pansy."

"Thanks Harry. Say, I've been thinking about opening up a club for guys. You interested?"

"I might be, I'm right sick of the Min, truth to tell. I've been invited to try out for England though, will that interfere?"

"Oh no, that will help a great deal. Just you win the cup, Harry, and we'll make a fortune," Pansy promised.

"May I buy you lunch?" Harry asked her. Pansy nodded and smiled, and tucked her arm through his.

"Good Lord," Arthur said to Minerva McGonagall, "Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson smiling and laughing together? Well, there's one miracle today, perhaps there will be another. Thank you for coming, Minerva."

"Thank you for asking me, Arthur. And don't imagine that I don't know that this evidences a change in you. I admire you for having the courage to do so," Minerva told him.

"I had to see sense, didn't I? I have two wonderful children who are homosexual, Minerva. Oh, and Ron as well, of course."

"Arthur!" said Minerva in shock, but she had to laugh.

No visitors were allowed in the chamber during the voting, but as it was to be a roll call vote the members knew full well that it would be on record just how they had voted.

The resolution passed.

"You swore to me that you would vote against this," hissed an angry member to a colleague. "Don't tell me that sentimental twaddle Weasley was spouting got to you!"

"Weasley had nothing to do with it. It's done, now bugger off will you? Peddle your hate to someone who gives a damn."

"I'll ruin you."

"You can try, certainly, but _she_ could do it in an instant. And to you too, you stupid bastard." The man fell silent as the full import of what he had just heard settled on him.


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Consequences"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating: Adult

Summary: For every action…

Warnings: Character death

Word Count:1344

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 16

"Consequences"

"Someone wants admittance at the wards," Fleur announced.

"Who?" Hermione asked her. Hermione was occupied in encouraging Victoire to eat her carrots, and the matter required concentration.

"Harry," Fleur replied after listening a moment longer.

"Well?"

"Right," Fleur replied, and she waved her wand to admit the visitor. In a few moments there was a knock at the kitchen door.

"Come on in, Harry," called Hermione as she struggled to get a bite of carrot past Victoire's tightly pursed lips.

"Hullo," said Harry as he walked into the kitchen. "Carrots! My very favorite!" Harry exclaimed.

Whether Victoire could possibly know who Harry was, or whether she simply responded to his green eyes and friendly manner, will never be known for sure. But the fact that she opened her mouth and accepted the carrots at that point is a matter of record.

"What a pleasant surprise, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd bring you an advanced copy of the 'Prophet'," Harry answered her. He flopped the paper down on the table and Fleur and Hermione put their heads together and read the headline…

"Wizengamot approves same-sex marriage!"

And the sub-head…

"Arthur Weasley's impassioned and well-reasoned speech regarded as key to the passage."

By Rita Skeeter

"Really?" asked Hermione numbly.

"Really," confirmed Harry. "Arthur was brilliant, and he had sense enough to ask for help. All of the details are correct for a change, but Rita missed one thing, and so did most everyone else."

"Oh?" asked Fleur.

"Take the time to read the roll call. Some of the most vicious gay-bashers on the Wizengamot voted for passage," Harry told them.

"Was Ginny's Dad that good?" asked Hermione.

"Arthur doubtless convinced a lot of those that were undecided," Harry answered, "and he really did make it plain what the issues were. But it was Pansy that got those swine to vote for passage."

"Pansy? How?" Fleur asked.

"I can't say, and you can't ask," Harry replied. "I can't promise that Pansy isn't just after the three of you for your charms, but I _can_ say that if I had a daughter, that I would feel very good indeed about Pansy Parkinson caring for her."

"That is good enough for me, Harry my friend," Fleur told him. "And how are things with you?"

"Not bad, thanks. Sorry though Hermione, if England meets the Harpies, we'll have to beat them. Just business you know," Harry told her.

"You wish," Hermione replied. Harry shrugged.

"Ginny is as good a chaser as there is in the game," Harry admitted. "But their keeper is weak and their seeker is worse. There's always next year though. Will you still invite me to the wedding after we beat them?"

"Wedding?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Did you _read_ the headline, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"We have something marvelous to tell Ginny when she returns home!" Fleur said joyfully.

xxxx

The Elder of the Wizengamot sat as his desk and stared into the mirror.

"When did I become a fool?" he asked himself.

"No matter, it is enough that I am one." He opened the piece of parchment that he had received years ago, and read his doom in the ink thereon.

_"I am Pansy Parkinson, and according to the laws of inheritance of my family I am now in control of all of the things that my father held before his death. To you receiving this message that means specifically that I am in sole control of all of the evidence that my father gathered as the Dark Lord's scribe, and the keys to the spells and potions that he designed that have enabled you to avoid the prosecution that you deserve for your complicity in the crimes committed by and in the name of Voldemort."_

He shuddered at the sight of the name.

_"My father demanded payment from you to keep these secrets. I am communicating with you to tell you that I will require no payments from you at all, ever. You may keep your lives and your positions, your families may keep their place in society, and you need not pay a knut."_

_ "What I require of you for my forbearance is to be left alone. I do not want your money; I want nothing from you at all but for you to stay away from me and mine. Do not threaten, do not interfere. Stay clear of me and those I love and you are safe from me and what my father has left to me. Do not seek to influence me; do not interfere with my businesses in any manner other than that of fair competition. Do not interfere in my life, in short. My life, or the lives of those important to me."_

_ "That is all that I require. Nothing, in point of fact. Leave me alone, and I will leave you alone. Violate these requirements and justice will find you swiftly, and your families will suffer. Upon my death, for any cause whatsoever, or my silence for more than 24 hours in certain quarters, the evidence will reach the proper authorities, and the media, and all of the members of the relevant ministry bodies. Also the families of those you have wronged. I accept your wishes for a long and happy life."_

_ "Should any of you seem likely to violate my terms unknowingly, I will inform you of such in a timely manner. Once. I make this promise to you, should you be in jeopardy of violating my terms, you will know it. And should you in fact violate these terms only your swift death will spare your family dishonor and deprivation."_

_ "I would not advise you to test me on this. I am, in some respects, my father's daughter."_

_ Pansy Parkinson_

The man reached into his private safe and removed a vial of black liquid, then he placed the letter back inside it, and vanished the safe, contents and all.

"Unnatural bitch!" he spat, and he drank the potion. The vial vanished before he hit the floor.

xxxx

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny said to her father.

"No need for you to thank me sweetheart, I only did what I should do. A bit late perhaps. Any road, I should thank you and Hermione for opening my eyes, and healing a very old wound. And I do. Thank you, Ginny; thank you, Hermione. It's a poor man who cannot learn from his children."

Ginny and Hermione embraced him together, and it was impossible to say who cried more, or who was happier.

"Hermione darling, come with me," Molly said excitedly, "we have a dress to try on!"

"Grandpapa!" yelled Victoire as she reached for Arthur.

"Indeed he is, my darling," Fleur said, "indeed he is. Ginny, do you know that I think my wedding gown will fit you rather well? If you are interested, that is." Ginny stared. Fleur's gown was generations old, and very beautiful indeed.

"I thought that no one but your family, I mean your Veela family, was ever supposed to wear that," Ginny said in a bit of a daze.

"That is true. So will you wear it?"

"Mama Ginny," Victoire told Arthur as she pointed.

"Splendid!" Arthur agreed as he bounced his grandchild on his knee.

"H'lo," greeted a red-faced Ron as he entered by the kitchen door, "you all know Oliver Wood here, don't you?"

xxxx

The funeral was lavish, and fully befitting the memorial service of an Elder of the Wizengamot.

Long lines of mourners filed past the coffin to pay their final respects. Or to make sure that he was truly dead.

Of the multitude of those attending, few noticed the single small purple flower with the smiling face tucked in amongst the profusion of showier blossoms. Of those that did notice, many thought that it was the touching farewell of a child, and they smiled at the sight of it.

But there were those few who saw it and knew full well the meaning of it…

_"__**Don't fuck with Pansy Parkinson**__."_


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Sacrifice"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione: In this chapter, Hermione/Fleur ust, Pansy/Fleur kink

Rating: Adult

Summary: The Veela breaks out

Warnings: This time, yeah. Kink - S&M, Dom/Sub, minor Bloodplay

Word Count: 3,000

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 17

"Sacrifice"

Fleur retrieved the message from the unfamiliar owl, and the large bird settled in to wait. Evidently a reply was desired.

"Pansy says that she would love to come to dinner on Sunday. She also wants to know when we're coming to the club again," she called out.

"I didn't get that," came Hermione's voice down the stairs, "Victoire is splashing a bit." Fleur smiled at that, she was well familiar with Victoire's 'bit of splashing'. She ascended the stairs and leaned against the doorway.

"Hi Mama," Victoire greeted her.

"Hello Victoire, are you enjoying your bath?" Victoire nodded and splashed a bit more. Hermione wiped her face with a towel.

"You were saying?" Hermione prompted.

"Pansy is coming for dinner on Sunday. She asks when we are coming to the club again."

"Do you want to? Go to the club, I mean."

"I would enjoy a night out, yes," Fleur admitted. "When does Ginny return?"

"Not until Sunday," Hermione answered. "But you and I could go anytime, I'm sure the Weasleys would love to keep Victoire for a night."

"True, Molly has been hinting about that, and I think it would be a good thing for both them and Victoire. She should gain some independence before her new sister arrives. When shall I tell her we're coming?" A small wave broke over Hermione.

"How's tonight suit you?" she asked as she reached for her towel.

"I shall call Molly at once," Fleur said and she hurried off, but Hermione could hear the soft laughter anyway.

"Would you like to go and visit Grandmama and Grandpapa Weasley?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Victoire, and another micro-tsunami broke on the battered shore that was Hermione.

_"Definitely no kids, Ginny my love,"_ thought Hermione.

"I love you, Hermonkey," Victoire said quite plainly.

_"ohshit"_

"Of course, Fleur darling, we would love to have Victoire! You and Hermione feeling a bit cooped up while Ginny is off trotting 'round the globe then, are you?"

"A bit, yes, and Hermione is in danger of drowning. Victoire is rather enthusiastic about her baths," Fleur confessed.

"Bring her whenever you're ready then, we can't have Hermione drowning before Ginny gets back, now, can we?"

"Thank you, Molly," Fleur told her, "we shall be there soon." With that Fleur pulled her head from the fire and took up a piece of parchment and a quill.

_"We are thrilled that you are coming to dinner! Hermione and I will be at the club tonight, I hope to see you there… do you Tango? Fleur"_

"Here you are, you handsome devil," Fleur said to the owl as she fastened the letter to his leg. She gave him a thin slice of beef, and his eyes glowed in appreciation. "And you may tell your mistress that there will be more substance to tonight's dancing as well…"

The owl had no idea what she meant, and Fleur was a bit confused as well. The need building inside her was just a little frightening, even to her.

"Molly and Arthur are waiting for her," Fleur announced as she entered Victoire's room, where Hermione was just finishing dressing her. "Darling, are you ready to go to Grandpapa's?"

"Hermonkey go too?"

"I'll take you to them sweetheart, but I'm going somewhere with Mama tonight, okay?" Victoire nodded and smiled.

"Mama Hermonkey," said Victoire, and she gave Hermione a very wet kiss.

_"Maybe just one…"_ Hermione thought

"I'll just pack a bag for her," Fleur said as she watched Hermione puddle up. It didn't take long to pack.

"I'll be back soon," Hermione promised, taking the bag and extending her hand to Victoire.

"Of course, have fun my love, be a good girl, okay?"

Victoire nodded and tugged eagerly on Hermione's hand.

"You'll see me soon," Fleur told Hermione, and she went to her own room.

Besotted as she was with Victoire just then, Hermione did not register what Fleur had said.

xxx

"Easy does it lads," Bill whispered, "this is the tricky bit… that's done it, slowly… _Merlin's Balls!..._ he breathed.

xxx

"Fleur?" said Hermione as she slowly opened the bedroom door. "I'm back, Vicky was quite happy when I left…"

"I am in the bath, do come in," Fleur answered. Hermione entered the bath and stopped short. Fleur was soaking in the tub, her breasts rising clear of the water. "Join me," Fleur said, "there is room." There was something in the air, an electric sort of feeling, and Hermione hesitated.

"Is that thrall that I feel?" she asked.

"Yes, we must talk. Come and join me," Fleur encouraged with a smile, "I won't eat you. Tonight." Hermione obeyed, but she did feel a distinct quiver deep inside. "Now then, relax," Fleur advised, but Hermione did jump a bit when Fleur's foot slid up the outside of her thigh. "It has been too long since I last freed her, the Veela is hungry. Also, she is gaining strength more rapidly than I expected."

"Should I call your mother? Or the midwife?"

"Non, this is good news, things are going well with the baby. You and Ginny are giving her what she needs. It is just that the feelings are coming sooner than with Victoire, and they are stronger. Grandmother warned me that it might be this way."

"Then do you need to – I mean, you know I will, I want to. Ginny and I talked about it. We'd rather be together with you the first time, but we want to do what's best for you and the baby."

"Thank you my sweet, but no, not just yet." Hermione's face must have shown a bit of disappointment, because Fleur's smile was gentle. "I do not want you or Ginny to be under the thrall when we first make love. I want it to be us, ourselves. Pansy has given me permission to focus it on her, and the dancing will suffice this time, but…"

"Yes?"

"You must be prepared to stun me if I lose control, I have never been in this position before, you see. If I seem to be going too far, stop me, please, but I must turn it loose, and it will be stronger than before."

Hermione felt a thrill shoot through her body at the thought. She decided that she didn't really feel sorry for Pansy after all.

"It is good that Bill is away, things progress differently, as I said; already the thought of a man's touch is troubling, and I am only six months."

"You aren't showing any at all," Hermione commented.

"Not yet, and that too is a good thing. In true Veela pregnancies the baby develops much as with humans, insofar as the formation of the child goes. Most of the growth in size occurs in the last month, however, it is an adaptation to allow flight for as long as possible."

"I see, that makes sense. Bill mentioned that this baby was from you and a "suitable Veela", do you know the donor? Will Ginny and I ever meet him?"

"There is no 'him', Hermione. There are no male Veela left, there have been none for nearly a hundred years."

"What happened?"

"There were always few male children among Veela, and their interest in the females was – tepid – at best."

"Oh, so they loved each other."

"Not precisely, they loved _themselves_ Veela males were possibly the most beautiful creatures ever to live, and they seldom had any interest in any beings other than themselves. Most of them literally starved to death staring at their own reflections," Fleur said sadly. "And yes, it was a Veela male that spawned the tale of Narcissus, and it only got worse with time. That is why we started mixing with humans, to survive, and then the process was developed by which this baby will be born. We hope that in time the pure Veela will be able to breed more naturally, it is not without precedent in the animal kingdom."

"Oh, so this baby is important for more than the throne," Hermione ventured.

"Yes, the process is not always successful. But with you and Ginny with me, it will be."

"So shouldn't we just go ahead and…"

"Not yet," Fleur said with a smile, "you do not yet want me enough."

"I really kind of doubt that, Fleur," Hermione said, deadpan.

"You will see. I hope that Pansy has adequate staff on hand, for when the patrons see you tonight, they shall go mad with desire. And so of course require many drinks to put out the flames." Fleur stood and smiled down at Hermione. "But be prepared, n'est ce pas?"

Hermione stared after Fleur as she left the tub.

_"I'm going to want her more?"_ Hermione thought in wonder. She whimpered a little.

xxxx

"Hermione and Fleur are coming tonight, Millie. I've already ordered extra and called everybody in. Should be a big night!"

"Great! Uh, Pans… I was wondering, I mean – "

"Spill it, Millie," Pansy encouraged.

"I'm worried about you and Fleur. I mean I'm worried about you. You're really gone on her, and that just can't-"

"Stop, Millie. I know that, and I do appreciate you worrying about me. But it's too late. If all I can have is scraps from the table, I still have to have them, you know?"

"You deserve better than that," Millie insisted.

"No. I really don't. But I'm not going to make it easy on her either. She asked if I could tango!"

"Shit. I'm going to check the booze order," Millie said seriously, "also the linens and stuff."

"Good idea Millie," said Pansy with a fire in her eyes. She retreated to her office and picked up the book she had obtained with a great deal of trouble.

xxxx

"Sit," Fleur commanded when Hermione entered the bedroom, Hermione sat at the dresser, and Fleur went to work on her.

"The makeup for you will be much like last time, but we shall do something a bit different with your hair." Fleur worked a potion into Hermione's hair, and Hermione felt herself relaxing under Fleur's attentions despite the fact that they were both nude. Fleur was clearly all business just now. She combed Hermione's hair over to one side, and somehow managed to tie the mass of it very close to her head, so that a burst of chocolate colored silk bloomed over her shoulder. Then Fleur did her makeup, and if anything, Hermione's lips were even redder than before.

"I will help you with your dress," Fleur told her as she helped Hermione from the chair.

"Where's the underwear?"

"You're wearing it," Fleur answered.

"Oh."

"Hold your arms straight up," Fleur said, and Hermione felt a mass of fabric descend over her. "I must be careful, you cannot step into this one," Fleur muttered. It was with some relief that Hermione felt the skirts fall well below her knees.

"Where's the top?"

"You're wearing it," Fleur answered, "go and see." Hermione timidly walked to the mirror.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Hermione. And there was much goodness on display, her breasts were cradled by stiff red and black fabric and she was showing more cleavage than she thought that she had.

"Perfect," pronounced Fleur, "there are your shoes. I must get ready."

Hermione was not surprised to see that the shoes seemed to be more heel than anything else, but she did have to admit that the effect was dramatic.

Fleur brushed her hair severely back and knotted it at the nape of her neck, and this time her makeup was nearly a match for Hermione's, but with a touch more color in her cheeks. The dress was also similar to Hermione's as were the shoes.

"Tonight," said Fleur as she arranged her dress, "we Tango," and Hermione could almost see the mist of the thrall spreading out from Fleur.

"I have no idea how to Tango, Fleur."

"It will not matter; they will hold you and stare at your chest. Let us not keep Pansy waiting." Hermione followed Fleur down the stairs, and Fleur picked up a large flower from the table. "For your hair," she explained, and she pinned the scarlet blossom to the side of Hermione's head. "Please help me with mine," Fleur asked, and Hermione did the same for Fleur.

"Now then, for our Ginny," Fleur explained as she levitated a camera in front of them. Fleur struck a dramatic pose while clinging to Hermione's arm. "Look as if you want me," Fleur coached.

"I can do that," Hermione promised.

"Now then, look into the camera as if it were Ginny's eyes, and- _pussy_" whispered Fleur, and the flash went off.

Ginny later had the picture enlarged to the size of a pool table.

"Let us go," Fleur said, and Hermione continued to ride the whirlwind.

"Pansy might die," Hermione said as she and Fleur approached the door. The spillover from the thrall was growing stronger. Fleur made no reply, but nodded to the dumbstruck witch that held the door for them. Fleur and Hermione swept into the club and – came to an abrupt halt.

There stood Pansy in a men's black three-piece suit. It had fine grey pinstripes and she was wearing a grey silk shirt and a red silk necktie and black patent leather shoes. Her hair was plastered shining to her skull but for one perfect question mark on her forehead. Her eyes were shaded dark and her lashes were long and thick and her lips were even redder than Hermione's. She said not a word, but offered her arm to Fleur and escorted her to their table.

"Damn," said Hermione quietly.

"We didn't get enough booze," said Millie regretfully. "You look great, Hermione. Nice of you to let the twins out." Hermione smiled at Millicent. "

"Thanks. Do you know how to tango?"

"Nope. Pansy does, though. We'll find something to dance to after they finish up if you like. But I'm willing to settle for watching those two and trying to get a peek at your boobs."

"You say the sweetest things," Hermione said as she took Millie's offered arm.

Hermione could feel the thrall building as she and Millicent approached the table, servers scurried quickly back and forth as orders poured in to the bar, and those customers standing there signaled for refills.

"Christopher has it all set up," Pansy said as she looked hungrily at Fleur, "do you want a drink first?"

"Non," Fleur told her, and a hot breeze swept through the room. Conversation had ceased as everyone in the club stared at Fleur and Pansy and Hermione.

"Then let's dance," Pansy took Fleur by the hand and led her onto the floor in the silence, the only sound the click of their shoes on the floor. Fleur knelt and held out her hand, and Pansy took it and bowed her head over it. The lights went out, and Hermione swore that she saw a flash of blue fire from Fleur as she flung her thrall at Pansy. A spot shone on the couple, and as the music began Pansy yanked Fleur unresisting to her feet and into her arms, and they danced.

No one moved but for the dancers, and those watching felt a burgeoning warmth within them. Entranced, they watched the precise and formal movements of the dance, and the fire between the dancers made them feel like voyeurs watching the lovemaking of beings beyond their ken, while the thrall pinned them all helpless and filled them with longing. The harsh breathing of the dancers reached the ears of those watching, and their own breathing paced it, all of them were carried along with Fleur and Pansy as they danced.

Subtly at first, the dynamic changed, and Fleur assumed the lead, her strength increasing as the power of her thrall built, and Pansy yielded willingly as Fleur tossed her, and spun her away, and then snatched her fiercely back. It was more of a mortal struggle than a dance now, and in the darkness of the club hands slipped under skirts, and into blouses, and when it could be done while still watching, lips found lips.

Fleur grabbed Pansy's tie, and pulled their mouths fiercely together only to have Pansy wrench free and try to spin away once more. Fleur jerked her back, and she raised her free hand, and the world stood still as it waited for the blow to fall.

Hermione struggled to throw off the effects of the thrall, this was what Fleur had warned her of; by struggling to free herself, Pansy had triggered the primal part of the Veela, she had awakened the hunter. Hermione fumbled for her wand and approached the diorama that was Pansy and Fleur as the entire room breathed like one great beast. She raised her wand, and Pansy's eyes found hers, and then Pansy spoke clearly to Hermione.

"Don't," she said, "I know what I'm doing. I want this. Do it," she told Fleur, "do it!"

Hermione stumbled back as Fleur's hand cracked across Pansy's face.

"Again," begged Pansy.

Pansy ignored the slow trickle of blood from the corner of her lips, and she smiled and took Fleur in her arms, and they swept away once again.

Hermione found herself back at her table; Millicent was not in sight, but she only had eyes for Pansy and Fleur in any case. They warred together on the dance floor, and Hermione's hands were busy beneath her skirts while she stared at the thin trickle of scarlet on Pansy's pale face as she gave herself utterly to Fleur.

And then the music stopped, and Pansy was on the floor with Fleur's heel on the hollow of her throat, and Hermione thought that she saw, just as the orgasm took her, just as the lights went out; the pink of Pansy's tongue on Fleur's shoe.


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Other"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione – this part Fleur/Pansy

Rating: Adult

Summary: Pansy explains why

Warnings: mentions of S&M, Dom/Sub

Word Count: 1650

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 18

"Other"

In the relative darkness, Fleur struggled to regain control, but her mind was filled with the picture of Pansy's throat under her heel, and Pansy's tongue on her-

She carefully moved her foot and knelt beside Pansy, the faint illumination from the bar letting her see just enough. "Pansy, are you hurt?" she whispered.

"No, just overwhelmed, I'm fine. Thank you, Fleur, for the dance," Pansy responded.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Pansy pleaded. "Don't take this from me, please. The lights will be back on soon, and I can feel the thrall fading. Let's get back to the table."

Pansy rose easily, and extended a hand towards the kneeling Fleur just as the lights came back on.

Fleur and Pansy were in virtually the same position they had been in at the start of the dance, leaving their stunned audience to wonder if they had really seen anything at all.

Except of course for Christopher, who was miming wild applause and mouthing _Brava!_ in deafening silence.

"I _think_ that I just witnessed an extraordinary performance," Hermione greeted them when they had resumed their seats. "You're right Fleur; the thrall is stronger, much stronger. Are both of you all right?"

"I'm fine," Pansy assured her.

"Non, you are not," Fleur corrected her, and she dampened a napkin in her water glass and gently urged the drying blood from Pansy's face. "You should put some ice on that; it will help with the pain."

"Then no ice," Pansy declared. "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked both of them.

"I need to freshen up a bit first," Hermione said.

"Here," Pansy said, and she handed Hermione a key. "Use the bathroom in the office, there's a line at the other one." Hermione smiled her thanks and left.

"Pansy, why – you do not strike me as one to submit to anyone, not willingly, why would you allow yourself to be –"

"Set free? Just for brief moments in time, to give myself to something greater?" Pansy broke in.

"I do not understand," Fleur said softly.

"I know that you don't love me, Fleur. Hell, I'm not even sure that I love you; I can't put a name to how I feel about you. Ginny, Hermione, I _want_ them, they attract me, they excite me, and if they asked me to I would be on them in an instant. But you?"

"It is the thrall, that is all," Fleur explained.

"No it's not; it's not all of it. The thrall just gives me an excuse, an acceptable explanation for my actions." Pansy looked at her hands, the fingers knitted together on the table. "I was raised to use my will to dominate others; I was taught that it was my birthright and my obligation to do so. My father did it until he met someone better at it than he was, Voldemort, and then he used his will to advance the Dark Lord's cause. I refused to help him, and he put me under the Imperious curse, and threatened harm to my mother if I didn't comply."

Fleur reached to touch Pansy's hands, but Pansy pulled them into her lap, shaking her head.

"No. No tenderness from you, please. I can't take that, not yet," Pansy took a sip of water. "I fought the curse. I fought it for years, and every time I nearly broke free my father would renew it, and I would fight harder."

"So brave you are…" Fleur murmured. Pansy shook her head.

"It wasn't bravery, it wasn't even because I thought that the things he wanted me to do were evil, though some of them surely were. It was because I didn't want to do them, and he was trying to _make_ me do them. If he'd just asked me, I might have gone along," she shrugged. "I didn't want to serve Voldemort because I saw no reason at all for my will to be subordinate to his. No reason for his wants to supersede my own, who the Hell was he? Oooooh, an Evil Wizard! He can kill us if we resist! We can all kill each other, can't we?" Pansy stopped talking and signaled a server, by now people were recovering, and the chatter was picking back up, and people were dancing. And drinking, Pansy smiled at that. She gave an order to the server, who backed away slowly, staring at Fleur. Pansy smiled at that too.

"So then, back to the story… then Harry killed Voldemort, and Hagrid's little brother trod on my bastard of a father, and I was free. And ever since then I've done exactly as I wished, I have never let another's will dominate my own. Oh, I've done some "good" things, generous things, Hell, I've done downright "noble" things. But I've done them because I wanted to; because it gave me pleasure to do them, not because I thought that I was obligated to." Pansy paused as her order was delivered, and she poured the wine herself and pushed a glass across to Fleur. "It's a decent wine, here, you should eat something, you just used a lot of energy, what with the thrall and the dancing."

Fleur ate, and sipped her wine, never taking her eyes from Pansy's face. She felt like she was on the edge of something, she just could not tell what.

"Fast forward – then you walked into my place, and I felt something different. Something I'd never felt before, and not just the thrall," she struggled to explain. "Like I said, the thrall just gives me an excuse. What I felt for the first time in my life was the presence of someone greater than myself, someone whose will _should_ take precedence over my own."

"Pansy, I am not greater than you," Fleur protested.

"No, you're not," Pansy agreed, and then she pointed at Fleur's stomach, "but she is. And that is why I am your surrogate _Other_."

Fleur's mouth dropped open, and the glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor.

"And who decided this?"

"Your grandmother." Fleur stared. "After you left last time I thought about what I'd felt, and what you'd said." Pansy returned the stare. "And then I went looking. I know a lot of people, and most of them are inclined to help me if I ask politely," Pansy smiled. "One of these people got me a book about Veela. It was quite interesting, and then I went to see your mother."

"Mere? Why?"

"To offer my services, and she took me to see your grandmother, who by the way, is quite impressive."

"Indeed, and Grandmother accepted your offer?"

"She did, it did take some convincing, and I'm afraid that I ratted you out. Somehow your mother and your grandmother had the idea that either Ginny or Hermione was intended to fill the role of the Other for you. I straightened them out on that."

"And how did you know that?" Fleur demanded.

"Because you _do_ love them, and I knew that you could never bring yourself to treat them as you would have to, that you would trust that the love would be enough. And so far it has been, I can feel her joy, her contentment, much as you can. But you, and she, will need the Other, for she is to be Queen."

"You do know what this will entail, I trust?" Fleur asked.

"More of what happened tonight, because as you said last time, Veela are in some sense predators, hunters, and I understand that. And because for her to be an effective Queen she has to learn to impose her will on others when it is necessary, and therefore _you_ must impose your will on someone while she is becoming herself. And that someone is me, I am the metaphorical, and at need the literal, dirt beneath your feet. You don't love me, and it will not hurt you so much to dominate me, to hit me, to have me debase myself before you, and I am strong enough to test you and tough enough to take it. And I want you to do these things to me, I need you to, because it is all that I can do for her," Pansy said calmly, "and because if the only passionate touch I can have from you is a blow from your hand or your foot on my throat, then I'll take it and be grateful. Is that love? I don't know, probably not, I'm not sure it's even in me to give or accept love anymore. But it is in me to use my will to get what I want, and insofar as that is possible between us I have done so. I'm very selfish, you see."

"How angry were Mere and Grandmere at me?"

"They weren't angry at all; they were, however, afraid that you couldn't do it, not to Ginny or Hermione. I didn't tell them that you never intended to even try to, though. Your grandmother was going to send a member of your flock at the proper time to fill the role if it was needed. I asked her if any of them would truly _want_ it, and not just see it as duty to the flock. Just as the magic that makes this child possible requires you to give yourself completely in love to other women, it requires that a woman yield completely to the Veela. It's not gentle magic, it's powerful, it has to be, it is making over a life at its very core, and at times it requires harsh measures. I understand about that too." Pansy emptied her glass.

"Don't wait so long to turn her loose this time. It's not good for the baby. I'll see you Sunday at dinner." Pansy raised Fleur's hand to her bruised lips, smiled, and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Plans"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating: Adult

Summary: The plans unfold

Warnings: None for this chapter

Word Count: 2600

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 19

"Plans"

Pansy's owl arrived Saturday morning. He seemed quite proud of having delivered such a large parcel, and Hermione made much of him and gave him an extra treat and some orange juice. (Owls are actually quite fond of orange juice, when they can get it.) The parcel was addressed to Fleur, and so Hermione put it by her place at the table and resumed preparing breakfast while Fleur dealt with Victoire's morning routine.

The sight of Pansy's owl brought the memory of her last visit to Pansy's club to the front of her mind, and Hermione smiled as she recalled the very flattering attention that she had received, and the amusement she had felt when her dance partners had tried to avoid the appearance of staring at her breasts, which were obviously displayed to be admired. Except for Leslie, a rather awkward young girl who nonetheless possessed a refreshing directness about her, Leslie had not only stared openly, but had seized the chance to place a tender kiss on the slope of one opulent mammary. Much to her own surprise, Hermione had been more amused than outraged, and she found herself hoping that Leslie would be there next time, which Fleur had indicated should be fairly soon. Perhaps Ginny would be able to go with them.

"Hermonkey!" shouted Victoire joyfully, and she hurried across the kitchen and seized a leg fiercely.

"Good morning, poppet, are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

Victoire was a fountain of enthusiasm in the morning, as a rule, and served to blunt the sharp edge of the oncoming trials of the adult day.

_"Maybe one…"_ Hermione thought.

Victoire was wrapped tightly around Hermione's leg, clinging like a monkey with all four limbs. Hermione felt a growing warmth, that flowed down her leg like-

_"Perhaps a cat,"_ Hermione decided. "Fleur, would you take over breakfast while I go and clean up myself and the Princess, and the pee?"

"Oui. Victoire, what do you say to Hermione now?"

"I love you, Mama Hermonkey!"

"Close enough, let's go kid," Hermione acceded as her smile returned. "Oh, Fleur, there's a parcel for you on the table, Pansy's owl brought it."

Fleur checked the progress of the oatmeal, gave the sausages a roll around the pan, and then took up the parcel and opened it. She gasped aloud when she saw the book.

_ "The Magic and Science of Veela Reproduction – Regina Text"_

There were very few copies of this work in existence, each flock had only one, and they were closely guarded and seldom if ever shown to anyone outside of the flock. How on earth had Pansy Parkinson gotten one?

"I suppose she does know a lot of people," mused Fleur, and then she noticed the folded parchment.

_Fleur, this is the book I mentioned to you. It was of course, stolen, and I know that I can trust you to see that it is returned to its rightful owners. They may rest assured that no such similar outrage shall be perpetrated upon them in the future. At least not by the same person, and it may be of some consolation to them to know that it was never read by anyone other than the thief until it came into my possession, and that she has since then conveniently forgotten that such a text ever existed._

_ I do not apologize for my own use of it, however, and I believe that Hermione and Ginny should read at least the chapter on the Other before it is returned. It will explain to them what will no doubt seem like uncharacteristic behaviour from both of us, as things progress._

_ I can still feel the sting of your hand, and the heel of your shoe._

_ Yours,_

_ Pansy_

The sausages were smoking heavily when Hermione returned.

"Fleur! Breakfast is burning!" Hermione deposited Victoire in the despised playpen and hurried to take the smoking pan from the heat. Fleur tucked Pansy's letter inside her shirt.

"Oh, I must have been daydreaming, I'm sorry," Fleur apologized as she rose to help try and salvage breakfast.

"What did Pansy send you?"

_ "Her soul,"_ thought Fleur, reverently. Aloud she said, "A book."

xxxx

"Arthur, we simply can't _make_ Ginny and Hermione get married right away. They may not even be ready to," Molly tried to explain.

"Well I know that, but can't we sort of encourage them to?"

"Arthur, are you feeling worse, is there something you've not been telling me?"

"What? Oh! No dear, of course not, I'm sorry to have given that impression. No, it's just that I find myself really looking forward to seeing the two of them together in their gowns, embarking on their life together like we did all those years ago. I suppose I've gotten sentimental in my dotage," Arthur explained.

"Well, I suppose a little hint wouldn't be out of place," Molly agreed, her own excitement at the prospect no less than her husband's. "Do you suppose they'll want to have the wedding here, like Fleur and Bill did?" she asked hopefully.

"My money is on the beach by Shell Cottage," he told her, "that's where they fled together when I – well… any road, I expect that place is nearly sacred to them now. And it's fitting somehow, that something so womanly and so new should take place beside the oldest mother of them all. Sunrise, I think, would be the time, so that the whole world can share in the beginning…"

"Arthur, you sentimental old poet," Molly said, and she kissed him and pulled his head to her chest.

"Such a _good_ man…" Molly said to herself.

xxxx

"You want _me_ to officiate?" Percy asked in wonder. "Whatever for?"

"There are a number of reasons," Minerva McGonagall answered.

"One, you're a ministry official and not any sort of priest," Hooch began, "we've nothing in particular against priests as a rule, but we don't want our wedding cluttered up by a lot of antique verbiage modified to make it sound less misogynistic. We simply want legal status for our relationship; each of us has rapacious relations waiting for us to shuffle off. We have wills, but it will be much harder for the pickers of bones to contest them if we are married. The sacredness of our union is between us."

"Two," Minerva continued, "do not imagine that we do not know how very hard that you worked to secure the passage of this resolution. And it seems fitting to us that you carry through on it."

"Three," enumerated Hooch, "the way that you chaired that meeting was a thing of rare beauty. You kept the strident fools on both sides of the question from reducing the matter to a street fight."

"And four, we do require a Ministry official to make it legal, and, Percy," McGonagall confided, "of all the many thousands of students that have been my concern throughout the years, you are undoubtedly the most officious of them all." The very warm smile on her face took away whatever sting might have attached to her words, and Percy was literate enough to know all uses of the term.

"I would be most honored," Percy said with Percy-like solemnity. "When would you like the ceremony?"

"In a fortnight," Hooch answered, "in the Head's office at Hogwarts."

"Albus wants to be there, and Severus as well," Minnie explained, "both of them were very supportive of our relationship over the years."

"It's rather small," Percy pointed out.

"This is just for us," Minerva told him, "we'll have Filius and Poppy as our witnesses, along with the portraits, and you, Percy. That will suit, the simpler the better, we pledged our love long ago. We'll just put an announcement in the Prophet, after."

"And what time of day?" Percy asked them.

"Sunset," answered Hooch.

xxxx

"Pansy is going to do this?" Hermione asked in wonder as she looked up from the book, her breakfast long since gone cold.

"Yes," Fleur answered.

"You can do this to her, treat her this way?"

"I can, and I have, at the club. Hermione, this is a very powerful thing, and Pansy was correct, the baby requires the Other. And I am not so cruel as to deny Pansy something that she wants so very badly."

"So my love, and Ginny's, is not enough?"

"To make her pure Veela, certainly. To make her a Queen, with all that that requires, no. To be a Queen among the Veela is to embrace the predator, to be able to dominate at need, to protect. It is not a ceremonial position, it is vital to the survival of the flock." Hermione swallowed.

"I could-"

"No, you could not, and neither could Ginny. Your hearts belong to each other, you can love me together, and love Victoire, and the baby, but you cannot submit utterly, body and soul. And I love you both too much to treat you so, no matter the need. Pansy has saved me from my own weakness, she has reminded me what is at risk, and shown me what I must do," Fleur explained.

Hermione recoiled a bit from the look that came to Fleur's face then.

"And she has made me want to do it," Fleur admitted.

"Then do you still need us?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"More than ever, I must have you to remind me of love, to help me rein in the hunter, lest I be lost to her. I only hope that you can still love me when this is done, for you may see a side of me that none of us knew existed."

"What happens to Pansy after the baby is born?"

"I do not know. This is the first Queen birth of its kind, always before, the Other has been an enemy, a prisoner. Sometimes they were released; sometimes they stayed as servants, and often, they died."

"Pansy loves you so much?"

"No, what is between us is not love, it is something else, and what is between us will remain between us, Hermione my love. I ask that you and Ginny give Pansy your help and support; I would like her to emerge from this whole. Not your pity, she would reject that, for she does this of her own will, for her own reasons. Just treat her as you would if this were not happening."

"We'll try," Hermione promised.

xxxx

"I'm home!" Ginny announced as she stepped from the fire. Hermione raced down the stairs, flung her arms around Ginny, and then kissed her thoroughly. "Wow, I need to come home more often…"

"Yes you do, Fleur and Victoire are walking on the beach, and I've just had a bath. Now take me to bed and do things to me so that I can forgive you for leaving to start with."

"Work, work, work," Ginny sighed. Hermione pressed a hand firmly to Ginny's crotch.

"I don't care what you call it, lover, just get to it, would you…"

"Hermonkey okay?" Victoire asked in concern as a cry drifted down the stairs.

"Yes darling, she is very much okay," Fleur assured her.

"I help her," Victoire said decisively.

"Mama Ginny is helping her, she'll be all better soon."

"Oh. Okay. I help Mama Ginny?"

"Not just now," Fleur said, trying desperately not to laugh, "let's go and pick some flowers for our company tonight, alright?" Victoire nodded and headed for the door.

"Hi Fleur, those are pretty," Ginny complimented on entering the kitchen.

"Mama Ginny!" exclaimed Victoire, and she rushed into Ginny's arms. "Hermonkey better now?"

"What's that about?" Ginny asked. Fleur grinned at her.

"Something about a rather poorly done silencing charm," Fleur answered, "now come and give me a proper kiss hello." Ginny made a good job of it, and Fleur's eyes sparkled. _"Delicious,"_ she whispered. Ginny didn't blush.

"What can I do to help with dinner?" Ginny asked.

"You can read this," Hermione answered, and she put the book on the table, opened to the proper page. Something in her tone convinced Ginny to do it straight away, and she handed Victoire over.

"You okay, Hermonkey?" Victoire asked seriously.

"Just say yes," Ginny advised, "and I told you we should have used 'Muffliato'." Hermione did blush.

"Sorry," she said to Fleur.

"That's quite alright, just so long as you are better now. And from the kiss Ginny gave me, I'm perfectly sure that you feel wonderful." Hermione wasn't going to blush from that one.

"Oh, I do. Feel free to check on that anytime."

"Child in the room, ladies," Ginny advised them. Fleur and Hermione, with Victoire's help, got things set for dinner while Ginny read.

"Okay, that was interesting. And it looks like we're going to need help," Ginny announced, closing the book, "I love you Fleur, but there's no way that –"

"She knows that," Hermione stepped in, "she couldn't treat either one of us like that anyway, it's too late, she loves us. But it has been taken care of."

"Who?"

"Pansy, she went to see my Grandmother, and was appointed surrogate Other," Fleur told her. Ginny assumed a calculating look.

"I'm a little surprised," Ginny admitted, "I know she's attracted to you, but this is different. But I have to say that you couldn't do better than Pansy for the job. She's strong enough to make you earn it, and she can damn sure take a beating if she has to."

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"She and I tangled once back in school," Ginny explained, "there's no quit in her, I'll give her that. And if she does this, 'Mione, you and I may need to give her something else, too."

"Really? Us, with Pansy?"

"Separately or together, yes, I think that perhaps she's going to need someone to remind her that she's worth something from time to time. I'm not worried about her taking you from me. Oh, I suppose there might be a little twinge of jealousy here and there, but we can handle it. It's just not fair for us not to help her if she needs it. We're all flying towards the same goal. And heck, she might just need to be held or something."

"I am not sure this is wise," Fleur spoke up.

"This is between Hermione and me. And Pansy, if she's interested."

"Oh, she is," Fleur assured her, "she told me as much, 'if they asked me to I would be on them in an instant', is how she put it. I begin to think this is all too complex, too sordid-seeming, too, too – "

"Unconventional?" Hermione suggested. "I think I can handle it, and Ginny is right, she might well need help to maintain her identity. The thrall is much stronger now, and you are only a little over halfway there. It will get stronger."

"I'll talk to Pansy, then, when the time comes," Ginny suggested, "I think she's a little hotter for me.

"In your dreams, broom-jockey," Hermione retorted.

"Someone needs to start the vegetables," Fleur pointed out.

"Love, sex, and food," Ginny said as she stood, "life is hard."

Working together, it was not long before they had things ready, and Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione were all in the sitting room with Victoire when Fleur felt the tingle from the wards.

"The wards are announcing a visitor. Pansy will have to be met at the boundary, she has never been here before," Fleur told them.

"I'll go and get her," Ginny volunteered, "Bill keyed the wards to me enough that I could admit people, just in case. I'll be right back." Ginny left the kitchen and headed for the entry point.

"Go potty!" cried Victoire urgently.

_ "Definitely a cat,"_ Hermione thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Why."

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others in other ways

Rating: Adult

Summary: Fleur requires an answer

Warnings: Mentions of paternal assholery

Word Count: 1425

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 20

"Why"

"Hi, Pans," Ginny greeted her, and then she reached through the wards, took her hand and pulled her through.

"Powerful warding, I'm glad to see it. Who did it?" Pansy asked.

"My brother Bill, with some help from somebody he won't name," Ginny told her.

"Some t_hing_, more like, from the feel of it," Pansy said thoughtfully. "Still, good wards make good neighbors. How's the Quidditch, I haven't kept up."

"Ireland next, we're big underdogs, but you never know," Ginny said with a shrug.

"That's why they fly the match," agreed Pansy. "Pretty sort of place," she commented while they walked towards the cottage.

"Yeah, the garden is nice, and the beach is great, even though it's outside the wards. It's muggle-shielded though. We'll show you around when you're here in the daytime," Ginny promised. "Hermione and I read about the Other."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to think badly of Fleur."

"Listen, Pansy, 'Mione and I know this is going to be hard on you, and we're concerned. This is a wonderful thing you're doing, but we're afraid that you might sort of lose yourself. So if you need us, either or both of us, we're here for you." Pansy came to an abrupt halt.

"Let me be sure that I know what you're saying; are you and Hermione offering to have sex with me to compensate for what I'll go through for this child? You want to help me maintain my sense of self?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, and Pansy burst into laughter.

"That's funny?" Ginny asked, bristling a little. Pansy regained control.

"Sorry, sorry," she gasped, and with a huge effort her face grew serious. "I appreciate the sentiment, Ginny, really. But I don't do pity fucks, and I don't need them. I know precisely who and what I am, and nothing can change that, you don't need to worry about me," Pansy promised.

"Okay then, it's your business. Do you mind telling me why you're willing to do this, though?"

"What's between Fleur and me is between Fleur and me. I'm not trying to take her from your brother if that's bothering you, and I couldn't even if I wanted to. This is something that I'm doing for me, for my own reasons. I told Fleur that. I'm selfish, and I fully expect to gain more from this than I give, okay?" Ginny nodded, she was confused, but she knew that no more explanation would be forthcoming just now.

"But back to you and Hermione. Just as long as there is no sneaking around, just as long as you both know about it, then either or both of you. Anytime, anywhere. Say the word and I'll have you on your back with your legs over my shoulders before you can say 'Quidditch', and I'll show you that I'm not much worse at eating pussy than Hermione is, okay? Red hair and all." Ginny's mouth fell open for a moment, and a part of her body frantically waved an imaginary hand as if to say _'Now is good!'_.

"Okay…"

Pansy took her arm and they resumed walking to the house.

Ginny led the way into the sitting room, where Fleur and Hermione were watching Victoire draw.

"Pansy, it is so nice to see you again," Fleur greeted her, "this is my daughter, Victoire. Victoire, this is our friend Pansy."

Pansy got down on her knees by the table that held Victoire's art supplies.

"Hi, I brought you something," Pansy told her, and she reached into her bag. "This was mine when I was about your age. I think she'd like to be with you now." Pansy handed Victoire a doll that showed the unmistakable signs of a child's love, but was still undeniably charming. Victoire broke into a huge grin, and eagerly hugged the doll to herself. "Her name is Josie," Pansy informed Victoire. Victoire pressed her hand to Pansy's cheek, and in one of those eerily mature moments that young children sometimes have, said –

"Thank you, Pansy, for baby."

"You're most welcome Victoire; I can tell that Josie is happy to be with you, look, she's smiling." And so she was.

"Is this a 'Vrai', doll?" Fleur asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I got her when I was two," confirmed Pansy.

"This is a magnificent gift, there are so few left. The secret of their making died with the maker, and he made few." Pansy shrugged.

"Josie needs love just like the rest of us, and nobody loves a doll like a little girl. I brought wine, and a couple of them should breathe a bit," Pansy told Fleur.

"Come with me to the kitchen then, and we shall open them. There is sufficient time before dinner." Fleur and Pansy went to the kitchen, leaving Victoire happily babbling to Josie and Ginny and Hermione sitting together on the couch.

"Pansy said thanks but no thanks," Ginny told Hermione, "unless we just really want to have sex with her. She said she's up for that anytime, but she doesn't need pity sex."

"We weren't offering pi-"

"Yeah, we were. Pansy knows what she's doing, I'm sure of it. And for some reason I trust her, and I don't really understand that, so I'm keeping my eyes open. One thing's sure, that club will never be the same."

"Neither will we," Hermione predicted.

"This is lovely wine, Pansy, thank you," Fleur said as she deftly opened two bottles.

"Thank you for inviting me. It's nice to be in a real home." Fleur wondered at the choice of words, but did not pry.

"If I asked you why you are doing this, accepting the role of the Other, would you tell me? You will be in intimate contact with Victoire, and perhaps have her in your sole care. But the Other is traditionally an enemy, are you my enemy, Pansy?" Fleur asked Pansy directly.

"I suppose that you have a right to know," Pansy admitted, "we are going to be close. In some ways closer than you and Hermione and Ginny will be." Pansy sighed, and then looked straight into Fleur's eyes. "This is as near to having a child of my own as I can ever come, and the _only_ way that I can put any real part of myself into another person. My father started shopping me around to pureblood families when I had my first period. He was determined to profit from his daughter, since he didn't have a son. That was the first time our wills clashed. Even then I didn't want a husband; I've never been attracted to men at all, not sexually. At first he tried persuasion, then bribery, then threats, and I could see what was coming next, so before he resorted to the Imperius curse I went to a dark wizard and paid him to render me totally barren. Even the method that allowed you to conceive this child you carry now won't work on me. I told you that I understood harsh choices." Pansy paused for a moment and gathered herself, and Fleur ached to hold her, but she knew better.

"It didn't seem like a big deal to me at first, and it really got my father's knickers in a twist, and that was fun. But as I got older… well, it turns out that for some women the 'biological imperative' is real. I've never wanted a man, but I have wanted a child. I found that out too late. And then you came along, and I felt the child in your womb reach out to me. Her, I can give the very best part of me. I can give her the strength of my will, and for that I will have you beat me down, and I will lick your boots and love you for it. I can never be your enemy, and I would die to protect you because of this chance you represent in my life. The true hell of it is that I really am drawn to you, and if you could love me I would submit willingly. But I will fight you every time, because that will make her stronger. And so I say to you, Fleur Delacour Weasley; that between us we shall make such a queen as has never lived. So do with me as you will, but know that I will fight the Veela when she comes. For no matter what Fleur and Pansy may share, the Veela and the Other will contend as they must."

"D'accord," Fleur replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Falling"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, Fleur, Pansy, subsets

Rating: Adult

Summary: Things come to head

Warnings: Some Girlsex, hardly noticeable, really.* It has been pointed out to me that it's actually fairly noticeable.* The summary looks like a typo. It's not.

Word Count: 2727

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 21

"Falling"

"So do we take Pansy up on her offer?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Why don't we just see what develops? We were willing to do it for her sake, why not for our own?"

"Okay by me," Ginny agreed.

Fleur and Pansy returned to the sitting room, and Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny watched and listened as Pansy entertained Victoire with stories of Josie and her when Pansy was young. Pansy had a remarkable way of conversing with Victoire as if she were a contemporary, while making things perfectly clear to her, and by the time dinner was ready Victoire and Pansy were thoroughly besotted with one another.

"Pansy sit with me?" Victoire asked her, and so she did. Throughout the meal Pansy unobtrusively helped Victoire when she needed it, and she skillfully guided her face clear of the pudding when Victoire nodded off, tired out from the excitement of the evening.

"Looks like the Princess is down for the count," Pansy said with a smile.

"Would you like to help me put her to bed?" Fleur asked, and by way of answer Pansy stood and eased Victoire from her highchair.

"Lead the way, Mum," Pansy said as Victoire snuggled against her neck. She followed Fleur up the stairs.

"Well, I guess we don't have to wonder if Victoire would get along with Pansy anymore," Ginny pronounced, "I've never seen her warm up to someone so quickly."

"She really does have a way with children," agreed Hermione, "she seems to really enjoy being with Victoire, I think she's perfect to help out, if she wants to."

"Yeah, but how will she reconcile that with her role as the Other? Can she handle that? Come right down to it, can the rest of us?"

"I think we all have to keep clearly in mind that what goes on between the Veela and the Other is something entirely apart from whatever relationship might come to be between Fleur and Pansy. They are united in their desire to do their best for the baby, so I think that they can get along well under normal circumstances, like this evening."

"Thank you for helping, Pansy," Fleur told her.

"My pleasure, she's a great little kid. I had a ball with her," Pansy replied as she looked fondly at the sleeping Victoire.

"Would you be interested in caring for her sometimes, if I need to be away and Ginny or Hermione cannot?"

"Sure, I'd love to; just let me know when you need me. I can usually rearrange things at work if I have to."

"Thank you, I shall rest easier knowing that someone Victoire is comfortable with is available. I think she quite likes you."

"I'm glad, shall we join Hermione and Gin?"

"Do either of you want some more cake?" Ginny asked when Fleur and Pansy returned to the kitchen.

"No more for me, it was wonderful though," Pansy responded.

"Shall we go to the sitting room and have some more of this marvelous wine that Pansy brought?" Fleur suggested, and everyone thought that a splendid idea. Hermione carried the glasses, and Ginny carried the wine and then poured it and handed it around. Ginny and Hermione settled onto the couch, while Fleur sat in her favorite chair. Pansy looked around and then gracefully sank to the floor by Fleur's chair.

They sipped their wine and talked of school, of the Triwizard, of Quidditch, and of hopes and dreams, and Fleur idly toyed with Pansy's hair as they talked. There was nothing of submission or dominance in their respective places, rather it was as if two very powerful creatures were enjoying a time of peace, a respectful lull in the life of an apex predator. As it grew later, Pansy and Fleur grew more and more relaxed, and in time Pansy's head rested against Fleur's leg.

They were very beautiful together like that, the raven hair and the silver, the grey-blue eyes and the near-black, and while Pansy and Fleur were clearly at ease, Hermione and Ginny were anything but. Hermione was watching Fleur so intently that she could count her breaths, while Ginny was unable to tear her eyes from the fall of Pansy's hair as Fleur ran it through her fingers.

Pansy turned a heavy-lidded gaze on Ginny and gave her a smile that let Ginny know that Pansy knew full well the thoughts that were coursing through her brain. Fleur let out a deep sigh of content that set Hermione to fidgeting, and she could stand it no longer.

"This has been a lovely evening, but I should get to bed, I do have to go in to the office in the morning. I'm so glad that you came, Pansy, and I hope that you'll come back often. It feels so good to have you for a friend after all these years. Gin darling, don't let me spoil your fun, I'll see you later. Goodnight ladies," Hermione said as she left the room, intent on showering and waiting in ambush for Ginny, whom she really hoped would not be too long.

"Merlin, it's late," Pansy acknowledged, "early, rather. I should get home." She rose to her feet, and Fleur stood to face her.

"Thank you," Fleur said simply, and Pansy understood.

"When's the next dance?" Pansy asked.

"I think Wednesday, you were right, I should not wait so long to let her loose."

The air between them crackled, but they did not touch, and Pansy turned to Ginny and asked…

"Can you get me through the wards, Gin? I'd hate to get fried after such a nice evening."

"Huh? Oh, sure, come on. If you go up before I get back, Fleur, sleep well. I'll get the dishes in the morning, don't bother with them."

"Thank you Ginny, now that I think of it, I am a bit tired. Goodnight to you both," and Fleur climbed the stairs as Ginny and Pansy left by the kitchen door.

"You were brilliant with Victoire, Pans," Ginny told her, "she's crazy about you."

"She's great, really a bright little kid. It's obvious that she's been raised with love. Fleur hit me up for babysitting; I'm looking forward to it. You guys should travel often, okay?" Pansy laughed briefly, it was a throaty chuckle that stopped Ginny's breathing, and set her heart pounding, and then they were at the spot for passage through the wards. Pansy turned to say something to Ginny, but whatever it was was lost, because Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She took Pansy's face in her hands and poured the whole evening's tension and arousal into the kiss.

"Here. Now." Ginny said urgently when the kiss broke. Pansy responded by sliding one hand into the hair in back of Ginny's head and pulling her head back sharply, running her tongue up Ginny's neck while she ran her other hand up inside of Ginny's skirt and down the front of her knickers. Ginny hissed as a slender finger gently parted her slick, swollen, lips and then slowly slid deep inside of her. She felt a sudden sense of loss as both hands left her body, and she opened her eyes to see Pansy staring at her from a foot or so away.

Ginny stared back as Pansy sucked the finger into her mouth.

"Damn, Weasley, _somebody's_ sure got you stirred up, but with all the estrogen and wine in the air tonight, I can't be sure it's me. I'm not backing out, but I want to be sure nobody but me is on your mind when this happens. And I know somebody in that house is going to take very good care of you, so I'm not leaving you hanging, either. Now you let me out of here so I can get home and fuck myself while I can still taste you, and next time we meet you tell me if you saw my face when you came tonight, okay?" Ginny nodded numbly. Pansy put her lips close to Ginny's ear, and her breath was warm on Ginny's skin as she whispered to her, "I am going to eat your _ass_ while I fuck you, Weasley. And I'm going to do it all-night-long, okay?"

"Okay…" Ginny breathed, and she passed Pansy through the wards in a bit of a daze. Her initial stumbling progress was nearly a sprint by the time she reached the door.

xxxx

Hermione stood under the hot water and trembled, the sight of Fleur running her fingers through Pansy's hair while the room filled with the ozone of Hermione's arousal occupied all of her mind. It was all that she could do to confine herself to only the touch needed to clean herself, she was aching, but she hoped Ginny would come to her soon. She dried herself carelessly, and then wrapped the towel around her body out of habit more than anything else. She had to walk past the door of Fleur's room to reach the room that she and Ginny shared, and the slightly opened door drew her eyes.

She stopped cold, for there in her sight was Fleur, naked, her hands on her stomach as she turned this way and that. Like a meteor pulled into the sun, Hermione drifted to the door and bumped it open with her shoulder. Fleur turned to her and smiled.

"I think my tummy is getting a little bigger. Do you suppose that it is merely supper? I-" Fleur fell quiet at the look on Hermione's face. Silently Hermione approached, the brown pools of her eyes alight with desire, and the towel fell to the floor. She stood toe to toe with Fleur, and then leaned in until their foreheads touched.

"I want you enough now," Hermione said thickly, and she caught Fleur's lower lip with her teeth and tugged gently. Fleur felt a shock travel through her, and then Hermione was sinking to her knees, kissing a line of fire straight down Fleur's body without pause. She slid her arms between Fleur's legs, urging them apart, and her fingers sank into the flesh of Fleur's bottom as she opened her mouth wide and pressed her tongue flat along the length of Fleur's slit, working her tongue between the fleshy lips.

Fleur exhaled in a rush, and her hands found a hold in the wild hair of the woman that was licking and sucking her with singular purpose, while inside of her the Veela exulted, crying _"At last! At last I have her!"._ Deeper and deeper Hermione worked her tongue, her neck bent sharply. Her eyes opened as she sucked Fleur's clit into her mouth, and she saw Fleur looking down at her. Staring into the grey-blue eyes above her, Hermione began to slowly, firmly, resolutely, lick Fleur's pussy in long strokes, and a sound came from deep inside her as she did so.

xxxx

Ginny hastened up the steps and into her room, knowing an instant of disappointment upon finding it empty. "Still in the bath, I guess," she muttered, and she removed her clothes and turned back the covers. "Hell with it, I'm not waiting." She exited the door and headed to the bath, and her eyes too fell on the now nearly fully opened door to Fleur's room, and she too stopped cold.

There was the woman she loved, the woman she had wanted for years, the woman she was going to marry, on her knees before Fleur and _whimpering_ while she ate her out. Ginny couldn't breathe, and she watched, rapt, as Fleur writhed beneath the lash of her lover's tongue. Ginny's hand moved to her crotch, and massaged the wet and aching flesh there, and then she too was drawn forward.

She came up behind Fleur and put her arms around her, her hands cradling Fleur's breasts as she fitted herself against the hot smooth skin of Fleur's back. She heard a moan escape Fleur as she rolled the nipples in her fingers, and another from herself as she pressed her clit against Fleur's hip and began to rub forcefully against her.

Fleur made small gasping sounds as the tension built inside her, accompanied by the increasingly wet sounds from between her legs and the greedy, whimpering growls from Hermione as she drank from Fleur. Fleur leaned back into Ginny's arms, and Ginny gently lowered her to the floor, Hermione following her down, never pausing in her attentions. On her knees now, Ginny stared avidly as Hermione's head rolled from side to side, she felt Fleur's hands pulling at her legs, scrabbling desperately as she strained her head upwards. Ginny lowered herself to Fleur's waiting mouth, and Fleur sucked the swollen flesh of Ginny's lips into her mouth as she raked her nails over Ginny's bum.

Ginny fell forward, her head only inches from Hermione's, and Fleur sucked on her clit while she pushed two fingers into Ginny and took up a steady rhythm. Hermione was now fucking Fleur with her fingers as she increased the pace and pressure of her tongue. Fleur's fingers slid out of Ginny, and Ginny could feel Fleur's breath on her pussy as Fleur began gasping in earnest. Ginny saw the muscles quivering on Fleur's thighs, and then felt fingernails dig into her hips as Fleur muffled a cry against Ginny's thigh while she spurted her orgasm over Hermione's face.

Hermione gave several leisurely licks to Fleur's twitching sex, and then she kissed it gently and slouched back against the mirror while looking into Ginny's eyes. Neither of them spoke. Hermione drew her feet up close, and slid her bottom forward, opening herself fully to Ginny's view. She smiled, and then wiped the thick shining come from her face and rubbed it over her breasts as she stared into Ginny's eyes. Ginny's breath came in shuddering gasps; she was teetering on the edge, but could not move to bring herself to completion.

"Oh, _God_," she moaned as Hermione spread herself open with one hand while she slowly slipped a finger inside and swirled it around before adding two more, fucking herself as Ginny watched. "Ahh!" she exclaimed as Fleur's mouth reclaimed her, and Fleur's tongue pushed into her. Ginny gasped as Fleur's palm smacked against her ass, and her back arched as she pulled hard on her nipples and rocked against Fleur's face. Fleur's hips shifted restlessly, and Ginny bent to taste her, Fleur responded by sucking hard on Ginny's clit and then Ginny was falling, falling, falling, endlessly, into light.

Her eyes closed, and she saw black silken hair, and dark eyes.

The sight of Ginny slumping liquidly onto Fleur was all that Hermione needed, and she hungrily squeezed her fingers inside herself as she too went rigid and then boneless.

Her eyes opened as something soft touched her foot, and she saw Fleur kissing her ankle, the silver head moving slowly up the inside of her leg. Ginny lay on her side on the soft carpet, her breathing deep and regular and her hair fanned out like a spill of fire. The touch of Fleur's lips on the soft skin of her thigh sent a tremor through her, and she reached down and stroked the hair that lay over her leg. Fleur looked up at her, and the hunger on her face fanned flame from the ashes.

"I want to taste you, 'Ermione," breathed Fleur, "may I love you as you loved me?"

"Please," Hermione answered, "please…"

Fleur gently kissed, and softly nibbled, she rubbed the soft skin of her cheek against Hermione's tender flesh. Patiently, lovingly she used her tongue to both ease and excite, and Hermione experienced something new, a tender slide to orgasm rather than a plummet. A long, happy, bubbling climax that did not seem to end, but rather tripped along joyfully carrying her with it.

Ginny stirred, and saw the woman she loved, the woman she had wanted for years, the woman she was going to marry, riding the crest of a wave that did not break as the woman now the lover of them both gave herself over to her. She stretched out her arm and her hand found Hermione's, their fingers interlacing, connecting the three of them.

_"Whatever lies before us,"_ Ginny thought, _"we will have this perfect moment forever."_


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Stronger"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, Fleur/Hermione, Ginny/Pansy

Rating: Adult

Summary: As the pregnancy advances, the thrall grows stronger, and the dance more purposeful

Warnings: Sexual references, some violence

Word Count: 3280

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 22

"Stronger"

Hermione awoke gently to a feeling of vast contentment, despite being on her back, which was a bit unusual. The reason for that became apparent when she realized that a warm and very soft hand was holding her right breast and that the attached pale and slender arm trailing across her chest effectively prevented her from turning over. Certainly not without disturbing the hand, which she did _not_ wish to do. The arm was attached to a lovely shoulder, and above that was a silver-blond head pillowed on Hermione's own shoulder.

_"Wow…"_, Hermione whispered, and she looked past the silver and saw a spread of fiery red, and a familiar freckled arm around Fleur's waist.

She remembered the easy talk of friends, the sight of Pansy sitting curled at Fleur's feet while Fleur ran her fingers through Pansy's hair. She remembered the desire building in her, and the tentative shower, and… the sight of Fleur, the feel and the taste of her, the sight of Ginny as she arched above Fleur, the look on Ginny's face as she watched Hermione smear Fleur's come on her breasts. She remembered the feel of Fleur's lips on her inner thigh, the feel of her tongue on –

"Mama…"

_"Perhaps a nice goldfish."_

"Mama Ginny …"

_"She'll go back to sleep, it's early."_

"Mama Hermonkey…"

_"A ficus then, or perhaps an air fern."_

"MamaGinnyMonkey!"

Resignedly Hermione began to gently extract herself from the untidy tangle of her lovers, resenting herself for being an early riser.

"Merlin's sake," she muttered as she assumed a sitting position on the side of the bed, "it's only – oh, wow… wake up you wanton trollops! It's quarter nine and I've got to get to work!"

"Oh dear," Fleur gasped as she shook off sleep and made to rise. Ginny's arm reflexively tightened around her waist, and Fleur couldn't help but smile as she struggled to free herself. Hermione whipped the covers off the bed and dragged her fingernail up the bottom of Ginny's foot.

That worked.

"What?" Ginny said resentfully.

"Get up, Victoire has been quite patient enough with us, I have to get to work and I don't even have time to shower, much less eat!" Hermione answered her.

" 'Ermione, my love," Fleur said as she delicately sniffed the air near Hermione, "you must _take_ the time to shower, do you see?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Use mine, it is closer, Ginny shall get your clothes ready and I shall make our apologies to the so-patient Victoire. We shall have to wait for the next time to bask in the afterglow properly, n'est ce pas?" Fleur turned Hermione towards the bath and gave her an encouraging pat on the bottom. Hermione giggled.

"Hermione never giggles," Ginny commented.

"There are many fewer 'nevers', since last night, Ginny my –"

"MAMA!"

Fleur fled down the hallway.

"Right," Ginny said aloud, "first 'Mione's clothes, then Vicky's breakfast, then a shower, and then throw these sheets in the laundry, and then... wow…"

xxxx

"This is the biggest find ever, Bill," Rigdon, one of Bill's assistants said as they looked over the newly de-cursed room.

"I think you're right. I've been keeping a catalog as we go; there is really some extraordinary stuff here."

"Are you taking any leave, then, Bill?"

"Not until the baby is ready to come, Fleur understands, and my sister is staying with her. She's well looked after. Any road, these curses are vicious! That last lot nearly got me!"

xxxx

"The girls are coming for dinner tonight Arthur," Molly reminded him over breakfast.

"As if I'd forget that! Do you need me to pick up anything on the way home from work, Molly?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well, message me if you think of something. I could pick up a nice cake for dessert, perhaps a wedding sort of thing, you know, to jog things along, like," he suggested.

"I think you'd do better to simply ask them if they've thought of a date dear. They're grownups."

"Right. Well, I'm off!" Arthur kissed Molly on the cheek and then stepped into the fire.

"But it wouldn't hurt a thing to hang my wedding dress somewhere it's sure to be seen," Molly said to Crookshanks, who had moved in at the burrow to be closer to his gnomes. He stared at her with his yellow eyes, but made no reply.

"Here you are," Molly said as she tossed him a bit of bacon, "and you needn't scold so, I was only thinking aloud."

xxxx

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Fleur asked Hermione and Ginny upon their return.

"It was great," Ginny answered, "Hermione's folks got along well with mine. Although we did get more than a few unsubtle hints that we should get married. Shoot, at dinner two weeks ago Mum had her dress hanging in the parlor. Just to 'air it out', Merlin…"

"As in right away," confirmed Hermione, "we should never have let our mothers get together. I'm afraid they are going to simply going to show up with a minister and have at it."

"Then why not marry? Professors McGonagall and Hooch did," Fleur pointed out.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, communing silently.

"We've talked about it of course," Ginny answered her, "it's just that things are so up in the air right now. Bill is gone, and there is a month left of the season even if we don't make the cup round, and," Ginny shrugged.

"Frankly, the more we look into the institution of marriage the less we like it," Hermione admitted. "It seems to have been designed to restrict people, especially women. Our commitment to each other does not require the validation of the Ministry."

"No, it does not," agreed Fleur, "but there are the legal aspects to consider. For instance, if Ginny were to be injured in a match, outside of marriage you would have no say in her treatment. If she could not speak for herself, who would speak for her? Would either of you wish for your parents to make those decisions for you? And what of the home you shall someday have, the treasures of your life together? These are merely practical things, and they pale beside love. But they do not disappear."

"You make a good point, Fleur, we'll consider it carefully," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, and those other rings would look good with these…"

"And you, my Ginny, would be simply stunning in my gown. We are still girls at heart, n'est ce pas? Now who is going with me to the club tonight?"

"My turn," Ginny spoke up, "Hermione went last time and I'll be gone most of next week."

"The thrall keeps getting stronger," Hermione cautioned, "I can barely remember any of it, even the dancing."

"Pansy is superb in her role as the Other," Fleur told them, "she presses me to the limit, every time, and so the thrall must get stronger. In fact, the last time we struggled to a draw. I could not bend her to my will. She was magnificent, standing defiant before me even though her strength cannot match mine physically when the thrall takes hold within me."

"Doesn't it set things back if she does not submit? Hermione inquired.

"No, defeat is a part of life, even for a queen, she must know that defeat is possible, else she may become complacent."

"Uneasy is the head that wears the crown," Hermione quoted, and Fleur nodded agreement.

"It is even possible that one day Pansy may force me to submit, she is very strong, but so far she has only resisted, never struck back."

"Was she hurt?" Ginny asked.

"Bruised," admitted Fleur, "but at least she allows me to heal her now. We contend too often for her to forego that."

"Did she hurt you?" Hermione demanded.

"Non, she never raises a hand to me. Were she truly an enemy, she would die instantly if she did so, for we would be observed closely by the flock. She opposes me with her will alone."

"It sounds risky," Hermione protested, "suppose she lost control and hurt you, or hurt the baby? Should we ask for help from your Grandmother?"

"Pansy won't hurt me," Fleur promised, "and she would perish in flames before she risked hurt to our child."

"Our child?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Oui, this child belongs to her as well as the three of us. She needs all of us. Pansy no less than me."

"So what's the theme for tonight?" Hermione inquired.

"The Lambada," Fleur answered silkily, "I must do this one before I get too fat."

xxxx

"Okay, I've got the booze and food on the way Pans," Millie told her, "how's the extra help looking?"

"Lined up deep. I figure we'll have a crew hang out in the back until the fire dies down, that way we can have a crew ready to work while the first shift is shagging under the bar."

"We need to think about expanding," Millie ventured.

"This won't last that much longer, Mills, we'll just ride it while we can. What do you think of my outfit?" Pansy held up a scrap of red cloth and a black skirt that was quite full for something so short.

Millie whistled.

"Damn! What's she wearing tonight?" There was no need to specify who 'she' was.

"No idea, that's part of the fun."

"I just wish I could remember it better," Millie complained, "I mean, you two are so _hot_ together, but everything just blurs out."

"You remember the best parts, Millie, it's pretty much all the same after the music gets going."

xxxx

"What do you think?" Fleur asked upon entering the sitting room.

"Fuck," breathed Ginny.

"Right there with you, love," Hermione seconded.

Fleur's hair was confined in an elaborate french braid, she had on form-fitting black pants and black boots, a white silk shirt and a grey vest. The shirt was open nearly to her waist, and obviously contained nothing but Fleur.

"So this is good, you think?" Fleur asked again.

"Yes. Good," confirmed Ginny, "let's go. Don't wait up, Hermonkey."

"She's my monkey too, don't forget that." Fleur blew her a kiss, and Hermione shivered. The thrall was already building.

"Of course I am, my Hermione. We shall see you later, pleasant dreams."

Ginny and Fleur left, and Hermione went and checked on Victoire before stepping into the shower. One need not sleep in order to have pleasant dreams.

Pansy greeted them at the door, and Ginny and Fleur both gazed appreciatively at her. The short skirt she had on swung freely as she moved, and the red halter did more to tease than to conceal.

"Perfect," said Fleur and Pansy in unison.

"I have some food ready," Pansy told them, "nothing too heavy, just good for the body."

Pansy led the way to their table, and the invisible mist that poured from Fleur in reaction to the presence of the Other spread throughout the room. Business at the bar picked up.

"Sushi, it's new on the menu," Pansy explained, "we got a new chef who's really good. I haven't dared serve it before. Tell me what you think?"

Fleur took a piece with her fingers and chewed it slowly; Pansy watched the movement of her throat when she swallowed. Ginny watched Pansy watch Fleur, and absently chewed her own selection.

"Quite delicious," Fleur complimented, and the smile Pansy gave her at the words caused an immediate deepening of the thrall. Ginny rubbed the back of her neck and struggled to retain her focus. Hermione had been right, it was much stronger.

In fact, several couples had already retreated into dark places within the club, and the dance had not even begun. Ginny resolved to stick with mineral water for the evening. And in truth that was all that Pansy had provided to this point. But Ginny had to admit that it went well with the sushi, and they each sampled several varieties.

"Hermione will love this," Ginny said appreciatively, "I'll be sure and tell her about it."

"Shall we?" Pansy asked, and Fleur held out her hand to Pansy. By now people left the floor as soon as they saw Fleur and Pansy approach it, and Christopher happily started the music.

Ginny watched entranced s they danced, their legs arched strongly, and she noticed again how long and sculpted Pansy's legs really were…

_ "I have studied dance since I was four,"_ Pansy had told her, _"it didn't show at Hogwarts because of the curse my father had me under. Grace was no longer part of his plan for me."_

Never facing each other, they danced to the compelling beat, and Ginny was certain now that she could see a faint golden mist spreading from the couple.

Pansy could see nothing at all but the remembered image of Fleur's face; however she could intimately feel precisely where every part of Fleur was, and so the dancing was all of the body. Their minds were involved in a different sort of struggle.

Ginny shook her head to clear it, and took a drink of water. She didn't startle at the touch of the hand on her thigh, though, she merely turned and looked.

"Hi, I'm Leslie," the girl told her. Ginny smiled, Hermione had told her about Leslie. "Listen, I know you're taken and all, and I've already got your autograph, but could I just feel you up a little while I wank off to those two? Hell, nobody's gonna remember. Not even me, unfortunately."

"Sure kid," Ginny told her, "stay out of the knickers though."

"Okay! And umm, if you should want to, you know… I'm not wearing knickers myself."

"Pretty much a waste of time," Ginny agreed. "We'll see." But Leslie was already lost in the dance, her hand sliding easily over Ginny's thigh.

_ "Yield…"_, demanded Fleur.

"_Make me…"_

The dance shifted from Lamabada to the older Maxixe form, the _truly_ forbidden dance, and it became more of a frenzied coupling than a passionate dance. Leslie tried to pull Ginny's hand into her lap, but gave up and took care of things herself. Ginny did briefly caress one of Leslie's breasts though, as a favor to a fan.

Ginny found that she really was better able to hold off the thrall, but whether from repeated exposure to it, or from the distraction that Leslie's efforts to get into her knickers provided, or because she had had no alcohol she couldn't say, but in any case she was reasonably aware when it happened. Fleur reached out and tore the halter from Pansy, and then spun behind her and ran her hands over Pansy's breasts as she whispered to her.

_ "Yield! I am your world… you exist for me."_

Pansy twisted to free herself, and Fleur's nails left bloody tracks across her breasts, Pansy scarcely noticed that, but her feet tangled with Fleur's and Ginny clearly heard the snap as she landed awkwardly on the floor. The bright flare of pain did what the caresses alone could not, and Pansy looked up into the blazing eyes above her - _"You are my world,"_ she acknowledged, and she pressed her lips to Fleur's calf.

Fleur shuddered, and she turned to the table and saw Ginny watching. Her face was nearly free of the thrall's effects that had the rest of the room paralyzed. Even Christopher seemed to be elsewhere.

"Help her!" Fleur called out, and Ginny pried the quivering girl's hand from her thigh and hurried to Pansy's side.

"I'm fine," Pansy protested, "I've had broken bones before. My father was strict. I'm fine."

"You are a Goddess," Fleur corrected her, "Ginny, take her to St. Mungo's, quickly."

"No, take Fleur home first," Pansy demanded. "Don't worry, Fleur, I'll go, I know better than to have an amateur heal bones after what happened to Harry. You two get me to the office; I'll get Millie to take me when this wears off."

"Fuck that," Ginny said flatly, "we'll get you to the office, and I'll take Fleur home, but I'll be back for you. I'll be back before _this_ thrall wears off." Pansy agreed, perhaps more to save time than anything else, and Fleur and Ginny installed her securely in her office. Ginny covered her with a coat from the nearby rack.

"I'm not cold," Pansy protested.

"Not now, maybe, but I heard that bone break, and you might yet go into shock. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Pansy grinned at her, but gasped an instant later.

"Take her, Ginny, I can get home on my own," Fleur urged.

"No!" snapped Pansy, "we take no chances with you, or with her. Now beat it so Weasley can get back here, okay?"

They went.

"Is it always like that?" Ginny asked.

"It is an ugly thing, to break someone's will," Fleur told her.

"I could never do what Pansy does," Ginny admitted.

"No, you could not. Few could. Pansy however, is strong enough to yield, and remain unbroken."

"But why-"

"That is between Pansy and I, as you know. We are here, go."

"Not until you're inside, Pansy would kick my ass if something happened to you tonight." They were in the kitchen in a moment, and Hermione padded in from the sitting room, wrapped in a soft terry robe.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, picking up on the tension.

"Pansy fell, I have to get back and get her to a real healer. It looks like a simple broken arm, and it shouldn't be a big deal, but I'll stay with her until I'm sure she's okay," Ginny told her.

"Of course you must, go, we're okay here," Hermione agreed. Ginny gave her a quick kiss and sprinted for the Apparition point. "Can I get you something, Fleur?"

"A glass of wine would be nice, thank you. And then I want to kiss every bit of you, if that is alright."

"Red wine or white?" asked Hermione as she unfastened her robe.

The patrons and staff were beginning to rouse when Ginny returned to the club, and she hurried to the office.

"That was fast," Pansy greeted her.

"Quidditch training, how are you? Any chills? Dizziness?"

"Nope, just a dull ache. Hell, these scratches on my tits hurt worse than the arm," Pansy confessed.

"Scratches I can deal with," Ginny assured her, "I'll fix those up and then you can put on a shirt so you don't start a riot at the hospital." Pansy threw the coat aside and rolled gingerly onto her back. "Merlin, those are deep," observed Ginny, "I didn't know Fleur's nails were so dangerous."

"She partially transformed," Pansy told her, "I pushed back really hard tonight."

"Hold still, this might sting a little," Ginny said as she drew the tip of her wand along the gouges. She followed the wand with her fingers, checking that the flesh was healing smoothly so as to leave no scars. She heard a slight intake of breath as her fingers trailed over a freshly-healed nipple. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"I wouldn't say _hurt_ exactly," Pansy replied, "are you sure you aren't doing this just so you can play with my tits?"

"Of course not!" Ginny protested, and she conscientiously finished the healing spells. Then she moved her face close to Pansy's, so that her hair trailed across the bare skin. "I'm doing _this_ just to play with your tits," she said, and she lowered her mouth to Pansy's breasts.

"Ahh, fuuuckk…" moaned Pansy.

"Oh, we will, I promise, but let's get this arm fixed first; you're going to need it."


	23. Chapter 23

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Jungle"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione, this part – Fleur/Hermione, Ginny/Pansy

Rating: Adult

Summary: Pansy keeps her promises, Fleur fulfills a dream

Warnings:You might notice the girlsex this time, Hair kink, anal

Word Count: 1584

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 23

"Jungle"

"How did you injure the arm, Miss Parkinson?" asked the healer.

"Patting myself on the back. Just fix my flipper, will you?" The healer flushed red, and Ginny tried to stifle a laugh, with mixed results.

"I have to fill out the paperwork properly," insisted the healer.

"Right," agreed Pansy. "You know who she is don't you?" Pansy nodded towards Ginny.

"Of course! Every Quidditch fan knows Ginny Weasley!"

"Do you know me?" Pansy asked calmly.

"Certainly, Miss Parkinson, in point of fact, I myself attended school on a scholarship from your foundation!"

"Money well spent," Pansy assured him. "Now then, if I were to tell you that this bureaucratic nonsense is preventing Miss Weasley and myself from shagging each other silly, would it move things along?"

The healer gawped.

"Smooth, Pansy," admitted Ginny. "Hey, scholarship boy! Fix the fucking arm, we're horny!"

"Huh? Oh, quite… I suppose we can dispense with the formalities in this case…"

The healer proved to be quite competent, and Pansy flexed her newly-healed arm in pleasure.

"Good job, it was an honor to pay for your education. Say, did you know that Ginny here is a natural redhead? I swear, I checked," Pansy promised him.

"It's true," Ginny confirmed. "she's going to eat me now, red hair and all, thanks for your help, bye."

Ginny took Pansy by the arm and they left the shattered healer to sort through everything.

"You don't have to, you know," Ginny told Pansy as they approached the flooplace.

"Nope, but I'm going to," Pansy promised her, "every bit of you I can find. Ginny, I'm going to trust that this is out of desire, and not pity. But I have wanted you since my 4th year, and if, for whatever reason, you're willing, I am going to eat me some Weasley tonight."

Ginny swallowed.

_"I can taste you in my dreams…"_ Pansy whispered, and she pulled Ginny into the fire.

xxxx

"Fleur…" breathed Hermione.

"Oui, my friend and lover?" Fleur replied as her lips pressed kisses up Hermione's back.

"Why me? I – I mean, I know that you love me, and want me; Merlin knows you've made that plain enough. But… at first, whatever made you look twice at me?"

"You hair," Fleur said hungrily by Hermione's ear. "It was your hair, so wild and free, so rebellious! Before I knew you at all I dreamed of your hair, and I touched myself while thinking of you…"

Hermione felt Fleur's tender bits sliding up her back, felt Fleur pressing against her.

"Wh – wh – why?" Hermione gasped.

"Because from the moment I first saw you, I have imagined doing this," Fleur admitted. Fleur spread her knees out, and leaned forward on her hands, and lowered her aching pussy into the silken riot that was Hermione's hair. "This," Fleur breathed as she ground herself into the chocolate mass. _'This, this, this,thisthisthisthis – This!"_

Hermione shuddered as the hot liquid from deep inside Fleur soaked through her hair, and then she rolled over and buried her tongue in Fleur.

_"This..."_ Hermione agreed.

xxxx

"This is home," Pansy announced.

"Nice," Ginny complimented as she looked around. Pansy's home was not huge, but certainly qualified as large, especially for just one person. Then again, Ginny had no idea at all about Pansy's domestic arrangements. The house was a stuccoed square with a red tile roof, and the eaves hung far out so that in the day there would be shade. The center of the square glowed with a warm light, and reflections hinted at a glass covering there.

"Come on in," Pansy invited, and the door opened as she approached it. Ginny followed, and the door shut behind her with a very solid sound.

"I'm trapped, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Caught. Can't get away," Pansy confirmed. "We'll do the tour later, I want to show you my favorite room first. Oh, there are loos all over the place, they all have a blue fairy light above the door so they're easy to find."

"That's thoughtful," Ginny conceded.

"I used to have a lot of guests, not so much now. They mostly turned out to be users and freeloaders, Millie stuck with me though."

"Does Millie live here too?" Ginny asked, hoping that she didn't, for some reason.

"She has her own place; we each like our space," Pansy took Ginny by the hand and tugged lightly, "this way."

Another door opened to Pansy, and she pulled Ginny into a different world.

The air was thick and warm and humid, and exotic scents that Ginny could put no name to drifted by. It was a thick mass of greenery, trees, and plants, and spectacular blossoms, and through the trees flitted birds so brightly colored that they seemed unreal.

"It's a jungle…" Ginny breathed.

"I'm an Elvis fan," Pansy told her, "follow me."

Pansy led her along a narrow, twisting, path, the length of which convinced Ginny that there was more than a little magic involved in this room. "This is my special place," Pansy announced as they broke into a clearing.

Ginny thought it would be special to anybody.

There was a pool of crystal clear water being fed by a small waterfall, the pool nearly completely surrounded by bird-of-paradise plants. And there was a large, low bed tucked away to one side of the clearing.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to give you one last chance to change your mind, Weasley," Pansy said lowly, "but it's too late for that. Here," she said as she tore off Ginny's top. "Now," she said as she tugged off her skirt and knickers. Pansy's own clothes followed with the sounds of tearing cloth and popping fastenings. "Pool first," Pansy directed, and she wrapped her arms around Ginny and hustled her into the surprisingly warm water. "Relax," Pansy ordered as she lifted Ginny and set her floating on the surface of the water.

Ginny tried to relax, and the water did support her comfortably, but the situation, and Pansy's nudity and obvious arousal worked against it. Pansy retrieved a bottle from a nearby stone shelf and drizzled a thick liquid down the center of Ginny's body.

"This a very special body wash, it cleans everything," she explained "It's nice and slippery, you'll love it."

Ginny loved it. The scent was herbal, and her skin tingled from it. Or from the touch of Pansy's hands as she washed all of Ginny with a firm touch, she urged Ginny's legs apart, and Ginny's breathing deepened as Pansy carefully washed Ginny's girl parts and continued on down her legs to her feet. Pansy looked at Ginny's face as she rinsed off the foot that she held, and then slowly, one-by-one sucked each toe into her mouth, Ginny whimpered.

"Roll over; you'll be able to breathe just fine."

In a growing daze, Ginny did just that, and found her face in a bubble of air that was fresh and cool. _"Hermione would appreciate this magic – "_ Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Pansy's hands spreading her cheeks apart and paying special attention to everything they found there, Ginny moaned aloud as a slender finger pressed twisting into her, and then it wasn't Pansy's hands that she felt.

"You have the most gorgeous ass in the world," Pansy told her, and Ginny felt Pansy place a kiss on her bottom, and then she felt teeth, and then –

_"Oh Merlin,"_ Ginny thought in wonder as her vision flared white, _"she meant it…"_

Pansy's tongue made its slow way from the small of Ginny's back down between her cheeks, while Pansy's nails dug into the freckled skin as she pulled them apart for access. And then the hot, wet, muscle was teasing and probing, circling the place that Ginny had never known would really, really like this sort of attention. Pansy licked the length of Ginny's divide again and again, and Ginny did the best she could to increase the pressure, but she didn't dare tighten the muscles of her bum. It was maddening, and then Pansy's fingers were touching her pussy, pulling, rubbing, teasing her as the tongue continued to push and the teeth nipped skin every once in a while, a bright spot of pain as a counterpoint to the delicious soft pressure.

The body wash was indeed nice and slippery, and Pansy's fingers glided easily into Ginny's eager pussy, curling, twisting, and stroking her inside as Pansy proved beyond all doubt that she was a woman of her word.

Ginny began to buck in Pansy's arms, but while the water supported Ginny, it gave her no purchase, nothing to grab. She was weightless and helpless and the only real and solid thing in the world was the soft pressure of Pansy's tongue working on her and the hard, fast, pumping, and twisting, and curling of the fingers within her, and then it was all too much to bear, and Ginny's scream echoed within the bubble of air when Pansy's teeth nipped Ginny's bum. Ginny milked Pansy's fingers within herself as the tongue circled softly and the quaking of Ginny's body sent ripples across the pool.

Gradually Ginny stopped shaking, and Pansy kept her arms around her until she did. Ginny felt Pansy moving the red hair away from her ear, felt the gentle kiss and the warm breath…"Come and fuck me when you're ready," Pansy whispered, and then she was gone, and Ginny was adrift alone in some endless sea.


	24. Chapter 24

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Love"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, this part Fleur/Hermione, Ginny/Pansy

Rating: Adult

Summary: Things get real

Warnings: Bit of fluff, bit of angst

Word Count: 2177

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 24

"Love"

Returning to the present, Ginny stretched, the strange sense of suspension making the movement a new experience. She stood and looked around, and saw Pansy reclined on her side on the nearby bed, watching her. Ginny waded out of the pool, stopping at the very edge to return Pansy's gaze.

_"The Birth of Venus…"_, Pansy thought. What she said was, "About time, Gin, I was starting to think I was gonna be on my own here, like usual."

_"I've had broken bones before. My father was strict. I'm fine."_ Ginny recalled those words, and something clicked into place in her mind, and she knew what she was going to do. It must have shown on her face, because the teasing expression disappeared from Pansy's. "Could you dry me off here, Pansy?" Ginny asked, and Pansy did so with a flick of her wand.

Pansy's eyes grew wide in anticipation as Ginny climbed onto the bed and loomed over her.

"My turn," Ginny said in a voice that shook with emotion.

xxxx

_"Mister Smithers, in light of the much higher than expected costs of this expedition, due in large measure to the violent muggle activity in the region, I propose the following changes to my contract…"_

"I hope he goes for it," Bill said as he looked about the chamber he had finally succeeded in rendering safe.

xxxx

Fleur and Hermione lay content in each other's arms, having at last the time to "bask in the afterglow properly".

Soft and lingering kisses gave way to light touches, gave way to pregnant staring, gave way to sleep.

_ "This is going to be complicated,"_ was Hermione's last conscious thought.

_"I love you,"_ was Fleur's.

xxxx

"Right then, Arthur, just keep on with the strengthening solution, and pop 'round monthly for a poke and prod. Let me know at once of course, should you feel ill or find a lump or tender spot," healer Pye instructed.

"I suppose this is what it's to be like, then," Arthur sighed. "Still and all, I hope to be subjected to it for many years to come."

"I hope you are too, Arthur," Pye agreed, "how is that beautiful grandchild of yours?"

"Marvelous! We're having her overnight this coming Saturday!"

xxxx

Whatever Pansy had been anticipating, it wasn't this, Ginny had taken Pansy in her arms, and softly kissed her eyes as she stroked her hair. She had held Pansy close and whispered to her as she gently caressed her body.

Pansy's initial reaction had been to protest when Ginny had whispered to her how beautiful she was, how strong, how loving. Pansy didn't need that, and she didn't want it. She had come through the trials life had set her by dint of sheer, bloody-minded determination, and she wasn't going to go soft now. She struggled a bit, but for a small woman Ginny was surprisingly strong, and she just refused to _shut up!_

Who cared that Pansy had a dimple, or that it was cute? Or that her eyes had flecks of gold in them, or that her skin bloomed with color under the touch of Ginny's hand? What did it matter? Why didn't Ginny simply get her off and be _done_ with it?

And why in Merlin's name was she bloody _weeping_, these great silent tears pouring from her eyes as Ginny told her over and over how marvelous she was, how special, how much Victoire loved her, how much she meant to Fleur, to Hermione, to _Ginny?_

Why was she trembling beneath a touch that was barely there? Where was the pinch, the thrust, the _penetration_? Where was the percussion, the bruising kiss, and why, oh _why_ was she being swept away by nothing more than _tenderness?_

How was it possible that she was utterly melting, feeling more complete than she ever had before, positively _flooding_ in an indeterminate release that she reasoned must be some sort of orgasm, but seemed more an entirely new state of being?

And why did she want, more than anything in her life, for this to go on forever, this feeling that she had no memory of, of simply being _cherished_ for who she was?

And here she was now, surrendering, not to a greater will than her own, but to love, as she snuggled against Ginny and fell smiling into sleep.

For a long time Ginny watched Pansy sleeping, seeing the remains of the tears on her face and in her eyelashes, studying the curve of her lips, feeling the trust and content of the woman in her arms.

_"Uh-oh…"_ Ginny thought as she too slipped into sleep.

xxxx

"Good morning, 'Ermione, ma belle," Fleur said, brushing the hair from Hermione's face.

"Hi, is Victoire calling?"

"Non, it is early yet. I apologize for waking you, I just could not help touching your hair," Fleur told her, smiling.

"I didn't know it would be like this," Hermione said hesitantly. "I mean, I knew I loved you, knew I wanted you, but…"

"You did not know how real it would become?" Fleur suggested gently.

"I suppose that's it," admitted Hermione.

"Neither did I, I think," Fleur agreed. "It is one thing to say it, and another to feel it. How can one fall in love when one is _already_ in love? I fear that I have asked too much of you and Ginny, that we may all pay too high a price for this."

"I'll just have to pay it, whatever it is," Hermione told her, "if you ask me to leave, I'll go. But I will not go on my own. It's just too late for that."

"The magic is stronger than I thought it would be, I should probably see Grandmere and the midwife," Fleur conceded. "And you should be aware that after the baby is born, these feelings may fade. But there is no way to tell, this is unprecedented."

"Should Ginny or I go with you?"

"I do not know, I shall owl Grandmere and ask."

"Mama!"

"The day has begun," Hermione said, and then she kissed Fleur and got out of bed.

"I'm coming, Victoire," she called out.

_"No, I did not expect this,"_ Fleur admitted, as she watched Hermione out of the room.

xxxx

"I thought you were going to sleep forever, Weasley," Ginny heard as she stirred awake.

"Huh, oh crap, Hermione and Fleur are going to be frantic!"

"Relax, I sent them an owl earlier. So, do you want the tour before or after breakfast?" Pansy asked.

"Before, I think," Ginny said through a yawn, "where's the nearest fairy light?" Pansy pointed.

"There are new toothbrushes in the cabinet," Pansy told her. Ginny felt an urge to kiss Pansy on her way by, but did not, as Pansy turned aside at her approach. "I've fixed your clothes," Pansy told her, but if you'd rather something more utilitarian there's plenty to choose from here."

"Thanks," Ginny called.

The bath was as nice as all the rest of Pansy's house that Ginny had seen, and Ginny looked longingly at the shower for an instant before yielding to the temptation and stepping into it.

She didn't even jump when Pansy joined her.

"I don't want to talk about last night, Ginny," Pansy told her as she washed the red hair. "Too much is going on in our lives right now, important things, bloody complicated things. So please just stand there and let me take care of you, because that's as close as I can come to saying the things that I want to say to you."

So Ginny stood and let Pansy care for her, she felt the small bruises of the night spelled away, and they emerged from the shower together, changed, but uncertain exactly how.

"Come on," Pansy said, and they strolled naked together through the jungle.

"You seem at home here, Pansy, like you belong," Ginny told her as completed the tour of the central area.

"This is my place," Pansy agreed, "my great indulgence."

"Thanks for sharing it with me," Ginny said, and then her eyes were caught by a bunch of small purple flowers. "Pansies, huh? I didn't know they were a jungle flower."

"They aren't, I just like them, and they're useful from time to time."

"How?" Pansy just shrugged, and then she picked one and tucked it into Ginny's hair.

"I need to get ready for work," Pansy said, "Merlin knows what kind of mess I'll find at the club."

"I should get back too, I'll just wear my own stuff home, it's not like I'm going in to some office. Where do we go for you to get me through the wards?"

"No need, I keyed them to you earlier. You can come and go as you please. If you Apparate, land by the pool, the Floo address is 'Parkshaven', that comes out in the music room."

That told Ginny even more than the shower had, and this time she didn't give Pansy time to turn away before she kissed her.

"Good luck with the next dance, Pans," Ginny told her, "if you break something else I'll be here. We'll do breakfast another time."

Ginny dressed and Apparated home.

"One way or another," Pansy said out loud, "something else is going to get broken before this is done."

xxxx

Ginny entered the cottage to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, babe," Ginny greeted, "where are the other girls?"

"Fleur took Victoire to her mother's. She wants to get her grandmother and the Veela midwife to check on the baby. It was good of Pansy to send the owl, I would have worried otherwise," Hermione admitted.

"Sorry, I slept late."

"Rough night?" Hermione asked with a smile as she looked at the flower in Ginny's hair.

"Different night, you?"

"The same. Ginny, I – this whole thing, it's…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, it is. It's just overwhelming; I don't know how it's going to work out for any of us," Ginny admitted.

"I'm in love with Fleur," Hermione told her, "and I can't tell what part of it is the magic, what part of it is the Veela, what part of it is Fleur… or what part of it is me."

"Do you still love me?" Ginny asked plainly.

"I do," Hermione said with no hint of doubt.

"And I love you," Ginny affirmed, "but I feel things for Pansy that I never would have believed possible. So what do we do?"

"It's like Fleur said, we knew the love was coming, except maybe for Pansy, but we didn't expect it to be so real. It's like, it's like something is filling up a hole that isn't really there. And it's all going to change when the baby comes, and there's no way to tell just how. But one thing is certain, I think…" Hermione said.

"We shouldn't get married until all this is over," Ginny finished. Hermione nodded and held out her hand to Ginny.

xxxx

"The baby is doing well," Fleur's midwife pronounced, "better than well, she is flourishing. The women by your side are splendid."

"They are indeed, and that is one reason why I have come," Fleur told Gwen, "the feelings of love, they are rather overwhelming. I am ashamed to say that I seldom think of my husband when I am with them."

"That is to be expected," Gwen assured her, "your feelings should all resume their true course once the child is born."

"And what might that be, I wonder," Fleur said speculatively.

"That, my dear friend, only time will tell for sure. Your grandmother is waiting, let us go."

Fleur and Gwen left the medical house and traveled the short distance to her grandmother's home. It was a modest residence for a queen.

"Fleur my love! How good to see you, I have been having the most marvelous time with Victoire, tell me, who is 'Hermonkey'?"

"She is one of my friends who are helping with the magic," Fleur answered her.

"I see," answered the queen, _"I see plainly, my grandchild,"_ she said to herself. "Now then, come and let me see what the young queen has to tell me."

Fleur stood before her grandmother, and the old Veela laid her hands on Fleur's belly, and her eyes closed. There was a charged feeling in the room, and those present felt a faint but warm breeze blowing, and then the queen sat up straight, and her eyes were shining silver.

"Your Other is magnificent, my child, the babe is much farther along than I expected. Already I can touch her with my mind. There are still things to be done, but with these women by your side I no longer fear the outcome. You have chosen well."

"I did not exactly choose, Grandmere, it just seemed to happen."

"Sometimes it is best to let the love take its own path," the queen said, "do you see this?"

"Oui," Fleur whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Tested"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, Fleur, Pansy, Apolline

Rating: Adult

Summary: Apolline displays a mother's concern

Warnings: Teeny bit of bloodplay, more ceremonial than sexual

Word Count: 2700

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: Traffic stats and notifications seem to be broken, I am continuing the usual posting schedule in case anyone is still out there.

The Hunters Part 25

"Tested"

"Mere wants to go to the club with us," Fleur announced as she folded the letter she had just finished reading.

"Oh dear," Hermione breathed.

"You can't be serious," Ginny said flatly, "does she have any idea what goes on?"

"Of course she does," Fleur replied, "she has been through it herself, with me. And it failed. And Gwen and Grandmother have told her that all is going very well, but she wants to see for herself."

"I'm not sure I can deal with this," Hermione said slowly, "your Mum, watch you and Pansy dance? And Ginny and I, well, if we're there together, and you and Pansy are dancing, and the thrall…"

"Mere knows of love, and she understands the effects of the thrall," Fleur assured her, "and she knows that you and Ginny are my lovers. I admit that this seems strange, 'unconventional' as you said, but the whole thing is unconventional, is it not? All of our lives have been drastically changed, our perceptions of ourselves altered. I know that I love Bill, I remember our time together, and yet he is seldom in my mind now, I feel bad about that, and I feel bad because I do not feel worse. There is no emptiness in my heart, for you fill it." Fleur paused for a moment, and then said carefully, "this is harder than I had expected, for all of us, and yet I cannot regret it. It is too wonderful."

"The thrall won't affect her, will it?" Ginny asked.

"Not very much, it will resonate within her of course. It would with any Veela, but since she is my mother she will feel it more strongly," Fleur explained.

"Fleur," Ginny said, and she drew a deep breath, "what the hell is going to happen if one of us makes a move on your Mum? I mean, I've seen her, she looks a lot like you, and I'm guessing that when the thrall is on that she'll _feel_ like you, her presence, maybe the rest of her, I don't know. But Merlin's skivvies, really…" Fleur burst into laughter.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," Fleur gasped, flapping her hands, "it just sounds so funny! But of course it is not. I shall ask her, just to be sure that she understands the risks," Fleur promised with a definite twinkle in her eyes.

"You might not think it's so blasted funny if you look over and see me with your Mum's knees over my shoulders," muttered Hermione.

"If that were to happen, I am sure Mere would be quite well taken care of," Fleur said sincerely.

"Fleur…" began Ginny.

"I am sorry, I shall quit teasing you. My mother is quite capable of handling things so as to avoid embarrassing either of you," Fleur told them seriously. "I cannot refuse her request to attend; however, she cannot compel the two of you to be there."

"We should be, though," Hermione admitted, "we're all a part of this."

"Cheer up, 'Mione, only a couple months to go," Ginny encouraged.

"C'est vrai," Fleur agreed, "and not so long as that, for the dancing. I shall soon be too big. If not for the thrall, none of you would want me now."

Fleur of course knew better, but there was no denying that her waist had thickened noticeably.

"So, no limbo, I'm guessing," Ginny said.

"No, it shall be ballroom dancing now, but it is the intensity, the struggle, that matters. Pansy has grown stronger since her broken arm," Fleur told them, "I shall be sorely tested, and that is good."

Ginny felt a surge of pride at that, and she wondered if she should feel guilty about it.

"I owe you so much, you and Pansy," Fleur said softly.

"It's not a chore, love," Ginny told her, and Hermione kissed her hand.

"I received the monthly letter from Bill," Fleur informed them, "the usual 'things are fine', the ridiculous security at this site makes real communication impossible. It is most vexing."

"Well they certainly can't take the chance of being discovered," Hermione said, "quite apart from the risk from wizards, the muggles in that area are terribly violent and unstable now."

Smithers sent off the amended contract to Bill Weasley with a deep sense of satisfaction. Of course Weasley thought that he would profit by forgoing his bonus for an additional percentage point of the find. Smithers didn't give a damn. The one hundred thousand galleon bonus came from his operating budget, the percentage did not. He really hoped that the find proved vast, because Bill had in effect just given him one hundred thousand galleons.

Smithers wished that he could examine the treasure himself, but the security was absolutely rigid. Until the expedition was complete, everything was beyond reach, and Smithers would go through it all with Bill when he returned. Smithers was happy about that as well, because he had a few points of the find himself, and Weasley's actions were most encouraging. In fact, despite all the security, rumors of the magnitude of the find were circulating throughout Gringots.

"Your Mum is coming to the club Thursday?" Pansy questioned, numbly.

Pansy now regularly spent Sundays at Shell Cottage; the four women had become fast friends, although Pansy always fought the Veela fiercely, often to a draw now.

"Oui, she is looking forward to it," Fleur told her.

"You know she's gonna get hit on, right?" Pansy asked, because she had met Apolline.

"It has happened before," Fleur said serenely.

"We know, Pansy, it freaks us out too," Hermione assured her.

"I'll just tell Millie to double the booze order," Pansy said thoughtfully, "'cause Fleur, love, your Mum is fuckin' hot, _especially_ for a mature type. She's gonna kill them."

"You're not wrong," Ginny agreed.

"My life has certainly gotten more interesting since you two dropped into my joint," Pansy admitted. "I hear the princess, I'll go and get her." Pansy left the sitting room to get Victoire.

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I never thought that I would count Pansy among my friends, but I really love and respect her. In fact, I can't think of much of anyone that I hold in higher regard. Life can always surprise you."

xxxx

"That's it for this time, Arthur," Pye said as he lowered his wand.

"I'm not gaining on it, am I, Frederick?" Arthur asked him.

"No, Arthur, I'm afraid not," Pye admitted. "We're just about holding our own. These beastly tumors just keep popping up. In fact, I think you'd better come in every fortnight now. And let's just go to twice daily on the strengthening solution, shall we?"

"Oh! Right then," said Arthur cheerfully, "It's an ill wind as blows nobody good!"

xxxx

"Hello darling, did you sleep well?" Fleur greeted Victoire when she walked into the room with Pansy trailing protectively behind.

"Yes. Hi Hermonkey, hi Ginny," answered Victoire. The little girl had by now become used to the presence of all of them. "Papa come home?"

"Not just yet, Victoire," Fleur answered, "Papa is working very hard for us, and he loves you very much."

"Oh. Okay. I want ice cream."

"Not until after your dinner, which is not for some time," Fleur replied. "You may have an apple or a banana if you like, and some juice."

"Banama and grape juice."

"Oh, just _hurl_," Ginny said in horror. Pansy stuck her tongue out at Ginny, and led Victoire to the kitchen.

"Come, my sweet, we shall get you banana and grape juice," Pansy promised her.

"Well really, can you think of a worse combination?" Ginny asked as she shivered.

"Grape juice and chocolate cake," Hermione answered without hesitation.

"She's right," Fleur asserted.

Apolline arrived late Thursday morning, and she and Fleur, along with Victoire, Ginny, and Hermione, spent an enjoyable day together before Apolline took temporary leave of them to deliver Victoire into the care of Grandpere Delacour, who had insisted that it was his turn.

"I just can't picture your father changing a pair of messy training pants," Hermione confessed to Fleur.

"Nor can he," Fleur assured her, "you may be sure that arrangements have been made for help with such matters."

"Why don't we do that?" Ginny suggested. "I'd pay my share."

Both Fleur and Hermione turned baleful looks on her at that.

"I was just kidding," Ginny told them, almost meaning it. Ginny did in fact like taking care of Victoire. Mostly, and since the Harpies were now out of the playoffs she had much more time to do so. The loss to Ireland had not stung nearly as much as she had imagined.

Fleur's mother returned, and it was time to dress for the club.

Ginny and Hermione were sorting through their closet when a soft knock sounded on their door.

"Come in," called Ginny, and Appoline Delacour entered the room.

"I have been so looking forward to this evening, and I am also very grateful for what you have done for Fleur, and all of us. Please do not worry about my being there with you, tonight I am just one of the girls, n'est ce pas? I know that things are going splendidly with the baby, but, just between us, I simply want to see this, can you understand?"

"Of course we can, Madame Delacour," Hermione assured her.

"Call me Apolline please, at least for tonight. I shall see you soon," and she took her leave.

"I'm wearing slacks and a jumper," Ginny announced "just in case there are hospitals involved tonight. Fleur is likely to pull out all the stops with her Mum there."

"Good idea, " Hermione agreed.

xxxx

"_Do not dare to take it easy on me tonight, Pansy,"_ Fleur had written her. _"Mere is there to satisfy herself that I am being sufficiently tested, she has trouble understanding how a friend can oppose me with the required vigor. I have of course not told her your reasons. Do your best, as you always have, and 'we shall make such a queen as has never lived,' " Fleur_

"As if I'd do any less, mother or no," Pansy had said to the note, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

xxxx

"Oh my word!" exclaimed Hermione, and Ginny let out a low whistle.

"I was expecting it, but I have to say that the two of you together are absolutely lethal," Ginny admitted.

They really were, Fleur and her mother each wore black gowns that were especially made for dancing, although Apolline's did have a bit more material up top. They did not look like sisters, however, they looked like an extraordinarily beautiful mother and daughter happy to be in each other's company.

"I do hope that you will each do me the honor of dancing with me tonight, girls. Since my girls have grown I do not get to very many parties, people my age tend to be rather stuffy."

"Love to," Ginny accepted, "shall we go, ladies?"

Pansy was waiting for them just inside the entrance, and not for the first time Hermione suspected that she and Fleur coordinated their outfits so as to cause maximum mayhem. Pansy's gown was the red of a good wine, and she looked positively regal.

"I thank you for coming tonight, Madame Delacour," Pansy greeted her formally, "and I trust that the evening will not disappoint you."

"As do I, Ms. Parkinson," Apolline said in a tone that while perfectly polite, nevertheless managed to convey her reservations. Pansy smiled a crooked sort of smile, and beckoned for Apolline and her party to proceed.

"Fleur and her friends will show you to your table, Madame. If you will excuse me I shall attend to the wine," Pansy said.

Ginny, who had seen that smile before, felt a flutter of anticipation inside her.

The room had grown tense when Fleur and the others had entered, but when it became apparent that nothing was going to happen for a while as far as Pansy and Fleur were concerned; things went back to normal, more or less. The tension in the air made for brisk sales at the bar.

"This is a nice club," Apolline conceded, "not at all vulgar."

"Thank you," Pansy replied as she returned with the wine, "I hope this meets your approval as well."

Pansy displayed the label to Fleur's mother, and Pansy smiled again at the slight raising of her eyebrows. Pansy was not the daughter of a queen, but she did know wine.

"You do me great honor," Apolline told Pansy, relaxing a bit, "one seldom sees this vintage outside of dusty cellars."

"The grandmother of a queen will not drink a lesser wine in my establishment," Pansy assured her, "not if I am involved."

And so was the promise made. But the steady gaze that held her eyes let Apolline know that this was a woman of pride and character, and so a small smile graced her lips as well.

"My thanks, and may your gracious words prove out."

"Count on it, Madame," Pansy said as she expertly opened the wine. "This should breathe for bit, but I took the liberty of opening another earlier." Pansy gestured and a server brought an identical bottle, which Pansy briefly displayed before she poured and handed the glass to Fleur's mother.

"Exquisite," Apolline declared.

"I have consulted with Fleur on the menu," Pansy told them as she poured for them all. "The first course will be out momentarily. I look forward to dancing with you, Fleur, as always." She inclined her head slightly and left them.

"Mere, you were a bit cold, don't you think?" Fleur asked her.

"We all have our part to play here darling, and I believe that Ms. Parkinson understands that."

The server arrived with the appetizer and Pansy's reputation as a discerning hostess was not diminished by either that or the rest of the meal.

"Superb, now girls, who shall dance with me first?" Ginny rose and took Apolline's hand, and at a signal from Pansy, Christopher started the appropriate music.

By now the patrons of the club were used to special things happening when the music changed, and the dancing they saw now did not disappoint. As predicted, Apolline caused quite a stir in a segment of the patrons, and Hermione had all she could do to claim a dance for herself.

"You mother is a wonderful dancer," Pansy told Fleur, appearing at her side, "but don't you think it's time we showed them all how it's done?" The mist spread rapidly from Fleur as the lights flashed briefly, and Ginny and Hermione escorted Apolline back to the table.

"Her thrall…" breathed Apolline, "so powerful! I never imagined, I've never…"

And then the spot fell on Fleur and Pansy, and the music began.

Apolline watched as raptly as everyone else, and she knew that the struggles that she had been through with her own more traditional Other had been as nothing beside this. And while the overwhelmed and increasingly aroused audience watched the dancing, Apolline watched the battle. She clearly saw what everyone else only fancied that they saw, the blue fire from Fleur's eyes, the golden mist that poured from her like the smoke from a freezing sea, and she saw the answering power from Pansy as the mist divided around her while she sought to assert her dominion over the mythical creature in her arms.

Apolline's proximity did help Ginny and Hermione to stay a bit more clear-headed than usual, and they saw that their worries of a bunch of thralled women mauling Apolline were needless. Nobody was going anywhere this night, and several people appeared to have forgotten how to breathe.

On and on they danced, and when the plaintive cry of the last violin faded away, Fleur was on her knees shivering, her arms wrapped tightly around Pansy's legs while the blood trickled from the scratches on Pansy's cheek.

In all of that room the only person moving was Apolline Delacour, and before the thrall faded she took Pansy in her arms, and kissed her bleeding cheek.

"I will love you forever, Ms. Parkinson," she whispered.

"Call me Pansy."


	26. Chapter 26

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Palustris"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating: Adult

Summary: Enemy action

Warnings: Character death, violence

Word Count: 2865

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 26

"Palustris"

"A bit better than last time, Arthur," Pye told him, "not so much increase. How's your strength holding up?"

"Quite well, thank you, although it might be all to the good to go to thrice daily on the strengthening solution, don't you think?"

"Nice try, old man, but no."

"Ah well, it was worth the chance…" Arthur said with a rueful grin.

xxxx

"Well?" Hermione asked when Fleur returned from her grandmother's.

"We have done it!" Fleur cried joyously. "You look upon the mother of a queen!"

After the excited hugs and kisses had been exchanged, Pansy stood and faced the group.

"Well, I guess you don't need me anymore. Thank you, Fleur, for everything. I can never repay you. I hope that you'll all drop by the club from time to time," she said.

"What the fuck, Pans?" Ginny demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped.

"Indeed," Fleur told her, "you shall never be rid of us, not me, nor Victoire, and certainly not this child whom you helped create. We are forever bound together."

"You just want the free baby-sitting, right?" Pansy asked with a grin.

"That too, Victoire loves you," admitted Fleur.

"Face it, Pansy;" Hermione told her, "you're stuck with us."

"I've faced worse," Pansy allowed.

"This really calls for a celebration," Ginny suggested.

"I could close the club for a private party," Pansy volunteered.

"Let's do it here, just us," Ginny countered, "Mum and Dad always love to have Victoire, and we can whip up some special goodies…"

"Yes to the here and just us," Pansy said, "but I'll have the kitchen cater. We can have a slumber party!"

"Mama!"

"Do check with your parents, Ginny my love," Fleur said as she turned towards the stairs, "I should hate to have to be discreet tonight. I did warn you of the last month, did I not?"

"Oh, right," Ginny replied.

"What about the last month?" Pansy asked.

"She's gonna be horny as hell," Hermione answered.

"Need any help?"

"I'd wager yes," Ginny told her, "and you did volunteer to rub potions on her swollen belly."

"So I did," Pansy affirmed, "just let me make a few firecalls regarding dinner. Any requests?"

"You know what we all like to eat, Pansy," Hermione said with a grin.

xxxx

"Right then Bill, you may rely on me to keep anything from happening while you're gone," Rigdon promised, "we'd all have been dead three times over without you, in any case. I don't think I'll have any trouble restraining the lads. Time for a bit of medical leave 'round about then, I reckon."

"Thanks Bob, I shan't forget it. I'll likely pack it in after this one, and I'll be putting you in for the job."

"You'll still be available for specials though, right?" Rigdon asked him

"If you need me, call," Bill promised. "But we still have to get through with this one first, and we don't dare rush it. It's not done 'till Umbridge sings, right?"

"Right."

xxxx

"Go beach please?" Victoire asked.

"Of course, Victoire," Fleur answered, "we shall have a nice stroll on the beach and then go and visit Grandmama and Grandpapa Weasley. Can the three of you get along without us for a while?" Fleur asked Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy.

"It will be difficult, but we'll try," Ginny promised, "'Mione has a little work to do, and Pansy and I will hang around to pick up the stuff from the club. Have a nice walk, see you later, Vicky."

Victoire waved vigorously to everyone and she and her mother left for the beach.

"I'd best finish up those reviews," Hermione said resignedly. "It's truly inspiring how hard people work the week of evaluations. Like I can't recall the rest of the year. Oh, well." She rose and headed for the stairs.

"Can I bring you anything when the stuff gets here?" Ginny asked her.

"I'll wait; this shouldn't take that long anyway. Have fun."

"Is there anything we need to do here to get ready?" Ginny asked.

"The steaks won't be cooked; I figure it's better to do that at the last minute. I guess we could mix up a couple pitchers of Margarita's though. I think everything's here."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you, Pans," Ginny said as she rose. Pansy followed, and wondered at the fluttery feeling Ginny's words gave her.

_"Nah, not me,"_ she told herself sternly.

"Have you ever had steaks cooked on a Muggle grill?" she asked Ginny.

"You mean cinders? Dad tried it a couple times, but then Mum got pissed at him for wasting meat, so not so much, no."

"You'll love them when they're done right," Pansy promised. "No girly food tonight, we are going to eat like animals!"

"Sounds good to me," Ginny agreed, but her mind was not on food. "I'm glad you started bringing liquor, I love Bill, but he's a cheap bastard when it comes to booze."

"Life is too short, to drink bad booze," Pansy proclaimed, "from what Fleur says, though, he'll be able to afford the good stuff after this job."

"Big galleons, potentially," Ginny agreed, "he offered to buy 'Mione and me a house when he gets back."

"Will you let him?" Pansy asked her.

"Nah, 'Mione and I aren't really looking past the baby yet. Who knows how things will shape up then? 'Mione might decide to dump me for Leslie."

"I'll hand it to that kid, she's not shy. Say, does she remind you of anyone?" Pansy asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sort of, that whole in-your-face way she has, not aggressive at all, just says whatever the fuck comes into her head. Yeah, it does remind me of someone…"

"Luna Lovegood!" they cried in unison.

"You think they're related?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna find out her last name next time I see her. Ummm, does Fleur's mum do anything for you?" Pansy asked casually.

"She's a hot old gal, no doubt," Ginny agreed, "but the whole 'Mum' thing ices it for me. Anyway, she's not on the menu."

"She grabbed my ass when we danced," Pansy confided.

"HELP!" cried Fleur's voice from the muzzle of the silver afghan hound that burst into the room.

Pansy was out the door before Ginny had time to drop the lime she had been squeezing, but Ginny was outside before the screen door could swing closed.

Pansy was already out of sight, and Ginny mentally made a note to kick Bill's ass for not setting the wards to allow her to Apparate from anywhere other than the specified Apparition point. She put her head down and ran.

_"Fuck, Pansy is fast, must be the dancing…"_

"Hello? Ginny, Pansy, is something wrong?" Hermione called as she descended the stairs after hearing Fleur's voice crying out in a terrified tone. She saw the lime and the knife on the floor, and she too began to run.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," muttered Ginny as she ran. "How the fuck can Pansy be so much faster than I am? Fuck you Bill; I am kicking your ass for this, shitshitshit…"

Ginny hit the bottom of the path to the beach, and a look showed her something that terrified her, and urged the last bit of speed from her legs.

_"Ohfuck,"_ she thought as she ran.

Down the beach from her lay two crumpled forms, one with black hair, one with silver, and a positively _enormous_ black feline was approaching Victoire.

"shitshitshitohfuckingshit," Ginny hissed as she drew her wand.

She did not dare cast a spell until she got closer, however, for the great cat was simply too close to Victoire, and any spell powerful enough to disable that monster would surely kill the child. Victoire reached her hand towards the cat.

"Shit..."

xxxx

"Shall we go for a walk along the shore, Min?" Xiomara asked.

"A splendid idea, especially since our holiday is nearly over. I suppose you want to look for sand angels?"

"I live in hope; maybe those girls will be frolicking in the sea again."

"Ever the optimist, aren't you, Madam Hooch?"

"A girl can dream, Minnie, a girl can dream."

xxxx

Hermione was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't her strong suit.

"_Please let it be okay…"_ she prayed inwardly, just in case someone was listening.

Ginny came to a sudden halt, and raised her wand with the intent of levitating the animal clear of Victoire, but said child had her arms wrapped around the beast's neck and was laughing happily.

"Pansy pretty kitty," she told Ginny, "Mama sleep."

The air shimmered briefly and Pansy was looking up at Ginny from the sand.

"He stunned Fleur before I could reach him, he was going for Victoire. I did the only thing I had time for," she said, "you'd better check on Fleur, no need to bother with him."

A glance at the blood soaking into the sand convinced Ginny that Pansy was correct, and she hurried to Fleur's side.

"She's breathing okay, and her pulse is strong. I doubt being stunned is really good for the baby though," Ginny told Pansy.

"Ginny! Pansy! What's-" Hermione arrived out of breath, and she fell silent at the sight of the unconscious Fleur and the bloody-headed man. "What on earth is going on?"

"I think this git was trying to kidnap Victoire," Pansy replied.

"Oh, you're hurt too, Pansy, your face is all bloody!" Hermione gasped.

"Not mine," Pansy assured her, and she got up and waded into the water. Hermione took a closer look at the man and her face went white. "Did _Pansy_ do that?"

"Yup, she's an Animagus, now get over here and take a look at Fleur, would you? She's been stunned. I'll check on Pansy. And keep Vic away from that guy, will you?"

Ginny waded out beside Pansy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, first time I've done that, though, bit messy."

"What was that thing, you, I mean, I've never seen a cat like that."

"_Panthera Onca Palustris_, from South America, the Pantanal region of Brazil to be precise, it's the biggest subspecies of jaguar."

"I thought jaguars had spots?" Ginny asked.

"We do, even the melanistic ones, like me. I figured the black would be scarier in the daytime, and invisible at night."

"So what did you do to the guy?" Pansy shrugged.

"Bit through his skull, it was instinctual, I didn't have time to shift back and use my wand. Besides, he stunned Fleur, and so he might have beaten me too. I only wish he'd seen me before I took him down, I bet he would have shit himself," Pansy said with a grin.

"Are you sure you're okay? I know what it's like to kill someone… you know, the war and all."

"I'm okay, next time I'll try and remember to clean up before I shift back though, Midnight likes the taste better than I do."

"Nice name. How the hell did you learn to do that?"

"I taught her," answered a familiar voice, "Xio, do check on Fleur, please, while I speak with my pupil." Xio hurried over to Hermione, Fleur, and Victoire. "I assume that you had good cause for this, Miss Parkinson?"

"He attacked Fleur, and I think he was trying to kidnap Victoire, good enough?"

"One hundred points to Slytherin, I think," Minnie told her, and with a flick of her wand something silver sped off. "I've just sent for the proper authorities, oh, Pansy dear, you missed a spot," McGonagall pointed to her chin, and then she joined the group around Fleur, who was now sitting upright.

Ginny looked over at the fallen assailant, and then back at Pansy, who met her gaze levelly.

"Do you have any idea how hot for you I am right now? That cat is the most gorgeous, the most powerful thing I've ever seen, and without you – I can't even think about it."

"Wait 'till you feel _that_ tongue," Pansy said with a grin, "ohgod!" Pansy turned and was rather messily sick, but the sea handled it well enough.

"Come on, Pans," Ginny said softly as she put her arm around her.

A loud crack announced an arrival, and several wands pointed towards the sound.

"Steady on there! I was sent for!"

"Harry?" Hermione said in wonder.

"He seemed the one to call," McGonagall explained.

"Give me the short version for now," Harry said as he approached the body. Pansy filled him in, starting with the appearance of Fleur's patronus in the kitchen and finishing with her thoughts on the man's intentions.

"Right then, let's have a look at this git," Harry said, and he rolled the man over and looked at his face. "Well, well," he said, and he stunned everyone by delivering a kick to the man's ribs. "Okay Mawdsley, that's the only way you could have gotten away from me. I wonder how he got through the wards?"

"The beach isn't warded, just muggle-shielded, Bill and Fleur don't own it, so he didn't think he had the right to ward it," Ginny explained.

"I do," Harry said as he produced his wand. With a steady muttering under his breath, he wove an intricate pattern in the air with his wand. All of those present could feel a crackle as the wards took hold. "No one not here present will be able to come on this beach until I say differently," Harry assured them, "I've tied it into the wards on Shell Cottage, so the protection is continuous, though I did not modify what Bill had done."

"I'll be having a word about that with brother Bill on his return," Ginny promised him.

"How is Fleur?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Fleur promised, "just a little dizzy."

"Right," Harry said, "take her to St. Mungo's."

"Really…" Fleur began to protest.

"I wasn't asking," Harry cut in, and something in his bearing and tone stifled further argument.

"It might be better for her midwife and her Grandmother to see her," Hermione suggested.

"Fine, but get her qualified attention right away. Tell them as much as you can about what happened to Fleur, but don't mention this bastard's name. Mawdsley didn't come up with this on his own, and I want whoever was paying him. I'll handle this, everyone but Pansy should go now."

"Harry?" Ginny said tentatively.

"Trust me please, Gin. Take care of Fleur, and don't worry about Pansy."

Completely at sea, Ginny decided that she simply had to trust Harry, and she picked Victoire up in one arm and took Fleur's arm with the other. With Hermione on the other side they headed back to the cottage.

"Astonishing work with the warding, Mr. Potter," McGonagall complimented him, "I see you paid attention to Filius after all."

"Yes, Professor, and I would greatly appreciate it if you and Madam Hooch would stick close to these women until I sort this out," Harry requested.

"I expect we can stand to do that," Hooch allowed with a smile.

"Shameless," Minerva muttered, but she was smiling as she took Hooch by the hand and followed the others to the cottage.

"Pansy," Harry said, "how do you want this handled?"

"Exactly what is it that you do at the Min, Harry, what's your job?" Harry looked at her carefully for a moment.

"What I do, never happens," Harry told her, "and my job simply does not exist. You know where some bodies are buried, right Pansy?" Pansy nodded slowly.

"Well, I bury the bodies. And make them on occasion, although you saved me the trouble here. I would have liked to talk with him, but you did the right thing. He was a vicious son-of-a-bitch of a paid assassin, among other things, and if you'd tried to duel with him it might have gone ill with you," Harry said grimly.

And then he smiled, and the green eyes sparkled.

"You really bit his head?"

"Take a look," Pansy suggested, and he did.

"I thought the great cats went for the throat, or the base of the skull?"

"Not Palustris, straight for the old brain box," Pansy told him.

"I'll look it up, and I'd really like to see your Animagus form sometime. Any road, there's a reward for this lad, where shall I send it?"

"Set up a trust for Victoire with it," Pansy told him, "I assume you know my solicitors, since you seem to know everything else about me?" Harry smiled again.

"Consider it done, and I'll make sure the cause of death doesn't mention great pussycats with huge fangs."

"You know Harry, you and I ought to try going straight together sometime, just for the Hell of it."

"Tempting, but I don't think our patronuses would get along," he replied. "Now why do you suppose that someone would have wanted to kidnap Victoire? Bill's good, but curse breakers aren't rich."

"Bill is going to be," Pansy told him, and she explained about the work that he was doing.

"I didn't know about that," Harry admitted, "and so not many did. Thanks Pansy, that gives me a start, come on, I'll walk you back to Shell Cottage."


	27. Chapter 27

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Content"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others

Rating: Adult

Summary: The women of Shell Cottage handle the aftermath

Warnings: none of note

Word Count: 3065

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: I tried to update at 8 this morning, but something glitched, I guess, trying again.

The Hunters Part 27

"Content"

"Harry, when you find out who was behind this, run the name by me, okay?" Pansy asked as they neared the cottage.

"Good idea, I will," Harry promised her. "You do have in mind something tidier than biting holes in skulls though, I trust? Not that it wasn't effective, mind you."

"Much tidier, if they are on my list they'll likely self-destruct, and if they don't I'll send you enough to do whatever you want with them."

"Right. Much tidier that way, and far less paperwork," Harry agreed.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not turning all this over to you?" Pansy asked him. Harry shrugged.

"I've no doubt many of them were pressed into doing whatever they did. I've got my precious few I'm after, but if I started out after every bastard just because they _are_ a bastard I'd never have time to play Quidditch. You have to get your priorities straight. If they're doing no further harm, best to just keep them down. Now whoever sent Mawdsley after Victoire…"

"Is jaguar food," Pansy finished.

"Might be a neat wrap-up to it at that," Harry said speculatively. "Pansy, you know that Ginny and Hermione are very important to me, right?"

"I do, are you afraid I'll be a bad influence?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd keep an eye on them, as well as Fleur and Victoire. I don't want to call attention to them by posting aurors around here. They are all quite capable witches, and the wards are first-rate, but your other self adds a dimension that might well prove decisive once again," Harry explained.

"I'll guard them with my life, Harry, whether you ask it or no. All of the women of Shell Cottage are very important to me," Pansy promised.

"You know Pansy, if I ever do get the urge to go straight, you'll be the first one I call."

"And if I answer yes, I'll be the last as well," she said with a grin, "even if you survive, you'll never look at another woman." Harry didn't doubt her in the least.

"How's Fleur?" Pansy asked upon entering the cottage.

"Hard-headed," Hermione replied, "but Ginny went to her Mum's anyhow. She should be back soon, Fleur is lying on the couch, and Minerva is with her. Xiomara is playing with Victoire, thank goodness she wasn't harmed."

"That's for sure, but I don't think the guy wanted to hurt her. Once Fleur was down he had plenty of time to curse her, I'm pretty sure he meant to take her away."

"Which you neatly prevented," Hermione summed up.

"Actually 'Mione, it was rather messy, but she got it done, right enough," Harry corrected.

"I can't believe that we're speaking so lightly of someone's death," Hermione said wonderingly, "and Pansy, are you alright? It must be quite upsetting for you."

"Not as much as I would have thought it would be," Pansy told her, "and Fleur and Victoire being okay far outweighs any negative feelings. It was a bit icky after I changed back, though. Midnight did what she had to do, and I couldn't have gotten there in time any other way."

"Damned few could have managed it at all," McGonagall said as she joined them, "I must say that I'm very impressed with you since Hogwarts, Pansy, very impressed indeed. Fleur is resting; I fear she may be going into shock, though. Such a monstrous thing to happen at any time, much less in late pregnancy."

The fire flared green, and Apolline, Gwen, Ginny, and Fleur's grandmother spilled out of it hurriedly.

"Fleur, ma belle fille!" Apolline cried as she rushed to her side.

"I'm fine," Fleur protested.

"I shall decide that," Gwen said sharply as she kneeled by the couch. The queen approached Pansy, and though she was stooped by years, she was every inch a queen. Harry felt the urge to bow, but he fought it down.

"Ginevra tells me that it was you who saved Fleur and Victoire," the queen said without preamble. "First you enable Fleur to create the new queen, and then you save them both, and Victoire as well. The flock can never repay you, Ms. Parkinson."

"Trust me, your majesty," Pansy said, and she _did_ bow, "I have received more than I have given. It is I who can never pay the debt."

"Nonetheless, I insist that you be present for the birth, you must be there for the Blessed Hour. And I should like sometime to see this magnificent cat that has our Ginevra so, ah, stimulated…" she smiled and went to Fleur.

"Hot for the big black kitty, are we?" Pansy asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that myself," Hermione admitted, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"In due time," Pansy promised them.

"I guess you really are at home in the jungle," Ginny said. Pansy shrugged.

"She needs her natural environment from time to time, and I like it too."

"I'd like to see the jungle as well," Hermione added with a distinct lack of subtlety.

"Count on it," Pansy promised, "let's check on Fleur."

"The child is fine," Gwen pronounced, "you, however, need rest. And you need security. I think that you should come to your grandmother's until the baby is born."

"And then? I am not leaving my home. The wards here are as strong as any, we shall just avoid the beach in future, and I have my companions, my lovers, with me," Fleur told Gwen.

"Harry took care of warding the beach," Ginny informed Fleur, "and you can be damn sure you'll never be out of sight of at least one of us from now until Harry finds who was behind this."

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "come with me." Harry followed her into the kitchen. "The wards you conjured… your wand… it's the Elder Wand, isn't it?"

"Yes. I retrieved it about a year after the battle, and I cast a glamour on it to hide it. It came to me that it was stupid to fear it, and as long as no one knows I have it, they won't be coming after it. I still have the cloak, and I also retrieved the ring as well," Harry admitted.

"Then you're…"

"The Master of Death, yes. I've always loved you Hermione, you're the best friend I've ever had, _obliviate_." he whispered.

"Try this wine, Harry," Hermione said enthusiastically, "it's wonderful!"

_"Sorry love, I had to tell you, but I can't let you remember…"_ Harry thought. "Love to, but just a small one. I've still got to deal with that bloke in the sand," he said aloud.

xxxx

"Excellent, Arthur! I can't detect any growths at all, you're doing really well! How do you feel?" Pye asked.

"Better than in years, I have to say. Do you suppose I'm cured?"

"Well it's far too soon to say that, we mustn't paint the Devil on the wall, so to speak. But I have to say that I'm much encouraged, and in any case this treatment seems far less unpleasant than what we've done before. I'm afraid we'll just have to carry on for while and see."

"So then, thrice a day on the strengthening solution?" Arthur tried again.

"Today only then," Pye conceded, "not much is known about the regular long-term use of that potion, and we mustn't get carried away here, Arthur. Save on rare occasions and in a good cause," Pye granted with a smile. "Give my best to Molly, then, Arthur."

"I'd rather give her my best, if you don't mind."

"Go on home then, you rascal," Pye told him as he left the room.

xxxx

"Mawdsley, you really did lack discretion…" Harry muttered as he looked over the contents of the dead wizard's pockets. "Right, time for your last Apparition, old sod."

"I am sure that you all have things to do," Fleur said emphatically, "and while you are all welcome, I must point out that if it is rest I am supposed to have, that I shall find it far easier to get without such an assemblage in my home. I have, after all, a duty to my guests."

"Well spoken, daughter," Apolline conceded, and she kissed Fleur on the cheek "Shall I take Victoire for a few days?"

"Oh! Ginny, your parents are expecting her! We had already arranged for her to stay with Ginny's parents tonight. We were planning a small celebration," Fleur explained.

"The last month, non?" Apolline said with a smile.

"Not tonight," Gwen commanded, "rest. I mean it. The baby is fine, but you still suffer the effects of the spell. I'll leave a potion and instructions for its use, will you follow them?"

"Damn right she will," Ginny promised.

"Indeed," Hermione agreed.

Fleur sniffed, but did not argue. In fact she was beginning to feel truly tired, potion or no.

"Very well," Fleur conceded, "but we must not waste the preparations. I shall take to my bed, but I beg the rest of you to have a good time, there is, after all, more to celebrate now."

"I'll take Vic to the Burrow," Hermione volunteered, "I'm next to useless in the kitchen anyway. And I'll contact Harry and arrange for security as well, although the wards on the Burrow are as strong as these."

"I'll get Fleur settled in," Pansy spoke up, "Ginny, our guests might want to try a Margarita, there's not much left to do."

"I shall be delighted to assist you in finishing them, Ginny," Hooch told her, "I'm quite fond of them myself."

"We should get back, now that we know that Fleur is out of danger," the queen said, "thank you all again." Her aged eyes were on Pansy as she spoke. "Come, Gwen, I believe that there is another flock member needing your attention." Gwen and the queen left by the floo.

"I shall go home and let Gerard know that Fleur is well," Apolline told them, "may I return later this evening?"

"Of course, give Papa my love," Fleur requested, and Apolline left too.

"I'll just have a look at the wards," Minerva said as she headed to the door.

"Lead me to the booze, Ginevra," Hooch requested.

"Come on love, Pansy and I will help you up the stairs," Hermione said to Fleur.

"Bon, I am after all a bit tired, I suppose. Victoire, have a good time at the Burrow, and behave yourself, d'accord?"

"Yes, Mama," Victoire promised, and she planted a sloppy kiss on Fleur's cheek. "Pansy kitty take care of Mama?"

"I sure will, sweetheart" Pansy promised her, and Victoire smiled happily and returned to her coloring book.

By the top of the stairs, Fleur was leaning heavily on both of them.

"I must have a shower," Fleur declared, "I am filthy and sweaty; there is simply no way that I can sleep comfortably like this."

"I should get Victoire to the Burrow, Pansy, can you…"

"Sure, Hermione, leave it to me. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will," Hermione said, and she kissed then each on the cheek before she left.

"I can manage on my own, Pansy," Fleur protested mildly.

"Sorry, but I am not chancing your falling in the shower. I promise to behave, and anyway, I could use a rinse myself," Pansy replied.

Fleur leaned back against Pansy in the shower as the hot water helped to flood the grime of the encounter from them, and Pansy gently washed Fleur's body and hair.

"There is no need for you to behave completely, Pansy," Fleur said softly as Pansy's soapy hands slid over her body.

"Yeah, there is, I said I would, and you're weak. Can you sit here in the corner while I get your legs and feet and then wash myself a bit?"

"Oui." Pansy assisted Fleur onto the seat against the shower wall, and then knelt in front of her. Fleur shifted her legs apart. The sharp intake of breath was not lost on Pansy, but she confined herself to the touch that was necessary and no more. Then she stood and quickly washed her own body and hair. Fleur watched with interest. "You are very lovely, Pansy," Fleur told her. "I want you." Pansy turned to face her.

"You already have me, and you know it, but I can't have you, and I know that. This is just the last month stuff, and perhaps gratitude. After you're rested, we'll all talk. I admit that if I were convinced that you really wanted me, wanted _me_, that I would be powerless to resist you, as I was unable to resist Ginny. But I can only stretch my heart so far, and I promised Victoire that I would take care of you. So you take your potion like a good girl, and let me keep my promises, please."

"Very well, I shall respect your wishes. But I saw you on the beach, just before I was stunned. I saw the great cat, and I saw the look in her eyes, and I knew that it was you. You truly do understand the predator. And while you are correct that I am tired and weak, and therefore I could not now do you justice, I tell you plainly that I have never wanted anyone so much as I want you at this moment. This child has required much sacrifice from all of us, and having to forego you at this moment is, for me, the hardest one of them all, but I cannot give you what you want, what you deserve."

"I knew that when we started, Fleur," Pansy reminded her, "and of course you want me, I'm hot, right? See my dimple?" Fleur smiled tiredly and nodded. "Let's get you to bed."

Apolline and Hermione returned at nearly the same time, and they joined the others in the kitchen.

"How's Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy was tucking her in a little while ago," Ginny answered, "Fleur was tired, but she didn't seem shaky or anything. She took her potion, I made sure of that. Pansy's staying with her at least until she goes to sleep. Pansy being there seems to calm her down."

"I should like to look in on them," Apolline said tentatively. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. Apolline smiled. "I am familiar with the last month of Veela pregnancy, believe me, if they are making love I shall be thrilled and relieved." Hermione went with her up the stairs, and she softly tapped on the door. Hearing no reply, she eased the door open, and her breath caught in her throat, behind her she heard Apolline's soft exclamation.

There on the bed reclined Midnight, her great yellow eyes watching them. Fleur was snuggled against her, sound asleep, an arm and a leg thrown over the huge jaguar. A deep purring filled the room.

"Merlin! She's enormous! I didn't know jaguars got that big! Hang on though, I _do_ know that they can't purr," Hermione said in amazement.

"Veela can," Apolline informed her, "but it seldom happens. Fleur is truly content, we should leave them." Apolline blew a kiss to Midnight, and her great eyes squeezed shut briefly in acknowledgement.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione began.

"Minerva, please, Hermione. We should all be on a first name basis by now, don't you think?"

"Thank you, Minerva. Can you explain how Pansy's Animagus form is so large? I'm quite sure I never heard of a female jaguar being that big."

"That was Pansy's own twist on the transformation; she was able to assume the form with the theoretical limits of the size of a male of that species. She could of course simply have chosen the male form entirely, but she preferred not to."

"I should think so," Hooch agreed, "Margarita, anyone?"

"Thank you dear," McGonagall said as she took the green concoction. "In any case, Midnight weighs over 200 kilos. It really is a remarkable bit of magic."

"So what now?" Ginny said as she took her seat.

"Fleur and Victoire should be safe either here or at the Burrow," Hermione ventured, "but of course they should never be alone."

"The wards here are very strong," Minerva told them, "and those on the beach as well, and I promise that Xio and I are available at need."

"What do we tell Bill?" Apolline asked.

"Nothing," Ginny declared, "to put it bluntly, if we can't keep them safe with Harry's help, then Bill wouldn't make any difference either. If he knew, he'd either abandon the project or be distracted. This job could mean a lot for their future, and if he quits he won't get paid. If he's worried about Fleur and Victoire he might get killed. He'll be here for the birth. We'll let Fleur decide what to tell him then. And if she wants to tell him earlier, then that's her business too. Our business is to keep them safe."

"That's what your father said, pretty much," Hermione told her, "I had to explain what happened; Harry has a lot of Aurors in the area. Arthur said that sometimes it's kindest to keep things from those you love, especially when there is nothing they can do about it."

"Makes sense," Ginny agreed, "but we have another problem just now."

"What?"

"Pansy was going to cook the steaks; does anybody else know how to work a muggle grill?"

"I don't suppose it's much different than a peat-fired cooker," Minerva said, "I'll have a go at it."

"I volunteer to stay sober," Hooch said, "and I know a marvelous sober-up spell that I can use at need. This was supposed to be a party, after all. We can't let the bastards get us down!"

Just then a stag appeared in the room, and Harry's voice spoke to them.

_"I have a good idea who was behind this, and I don't believe that there is any further danger to either Fleur or Victoire. Nevertheless, I have arranged security around Shell Cottage that won't draw attention like a bunch of aurors attempting to be casual would. I believe that you were scheduled for a celebration there, do feel free to carry on."_

As it turned out they all stayed sober, and if the party was something less than raucous, it was nothing less than a celebration.


	28. Chapter 28

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Mothers"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Mothers ask, mothers give

Warnings: none to speak of

Word Count: 2260

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: Something odd seems to be going on, Chapter 27 is not showing unless you go right from the notification link. I am putting up 28 early to see what happens.

The Hunters Part 28

"Mothers"

Apolline Delacour softly opened the door to her daughter's room, expecting to see the yellow eyes of Midnight staring at her. Instead she met the steady gaze of the dark eyes of Pansy Parkinson, who had Fleur enfolded in her arms.

"She is well?" Apolline asked with no hint of embarrassment.

"She is," Pansy confirmed, "she woke and asked me to change back and hold her, so I did."

"You want her, do you not?" asked Apolline.

"I do," replied Pansy.

"And yet you do not press her, knowing that she is vulnerable now," Apolline pursued.

"I do not. She has given me a great gift; I will not dishonor that by preying on her now. She told me frankly in the beginning that I could not have her, not really. If she requires the comfort of my body she shall have it, but rest assured that I know my place in this," Pansy explained.

"You are a most remarkable woman, Pansy," Apolline told her. "I look forward to knowing you better. Tell me please, what did she give you?"

"That is between Fleur and me," Pansy told her. "And now I have a thing to ask you..."

"Please do," Apolline responded.

"Do you want me?"

"Of course I do," Apolline conceded, "but I have no excuse to yield to my desires. But if my Fleur asks for you, please do not hold back. You have given us a queen, and for that you have a place in my heart forever. And yet I ask more of you, for my Fleur, my child, do not hold back. I beg you."

"What she needs from me she shall have," Pansy promised, "but I am sure that Hermione and Ginny can attend to her needs. As for me, I have no hope of emerging from this intact. I have surrendered to something greater than myself."

"You want nothing for yourself, then? That is hard to believe," Apolline said bluntly.

"Oh, no. I want a very great deal for myself," Pansy told her, "and I will have it, just so long as Fleur prospers."

"Remarkable indeed, I must return home now, and I shall leave my daughter in your capable paws, Pansy," Apolline smiled and inclined her head to Pansy as she backed out of the room.

Fleur stirred in Pansy's arms, and Pansy stroked her hair softly until she settled back into sleep.

"Fleur is resting comfortably," Apolline announced, "I should get back, Gabrielle is coming home this evening. Please let me know if you hear anything from Harry."

"Of course we will," Hermione assured her.

"Minnie and I will hang around as well," Hooch promised, "Min's out now checking the wards. Nothing will get past her, don't you worry."

"I cannot help but worry," Apolline admitted, "but I do not doubt that you all will protect her." Apolline placed a blue vial on the table. "Should Fleur need Gwen, merely smash this vial, and she will come. Mother has invited Pansy to attend the birth, and of course, Hermione and Ginny, you must be there as well. Gwen will come and fetch you when the time is right, the queen should be born at the flock's home. Thank you all again for caring for Fleur, I shall see you soon." Apolline departed by floo.

"It's easy to see where Fleur gets her looks, Merlin, but that's a gorgeous woman," Hooch said with a little shiver.

"She's a wonderful dancer, too," Hermione allowed.

"I'll go and retrieve Victoire," Ginny volunteered, "I'm sure Mum has fed her by now."

"I'll tag along as well," Hooch said, "just in case."

"Great! See you in a bit, love," Ginny said, bending over to kiss Hermione. Ginny and Xiomara went into the sitting room to use the fireplace.

"We're getting low on floo powder," Ginny observed, "I'll make a trip to Diagon Alley after we get Vic back. Thanks for coming along, Xiomara."

"Glad to, no point in taking chances, besides, I'd love to see Molly again. It's been a while." They stepped into the flames.

xxxx

"Hello, Richardson," Harry said jovially as he entered the small office in Gringotts' basement, "you and I are going to have a little chat…"

"What about, Mr. Potter?" Richardson replied nervously.

xxxx

"Zut! I have to pee," Fleur announced as she sat up in the bed. Pansy made as if to help her stand, but Fleur had no difficulty in moving.

"She seems fit enough," Pansy said aloud as she rose and stretched. Several minutes passed, and Pansy smoothed the covers on the bed and grimaced as she sniffed her clothes from the day before. "Maybe Ginny knows a good cleaning spell…"

"Pansy, would you come here, please?" Fleur called, and Pansy hastened into the bathroom.

"Would you care to join me in the shower again? I shall try and behave," Fleur said with a small smile.

"Pansy, oh – excuse me," Hermione said hastily, as she saw Fleur and Pansy standing nude in the bathroom. "You've a note from Harry, Pansy, I'm sure it will keep if you're, well, busy?"

"I'd better read it now," Pansy said, and she took the note and went back into the bedroom to read it.

"Should I leave?" Hermione asked Fleur.

"After you kiss me, perhaps, for a while," Fleur told her, "I am indebted to Pansy, you see."

"You don't owe me anything," Pansy countered from the doorway, "call me when you want _me_, okay? Hermione, is the owl that delivered this still here? I need to reply."

"Yes, it's on the perch in the kitchen."

"Right. Fleur, may I borrow some clothes? Mine are a bit messed up, I'm afraid."

"But of course, and Pansy, I did not mean to –"

"I know, Fleur, but as I said before, I can only stretch my heart so far. I'm sure that Hermione is more than capable of helping you out here." Pansy shut the door quietly as she left.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked. Fleur sighed.

"I am clumsy, I asked her to make love with me yesterday, and she would not, because I was still in shock from the attack. And she thinks that it is only the pregnancy that makes me want her."

"Is it?"

"I do not know," Fleur admitted, "I am confused. I do not wish to hurt her, but the need is growing within me, and she _is_ attractive."

"Her jaguar form is the most beautiful animal I've ever seen," Hermione admitted.

"You saw her on the beach?"

"I saw her in your bed; you were cuddled up to her and purring."

"I purred?" Fleur asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, your mother said that it seldom happens," Hermione explained.

"That is true, and I am sorry that I missed it. It has never happened to me before," Fleur told her.

"So, do you need a hand here?"

"Please," Fleur said as she reached for Hermione.

_"Harry, sorry, but he's not one of mine. Midnight would be glad to help out though, if you can think of a use for her – Pansy"_

Pansy tied the scroll to the bird's leg and sent it on its way.

Then she went and sat in the garden and cried.

xxxx

"Well so much for the easy way," Harry sighed as he read Pansy's note. "Now then, I want you to tell me who else was in on this business with Mawdsley."

"I - I don't know what you mean, Mr. Potter," Richardson stammered.

"Have it your way, but remember that I asked nicely… _Legilimens!_"

xxxx

"Madam Hooch! What a lovely surprise," Molly greeted her as she entered the kitchen with Ginny, "it's been a long time."

"Not long enough for you to call me 'Madam Hooch', Molly Prewett, Xio I shall always be to you."

"You two know each other?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hooch told her, "how are you, Molly?"

"Very well, thank you. Percy was very moved that you and Minerva asked him to officiate, Xio, it meant a great deal to him."

"And to us, Percy has grown into a fine man, Min and I see great things ahead for him."

"I'm happy for you both," Molly told her. "Really. I am."

"Thank you, Molly," Hooch said softly.

"Ginny darling, I suppose you've come to steal my granddaughter away then, right?" Arthur said as he entered the kitchen with Victoire. "Oh… Madam Hooch – how – nice to see you. My congratulations on your wedding, I wish you both every happiness."

"Thanks Arthur, we're in your debt for what you did at the Min. So are a lot of other people."

"Ah well, I came late to wisdom, it's only right that I try and share it," Arthur said dismissively.

"Are you ready to go home, Victoire?" Ginny asked her.

"Okay," Victoire agreed.

"Any news from Harry?" Arthur asked.

"He sent a letter to Pansy, and he told us that he thinks he knows who was behind it. I'm sure it will be cleared up soon," Ginny told him.

"I wish you would all come here," Molly said anxiously.

"Harry set wards on the beach, and Minerva and Xio are with us, it's as safe as any place can be. Pansy is there too."

"Hermione told us what Pansy did, please give her our thanks. She seems to be a remarkable woman," Molly said.

"She is that," Ginny agreed, "we're lucky to have her as a friend. How are you feeling, Dad?"

"First rate! Healer Pye was quite pleased with my last visit."

"That's great! I guess we'd better go though, Fleur will be missing Victoire," Ginny said.

"So will we," Arthur admitted, "she's a joy. Give our love to Hermione and Fleur, would you dear?"

"And tell Hermione to drop in any time, we'll have a grand time trying on dresses…" Molly added hopefully.

"Nice try Mum, but we aren't making any plans until the baby comes and Bill gets back," Ginny told her.

"Have it your own way, but if you dally long, Ron will be getting married before you," Molly cautioned.

"You're kidding! You mean he actually caught Oliver Wood?"

"Wood?" Xio asked, "the Gryffindor Captain? That Oliver Wood?"

"One and the same," Ginny assured her.

"Ron's going to wish he'd played Beater instead of Keeper then, if what I've heard is –" Xiomara flushed red. "Sorry Molly, Arthur," she said contritely.

"Think nothing of it," Arthur told her, "you should see Charlie's fellow, he'd make two of Oliver."

Ginny turned purple.

"Right then, we'd best be off," Ginny managed to get out with a straight face. "Come on Vic, let's go."

xxxx

"Pansy dear, whatever is the matter?" Minerva asked as she sat by her and put her arm around her.

"Nothing. Everything. Does love always hurt?" Pansy asked her.

"Well it certainly can, do you want to talk with me about it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone? Even Xiomara?"

"Of course, child. We all need a confidante, and I should be honored to be yours," Minerva assured her.

"Do you know about the last trimester of Veela pregnancies?" Pansy asked her.

"If you mean the part about them not being able to tolerate men, and being extremely aroused in the last month, then yes, I know. How they manage to _get_ pregnant without males is something that I don't know, however."

"That'll do for me. Obviously then, Ginny and Hermione provide that for Fleur. I can't tell you about my role in this, but it is one I assumed by my own choice, and I have no regrets."

"But?" Minerva encouraged.

"I might be in love with Ginny, and I am absolutely in love with Fleur. Hermione I'm in lust with. And I can have any of them, I could walk into that cottage right now and sit on Fleur's face and she would thank me for it. I could take Hermione to my house and shag her silly and both she and Ginny would be fine with it. But I can't do either of those things, because they are not, and never can be, _mine._ Ginny showed me love that I had never imagined, never dreamed existed, and maybe I could take her from Hermione, I know she has strong feelings for me. But what would _that_ make me? Now that I finally know what love is, I find that I can't really have it. I know that it's no more than I deserve, but-"

Minerva pulled Pansy's head to her bosom, and stroked the raven hair, and kissed her face tenderly.

"Pansy, my dear girl, love owes you much. You must trust that love will pay this debt. It does indeed hurt to finally open your heart; it took me many years to find the courage to do so. But I promise you that a heart such as yours will not be alone forever. It may take a bit of time for a worthy match to come along, but it will, never doubt that. Do you know, Severus told me long ago that he saw more of worth in you than any student he ever taught? And Severus saw people more clearly than anyone I ever knew."

"Really?" Pansy asked.

"Really. Now I wonder if you would do me the honor of allowing me to hold you and comfort you as a mother would? We all need a mother sometimes, and I would be endlessly proud to have a child like you."


	29. Chapter 29

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Lost"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione – Ginny/Fleur/Hermione – Pansy/Fleur

Rating: Adult

Summary: Harry and Pansy work together, the Veela asserts herself

Warnings: Complicated relationships, sexual references

Word Count: 2085

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 29

"Lost"

"Harry's coming to dinner tonight," Hermione told Fleur, Ginny, Xiomara, and Minerva at breakfast. "He says he's found out who was behind the attack on Fleur."

"Where is Pansy?" Fleur asked.

"Not sure, she said that she had some business to take care of," Ginny answered her. "Gosh Fleur, you're bigger than you were last night! Oh, sorry, maybe that was tactless." Fleur smiled.

"No, it is merely true, she is growing rapidly. That is as it should be."

"Have you and Bill thought of a name yet?" Hermione inquired.

"She will tell us her name during the Blessed Hour," Fleur informed them all, "for the first hour after her birth she will be able to communicate with us, and she will be far more than a normal newborn. After that, she will be a baby much like any other. The first hour is crucial for the flock to bond with her, and that is why we must go there for the birth."

"Will Bill be there?" Ginny asked.

"Alas, no, he cannot attend. He will most likely wait with your parents until we return home; it will only be a day or so. He would not like me very much during the delivery, I assure you," Fleur told them with a grin.

xxxx

"Why have you brought me here, Mr. Potter?" Richardson asked nervously. He had never before been on the level of the highest security vaults held by the old pureblood families.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine," Harry told him, "her name is Midnight." Harry pointed into the shadows behind the would-be kidnapper, and a pair of yellow orbs slowly revealed themselves to be the eyes of an enormous cat. A cat moreover, who walked right up to Richardson, and let out a shrieking roar that did indeed turn his insides to water.

"I'm bringing charges against you for attempted kidnapping and assault. You do of course have the right to a trial. I suggest that it is in your best interests to wave that right, plead guilty, and accept a sentence of life in Azkaban."

Midnight yawned.

"I never meant any harm," Richardson protested, "I was only trying to get a bit back from Weasley for turning me down for curse breaker training, that's all!" He looked nervously at Midnight, who made a sort of derisive snorting sound.

"You set a monster like Mawdsley on a pregnant woman and a little girl," Harry said coldly, "I can prove it, and you know it. If you insist on a trial I'll press for the Kiss. And you'll get it. Or perhaps I'll just walk away and leave you with my friend here."

Midnight _smiled_, there was no other description for it.

"A man should own up to his mistakes, Mr. Potter," Richardson said hastily, "I guess I just lost my head when I saw the communications about the treasure they were finding. I knew Weasley would get a share, and, well…"

"Did you tell anyone else about the find?"

"No! No one! I'd get the sack if anyone knew I'd read those things, they were eyes only to Mr. Smithers himself!"

"I'll escort you out, feel free to try and run. Midnight could use the exercise…"

xxx

"Fleur," Ginny panted, "if you're going to keep this up we need to let either your Mum or mine take Victoire. I'm not complaining, mind you, but…"

"Oh my _God…_" Hermione gasped as she shuddered beneath Fleur's tongue. "Ohgodohgodoh…"

"Oui," Fleur agreed as she got to her feet, "I shall call Mere, she will be expecting this."

"Was it like this with Vicky?" Ginny asked.

"Not nearly so intense, no. The struggles with Pansy have made the Veela very strong indeed, it is all that I can do not to use the thrall on you," Fleur confessed.

"Would that be so bad?" Ginny asked. Hermione was still out of it.

"I cannot risk it, I have no idea what would happen. Mere was frightened by the power of the thrall at the club; you might simply become lost in it. I may have to go into confinement for everyone's safety."

"Won't that endanger the baby?"

"I do not know. I must ask Gwen. Please pack Victoire's things when you are able to, I shall be back before dinner. I need to hear what Harry has to say," Fleur asked as she turned towards the door.

"Fleur, clothes," Ginny reminded her, "Minnie and Xio are still here."

"Do you think that they would not enjoy me?" Fleur asked mischievously.

"Fine. Go ahead. 'Mione and I could use the help."

"I am sorry, Ginny, of course you are right. The two of you simply drive me wild with desire; it is hard to know where to stop."

"Minerva and Xiomara might be a good place to start stopping," Hermione mumbled.

"D'accord," Fleur agreed, "rest, my lovers, I shall return soon." Fleur put on a robe and went to her room to dress.

"Gin?"

"Yeah babe?"

"She is going to kill us, isn't she?"

"Nah. Well, probably not, anyhow. And don't even try and pretend that you don't love this. I don't know how you're going to be able to settle for me when this is done," Ginny said in wonder.

"It won't be the same once the baby is born. I read the whole book. We'll all go back to our normal emotional state after the birth. But we'll have some remarkable memories, and Fleur will always be a part of our lives."

"What about Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really know. There has never been a relationship like this one between the mother of a queen and an Other," Hermione confessed.

"I'm worried about her," Ginny admitted.

"We'll help her," Hermione promised.

"Suppose after all this you love Fleur more than me? Or I love Pansy? What will become of us?"

"I could never stop loving you, and I know that you could never stop loving me. If we have to make an adjustment, we will. I'm glad that you and Pansy shared something special, Fleur and I have too. We'll just have to trust that things will work out for all of us."

"I guess, but I'm still worried about her."

"Me too," agreed Hermione. "Could you handle an ongoing relationship between us and Pansy?"

"How would I know? How did you feel when I stayed with her?" Ginny asked.

"Frankly, I was too busy with Fleur to notice at the time, but since then I've just been kind of happy for you both. And I have to admit that if I had the chance to…"

"Yeah, Pansy is something. 'Mione, this is all just so _strange,_ I mean, here we are making love with my brother's wife, with her enthusiastic participation, and Bill _asked_ us to do it. Pansy turned me inside out and you aren't mad about it, and if you were to have sex with her, I swear I'd think it was great. I think I'm in love with Pansy, I _know_ you're in love with Fleur; Merlin only knows how Pansy and Fleur really feel about each other or us… what the fuck is going on around here?"

"I really don't know," Hermione admitted.

"One thing's sure; you won't find the answer to this in a book. Not even in the restricted section."

xxxx

"You did well to come, Fleur," Gwen told her. "Yes, you must unleash the thrall. It is building within you, and it puts the child at risk. The primal part of the Veela is asserting herself, the predator. You must hunt."

"I cannot risk the women that have carried us this far," Fleur replied, her hands on her growing middle. "There must be another way…"

xxxx

"So he's in Azkaban already?" Minerva asked Harry at dinner.

"He seemed really eager to confess," Harry answered her. He spared a small smile for Pansy, who lifted her glass to him. "He was just a little man with a grudge, but his position in communications at Gringotts allowed him access to information. He went prowling around Knockturn Alley asking questions until he found Mawdsley. He's better off in Azkaban, he spent every knut he had hiring that piece of kibble."

"So Fleur and Victoire are safe now?" Hermione asked.

"Safe as anyone, I reckon. But I'll keep an eye out, and keep some discreet security in place. And I'll leave the wards on the beach," Harry told them.

"Victoire is with my parents until the baby is born," Fleur told him, "Papa assures me that she will be well-protected."

"I'll fill in the proper authorities in France," Harry promised, "but your parent's place is quite secure. Victoire will be safe there."

"Then I suppose we should thank you for this excellent meal and your hospitality and get ourselves home," Xiomara announced.

"You are welcome to stay, if you like," Fleur told them.

"Thank you Fleur," Minerva replied, "but in truth the rather ah - _charged_ atmosphere of late is a bit unsettling to us older folk."

"Nonsense, Minnie, you're just fussed about having to use silencing charms. I told you none of these girls would mind a bit of noise." Minerva blushed fiercely, and Hermione and Ginny had serious coughing fits.

"I quite understand," Fleur assured them, "and I am most grateful for all of your help. I look forward to Victoire learning from you both."

"Think we'll still be teaching then, Min?" Hooch asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I for one fully intend to, as the colonists put it, 'die in the saddle', " Minerva declared.

"It's a deal, Min, let's get home and start on that." Minerva raised an eyebrow, but she did not blush, and Hooch felt a little flutter, low in her belly.

"Let us know when she's born, would you?" Hooch said over her shoulder as she dragged Minerva towards the fireplace.

"I should be going as well," Harry said as he stood. "Dinner was marvelous, thank you very much."

"How can I ever repay you for this, Harry?" Fleur asked him.

"Have a healthy baby and take good care of my friends. Live, love, and invite me for birthdays and holidays. The food here is great," Harry replied.

"It was from Pansy's club," Ginny told him.

"Really? So where are we putting our new club, Pansy?"

"There are a few options; I'll send some information 'round to you, Harry. Just find time to win the bloody cup, will you?"

"I'll do my best. Ladies, good evening to you," Harry bowed and left by the door. He still didn't care for travel by floo.

"I must leave you now," Fleur said gravely. "The thrall is building in strength, and I must release it lest it harm the child. I will go to Grandmother's, members of the flock have volunteered. They will take the risk to preserve the flock."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "We'd be willing to –"

"I cannot allow it; you and Ginny have done so much already. The thrall would put your future at risk, it is of unprecedented strength. This is good for the new queen, for it means that she will be strong, but I will not imperil you so. I must go."

"No, you will not," Pansy said calmly.

"It is my decision, Pansy," Fleur informed her.

"No. It is mine. You owe me, and I will not trust our child to the strength of another. The thrall is mine, and I claim it. You need to unleash the predator? Fine. That I understand, but I claim this place."

Fleur's eyes were glowing, and her nostrils were flaring as she regarded Pansy.

"You may be hurt in this, Pansy. You must be sure, and you must choose swiftly, for the Veela wants you. _I_ want you…"

"I chose long ago. Let her loose."

"You should leave," Fleur told Ginny and Hermione, "send an owl in the morning. But go now."

The golden mist was flooding from Fleur, and her eyes were blue fire, and as much as Ginny and Hermione longed to see, they were afraid, and together they ran for the floo.

Fleur stood and removed her clothes, standing before Pansy naked, her belly swollen, the mist thickening and wrapping around Pansy. Fleur stepped over to her, threaded her fingers into the black hair, and crushed her lips to Pansy's.

"_Now you shall love me, and be lost…"_


	30. Chapter 30

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Torn"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione– Pansy/Fleur

Rating: Adult

Summary: The thrall is unleashed, and Midnight isn't the only creature in the house with claws, doubts manifest

Warnings: Complicated relationships, sexual references

Word Count: 2465

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 30

"Torn"

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy's house," Ginny answered.

"Oh. Does she play the piano?"

"Dunno, never been in this room. This is just where the floo connection is."

"Greetings, Mistress Ginny, Mistress Hermione, I is Wesley, and I is at your service," said the bowing house-elf.

"Oh, right, thank you," Ginny replied in some confusion. "How did you know us?"

"Mistress Pansy is showing me a picture and telling me to take good care of you if you is ever here," Wesley explained. "My Mistress is liking you both very much, I thinks. Would you care for something to eat or drink? We has everything."

"No thank you, Wesley," Ginny answered, "can you direct us to the jungle room, though? Pansy is kind of busy tonight."

"Certainly, Mistress, follow Wesley."

The house-elf led the way through a wide doorway.

"He seems confident for a house-elf," Hermione ventured.

"I guess Pansy doesn't lord it over him," Ginny replied.

"Indeed not," Wesley responded, proving once again the keen hearing of house-elves. "Mistress Pansy is most fair and generous, Wesley loves Mistress Pansy."

"So do we," Ginny assured him.

"Wesley is glad to hear it, Mistress. Here is the door, Wesley doesn't go into this room, but if you needs anything, just ask for it, and it will appear on the bedside table."

"Thank you Wesley," Ginny said, "and it was nice to meet you." Wesley smiled and bowed and took his leave of them.

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Wait 'till you see the pool," Ginny told her, "I just hope Pansy and Fleur are alright…"

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Hermione said hesitantly.

xxxx

"Your idea is working Bill, those old wizards did have a pattern to their curses," Richardson told him, "we'll be finished here sooner than we thought."

"Just don't let's get careless at this point," Bill cautioned, "it's bad enough with all the Muggles hereabouts trying to kill each other, we don't need to harm ourselves."

"Too bloody right, Simpkins little mishap seems to have taught the pups a sense of caution. Strange sense of humor those old boys had though, dunno what good a willie the size of his leg is going to do Simpkins. Might start dating giants, I suppose."

"Won't work, every time he gets a boner he passes out," Bill informed him, "the mediwizards are working on him, but it might go better if they didn't keep laughing. Let's go and inventory the latest room. I think we've got most of the big stuff though, we seem to be getting into servant's territory now."

Bill took up a few sheets of parchment that he had charmed to duplicate the inventory on hidden sheets in his quarters. It was strictly against regulations, and he felt a bit guilty about it, but he wasn't quite sure how much that he trusted Smithers.

"Could be, but you never know what's going to be in the next chamber," Richardson put forward.

"True enough, that's why we open them all."

xxxx

"I've sent an owl to Pansy," Ginny told Hermione when she saw that she was awake. "Wesley says breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes. I think we'd better eat, it might hurt his feelings otherwise."

"Of course, do we have time for a quick rinse in the pool first?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't think there is such a thing as a 'quick rinse' in that thing for you," Ginny responded, "not unless you're alone. I think you're part merperson."

"I don't recall you protesting much last evening…"

"You don't recall me protesting at all, 'cause I didn't, but we need to eat, breakfast, that is, and be ready to go back to Shell Cottage. I'm sure Pansy will let us come here whenever we like. Oh, poor choice of words, maybe."

"No, I'd say it was just about right. There is something about making love while weightless…"

"Go and rinse off will you?"

"You're no fun," Hermione pouted.

"I don't recall you saying that last evening either, now scoot. I'm really worried about them."

Hermione was too, and she did indeed rinse quickly and dress.

"Wesley, breakfast was marvelous!" Hermione told him as she put her fork down. "That was the best omelet I have ever had, bar none!" Wesley flushed in pleasure, and bowed.

"I is putting truffles in them, Mistress Hermione. They makes the difference," Wesley assured her.

"I believe you," Ginny acknowledged, "Pansy is lucky to have you."

"I feels the same about you and her, Mistress," Wesley returned, then his eyes bulged and he slapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

Hermione came to his rescue by asking for more coffee, and the relieved elf sprinted from the dining room.

"It seems you've made an impression around here," Hermione said archly. Ginny shrugged.

"You know everything I do. The owl is back," Ginny observed. The owl fluttered to a landing in front of Ginny, and pointedly extended a leg with no reply.

"Oooh-huh," the owl said, and both Hermione and Ginny thought that he sounded anxious.

"Let's go," Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's hand.

"No time for coffee, Wesley," Hermione called over her shoulder, "we need to check on Pansy and Fleur!"

Wesley halted in the kitchen doorway, and the cups and saucers rattled as his hands trembled.

Even in the sitting room at Shell Cottage, the mist of the thrall was evident, and it only got thicker as they mounted the stairs in growing trepidation. Fleur's bedroom door was closed, and the golden mist seeped from underneath it. From behind the door came muted moans.

"I'll go in," Ginny told Hermione, "you be ready to fetch Gwen, okay?"

"Okay, just be careful." Ginny nodded, and then moved to lay her ear against the door. She heard a loud purring, and she slowly eased the door open.

Fleur was on her back, her eyes closed and her limbs sprawled open. Pansy reclined on her side by Fleur, and gently rubbed circles on her belly with her fingertips.

"Is she _purring_?" asked Ginny.

"Finally," Pansy confirmed. "Sorry about the owl, I just couldn't stop long enough to reply. We're okay, don't worry." Ginny moved to stand by Pansy's side of the bed.

"You've got some pretty deep scratches," Ginny said as she looked at Pansy's back, "and…" Ginny roughly moved Pansy's leg aside. Her face turned white.

"I'm fine," Pansy assured her, "my period just picked an awkward time to start, that's all. Fleur wasn't at all rough, just thorough. And don't fret the mist, it's only leftovers, we got past the thrall hours ago."

"Are you lost?"

"No, more like found," Pansy said as she stared at Ginny. "Thank you for worrying about me. Frankly, if I hadn't had the memory of you to hang onto I might well be gone. That and Midnight, I could feel her stirring in my mind when it threatened to shut down."

"And what happens next time?" Ginny asked her.

"It won't get to that point again, the Veela is sated, and I think we can keep her happy now. Besides, look how big she is. It won't be long now."

Indeed, Fleur looked much larger than she had last evening, and while Ginny was watching a very noticeable bulge appeared on Fleur's belly and swooped across it.

"She's quite active now, want to feel?" Pansy asked, and Ginny placed her hand on Fleur's stomach.

"Push a little," Pansy encouraged. Ginny did, and shortly felt an answering pressure against her palm. "She's quite aware and responsive," Pansy told Ginny at the widening of her eyes.

"Can any number play?" Hermione called from the doorway.

"Sure," Pansy told her, "Ginny, can you take over the effleurage while I go and clean up? It keeps her calm, and you have a nice light touch."

"If you mean rubbing those little circles, glad too," Ginny agreed.

"That's what I mean, I learned about this with my Mum's last pregnancy. I have to say that it's much more fun doing it to Fleur, though," Pansy answered with a grin. Pansy headed to the bath.

" 'Mione, could you do a few cleaning spells over here? There's a bit of a mess," Ginny asked.

"Of course, oh! Are either of them injured?"

"Well, Fleur isn't, and Pansy says it's just an inopportune period."

"I'll go and check on her after I'm finished cleaning," Hermione told Ginny.

" 'Ermione, my love, is that you?" Fleur asked muzzily. Ginny motioned for Hermione to take her place.

"Yes Fleur, it's me," Hermione confirmed. "How do you feel?"

"Pregnant. Extremely pregnant," Fleur replied, "will you kiss me?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, and she softly kissed Fleur's lips. Fleur sighed into the kiss.

"Is Pansy alright?"

"Yes love, she's fine," Hermione assured her.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she entered the bath. Pansy turned sharply at Ginny's entrance and let out a hiss of pain.

"Right," Ginny said as he produced her wand, "I'll start healing these scratches while you make up your mind to tell me what's really hurt, okay? And I'm not really buying the period business, you and Hermione and I are closer together than that."

"I'm fine, things might have gotten a little rougher than I let on, but I'm fine."

Ginny's eye fell on the steady flow of blood heading towards Pansy's knee.

"Yeah, and I'm Argus Filch. That's got the scratches, you've had worse. As for the other, St. Mungo's or Gwen? And those are your only two choices," Ginny told her plainly.

"You're hot when you're forceful, Gin," Pansy told her with a smile.

"I'm always hot, and I'm getting hotter while you're not telling me things. Make up your mind while you shower, no soaking for you until someone qualified has a look."

"Will you help me?" Pansy asked her.

"Always," Ginny promised, and she turned on the shower, dropped her clothes, and joined Pansy under the hot water.

"I like this," Pansy confessed as Ginny washed her hair.

"I'm glad."

"Do you like it too?"

"It is good to hold you, 'Ermione," Fleur told her, "I feel safe with you, and loved. The baby is growing so fast, I am a little frightened."

"Do you want to go to your grandmother's?"

"Not yet, but I would like a bath," Fleur said hopefully.

"No baths this late, I read the book, but I'll help you shower when Pansy is done."

"Pansy…" Fleur said as a cloud moved over her face, "I am afraid that I hurt her."

"So what happened, really?" Ginny persisted.

"Fleur was really giving it to me good," Pansy told her, "and I guess she lost control and transformed a little. I didn't much notice at the time, cause, well, it hurt so _good_ you know? And I wasn't bleeding all_ that _much, and I could tell the crisis was ending for her, so…"

"So you just lay there and bled? Okay, your call," Ginny admitted. "Your call then. Mine now. Gwen or St. Mungo's? And that big black pussycat has the same two choices, and don't you dare think different."

"Gwen then," Pansy opted, "why the sudden proprietary interest in my sweet bits?" she said teasingly.

Ginny did not reply aloud, but the look that she gave Pansy lit a fire in her heart, and set crickets chirping in her ears.

"Come on," Ginny commanded.

"Finished in there?" Hermione asked Ginny and Pansy upon their return.

"Yup, all yours," Ginny confirmed, and Hermione assisted Fleur from the bed. Ginny laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder to delay her.

"What's the best way to get in touch with Gwen?" Ginny asked her. "Pansy is injured a bit."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought that blood didn't look… nevermind. There is a blue vial on the mantelpiece, just break it and she will come. She might as well look at Fleur too; things seem to be progressing more rapidly than anticipated."

"Right, Pansy, come with me please," Ginny led Pansy to her bedroom. "Lie down."

"I'm hungry," Pansy protested.

"I'll bring you something to eat, but lie down. Please? For me?"

"Yes Mum," Pansy answered, but she was pleased with the concern.

Ginny settled Pansy on the bed, tucked a folded towel under her, and then sprinted down the stairs, picked up the blue vial, and smashed it on the side of the hearth. A few moments later Gwen tumbled from the fireplace.

"What is wrong?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Fleur is fine," Ginny hastened to assure her, "but she let the thrall loose on Pansy last night and things got a little out of hand. Pansy thinks Fleur transformed while her fingers were inside Pansy."

"Oh! You did well to call; I am familiar with these injuries. Please take me to her."

"Somebody else wanting to get between your legs, Pans," Ginny announced as she escorted Gwen into the room.

"It's hell to be popular," Pansy complained, "and I'm still hungry." Ginny knew this was Pansy's way of asking for privacy, and she left without a protest. She went down the hall to Fleur's room, but the shower was still running, so she made for the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a look in there, Pansy," Gwen told her, "I'll use a numbing spell though, and so it shouldn't be too painful."

"Do what you need to, I might need that thing again someday," Pansy replied with a grin.

"It's not too bad," Gwen announced after a time, "I can mend the damage right enough, but nothing goes in there for at least 48 hours, do you hear me? If Fleur needs you, or you just feel frisky, keep it above the waist or below the knees, clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Pansy answered her, "and thanks for coming, I really didn't want to have to explain this to some healer at St. Mungo's."

"Pansy, you are as close to being a flock member as a non-Veela can be. We can never pay our debt to you. You are a remarkable and very beautiful woman, and I feel privileged to treat you. In fact, when this is done, when the baby is here, if you want…"

"Thank you," Pansy said softly, "and I'm very flattered. Heck, eight months ago I would have dragged you home in an instant. Things are kind of confused inside my heart just now, though, but I can use a friend. And if you ever feel like dancing, I've got a special table for you at my club."

"Don't fall for it Gwen" advised Ginny as she entered with a tray, "you'll just be up to your neck in horny women."

"I could stand to hear a little more about this club," Gwen admitted.


	31. Chapter 31

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Enthrallment"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione– Pansy/Fleur

Rating: Adult

Summary: The thrall is discussed, the queen is impatient

Warnings: Complicated relationships, sexual references

Word Count: 2114

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 31

"Enthrallment"

"This won't be as good as what Wesley fed us, but it should help keep body and soul together," Ginny said as she arranged Pansy's tray. "Eat it all, and then try and take a nap, okay?"

"I've been in bed since dinner last night," Pansy protested.

"Don't pretend you were sleeping, and you lost a fair bit of blood as well. Right, Gwen?"

"Not a truly dangerous amount, but some rest would be a good idea. I'll go and check on Fleur now. Thank you again, Pansy, and I look forward to going to your club," Gwen said as she left.

"Suit yourself," Ginny called after her, "but don't say I didn't warn you!" Gwen's laughter drifted back to them.

"Let me know if you want something else," Ginny told Pansy.

"Thanks, this is great, I really am hungry," Pansy replied, "and thanks for helping me last night."

"I wasn't here, Pans."

"Enough of you was."

Ginny was puzzled by that, but chose not to comment.

"What's it like?" Ginny asked instead. "The thrall I mean, what's it like being the focus of it?"

"Depends," Pansy said, and then she paused to eat a sausage. "When we were dancing it was just a struggle of wills, but I wasn't conscious of anything in the world, but her. Nothing else existed for me. When she got stronger I couldn't even see her, but I was completely aware of her at all times." She sipped some tea and had a bite of toast.

"But making love - no, _having sex_ with her under the thrall…" Pansy drifted into silence.

"You don't have to talk about it," Ginny told her, but Pansy shook her head slowly.

"I want to, I want you to understand what you… it's different from the dancing, it's like you don't exist at all, except for the part of you that is in contact with her. Try and imagine your entire consciousness, your complete sense of self, contained in the part of you that Fleur's mouth is on, or that her fingers are touching. It's like – Merlin, this is hard to describe – imagine that there is a life-sized replica of you made out of darkness, and that this replica is in an absolutely lightless room, suspended, weightless, no sound, no sight, no feelings at all. And then Fleur touches this figurine, and where that touch is, you are born, feeling, hearing, tasting, smelling, all at once, and with all of your existence." Pansy's eyes were far away, and she fell silent and sipped some more tea.

"It's astonishing, overwhelming, when her fingers were inside me – I'm guessing that making love with Fleur is a bit better than okay, am I right?"

"That's fair to say," Ginny agreed.

"Well, with the thrall, it's everything there is, and it's _all_ that there is. I'd have an absolutely shattering orgasm, and when she moved away from me I mostly wasn't there at all. It was almost like I didn't exist. Midnight was moving in my head, but it wasn't like usual, she was separate from me, not a facet _of_ me. I think that if I had gotten truly lost that you would have found her when you came in this morning, but without my thoughts within her."

"That might have gone ill," Ginny speculated.

"She knows you, and would never harm you, but she would have been merely a jaguar."

"So what kept that from happening?" Ginny asked.

"You."

"How?" Ginny asked, reeling.

"Because no matter how powerful the thrall was, how intense the pleasure, how overpowering Fleur's sexuality was, my heart remembered being cherished by you, and simply refused to turn loose of it. Because, Ginny, that one night with you changed me in ways I'm only beginning to realize. I know that you and Hermione are together, and it's obvious how much you care for each other, and it might not be fair of me to say this, but if I were in your place, I'd want to know it." Pansy paused and drank some orange juice, and then she took a deep breath.

"Because that night with you was so far beyond anything I've ever known or imagined, so far beyond sex, even with Fleur, that I would rather have the memory of that night than any possible physical encounter with anyone else alive." Pansy finished her tea, and Ginny swallowed right along with her.

"That's how," Pansy finished.

"Pansy, I can't-" Pansy held up her hand to stop her.

"I know. And the beauty of this is that I don't need you to, not really. I'm happy. I have what I need, and I can still be friends with you and Hermione and not resent the fact that you love her more, or at least differently, than you do me. It's okay. And I really hope that both of you will stay a part of my life after this child is born. Business really has been great since you two showed up," Pansy said with a grin.

"Right," Ginny said, returning the smile, "now finish breakfast and let me tuck you in. You should rest while you can."

"Yes, Mum."

xxxx

"Another good test result, Arthur," Pye told him.

"Splendid! How long before we can say I'm cured, then?"

"Cancer isn't like a broken bone, Arthur," Pye explained, "especially once it's spread like yours has. We can beat it down, but there is always the potential for it coming back. There are still some signs of it, but the growth is negligible at this point. Your body is fighting back vigorously, and for the moment you seem to be winning, or at least holding your own, and that is thrilling news. But we have to keep our eyes peeled."

"Constant Vigilance!" cried Arthur.

"Precisely," Pye agreed with a smile.

xxxx

"So, how's things in here?" Ginny asked, as she let herself into Fleur's room.

"Really good," Gwen replied, "moving along swiftly, though. Fleur, you need to get ready to go to your grandmother's, the baby could come at any moment."

"But there are three weeks left," Fleur protested.

"I guess we forgot to tell the young queen that. This is well within the window of normal gestation, don't worry. In fact, I've never seen such a responsive child while still in utero, I suspect she's just anxious to put faces to all these voices. And in any case, she's in charge here, and she's letting me know she's ready. Tomorrow should be soon enough, and you and Pansy need to rest up some in any case, but be sure and move around regularly. Use the floo when you come; it's easier on both of you than Apparition at this point, and I'll pad the hearth just in case. Here," Gwen gave Fleur another blue vial, and a red one.

"Break the blue one if you need me before you leave, and don't hesitate to use it for either you or Pansy. If you have time, break the red one before you floo to the flock home, but don't worry about it if you forget it. I'll expect you all tomorrow evening. Oh, if your water breaks, come straight away, right?"

"Right," Hermione promised. "I'll walk with you to the floo, Gwen." Gwen and Hermione left the room.

"Bill!" Fleur and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"He was not planning to come until closer to the due date, I do not think that he can get here in time," Fleur said in concern.

"Well, to be frank, he wasn't going to be at the birth anyhow," Ginny pointed out, "heck, he might as well finish up the project before he comes back."

"I know that you are right, Ginny, but I feel… truly I feel terrible that I do not miss him more. Can you understand this? Can you forgive me?"

"I know you love him, Fleur, Merlin knows you've proved that time and again. But this is different than Victoire's birth; this child belongs to her flock more than to Bill, although I know he'll love her. And frankly, I feel like she belongs to me and Hermione and Pansy more than to Bill. Can you forgive me for that?" Ginny asked.

"I feel the same way, and of course you are right, and it is really best that Bill is not here, for a man is the last thing I want right now. And Bill is very much a man…"

"Okay, that's enough of that," Ginny said briskly, "you should eat, what can I bring you?"

"I am perfectly capable of waddling down the stairs," Fleur said in amusement. "Oh! Pansy! How is she?"

"She's fine; I put her to bed in my room."

"How badly was she injured?" Fleur asked. "And do not shield me, I know that Gwen treated her, and I know that I lost control at some point."

"She had a few scratches," Ginny admitted. Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Okay, some of the scratches were in a delicate area, but she'll be fine. The playground is off limits for a couple days, that's all."

"I can never repay her," Fleur murmured, "never."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to. Now, if you're going downstairs, let's go. I'm not going to let you waddle down them alone."

Fleur insisted on stopping to look in on Pansy, who was peacefully asleep with a smile on her face.

"Such an extraordinary woman," Fleur whispered to Ginny.

"Yes, she is, life can always surprise you, can't it?" Ginny replied. _"It's sure been surprising me, lately."_

"Fleur!" exclaimed Hermione. "You should be in bed!"

"Whatever for, 'Ermione my sweet? Did Gwen tell you that?"

"Well, no, but-"

"The more exercise I get before the delivery the better it will be for both of us. And, unlike Pansy, I did get some sleep. However I will consent to let you bring me my breakfast, I am supremely clumsy now and would no doubt break things."

"Fleur, you're bigger than you were an hour ago," Hermione said in stunned wonder.

"Oui, I can feel her growing. Gwen is right, it will not be weeks. I must send a letter to Bill."

"Can he get mail?" Ginny asked.

"Oui, through Gringotts. They have set up a secure means of communicating; I simply send the letter to his office by owl. He should have it tomorrow," Fleur shrugged, "that is all that I can do."

"I'll get you a quill and parchment," Ginny told her.

"How do you want your eggs?" Hermione asked.

"No eggs, please, pancakes and bacon?"

"Anything you want, as long as I can cook it. And I think that I can just about manage pancakes and bacon," Hermione allowed.

"This will be fun," Ginny said as she took a seat, "here's your stuff, Fleur."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

"Oh, I need to send an owl to Wesley to let him know Pansy is okay. I'm sure he's worried," Ginny said as she took a piece of parchment for herself.

"Why don't you just floo over?" Hermione asked.

"Good idea, I'll be right back."

"You might see if there are any leftovers from breakfast," Hermione suggested as she looked doubtfully at the mixing bowl.

xxxx

"It's too soon," Percy told Penny, "I'm too young, too inexperienced."

"Nonsense, Percy," she countered, "Kingsley wouldn't have offered you the job if he didn't think you were right for it."

"I still have to be confirmed by the Wizengamot," he temporized.

"And they either will or they won't," Penny conceded, "but I believe that they will. You've shown your abilities, Percy."

"Deputy Minister Percival Weasley", he said aloud, "it does have a nice ring to it at that."

"It surely does, I just love it when you take charge, darling," Penny told him.

"Well then," Percy said as he lifted her in his arms, "I think dinner can wait for a bit."

xxxx

"Mistress Ginny! Is my mistress well?" Wesley asked anxiously.

"She's fine, Wesley. We thought it would be quicker for me to floo back and tell you than mess with an owl," Ginny explained.

"Thank you, Mistress," Wesley said, his eyes brimming with tears of relief, "I appreciates you taking the time to tell me."

"You're welcome, Wesley. I know how much you love her, and knew you'd be worried."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny. Can Wesley get you anything while you're here?"

"Is there anything left from breakfast?"

"Wesley will fix a hamper for you; I is just finishing some sticky buns. Mistress Pansy really likes sticky buns."

Ginny managed not to laugh, but it was a near thing.


	32. Chapter 32

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Regina"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione

Rating: Adult

Summary: The Queen…

Warnings: Complicated relationships

Word Count: 1575

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, except for the couple that are mine. Four parts after this. Sorry about the errors posting, I'm not sure what's going on.

The Hunters Part 32

"Regina"

"Is that everything?" Hermione asked Fleur, Ginny, and Pansy. The four of them were assembled in the sitting room preparing to floo to Fleur's grandmother's home.

"I can't think of anything else," Ginny replied, "Xio and Minnie will check on the house if we're gone for more than a few days. Mum and Dad know they'll hear when they hear."

"I'm all set," Pansy added.

"We are ready," Fleur declared, and she grunted as the baby pressed on her bladder, "some of us more than others."

"Right then," Hermione said, and she broke the red vial. Ginny threw the powder into the fire, and they all filed into it, Fleur first.

"Welcome home, my grandchild," the queen greeted her. Gwen was there and had steadied her as she arrived.

"Thank you, Grandmere, and thank you for the assistance, Gwen. This child had better come soon or I am going to burst."

"We can't have that, let's get out of the way now, though."

Hermione came through next, followed by Pansy, with Ginny bringing up the rear.

"It is good to see you all again," the queen told them, "be welcome in my home. Gwen will show you to your rooms, and if the baby permits it we will have a small gathering at dinnertime. Please let us know if there is anything you desire during your stay."

"Mama!" Victoire cried, and she pulled away from Apolline and ran to her mother.

"Victoire my love! I have missed you so!" Fleur greeted her.

"You fat, Mama," Victoire told her seriously.

"Indeed I am, that means that your sister will be here soon, though. Come, put your hand here…"

Victoire's eyes grew round.

"Your tummy is moving, Mama."

"Oui, that is your baby sister. She is growing inside of me, just like you did," Fleur explained.

"Oh. Hermonkey read story? Please?"

"It's nice to see that someone is calm about all of this," Hermione said as she took Victoire by the hand. "I'm going to follow Victoire; I'll leave the sleeping arrangements to the rest of you. Would you show me to your room, Victoire?" Victoire tugged Hermione down a nearby hall.

"There are only two vacant rooms," Gwen explained.

"Not a problem, we all get along," Ginny assured her.

"Follow me please. Fleur, have you felt any contractions yet?"

"Very mild ones, and only occasionally," she answered.

"I expect that will change soon enough, I'll check things when we get to your room."

"Fleur looks well," the queen commented to her daughter.

"Yes, she does, her companions have done wonders for her," Apolline agreed.

"Fleur has been fortunate. I hope that you do not still feel disappointed over your own effort to birth a queen, my dear child."

"How could I? It gave me Fleur. Besides, I think that it shall be much more enjoyable to be the grandmother of a queen than the mother. I can always give her back to Fleur if she acts too willful."

xxxx

"Bollocks, the baby is arriving sooner than anticipated," Bill said, as he read the letter from Fleur.

"Well, we can try an emergency transport," Richardson suggested.

"Too risky. Fleur understands, she even suggested that I wait until we wrap this up. That makes sense actually; I think we can close this out in a few weeks. The archeologists think there is only one more chamber, and then we just restore the curses, remove the wards, and get the hell out of here."

"I'll not be sorry to see the end of it," Richardson admitted, "it's been fascinating, and we've found an astonishing amount of treasure, but I'm right tired of desert. Not to mention all of this muggle ruckus."

"True enough, well then, let's get back to it, shall we?"

xxxx

"Do you realize, Arthur my love, that we are soon to be grandparents to a queen?"

"Nice enough I suppose, still it's hard to get too fussed about it when we're parents to two of them, isn't it?" The twinkle in his eye saved him from more than a 'tut' from Molly. "Aye, it's a grand thing, not bad for a pair of old blood traitors, is it, Mollywobbles?"

"Indeed not, and Percy being Deputy Minister!"

"He'll have the top spot one day, and he's got it all the right way. He's worked hard and he's stood up for what he believed was right. He's earned it, Percy has. We've been fortunate in our children, even Ron," Arthur said thankfully.

"Indeed we have," agreed Molly, "and they've all found fine people to love."

"Aye, and that's been some comfort, but the hole left by Fred's death is still open. I swear I still check inside my shoes before I put them on in the morning."

"One doesn't get over the loss of a child," Molly conceded, "one just presses on and takes the good that is left. And we have had our share of that, no doubt of it."

"Molly," Arthur began softly, "do you ever wish you'd made the other choice? Do you wonder if your life would have been better if you'd chosen her?" Molly was silent for a time; this was something that Arthur had never asked her in all of their years together.

"Not for one moment," she said at last, and she realized with some surprise that it was true. She had on occasion wondered what her life might have been like, but better? Hardly.

"Really?"

"Really, now why don't you just pretend you've only had one dose today and down this strengthening solution? We'll soon have a new grandchild, we should celebrate!"

xxxx

"I have been mauled," Fleur moaned as Hermione helped her down the hall towards her room. "My stomach has never had so many hands on it! It was as if they didn't believe I was pregnant until they had felt her move for themselves."

"They're just excited," Hermione explained, "this is a very big thing for them. Now the flock will stay together."

"Oui, I know that you are right, I am just uncomfortable and feel like complaining. Will you stay with me tonight? I do not want to be alone."

"Of course, if that's what you want," Hermione agreed. "That's okay with you and Pansy, isn't it Gin?"

"Fine by me," Ginny agreed, "with Pansy out of commission I might even get some sleep."

"Mama wee-wee!" Victoire said gleefully.

"So much for sleep," Hermione said as she watched the spreading puddle at Fleur's feet.

"It was all that handling – ahhh!" Fleur gasped.

"I'll get Gwen," Pansy said, and she ran back towards the dining room.

"Should I boil water or something?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Let's get Fleur settled and then we'll see," Hermione suggested. "Vicky honey, you need to be a big girl for Mama, okay?"

"Okay Hermonkey," she promised.

Ginny and Hermione helped Fleur to her bath, and Hermione gave her a quick sponging off and helped her into a loose gown. Gwen was in the bedroom when they emerged.

"Told you she was ready," Gwen said in greeting.

"How very clever you are," Fleur said through gritted teeth as a contraction rippled over her belly.

"I will care for Victoire," Apolline said as she entered the room. She kissed Fleur and hugged her gently. "I am so proud of you, my child," she whispered to her. "If you need me send for me, otherwise I shall keep Victoire entertained until she sleeps. Do not worry about her."

"Thank you, mother, that will help me more than anything else. Victoire, Grandmere is going to stay with you for a while, we shall call you when your sister arrives, is that okay with you?"

"Yes Mama," Victoire said as she reached for Apolline's hand. "I love you Mama," she called over her shoulder, and Fleur burst into tears.

"All right now, little mother," Gwen said as she took charge, "let's get you as comfortable as we can, and see what's going on, shall we?"

"I'll send an owl to Mum and Dad," Ginny informed them, "they'll handle notifying everyone else."

"I'll guard the door," Pansy volunteered, "who gets in?"

"Fleur? What do you say?" Gwen asked her.

"No one but Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy," Fleur decided, "apart from you. I have shared quite enough of myself this evening. We shall all greet the flock during the Blessed Hour, but until then I want only those closest to me in attendance."

"Not to worry," Pansy promised her, and she gave Fleur a quick kiss. "Nobody else will get by me."

Several curious flock members started down the hall that evening, but Midnight's baleful glare reminded them that they really had other things to do.

xxxx

"We decided no kids, right, 'Mione?" Ginny asked across Fleur's straining middle.

"Indeed," Hermione promised.

"One more big push, Fleur my lovely," coaxed Gwen, "now!"

And in a slippery moment another person was in the room.

"Pansy!" called Ginny, and Midnight altered to Pansy mid-stride as she entered the room.

There was no crying, but the newborn was looking about the room with a startlingly aware gaze, and as they all watched Gwen cleaning her off, the eyes that had looked so like Fleur's own turned silver, and a rich, full, woman's voice echoed in all of their heads.

_"I am Palustris Regina, and I am happy to see you all at last. Thank you for my life." _


	33. Chapter 33

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Change"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione– Pansy/Fleur

Rating: Adult

Summary: Hermione expands her bond with Tris, Bill finishes his expedition

Warnings: Complicated relationships, sexual references, character death

Word Count: 1665

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 33

"Change"

"Victoire simply insisted that we… oh!" Apolline saw her granddaughter and fell silent.

_"Hello, Grandmother, I am happy to see you,"_ the young queen greeted her.

"'Tris!" exclaimed Victoire, and she ran up to Gwen and seized her sister's foot in her hand. "You're here!"

"How does she know her name?" Hermione asked.

_"She is my sister, why would she not know my name?"_

"I heard you calling," Queen Hera said as she entered the room.

_"Yes, I am here, and we must greet the flock before the Blessed Hour passes, but you all must see this first. Pansy, please come to me." _The silver eyes met the dark ones, and a silent exchange occurred. A tiny hand reached out and touched Pansy's cheek, and fire blossomed from the infant queen's palm. The smell of burned flesh filled the room. Pansy, however, did not flinch.

The fire faded, and Pansy kissed the small hand and turned to face them, the livid red handprint on her cheek was fading as the room full of people watched.

_"You are the Queen's Other,"_ Palustris Regina declared, and Hera inclined her head to Pansy.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"The young queen has made Pansy a privileged member of the flock," Apolline said reverently, "this has never before occurred. Pansy is second only to the queen in stature; any member of the flock would die for her."

"The burn…" Hermione began.

"Has already healed, none but flock members may see it, but to them it represents a holy bond," Fleur's grandmother answered.

"I can still kind of see it," Ginny demurred.

"You too are a part of us now, Ginevra, and Hermione as well," Apolline told her.

_"Thank you all, but now I must see the flock, and be seen. I hope that some of you will tell me of this time when I am older, for soon I shall truly be an infant. I rely on you all to teach me anew that which I must soon forget. Victoire, my big sister, I shall need your help."_

"Sure Tris," Victoire told her, "I love you."

_"And I love you, my sister. Mother, can you introduce me to the flock?"_

"Yes, my child, with pride and great joy," Fleur assured her.

xxxx

"Palustris? Odd sort of name, don't you think, Molly?" Arthur asked upon reading the letter.

"Yes, well, I suppose it's a very queenly name, though. Victoire calls her Tris, so I think that we can too."

"Tris it is," Arthur agreed, "it's too bad Bill couldn't make it back in time, but Fleur and the baby are well, and that's the most important thing. So this Sunday at Shell Cottage, then?"

"Yes, the girls will all be back and we can go and meet the baby. What sort of gift does one get for an infant queen?" Molly wondered.

"There's always Muriel's tiara, I suppose…"

xxxx

"Here you go lads!" Bill said as he handed cigars around after the evening meal. While not as bad as he had feared, "dinner" seemed too kind a description of the food they had at the end of the day.

"Thanks Bill, mother and child doing well I hope?" Stevens asked.

"Fine as frog's hair, thanks," Bill told him.

"You'll be with them before you know it," Richardson assured him, "we'll have this last room broken by tomorrow evening, and then it's just the clean-up."

xxxx

"Didn't it hurt?" Ginny asked Pansy as she traced her fingers over the handprint on her cheek.

"Yes, but it was worth it. It means she's mine, in a way, a part of me."

"Did you know it was going to happen?"

"No, I'd read about the Queen's Other, but didn't really pay that much attention since there had never been one. Tris asked me before she did it though, it does put me under a family obligation to the flock, it's not all one way. It's nice to belong to something," Pansy admitted.

"Hermione is staying with Fleur and the baby tonight. I think she's been researching lactation spells," Ginny said with a grin on her face.

"Lucky baby, between Fleur and Hermione she's got two world-class dairies."

"You know, Gwen did say that above the waist was okay, didn't she?" Ginny asked casually.

"Why, Miss Weasley, whatever do you mean?" Pansy questioned, batting her eyelids outrageously.

"Let's go to bed and I'll show you."

xxxx

"Fleur, are you sure that you don't mind me trying this?" Hermione asked her. "I mean, I don't want to interfere with the bonding, or anything."

"She is your child too, Hermione, why should you not feed her if you want to? And believe me, it will be a relief not to have to get up absolutely _every_ time she gets hungry. I should warn you that it gets quite uncomfortable when you're full and the baby isn't hungry, though."

"I'm not even sure I really needed the spell. It has happened among muggles that a woman started lactating to feed a child when she had not given birth herself," Hermione informed her.

"I should also mention that the strength of the suckling is astounding, and if you are not in fact producing milk that it can be very painful, as it is when the milk does not let down soon enough. She has eaten enough to take the edge off her hunger now; do you want to try it?" Fleur offered.

"Yes please," Hermione said, and she cradled Tris in her arms and held the baby to her breast. Tris rooted around eagerly, found the nipple, and latched on. "Oh," Hermione said softly, "that's really quite an amazing feeling…"

xxxx

"God, Ginny, how did you do that to me with your eyelashes?" Pansy panted.

"Dedication," Ginny replied as she rolled Pansy onto her stomach and began to rub her back lightly, "feel free to go to sleep, I'm happy just touching you tonight."

"I never imagined that something so delicate could be so exciting," Pansy admitted.

"It's not just the touch, it's the feelings behind it," Ginny told her.

Pansy drifted into sleep on a warm, freckled, cloud.

_"Life was never like this,"_ she thought as she faded out.

_"I love you..."_

xxxx

"Bill will be home soon," Ginny mentioned to Hermione as they lay together in their bed at Shell Cottage.

"Fleur is looking forward to it," Hermione added.

"Things are going to change."

"They certainly are, and I'm not sure how I'll handle it, frankly," Hermione admitted.

"Me either. I mean, it might be nice to have our own place, but I feel at home here."

"Yes, and things really will change. Bill and Fleur said that our relationship with her can continue, but it can't be the same. It's just not possible."

"Well, I'm sure neither of them will mind us taking the kids now and again. Hell, you can even feed Tris," Ginny pointed out.

"Are you sure you won't try it? It's quite an experience."

"No thanks, practice starts up again soon. I don't want to be leaking through my Quidditch outfit. That might drive Gwenog over the edge."

"She does like boobs, doesn't she?" Hermione commented.

"I guess we can still hang out with Pansy. Do you and she really get along okay? I haven't noticed you two taking much alone time."

"It's funny," Hermione explained, "we really do get along well. I like her and trust her, I even admire her. And we are attracted to each other, it's just that if I'm not with you, it's Fleur who's on my mind. And Pansy hasn't exactly been tracking me down."

"I get that. I love Fleur, and I love sex with her as long as you're part of it, but for me I guess if you aren't involved, it's Pansy. I'm in love with her, and I can't begin to tell you how strange that still feels," Ginny said, shaking her head slowly.

"We knew going in it was going to be complicated."

"We did, but I don't think we had any real idea just how _much_ things would change. But I do still love you, Hermione."

"I love you too Gin, more than ever."

"But it's different somehow, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

xxxx

_"What the fuck is going to happen to me?"_ Pansy wondered as she floated face-down in her pool.

xxxx

"That's the lot," Bill said in satisfaction, "there is no sign this thing was ever opened."

"Let's get the hell out, then," Richardson urged, "you've got that new baby to see!"

"We follow procedure," Bill cautioned, "don't want to cock things up now. Right, let's open the port for the birds, and get these messages off." Bill and his assistant waved their wands and a shimmer appeared in the wards above them.

"Here goes the last bit of the inventory and report," Richardson said as he loosed his owl.

"Good, the last bit of treasure went into secure storage yesterday. You and Smithers and I will verify it all starting Monday."

"It's going to take a while," Richardson pointed out.

"It sucks to be rich," Bill admitted. "Now then, I'll just send a note to let Fleur know when to expect me." He released the owl that he had acquired just for this purpose, and the bird whisked out of sight.

"Now to drop the wards and the muggle shielding…"

The desert air shimmered, and the muted hum they had been hearing the last months vanished, leaving them in the silence of the night desert.

"Shall we go?" Richardson asked.

"Indubitably," Bill answered, and they headed for the abandoned muggle vehicle that was serving as their portkey, along with the few remaining team members.

"It will be good to be home," one of them said.

"Too right," said another.

"Thirty seconds," Bill advised, "get a hand on the portkey." Bill reached out and touched the rusty hulk.

The night disappeared in a sheet of flame.


	34. Chapter 34

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Revelations"

Pairing:Ginny/Hermione– others, I've lost track.

Rating: Adult

Summary: Skullduggery

Warnings: Complicated relationships, sexual references, shit happens…

Word Count: 2200

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 34

"Revelations"

The service for Bill had been held in the garden at the Burrow, as there had been no need for a burial. There was considerably less left of Bill than there had allegedly been of Peter Pettigrew.

A message had arrived from Gringotts one morning, a standard sort of "We regret to inform you" letter, and just like that Fleur was a widow and her children had no father.

"Papa not come home?" Victoire asked yet again.

"No sweetheart," Hermione explained patiently, "something bad happened where Papa was working, and he was killed."

"Oh. When Papa come home?"

Hermione hugged Victoire and tried again to explain, but you just couldn't tell a little girl that life sucked, and that people were bastards, and that a millennia-old hatred had caught her father up in it and erased him from her life.

Fleur was numb, she clung to Tris and Victoire desperately, and daily thanked the fates for Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy.

The bird that Bill had sent had arrived during the hellish period after the message informing Fleur of his death, and Pansy had set it on the mantelpiece not recognizing the writing, and had soon forgotten it.

It had been nearly a month now. Fleur had insisted that Ginny go to practices, and Hermione very seldom went in to her office anymore. In fact, she would have stopped work altogether and concentrated on Fleur and the children except for financial realities.

Shell Cottage was a premium property, and the mortgage was large. Bill's company insurance had not been extensive, and Fleur carefully budgeted it so as to make it last. Pansy had wanted to pay it off, but most of her ready cash was tied up in the new club venture with Harry.

_"You have given so much already, Pansy. Perhaps if our hearts truly belonged to each other, and no one else… but we both know how complex our feelings are. I will not hesitate to ask for your help if the girls need something though. I know you love them, and of course Tris is your child too. I can always go and live with the flock, or with my parents. And Bill's bonus should be coming in soon,"_

Smithers was reviewing the treasure that had been recovered, and the value of it lit a fire inside him. And the fact that everyone else who knew the real extent of the find was dead began to suggest something more to him.

_"Weasley's wife is young and beautiful, she'll have no trouble finding another husband… perhaps an older man, one who can offer security to her and her children. Yes, it's the least I can do for Weasley…"_

xxxx

"I'm afraid you'll need to stay overnight, Arthur," Pye told him after his examination. "The amount of tissue to be vanished is rather large, and it will be a shock to your system."

"I see. I thought something was amiss. I haven't felt right since we got the news about Bill, truth to tell. Dunno how Fleur's going to manage; though I suppose Ginny and Hermione will pitch in, and perhaps Fleur's parents can help. I expect she'll have to sell her house though. Bill went right out on a limb to get that lovely place," Arthur told Pye.

"The worry isn't helping," Pye conceded, "I don't suppose it would do any good to tell you not to worry, so I won't bother. And I'm terribly sorry about Bill, Arthur. No parent should ever have to bury a child, let alone two."

"Nothing to bury this time, Bill was always a considerate boy."

xxxx

Hermione answered the tingle of the wards, Harry had re-keyed them after Bill's death, and Ginny and Hermione had the same control of them as Fleur did, now. Pansy had declined control, but had accepted unlimited access.

"Mr. Smithers, I presume?" Hermione greeted the visitor.

"Yes, Redfield Smithers, at your service, Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of the family, helping Mrs. Weasley with the children."

"Oh, how very good of you. I'm expected, I take it?" Smithers asked. The name of the woman before him was vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. Smithers only really read the business section of the Prophet.

"Yes, follow me please," Hermione said courteously.

_"Beautiful place,"_ Smithers thought. _"If I play my cards right I'll wind up with that lovely bit of crumpet, and this showplace to boot…"_

"And so you see, Mrs. Weasley, your husband had amended his contract to exchange his bonus for a larger percentage of the find," Smithers explained.

"I see that," Fleur agreed, having readily recognized Bill's writing on the proposed change and the accepted contract revision. Bill had also hinted at a change in one of his letters, as much as he could, given the security at the site.

"Unfortunately, in the confusion following the massive explosion that resulted in Bill's tragic death, the Muggles responsible made off with the bulk of the treasure. What was not destroyed outright, that is."

This was a barefaced lie, but there was no one left to dispute it. The treasure was in fact all quite safe in a security vault. Smithers had not yet finished his initial appraisal of it, but it was vast. He would not of course try and conceal the value from Gringots, but he had no qualms about adding Bill's share to his own. Five percent was so much more than three. And he was quite prepared to assume care of Bill's wife and children. Quite prepared indeed…

Hermione did not miss the look that Smithers gave Fleur, and while everything she saw appeared to be perfectly legal, she nonetheless smelled a rat.

"Here is a detailed list of the recovered treasure, along with its appraised value, Mrs. Weasley. I have taken the liberty of bringing a check for Bill's two percent share. Of course, this is only the initial appraisal, but I thought you might have need of the funds. If it goes for more you will receive additional money, of course, and should our estimate prove high, Gringots will not expect a return of any sort, out of respect for your late husband." Smithers handed Fleur an envelope.

"Thank you, Mr. Smithers," Fleur said automatically.

"I realize this is scarcely the time, Mrs. Weasley," Smithers oiled, "but as an unemployed widow with two small children and a very large mortgage, you may need to be rather more practical than is ordinary. I myself am quite well-off, and I thought a great deal of Bill, and, well… I believe I could see my way clear to assuming responsibility for you all. We could live right here, you know."

Hermione's vision went white for a moment, and before Fleur could recover from the shock of Smithers' suggestion, Hermione had her wand pressed against his throat.

"You need to leave now, you lecherous old bastard," Hermione hissed, "or you'll soon have the same last memory that many at Hogwarts had."

Now he remembered the name, and he bowed to Fleur and hastily fled to the access point where Hermione rudely shoved him through. No matter, the pinch of hunger would seal the deal, he was sure. And if not, he had all that lovely money to look forward to.

"Fleur, are you alright?" Hermione asked upon re-entering the sitting room.

"What? Oh, yes," she said as she looked up from the parchment she had been reading. "Two thousand galleons. That's Bill's two percent. Bill lost his life for two thousand galleons…"

"Fleur my love, I- "

"No, no money could make up for the loss, it's just that Bill really thought that this would secure our future, and it will not even last six months."

"It will work out, Ginny and I make decent money. True, Shell Cottage is a bit dear for us, but we'll work it out."

"Mama Hermonkey!"

"Go and see to our daughter, Hermione, my love. I just don't feel up to the stairs right now. Please bring Tris back with you, she will be hungry soon, and it is my turn. I am okay, love, it has just been a bit of a shock, do you see?"

xxxx

"He said what?" Ginny questioned flatly as she and Hermione talked on the couch that evening. Fleur had retired early, soon after putting Victoire down for the night.

"You heard me," Hermione confirmed.

"That motherfucker…"

"Over my dead body," Hermione spat.

"Well put, 'Mione. It just doesn't make sense to me; I can't see Bill gambling his family's future like that. He knew the risks of that project; he talked to me about them before he left. He told me they had the security figured out. And I know shit happens, but I just … _dammit!_" Ginny rose and paced the room.

"Dad's sick again too," Ginny told Hermione as she held onto the mantle and stared into the fire. "Merlin's ass, this sucks."

The fire flared green, and as Ginny moved aside she knocked an envelope off the mantelpiece.

"What's up, your owl seemed a bit upset," Pansy asked as she dusted off her slacks.

"Bill's share of the find is two thousand galleons, and his old boss is putting the moves on Fleur," Hermione answered bluntly.

"What a cocksucker," Pansy muttered. "Look, I'll sell my share of the new club, or I'll sell my fucking house, but we are going to keep this place for Fleur and the children, do you hear? God's balls, what a time for a bloody cash flow problem."

"What's this?" Ginny asked as she picked up the envelope.

"Huh? Oh, that. It came during all the uproar right after we heard about Bill; I put it there and forgot it. Is it important?" Pansy asked.

"It's from Bill," Ginny answered.

"Oh."

"Oh dear," Hermione added.

"Fuck it, I'm opening it," Ginny declared, "if it will hurt Fleur I'll save it for later or never. Are you two with me?"

"He was your brother, Ginny," Pansy answered, "and we all love Fleur. Open it."

"Right," Hermione agreed.

Ginny tried to open the envelope.

"It's spelled shut," she told them.

"I'll have a go," Hermione offered, "we need Fleur's wand," she said after a moment.

"I'll get it," Pansy said, and neither Ginny nor Hermione objected. Pansy could move as silently as Midnight, when she wished.

"Even Fleur isn't as graceful as Pansy," Hermione admitted.

"Pans is something," Ginny agreed. "And I know it's old news now, but can you believe that you and I are sitting here admiring Pansy Parkinson?"

"Oh, it's more than admiration," Hermione amended.

"Here you go," Pansy said as she handed Fleur's wand to Hermione. In a moment the envelope was open.

"Here, he was your brother," Hermione echoed Pansy's earlier words.

Ginny took the letter and read…

_"Dearest Fleur, we are just about to leave for home; all is complete here but for lowering the wards and portkeying out. I am looking forward eagerly to meeting Tris, and to seeing you and Victoire again. Enclosed is a complete inventory of all of the treasure that we recovered here, as well as my estimates as to value. I am no real expert, but I do have some experience, as you know, and I have tried to be conservative. Frankly, I expect the value to be higher. All of this has been transported to Gringots and received by Mr. Smithers, and he and I will go through it again upon my return. I am not, strictly speaking, supposed to have this list, must less send it to you. Life, however, has taught me not to assume too much, nor to trust too well, save where that trust is proven._

_Give my love to Victoire, and Tris, and to those three marvelous women who have stood by you in my absence. Frankly, I'm right chuffed that it took three!_

_Love ever,_

_Bill" _

"There are several pages here…" Ginny muttered as she thumbed through them. "Fuck! How much did Fleur get from that asshole?"

"Two thousand, here's the listing that he gave her," Hermione answered, "total value is one hundred thousand."

"That fucking piece of shit…" Ginny said venomously.

"Gin?"

"Two-hundred-million."

"Bill's estimate is two hundred million, and there are hundreds of items here not on that bastard's list. That cocksucker is trying to steal Bill's children's future. Bill says plainly that all this stuff is already safe at Gringots!"

"What can we do about it?" Hermione asked. "He wouldn't have tried this if he wasn't sure he could get away with it, and this list doesn't prove anything at all. Anyone who would know different is dead."

"Smithers, you motherfucker, I am going to pull your balls out through your mouth," Ginny swore.

"Smithers?" Pansy asked, suddenly keen, "Redfield Smithers, by any chance?"

"That's him," Hermione confirmed. Pansy gave a smile that wilted the flowers on the table.

"Make me a copy of that list, would you Hermione? And then I really need to fuck one or both of you, I'm a bit keyed up. But you can quit worrying about this shit."


	35. Chapter 35

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Small Things"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others

Rating: Adult

Summary: Things gang agley

Warnings: Sexual references, but nothing explicit

Word Count:1900

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

The Hunters Part 35

"Small Things"

"I need to start things in motion," Pansy told Ginny as she kissed her lightly.

"Should we tell Fleur anything, do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I guess that's up to you and Hermione, Bill could have been wrong about the value, I suppose. But it's hard to see him making all that stuff up. Do you think he might have been delusional?"

"They say anything is possible, but I just can't see Bill being deluded and still able to handle the curses. He told me once that being able to see things as they actually are is the key to curse breaking. So I'd have to say no."

"Then you are safe in telling her that I'm going to check and make sure that Bill's share is everything that it should be. But keep it in this house; I don't want Smithers getting any warnings, okay?"

"Deal," Ginny promised.

"Something I should know about?" asked Hermione as she entered the room, carrying a nursing Tris.

"Pansy is going to get started on things about the treasure," Ginny explained, "we're trying to decide what to tell Fleur."

"Nothing is certain at this point, right?" Hermione inquired.

"Nope," Pansy allowed, "first thing is to find out how big a lie Smithers is telling. I can handle that with a little help. After that it's just a matter of horticulture."

"Horticulture?" Hermione asked, plainly puzzled.

"Yep," Pansy confirmed, "I'll be in touch as soon as I have real information, but it might take a while. As soon as I'm sure what's up I'll be in touch, but I really need to get started. Later Gin," Pansy said as she kissed Ginny again and rose from the bed. "Thanks, Hermione," she told her, kissing her as well, "you were as marvelous as my dreams. Tris, you're a lucky girl, that stuff is delicious." Hermione smiled and Pansy carried her clothes into the bath.

"How is Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"Sleeping, do you think Pansy can really help?"

"She can if anyone can. I don't feel sorry for Smithers, but I'd hate to be in his shoes," Ginny said earnestly.

xxxx

"Better than last time, Arthur," Pye told him, "not so much growth."

"Likely running out of raw material, I expect," Arthur replied.

"You've lost a lot of weight, true," Pye allowed, "how's your appetite?"

"Not much to speak of, food just doesn't interest me."

"Give this to Molly," Pye said as he handed Arthur a large bag, "I've already talked with her about its use."

"What on earth is it? Looks like weeds," Arthur asked him.

"It's a kind of oregano…"

xxxx

"So you want to know the usual procedure for excavating ancient sites, cataloguing the finds, transport, appraisal, and that sort of thing?" Harry asked Pansy.

"Yes, I know Smithers is a snake, I just don't want him to slip through a crack."

"This shouldn't take too long," Harry told her, "what are you going to do about it if you're right?"

"I'm going to make sure that Fleur gets what is owed to her, to the knut. And I'm also going to strongly suggest that Smithers make a generous donation from his own share."

"And then?" Harry pressed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Call it idle curiosity."

"I'm going to see he takes a vacation someplace exotic…"

xxxx

"You really think that Mr. Smithers is lying about the treasure?" Fleur asked, taken aback. "But why?"

"Two reasons," Ginny told her, "money, and you."

"Me? He can't possibly think-"

"He knows that you have two kids and a huge mortgage," Hermione broke in, "he doesn't know about your Veela heritage, and I guess he doesn't know much about your parents. He thinks you're desperate enough to accept his offer."

"But that would make me a…"

"Yup," agreed Ginny.

"I shall have a word with this man," Fleur said as she stood up.

"Maybe later," Hermione suggested firmly, "let's let Pansy run with her idea first."

"Seriously Fleur, Pansy will handle it," Ginny agreed.

"D'accord, I hope she makes it painful, that is all," Fleur muttered, "I fancy a swim. Anyone else?"

"Go ahead 'Mione, I'll watch the kids," Ginny volunteered.

"Thanks, I could use a swim myself," Hermione admitted.

"At least I don't have to worry about you drowning," Ginny told her as she stared at Hermione's chest.

"They really are impressive," Fleur allowed.

"They do seem to be central to life just now, oh well, come on girls, let's take a little break from gravity."

Hermione and Fleur left for the beach, while Ginny went upstairs to check on the children.

xxxx

"The usual procedure is that treasure is sent to a special vault immediately after it is de-cursed," Harry told Pansy, "and my contacts at Gringots assure me that procedure was followed in this case. Normally, Bill and his assistant, along with Smithers, would have inventoried everything together after the expedition concluded. They would have been the only ones with access."

"So since Bill and Rigdon are dead…"

"Right, just Smithers," Harry confirmed, "the Head Goblin knows what's there of course, but he won't interfere unless Smithers tries to cheat the Goblins, and he can't be that much of a fool."

"But…"

"Well, I did manage to get Bill's inventory confirmed," Harry told her, "Smithers is lying his ass off. He's trying to steal Bill's money."

"And use it to buy his wife. What a piece of shit," Pansy sighed.

"No doubt about it," Harry agreed. "You know of course that I cannot allow you to commit murder here in England, though, Pansy. No matter how well deserved," Harry told her.

"Of course I do Harry. I would never dream of it," Pansy assured him, "I simply plan on encouraging him to do the right thing. For once."

"That's what I thought," Harry said with a smile. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Not that I can think of, this information is all that I really needed," Pansy answered. "So, you think we ever will?"

"Dunno, but I have to admit that I've thought of you now and again," Harry admitted.

"Add this to your thoughts, then," Pansy suggested, and she gave Harry a kiss that left him thoroughly confused.

" 'Struth…" whispered Harry, "and I'm gay."

"Harry, ain't _nobody_ that gay," Pansy promised him. "Except maybe Christopher."

"Meet you next Friday to go over the club plans?"

"As long as this mess is done, you bet. Thanks again, Harry."

"Anytime at all, it was only a small thing."

xxxx

"Amazing! These are wonderful, Molly! What did you say they were again?" Arthur asked as he wolfed down his second portion.

"Brownies," Molly told him.

"Astonishing! I never would have thought those pests would taste so good!"

"They aren't made from Brownies, Arthur, dear. It's a Muggle recipe, using that oregano that Pye sent over. They are a sort of cake."

"Oh, that makes more sense, then. May I have another?" he asked.

"Certainly dear, after dinner," Molly promised him.

"Bring it on! And lots of water, please, Mollywobbles. I'm parched. Oh, I say! Would you look at this, I can catch my own hand!"

xxxx

"Edward Smythe-Davies and Boyd Coddington to see you, Mr. Smithers," Smithers' secretary announced.

They had no appointment, Smithers knew, but Smythe-Davies was head of the most powerful wizard law firm in England, and Coddington was curator of the Great Britain Wizarding Museum.

"Send them in please, Roberta." Smithers stood and rounded his desk to greet his visitors.

"Gentlemen," he said, "it is an honor to meet you both. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about your recent expedition in Assyria," Smythe-Davies began as they all took seats, "Mr. Coddington is here to offer his services in the authentication and appraisal of the artifacts recovered."

"Well, that is welcome news to be sure!" Smithers exclaimed. "It's not often we get such learned consultation. And forgive me for being blunt, but I'm not sure we can afford your services, sir. No doubt when the collection comes up for auction, individual buyers will –"

"I ask no fee," Coddington broke in. "The chance to examine such a find will be reward enough."

"No? Well that is a welcome surprise, welcome indeed. That expedition really was frightfully expensive," Smithers told them.

"Indeed," Smythe-Davies agreed, 'in lives as well as treasure."

"Quite, such tragic losses," Smithers said as he bowed his head.

"And it is one loss in particular that brings us here today," Smythe –Davies told him. "I represent the estate of Mr. William Weasley, and his heirs." He reached into his briefcase. "This is a list of treasure catalogued by Mr. Weasley as recovered and transported to secure storage at Gringots. You will immediately surrender total control of, and access to, any and all articles recovered by this expedition including, but not limited to, these articles here named."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because it is the right thing to do?"

"Nonsense. Weasley was not authorized to submit such a list to anyone but me. If he chose to indulge in fantasy it is no concern of mine, though it is a cruel joke to play on his widow. As much as I would like to have Mr. Coddington's opinion on the surviving artifacts, I must decline your offer," Smithers said stiffly.

"Oh," said Smythe-Davies with a cold smile, 'it wasn't an offer. It really isn't subject to debate. You will comply at once, sir; my principal was most firm on that subject."

"You principal, eh? And did they tell you what to do should I refuse? For I do refuse!" blustered Smithers.

"In point of fact, they did, sir," Smythe-Davies replied as he reached again into his briefcase. He placed a small object on Smithers' desk, and the high color drained rapidly from the outraged banker, his face assuming the hue of cream left in the sun.

"My principal also strongly suggests that you contribute generously from your own share of the treasure towards the future of Mr. Weasley's family, as a gesture of respect, and… regret," Smythe-Davies said smoothly.

"Yes, yes, of course! Only proper, only the decent thing to do, yes, yes…" stammered Smithers. "I'll have the necessary authorizations drawn up at once."

"No need," Smythe-Davies assured him, "I took the liberty, you'll find them all in order." He handed a sheaf of parchment over. "When may we expect an initial payment to Mrs. Weasley?"

"I shall issue a draft immediately," Smithers assured him, "I'll draw from my personal account to save time."

"An excellent idea, I know your check is good. Have no fear; we shall keep a strict accounting of everything. Now then, access to the vault?"

"Here is the key, the only key," Smithers promised as he handed it over.

"Thank you. Oh, I should point out that Ragnok himself has expressed an interest in this matter," Smythe-Davies informed him.

"That's good to know, but scarcely necessary," Smithers said tightly.

"Right then, Coddington, shall we have a look at this treasure?"

"Indeed! Oh, and Smithers?" Coddington quizzed.

"Yes?"

"Even for a banker, you're a bastard."

The two men left, and Smithers collapsed in his chair and looked at the thing on his desk that had ruined him.

"Such a small thing," he mused, "and quite pretty, really, this little purple flower with a smiling face…"


	36. Chapter 36

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Home from the Hill"

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione, others

Rating: adult

Summary: Things get as simple as they are going to

Warnings: Angst, character death

Word Count: 1800

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: This is it, if something seems vague, it's meant to. Thank you for reading. Special thanks to DesireeStorm for the regular feedback.

A/N2: Sorry about the multiple notifications, this just won't link properly...

The Hunters Part 36

"Home from the Hill"

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate your help on this," Pansy said as she took the envelope from him.

"A pleasure as always, Pansy. How is the new club coming along?" he asked.

"We open next week. I wanted to call it "The Bat and Bludgers", but Harry held out for "The Prancing Pony". I guess he's a real Lord of the Rings geek."

"It's a sure hit no matter what you call it. My friends and I have wanted a club of this caliber for a while. Harry being around on occasion is just icing on the cake. Should I make reservations?" Smythe-Davies asked.

"Taken care of," Pansy assured him, "are you bringing anyone but Liam with you?"

"Not this time."

"So, do you think I need to keep my eyes peeled for Smithers? He's got to be pissed about losing all this money," Pansy asked.

"I think he's too scared to try anything like that. He wouldn't have paid up if he was willing to try and hurt you. I actually think he's a little ashamed of how he acted. He did give his entire share to Mrs. Weasley, after all."

"I would have settled for half," Pansy admitted, "he's still an arsehole, though. I don't trust this unexpected generosity."

"Indeed he is, and I don't trust him either. My contacts will let me know if he seems to be up to anything. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not right now, let me know how you like the club. I'm not too sure about Weasley managing it, but Harry seemed to think he'd do a good job."

"I certainly will, and thank you for letting me help with this, Pansy. It was nice to really be able to do something good for someone."

xxxx

"No brownies today, Molly, we're going to Shell Cottage for Tris's birthday soon. I don't want to be fuzzy for that."

"All right dear," Molly agreed, "but do try and eat, would you?"

"I'll try; food just doesn't interest me much anymore. I'm tired, Molly," he admitted.

"I know love, I know," she said as she pulled him to her on the couch.

xxxx

"Bill was right about his appraisal of the treasure," Pansy said as she joined Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione at the table in the kitchen. "I got the final tally today. Two hundred thirty-two million galleons."

"Fleur's share is over four and a half million then!" exclaimed Hermione.

Fleur's mouth hung open.

"Smithers decided to turn his percentage over to Fleur and the girls as well," Pansy informed them, "the total amount is eleven-point-six million."

"Zut…" breathed Fleur. "I would prefer to have Bill back, but it is a comfort for many reasons, not least to know that he was right."

"True," agreed Ginny, "Bill provided for you all, his death was a tragic loss, but at least it wasn't in vain."

"What on earth made that slime Smithers do something like that?" asked Hermione as she stared at Pansy.

"Must be guilt, I reckon," Pansy said with a shrug.

"Right. Or a big kitty?" Hermione suggested.

"My word on it, neither I nor Midnight have said a thing to him," Pansy promised.

"Horticulture, right Pans?" Ginny surmised.

"Precisely. And I know it doesn't make up for Bill, Fleur, but at least now you don't have to worry about money on top of everything else," Pansy told her.

"True, the girls can grow up here, this place that Bill loved so much. Oh! I can also buy the house that he promised you, Ginny and Hermione!" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, and by unspoken accord, Hermione replied.

"I think we'd rather have things as they are, if that's okay with you, Fleur."

"Right," confirmed Ginny.

"Don't you want a place where you can be alone together?" Fleur asked.

"We love each other," Hermione responded, "but things have changed for both of us, and until we're more certain of our feelings we don't want to take any further steps."

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur, we all knew the risks going in, although we couldn't know the outcome," Ginny explained. "We still love each other, but now we love other people as well. We haven't lost, we've gained, and it's going to take time to sort things out. Neither one of us can walk away from what we all have here, it's just too precious. "

"I could use some better office furniture though," Hermione said with a smile.

xxxx

"Dad doesn't look too good, does he?" Percy asked Ginny as they carried in plates from Tris's birthday party in the garden at Shell Cottage.

"No, he doesn't. I haven't pried, I figure it's up to Mum and Dad to tell us when they want to, but I don't think things are going well at all," Ginny answered.

"Well, if the worst happens, at least he's been himself this last year and more, that's something."

"Yes it is, and he's been able to spend time with his grandkids. He doesn't seem unhappy, just kind of fragile, I guess," Ginny replied.

"We should just enjoy whatever time we have left with him."

xxxx

"Look at this," Hermione said at the breakfast table as she turned the 'Prophet' face outwards. "Smithers is transferring to the Brazilian branch of Gringots."

"Imagine that," Pansy said as she buttered her toast. "I have relatives there." She had also received word that Smithers was seeking a way to invalidate Bill's contract and recover the money. This had resulted in the Head Goblin at Gringots receiving a note with a small enclosure.

"How's the Pony doing?" Ginny asked.

"Really well, and your brother Ron is doing a really good job managing it. I'm kind of surprised, frankly," Pansy told her.

"No more than I am," Ginny promised. "He's not nearly as big a prat since he came out. Victoire is staying with me and Pansy at her place tonight, right Fleur?"

"Oui, she is most excited about seeing her 'big kitty' in the jungle, aren't you sweetheart?" Fleur asked Victoire.

"Yes!" exclaimed Victoire, and she threw herself into Pansy's arms.

"I might look into becoming an animagus myself," Hermione mused, "it should be a challenge, and it might come in handy. I wonder what my animagus form would be?"

"Minerva can help you find out, and if you really want to you can make specific changes to the basic form," Pansy said, "I could have chosen nearly any feline, but I'd seen a big jaguar before, and I knew that's what I wanted."

"Hermonkey be big monkey?" Victoire asked.

"One hopes not, but I suppose I'll go and see Minerva sometime and check."

"That's Percy's owl…"

xxxx

"Thank you all for coming, children," Arthur Weasley told them when they had gathered at the Burrow. "It's selfish of me, I know, but I wanted to see you all together again and there isn't much time left. It must be obvious to you that I'm not doing well at all; I don't have long left. We have simply exhausted all of the options."

"But Dad…" Ron began.

"Trust us Ronald," Molly said gently, "all avenues have been explored."

"Indeed," Arthur confirmed, "I don't ask you not to cry, I like to think that by and large I have been the sort of father to deserve a tear or two, after all." It was the same old Arthur humor, but the twinkle was largely gone from his eyes. "I wouldn't trade my life for anyone's I ever heard of, I have a wonderful wife, and marvelous children and grandchildren, and Ron of course," he said with a grin. Ron tried to return the smile, but it was a poor thing, and Oliver put an arm around him.

"And I'll get to see Fred and Bill again, I trust, so all in all I feel like I have something to look forward to as well as back on. And I want to tell you all something that I've learned about life," everyone was silent as they waited for him to speak.

"We are all of us hunters; men, women, muggles, wizards, it makes no matter. We hunt for many things, but above all we hunt for love, for someone to share with, to support, and to be supported by. We hunt for happiness. I have found all of these things, and I am content. I do wish I could have figured out how batteries work though…"

And then he was gone.

xxxx

"Mother," Percy told Molly as they sat alone at the kitchen table, "Dad gave me a message for you, back when he was in hospital. He said to tell you to follow your heart, 'this time'. He didn't elaborate, he did say that you might ask me about something someday and that I should tell you that, but I thought I should go ahead and tell you, just in case."

"Thank you Percy, I keep expecting him to pop out of the fireplace any minute, even though it's been over a year now."

"I know Mum, and that's okay. Why don't you come home with me this evening? We'd love to have you."

"Thank you Percy, another time though. I want to get an early start in the garden."

xxxx

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the 'Prophet'. "Smithers has gone missing in Brazil, seems he went to the Pantanal to check on a find for Gringots, but he never arrived at the site. The guides say he just disappeared from the camp at night."

"Dangerous place, the jungle," Pansy pointed out. "I expect he disagreed with something that ate him."

"Speaking of jungle," Hermione began.

"Yes, you and Fleur are off this weekend, Ginny and I will take care of the girls here while you two go to Parkshaven. I should warn you though; Wesley has been working on new recipes all week. I think he fancies Fleur, truth to tell," Pansy confided.

"Don't we all?"

"I know I do," Pansy admitted. Fleur smiled at her. "It looks like Ginny will get to play for the cup this year too, it's good to see her and Harry on the same team again, it's like old times."

"Oh, it's way better than that," Hermione said, smiling as she embraced Pansy from behind and let her hands roam a bit, "_way_ better… Ginny's at practice. We should practice too..."

"When you're right, you're right, Hermione," replied Pansy, leaning back against her.

"Indeed," Fleur agreed, and she stood and led the way up the stairs.

xxxx

"Hello, Molly," came a voice that set Molly's heart tripping.

Molly rose from weeding a flower bed, and turned to face her visitor.

"Hunter roses! You remembered," Molly exclaimed when she saw the plants.

"The double blossoms represent us. I have remembered every minute that we shared, every day of my life, Molly. Haven't you?"

"Yes," said Molly quietly.

"It's our turn now, don't you think? We both did the easier thing once, the more conventional thing, and we both grew to love our husbands, and we've both lost them. And we've both lost children, and now I want to spend what time I have left with you. Will you have me? Do you still want me?"

"Arthur said that we were all hunters," Molly began softly, "that we all hunted for someone to share our lives with. He was right, and while I am not sure that I am ready to move on, I think that it may be time to try. At the least two old friends can share tea and sympathy, for a start. Come inside, Andromeda."


End file.
